


Destiny

by Lerris



Category: Gundam SEED, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/M, Magic, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 177,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerris/pseuds/Lerris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry died. Riddle's path results in ruin. Coordinators emerge with abilities above others. Jealousy and prejudice fan the flames of war. Everyone dies save a coordinator princess who risks death to try to make right what once went wrong; to break the never-ending chain before its biggest link. The story begins anew.[AU][Tri-Wizard][Harry/Lacus][N/Luna] Original arc. Hermione is in later chapters.  16 chapters total.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Author’s Notes: This story is technically a crossover with a fifty episode Japanese animation called Gundam Seed. It is only one character from Gundam Seed though, and as several reviewers have indicated, can be easily followed without knowledge of that series. The story will be set in the Harry Potter universe after the introduction, so I encourage people to be patient and give the plot time to develop. 

The back story is also AU, otherwise certain events would not have occured that are part of this story. In particular Harry meets Luna and Neville much earlier, and doesn’t really interact with Ron at all. 

I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Seed. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment. 

  
**Destiny**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter One»-_ **

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...” 

This was the prophecy given by Sybil Trelawney to Albus Dumbledore a few months before one Harry Potter was born. It is worth noting that no where in the prophecy does it say that our young hero will actually win. The story begins by looking in on a future where he did not. That is not to say that Voldemort won. He did, but as such things go, his victory did not last. It is also not to say that Harry Potter’s story has ended, for it has not, but that is a matter for the future. 

One might wonder how such an outcome could occur. How could the young teenage hero possibly fail to win against the most powerful Dark Lord in the last fifty years in a society that was blatantly prejudiced with many of the same prejudices the Dark Lord espoused when he was taught just enough to maybe go toe to toe with the Dark Lord’s canon fodder? 

Put that way it is a wonder that Harry Potter succeeded in defeating the Dark Lord in any universe. Even in the strange one where he did win, it could be argued that little actually changed, for the same forces that shaped Tom Riddle remained, and the magical world continued with its absolute conviction that they were the pinnacle of existence. 

In this universe, the key difference was the absence of one Hermione Granger. Her mother and father, almost two years before she was born decided to move to America into a property her mother’s father left behind in his will. In short, Hermione attended the Salem school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, graduated top of her class, and never knew Harry potter, beyond that of a character in children’s books. 

-«oOo»-

“A mortal woman shall fly through the fires of time to challenge fate. Alone, with unseen wounds, she will come into the world. She will seek to become one with the child of destiny to heal him of darkness, even as her own wounds remain. Their bonding will sustain her for a time, yet cannot overcome fate’s justice. Should the destined pair fall, all will fall, and silence will envelop the world.” 

Cold winds blew outside of her families chateau. The new morning sun seemed incapable of bringing the warmth the land so desperately needed. It was the winter break of the year of the Tri-Wizard tournament. Fleur Delacour looked out her window as she thought on all that had come to pass. The fulfillment of Veela prophecy had begun, yet it brought her no joy. They had dearly hoped that this particular prophecy would never become active. Now it was very likely it would cost her at least her mother’s life and probably much more. According to her father, the head of the French department of mysteries very much feared that time itself would crack and unravel from the strain before the end came, yet what choice did they have but to continue to fight? 

Two of the heroes of this story were likely still asleep in her families guest room. She wanted to be angry at them for being part of what would one day soon probably kill her mother, yet they were innocent. She wanted to be angry at herself for suggesting the path that now endangered her mother, but she could not. It was necessary, although had she known then what she knew now, she would have at least prevented her sister from being part of it. Still, if all went well, Gabrielle at least should be safe. 

The young woman in her guest room did not know the true cost of changing fate; of changing the world so completely that reality itself would seek to erase her, her changes, and perhaps the world itself from existence. There was no point in telling her either. The theories from their department of mysteries were unproven and in the end didn’t matter anyway. If time twisted back to its old track the magical world would end within ten years and the rest would end within a century. Some muggles might make that choice, but no one with magic in their blood could even consider it. 

Yes, the young woman in her guest room had far too much weight on her shoulders now. She would not tell her that her attempt to make things right may ultimately doom them even sooner. She had already survived the fires of time, coming back nearly a century to change the world’s fate, to break what she called the never ending chain. She needed no additional weight on her shoulders. 

Fleur could do nothing less than support her however she could. The Veela had been granted the honor of being the keepers of this prophecy. That meant they had been granted the chance to make a difference. They would do so. They had, in fact, already probably done so the night before. She just hoped that it would be enough, but very much feared it would not be. She wondered if any sacrifice would be enough. 

On a happier note, the secondary goal from the night before brought a small smile to her face as a burst of sunshine crept through the trees. This, however, was not the beginning of the story. The story began almost a century from now. It began when the young woman in her guest room faced the end of all she knew and set herself on a path to change it, knowing that the attempt at time travel would probably kill her in the end, but not knowing that the result of changing fate itself was the greater danger. 

-«oOo»-

Sir Edmund Burke once said that, “Those who do not know history’s mistakes are doomed to repeat them.” Eighty five years later it seemed that the often quoted proverb was truer than ever, for the bulk of humanity seemed to have learned the wrong lesson and now there was little more left than dust. It was September 27th. It was year 71 of the cosmic era. The battle that was centered at the space fortress Jachin Due was over. The long fight between the Naturals and the Coordinators was over. There were no victors. 

Lacus sobbed quietly in her cabin on the streamlined pink spaceship known as the Eternal. She was a second generation Coordinator and daughter to Siegel Clyne. Her father’s genome had been genetically resequenced at conception so that he would have greater potential in virtually all endeavors, including faster learning, a stronger and faster body, and virtual immunity to diseases. Her’s had actually been changed little from her parents base DNA, save her mother wanted to give her a gift in the arts, and of all things, pink hair. 

She was the princess of the PLANTS, which were space colonies at Lagrange five shaped like hour glasses. They were each thirty kilometers long and rotated about their central point to yield simulated artificial gravity. Massive external mirrors provided sunlight to the living spaces. They were also where almost all Coordinators immigrated after the hatred and fear of them grew intolerable upon the Earth. Now they were lifeless and in ruin, destroyed by the dozens of Nuclear missiles that got through, despite their very best efforts. 

In Lacus’s cabin, even the floating and bobbing pink Haro could not catch her attention. Every now and then she would look up and stare out her window at the blackness of space, yet she could not find it in her to appreciate the beauty that she usually did. Kira, the man she had hoped to marry one day, was dead. They were all dead, save Hilda, Mars, and Herbert who were all that was left of the crew of the Eternal. They had repaired the ship. Heck they or rather the maintenance robots under their direction had even repaired the Genesis space station enough that it could be livable, although that had taken several trips to the now desolate Earth to gather parts and compressed air as well as to bury the dead. 

It seemed strange to repair the very super weapon that destroyed all life on the planet, although to be fair, it was mostly just their attempt to save what they could. It was the largest mostly intact space base they had left and with the Earth barren of life, it was also the largest livable area they had left that could be maintained with what they had. 

Hilda had a plan at least. She had taken DNA samples from the corpses there, and others from warships including the Archangel. It wasn’t much, but maybe with the science facilities there they could eventually find some way to bring life back to the Earth. Chances were small when their best geneticists had failed to even find a solution to their own problems in even conceiving children under ideal conditions. It seemed that while Coordinators had so much greater potential than normal humans they also had so much more trouble passing on that potential. It was what made the war they had so completely pointless. If the Earth had just stuck with banning genetic manipulation of humans, they could have almost just waited for the Coordinators to die out. 

Of course, it was never that simple. The knowledge to create coordinator children was out there and even the flaws in that knowledge that caused it to be difficult for them to have children themselves was bound to be corrected sooner or later. Lacus very much doubted that Blue Cosmos could keep that particular bottle sealed for long, even had the Earth Alliance won. For that matter they had used that knowledge to create what they called human central processing units, which were little more that coordinator children they had addicted to a drug to speed up reaction time to force them to fight their war for them. The more Lacus thought about it the more problems she saw, making her wonder if what happened now was inevitable. It was so easy to inspire hatred and fear in the human psyche, and then once that occurred rational thought seldom prevailed. Was it so impossible for humans to live in peace? Was Hermann Goering right when he proclaimed: 

"Of course the people don’t want war. But after all, it’s the leaders of the country who determine the policy, and it’s always a simple matter to drag the people along whether it’s a democracy, a fascist dictatorship, a parliament, or a communist dictatorship. Voice or no voice, the people can always be brought to the bidding of the leaders. That is easy. All you have to do is tell them they are being attacked, and denounce the pacifists for lack of patriotism, and exposing the country to greater danger." 

It certainly seemed that way at times. The cycle of hatred had repeated itself so many times throughout history. Still, they had a chance to start over, even if it was a very poor one. Hilda even had some normal human DNA samples, which might help a great deal in the long run, but there were so few, and even then most of them were radiation damaged. Albert Einstein once said, “I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones.” She could wish things had only turned out so well. 

They had hoped to find survivors on Earth, or failing that undamaged genetic samples, but the Genesis gamma ray weapon worked beyond expectations, and they had done their job too poorly and had stopped it far too late. By then four shots had been fired at four disparate locations on the Earth. There was just nothing left save some deep underground structures, and even then there was no life in them. Had it been even two years previous, there might have been some truly deep and secure military bases that might have withstood the storm, but the war had seen to them as well. 

It was truly such a waste. Still, Hilda had a plan and right now it was the only plan they had. They would do their best, and even try to use the artificial womb technology that was left on the remains of Mendel colony. It had given birth to Kira Yamato after all, so despite their distaste for the technology, they could hardly argue with the results. 

Lacus, not for the first time, wished she had simply sided with one side or another, then perhaps there would be people left to save, but you can’t undo the past. If you could, then perhaps they could have prevented the first genocide. Of course, if they did that, then there may have been no coordinators at all. 

Suddenly, it was like a bright flash hit her when she remembered a small research project that was funded by her father’s government before everything began. It was a minor report in the grand scheme of things and she was usually more interested in the unedited history that her father’s access allowed her. 

In the files, a particularly brilliant Coordinator from Orb had laid a solid theoretical foundation for true time travel. It was loosely based on the dark research carried out on magical humans during the secret war to annihilate them. Blue Cosmos, the radical anti-coordinator activist group gained its very beginnings not against coordinators but against magical humans. For a decade they hunted magical humans into extinction, even as they experimented on them and learned from them. They even used some as little more than batteries in a bastardized attempt to gain the power they persecuted. It was this dark research that led not to humans with the power of magicals, but instead spawned the birth of coordinators. The new coordinators were well loved and praised for their abilities and achievements until people found out about their modifications, and then the hatred began again. Then those behind Blue Cosmos were again loved and praised for their hate once more. No doubt some of the leaders of that organization could care less about coordinators, but channeling that hate gave them power, and for some, that was enough. 

Lacus went over to her console and used her security code to bring the system up where she could access the documents, only to find out that a copy of the report was not on the Eternal’s systems. She then connected with the only other working database left on the Genesis station and struck pay dirt. She scanned the work. The researchers name was Aisha Durandall, and she was without a doubt brilliant, even for a coordinator. 

Aisha had come up with a plausible theory on how the magical’s so called time turners worked and even worked out how, in theory, a person could be transported in time without magic. Oh, here was the interesting bit. She theorized that the three day limitation on magical time travel, was not due to any real limitations on the physics but rather what a magical body could survive. The very act of traveling in time seemed to expose the human body to wide-band radiation. Magical bodies could survive and not notice a little of it, but the radiation grew with the time traveled. She even had proposed a way of shielding from the worst of it, but had no idea how to generate enough energy safely to do anything with her idea. 

Sure if she could have shown the technology was feasible and useful, the plants might have agreed to build something big enough, but the problem was there was a serious flaw in her research that she just could not solve. She had worked out the physics to go back in time, but could only make the math work out if they took a large jump back of at least a half a century or more. The assumptions she had made in her analysis simply did not hold true for smaller jumps, and she did not understand enough to improve her model. Others had looked at and commented on her work, but no solution was found and the project was ultimately buried out of fear that the Naturals might get their hands on it and somehow prevent them from existing. 

Then not long after that was the Bloody Valentine where the Naturals launched a nuclear strike on their civilian colony at Junius Seven. Coordinators had responded with Neutron Jammer Canceller missiles that buried themselves near the Earth’s mantle and effectively halted all nuclear power production on Earth. It was meant to be kinder than retaliating with their own nuclear weapons, but for all those who froze to death, it was probably not much of a comfort. For Aisha it meant that it was extremely unlikely to ever see her work tested in her lifetime. Solar cells were definitely not adequate to the task. 

Lacus froze as she studied the power requirements of it. The energy required was proportional to the square of the mass sent back and to the third power of the time traveled back. She rapidly did some calculations and was just as rapidly depressed at the result. The energy requirement for going back in time was close to enough to destroy the planet again, if it was hit all at once at least. 

She froze momentarily before quickly bringing up the specs to the Genesis super weapon. It would take almost a month of work to setup, even with the repair robots and everyone helping but it would work, probably, if the research was correct. It wasn’t like they could test it. They had the equipment left for one more shot as the modifications would likely destroy much of the weapon itself during the attempt. Fortunately, it looked like Patrick Zala had made sure to build enough shielding into the station to protect the workers, so those areas should survive and still be usable later. 

Of course, the math also said she would likely get a dose of radiation that would kill her within a few years, depending on how far she was sent back. If she went back the minimum the math said she might live for ten years. It was not even a matter of the radiation that traveling through time exposed one to. Aisha had worked out the required shielding to prevent most of that. 

No, the problem was Genesis itself. A heavily modified set of the focusing mirrors, with layer after layer of waveguides and special coatings, could, for a short time, be used to contain and harness the power of the super weapon and even reject most of the wide spectrum radiation that wasn’t useful, such that the person being transported only received a fraction of a fraction of a percent of the exposure before they were pushed back through time. The problem was that fraction of a fraction was still enough to kill her sooner or later due to the inevitable DNA damage and likely cancer that would result. It was ironic, that in this task, a normal human would have a better chance to survive. Cancer was treatable in naturals if not easy. While Coordinators very rarely ever got cancer, it was usually not treatable, since their immune systems were very effective at protecting the cancer cells from the usual cancer treatments and there had not been sufficient cases of it to develop coordinator specific treatments. 

It didn’t matter. The only change she could think of that might be enough was to go back far enough to try to prevent the first Genocide, and the only way she could see to do that is if she could somehow insure the death of the so called Dark Lord that started it all, before it all went so far out of control. Most likely, even that wouldn’t be enough on its own. It was hardly the first monster their society had bred. She would just have to hope other good people could do the rest and use the chance well. 

Of course, a dark part of her wished she could just go back as little as thirty years, to make sure Muruta Azrael, the architect of the Bloody Valentine itself died at birth, but she knew she could not let such thoughts cloud her reason. There were a whole lot more like him after all. Doing so would probably change little in the long term, and perhaps nothing. The pivot point was the first genocide. There had been atrocities in the past, but never one where so much of the world had been in agreement. After that sad example, people were all too willing to try to repeat it, particularly when inspired by less than honest leaders. 

She would have to travel back almost one hundred years, which would limit what shielding she could use since their was an upper bound on the energy of a Genesis firing sequence. She had not worked it all out, but in the end, while she had no doubts about her path, a part of her would perhaps even welcome the end of her life, for if she were to succeed the events that led to the birth of her people, that led to the birth of Kira, her father, her mother, and to so many friends and loved ones would be undone. A person should not have such power, yet she owed it to the future to try. If she could prevent the first genocide somehow then humanity would at least have one last chance. She hoped she would live long enough to see a peaceful world at least. To that end, she got to work. 

-«oOo»-

Hilda, Mars, and Herbert questioned her sanity. 

Herbert said, “If you’re going to do it anyway, why not just go back the minimum time and do what you can there? Going back so far is crazy. It will kill you, assuming that research even works. It’s not like we can even test it with what we have.” 

Mars and Hilda nodded their agreement. 

Lacus said, “It is more important to try to prevent the first genocide. I don’t like the idea of undoing all that history either, to know that if I succeed, all those I have known will likely never be born, but I can’t see any other way to stop the hatred, if we don’t stop that. My life is a tiny price to pay if there is even a chance of preventing that.” 

Hilda said, “Your guessing. The tragedy of the loss of magical humans is horrible I agree, but so is probably undoing all the good that has happened since then. Heck, even if you manage to see the end of this Tom Riddle fellow, that won’t change the conditions in that society that birthed him!” 

Mars said, “Hilda’s right. How are you going to prevent that? This magical world you are trying to save sounds like they are just as messed up in their relations with naturals as we were. What good is it to burn your life up to buy a few years, one way or another?” 

Lacus said, “I’ve read all of the records I could. The magical world existed since records began side by side with humans, with their statute of secrecy being a relatively recent addition.” 

Hilda said, “So you think stopping this one guy, and exposing the magical world to naturals in some kind of controlled way will prevent all the rest? My guess is it will only delay it and I know even you are not that optimistic. It is not as if you will live long enough to do much more. It is after all the same jealousy that led to where we are now...” 

Lacus sighed before wiping a tear from her eye. She said, “I know. Trust me I know. I’ll do my best to help and guide them all while I am there. I just have to hope it is enough or that people will carry on the work. I am sorry, but I need to do this. I need to at least try.” 

Hilda asked, “Will you at least stop by medical and donate?” 

Lacus said, “Of course.” Lacus broke down again and again wiped the tears from her eyes even as Hilda enfolded her in a hug. She said, “Please take care of any children that may be born and tell them their mother would have dearly loved them.” 

Hilda, Mars, and Hilbert said, “We will.” 

Lacus quietly exited the room and walked back to engineering. 

-«oOo»-

It had taken a little over a month, but the work was done. It was only due to all the robotic assembly and fabrication equipment that was salvageable from the Genesis station that the modifications were possible in such a little time. In front of the Genesis station was both of the remaining focusing mirrors welded together facing each other at less than a couple hundred feet apart, which compared to their size was practically together. The back of the primary mirror had been coated with an alloy that theory said would reflect away most of the radiation at unusable frequencies, while different coatings on the inside of the mirror pair would reflect the remaining frequencies around the twenty-seven exahertz target band setting up a resonance, that if all their theory worked would provide the controlled energy source needed to propel a tiny single use shuttle craft backwards through time. 

Hilda had also helped her implant a small, nearly undetectable implantable data storage device just outside the visual cortex of her brain. They were a new development, even for coordinators, and generally disliked, yet they were able to hold nearly ten terabytes of compressed information in a secure format. It was a drop in the bucket compared to what the Earth had produced in the last hundred years, but it was a carefully selected drop in the bucket, should any of that information turn out useful. This was also the military radiation hardened model, so it should, hopefully survive the trip if she did and magic rich environments as well. To the downside, it lacked any significant amount of computing capacity, but then they were meant mostly as a way for operatives to keep extremely detailed records of anything found useful without letting anyone know they were doing so. 

Lacus considered taking a second along, to perhaps pass on to someone who might use it well, but ultimately rejected it. They were designed for a coordinators slightly different biochemistry and neurotransmitter levels and were liable to cause seizures in a natural, if they were even usable. She could also not risk bringing back a second copy of the data in another form. The potential risk of misuse was too high. 

Hilda also helped when they ransacked what was left of the Blue Cosmos base. They found in one of their deepest vaults the results of their longest running research program on magicals. The notes said that the items found were in themselves magical and explained how they worked. She had no idea if that was still true or not, but they were small enough so she thought they were worth bringing. They offered a possibility that she was afraid to think too much on. 

They had put together a little more than coffin sized shuttle using some of the armor plating from the Genesis and parts from all over, including bits and pieces of what was left of the Justice Gundam that Athrun had piloted in the last battle. The outside of the shuttle contained two dozen layers of a special coating. It was a synthetic version of what they thought was the active ingredient in time turners, save it was tweaked slightly so the molecular structure was extremely sensitive to the twenty-seven exahertz radiation band. The shuttle itself was as resistant to that frequency band of energy as they could make it. It was done through the use of thick plating and cleverly designed waveguides that took energy in that range and shunted it around and away from the tiny livable area. 

In truth their skills were such that they were fairly confident that she would, at most, only be exposed to a fraction of a fraction of a fraction of a percent of the gamma ray radiation. The math said she would survive it, for a little while at least, perhaps years if she was lucky. It was no miraculous miracle in shielding, but rather careful design so that the entire system worked together in a way that was designed not to kill, but to do this one task. If the time travel theory turned out as accurate as their engineering this might even work. 

On the bridge of the Eternal, Lacus hugged her friends as she checked over the computerized firing program one more time. The Eternal was now one hour away from the interception point and moving at dangerously fast speeds, far faster than the ship was designed for. Lacus sat at her station. Her lovely pink hair was now only a few inches long and she had clearly lost weight she couldn’t really afford to lose. It was not much, but she made sure every ounce was put back into shielding. 

Hilda resignedly asked, “Are you sure you really want to do this? We could still just send back information. It might be enough.” 

Lacus smiled a resigned smile before saying, “And let my diet go to waste?” It was a poor joke of course, yet it was all she had and they knew she was resolved. 

Hilbert said, “I’m still surprised you put yourself through all that. The slight difference in mass only increases your odds by a tenth of a percent at best.” 

Lacus said, “I’ll take what I can get...” before again quickly going through her plans one final time. 

Hilda looked over at her and said, “We need to go get ready.” 

Lacus nodded before pressing a key causing the display in front of her that showed a picture of a young man with messy brown hair and green eyes to go dark. 

A few minutes later they were in the electrically assisted launch area. Brackets stood up behind the little shuttle, which were connected to an electromagnetic system that worked like a rail gun to accelerate mobile suits so that they were moving fast enough when exiting to avoid most enemy fire. It would not be the first time she had been launched with such a system, although she could only remember a couple others off hand. It would, however, be the first time she would be launched after being placed in a medically induced sleep to reduce oxygen consumption. 

Hilda said, “There is still plenty of time to change your mind.” 

Lacus looked at her with a look of long suffering patience and then removed the rest of her clothing. She put on what looked a bit like a pair of one piece skin tight pajamas, including a hood that also completely covered her face save for a pair of holes to breathe. She then walked over to the tiny shuttle without effort, having memorized the path before. With an effort she lifted the lid of the shuttle before climbing into the space just big enough to lay down in. There was no padding or anything like that. The outfit she was wearing was to serve as all the padding she was going to get. The inside had been hollowed out to exactly contour to her body, which was all that made it bearable. It really felt like she was being buried alive. She said, “Give me the shot.” She had considered being awake during the journey more than once, but she was not that brave, and the tiny oxygen generator in the shuttle was barely enough to keep up with her while she was in a deep sleep. It was yet another concession to shielding that she didn’t regret one bit. 

Hilda did so. Less than a minute later she was asleep. Hilda checked her pulse before saying, “You always were the best of us. It is why we followed you. If there is anyone that can show them their folly before it is too late then I know it is you.” She kissed her on her cloth covered forehead before carefully lowering the top of the tiny shuttle-craft’s hatch. She then double checked all the seals before returning to the bridge. 

Mars looked up at her when she came through the door. 

After sitting at her station, Hilda said to the others, “Everything is ready.” 

Herbert said, “We are at nine minutes thirty seconds to launch. The Eternal computer has control of launch sequencing. The Genesis firing computer reports that all nuclear cartridges are in place and all systems are ready to fire upon the Eternal computer’s signal.” 

Mars said, “I’ve also programmed in an elliptic course that will return us back to the area in about a week with minimal additional wear on the engines.” Left unsaid was that if Lacus did succeed then time would be rewritten and they would likely cease to exist, but they had pledged themselves to follow where she led, and it was a far better place than where they were now, even if they were not in it. 

Hilda said absently, “That is good to know.” 

An awkward nine minutes passed, with only the others glancing now and again at the readout from a laser interferometer that was bouncing off the tiny shuttle, letting them know that Lacus was still there and her heart was still beating. They had wanted far more equipment in the shuttle, but all had been sacrificed in favor of shielding with everything else being automatic. 

The eternal’s computer fired Lacus’s shuttle into space on schedule in the process accelerating it to its final velocity of nearly one hundred and fifty thousand miles an hour and also allowing the Eternal to begin its deceleration course. 

Seven seconds after that, the former Genesis super weapon fired its final shot. Eight hundred milliseconds after that there were more photons per unit volume than had ever been generated, even by the many unsuccessful attempts at practical nuclear fusion. Three hundred milliseconds later the field between the mirrors had come to resonance at 27.13425 exahertz, which was within predicted parameters. Two hundred milliseconds after that the tiny shuttle entered a gamma ray field thousands of times more intense than what ultimately destroyed life on the planet Earth. Less than two hundred nanoseconds later reality was torn asunder and everything changed. It was yet unclear whether it was a change for good or ill. 

-«oOo»-

Author’s Notes: Optionally, for people who want a little more insight into Lacus Clyne’s character you could search youtube for, "kazdubs lacus athrun scene". This comes from episode 36 of the anime. If possible, I recommend just watching the later half of that in the original language with subtitles. For the purposes of this story the video found by searching for "Lacus Clyne Fighting Princess" is also informative. I have nothing to do with either video. You can also search for, “Lacus Rie Tanaka” to hear some of the Japanese voice actor’s voice. She also did the singing in the Japanese version. Some of the notable tracks are, "Fields of Hope", "Mizu No Akashi (Token of Water)", "Quiet Night", and "Shizukana Yoru Ni". The songs often have English counterparts, although they are of course a bit different. The English version of Token of Water is sung by Jillian Micheals and is perhaps notable with regards to this story and may also be called Water of Evidence. On a side note, Fiction Junction’s Akatsuki no Kurama is also notable, as is Honoo no Tobira (Door of Flames) for that matter, although to a lesser extent. Find the Way by Mika Nakashima is also good and also from the Gundam Seed series. 

Reviews are appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author’s Notes: As a reminder, this is AU. I have changed the back story slightly to account for Hermione not going to Hogwarts as you will see. Hermione will still play a part later in the story. 

I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Seed. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment. 

  
**Destiny**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Two»-_ **

Lacus was thankfully still fully in the medically induced sleep as her tiny shuttle shot fourth from the Eternal. Her body burned as it shot through the eye of the resonant field the former Genesis super weapon had established, staying only long enough to charge the outer layers of her craft, which in turned resonated at even higher frequencies, providing the final push needed to hurl the craft itself backwards in time. 

The time travel itself was powered by the energized coating, of which nothing was left when the craft arrived back in February of 1994. Seconds after arriving back in time, small thrusters on the craft fired adjusting the course slightly. Fourteen hours later the craft was completing its second decaying orbit of the planet and beginning to experience drag by the outer reaches of the atmosphere. The drag caused a rumble in the craft that along with the injection wearing off was enough to wake her. 

She blinked her eyes, but it remained dark. She felt sick and sore from the pounding her body had taken. About a minute later she said softly, “reentry phase” before trying to again force her body to relax. She had to be relaxed when the final impact occurred, if she was to minimize injuries.. 

A little over two hours after that the craft was half submerged in the sea and gliding smoothly towards the northeast of England. Buried in her craft inside her pajama like covering Lacus smiled. While she had no proof that the time travel part worked, she knew that she had survived and that was something. Of course, she had still been exposed to a dose of gamma ray radiation that was very likely to kill her someday, but that was for another day. 

Forty minutes after that her little craft had pushed its way onto a remote beach near a small yet elegant vacation home. After what was a far gentler landing than she expected she fumbled to undo the latch and push the heavy cover out of the way. She had to blink her eyes a few times to adjust, but yes, the sun was just peaking over the horizon and there in the distance were trees. She had made it. 

Ignoring the aches and pains of being fumbled around in a craft which exchanged padding for shielding, she reached down to the side of her legs and felt the two small objects that were sewn in were still there. She then got out of the craft, before pulling off her head covering and tossing it in the craft. She took one final look into it and went over to the other side to close it, before walking up the hill towards the house. The research she had done had confirmed the existence of the vacation home as a likely first step, but she had no idea if anyone would be there or not. 

As she was walking, a maneuvering jet on her craft fired and soon the tiny craft was sinking into the depths of the ocean, as it had been programmed to do. Fortunately, it was already gone when, a few minutes later, a middle aged couple with dark hair came out of the home to look towards the source of the noise. 

The woman saw Lacus in her off-white pajama like covering with a strangely form fitting chest area and said, “Are you okay dear?” 

The man beside her stared for a bit too long than was polite until the woman beside him elbowed him and then he looked towards his wife before gulping briefly and said, “I’ll go make some tea.” 

The woman nodded, which caused Lacus to crack a small smile and say, “I’m well, though I seem to be the victim of a little prank by my sisters. I don’t suppose I could borrow some clothes and maybe cab fair?” 

The womans eyes narrowed as Lacus got closer. She said, “More than a little prank don’t you think? Someone cut most of your hair and dyed the rest pink. Your just skin and bones. Has someone been starving you?” 

Lacus sighed, “The hair is my fault I’m afraid. I tried to die my hair awhile back, and much of it was ruined and had to be cut. This is actually my natural color hair, but everyone thinks its a die job. As to my weight, well, I was on a diet. My sisters kept saying it was too much, but I insisted. I think that is why they took away my other clothes and left this getup.” 

The woman said, “You poor dear. You were on a vacation or some such, and then forced to dress up in that. You must have ran here from Sutton, and now look at ye. Well there is no help for it. You can stay here till you feel better and I’ll lend ye some clothes. I’m afraid we don’t have a phone in our summer house, but we will take care of ye. Don’t you worry. My name is Abby, short for Abigail.” Abby folded Lacus into her arms only to notice the slight wince from Lacus. 

Lacus said, “Did I mention that its really hard to run in these things?” 

Abby smiled as they walked up the hill to the house. 

A few days later Nelson, Abby’s husband took her to the nearest train station in Sutton. She was wearing a creme blouse, tan pants, and a pair of sandals that Abby gave her. They were all a bit big on her, but she had been able to make each fit well enough with the aid of the small sewing kit they had. They had also given her train fair, with the assurance from Lacus that all she had to do was call her parents and they would pick her up from the train. 

All in all, by the time Lacus boarded the train, she felt almost like her old self again... 

-«oOo»-

It was June 8th, 1994 at about six thirty in the evening when there was a knock on the door at number four privet drive by a distinguished gentlemen carrying a briefcase. 

Dudley Dursley answered the door with a, “What do you want?” 

The man remained unruffled. He said, “To speak with your mother and father about a matter of mutual interest.” 

Dudley eyed the man warily before telling him to follow him. Soon they entered the living room of the Dursley home where Dudley said, “Guy says he has something interesting.” before shrugging and going back to his room. 

Surprised, but recovering quickly, Vernon stood up and said, “Hello Mr... ” 

“Jack. Jack Oconnel. I’m with Oconnel, Davis, and McFearson. You may have heard of us.” 

Suddenly wary, Vernon says, “Yes, of course. Your the group that Grunnings uses for legal advice.” 

“In this case, I represent a third party unrelated to Grunnings. In particular, I am here to discuss your nephew, a Mr. Harold Potter.” 

Petunia, also wary, asks, “What about him?” 

“It is really quite simple. My client wishes to adopt Mr. Potter. I have the papers right here.” He opens his brief case and hands them to Vernon, who begins scanning them over. 

Petunia comments, “It can’t be that easy. They will bring him back. They always do.” 

Jack asks, “They? Who are you referring to?” 

Vernon comments quickly, “Nothing to be concerned about. Say, there wouldn’t be any compensation to us or anything for raising him all those years or anything would there be?” 

Jack says crisply, “No. Should you be compensated for taking care of family? I must admit I was a bit hesitant on fulfilling this request until I met the young women who agreed to take care of him, citing an old honor agreement between their families, but now I begin to understand.” Slyly he continued with, “Perhaps I should forward my concerns to the staff that work directly with Grunnings.” 

Vernon said quickly, “There is no need. I’ll sign this right here.” He did so, and then handed the papers to Petunia who also signed as Vernon said, “The boy will be back tomorrow from his school. You could pick him up then.” 

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper with neatly handwritten directions on it which he handed to Vernon before saying, “My client requests that you drop him off at this address along with his belongings tomorrow afternoon, if that won’t be a problem.” 

Vernon looked at the directions for a bit and shrugged. Then he said, “That is certainly doable. He will be there.” 

With only a slight hesitation, Petunia handed the signed contract back to Jack. 

Jack said, “Then I believe our business is concluded. Thank you for your time.” before heading back out. 

After he had left Petunia asked, “Where do we have to take the brat to be rid of him this time?” 

Vernon absently responded, “Not far from Kings Cross really. It is just across the Thames river in fact.” It seemed an odd place to drop the boy off. Vernon mused, “My guess is the person who wants the boy knows that the people watching Harry will be expecting us to pick him up, and they just want to make sure we are far enough away.” 

Petunia shrugged, before tabbing through some documents on the coffee table and finally pulling one out. 

Vernon noticed what she was holding and said, “That’s the offer we got on our house awhile back right? The one we were afraid to accept, because of the boy...” 

Petunia smiled and said, “Yes it is.” It was actually not a bad offer, particularly since they had the money on hand and even offered to buy the furniture, to speed things up. In truth they both wondered if the whole thing wasn’t a setup to somehow get the boy, but then they really didn’t care. To them, the boy wasn’t really a human being, so it felt a bit like finally being allowed to get rid of a bad dog that peed all over the house, and the soiled house as well. 

Vernon said, “I’ll call my lawyer and try to get the ball moving. You go and reserve a rental truck for us to move with. It’s going to be a rather long night. See if you can bribe one of the neighbor’s kids into helping us pack as well.” 

Dudley came in and said, “Did I just hear what I think I heard?” 

Vernon said, “Yes Dudders, all we need to do is pack, drop off the boy, then move. I happen to know that Grunnings had a position open in Canada that I should be able to get. Now, let’s get to work.” 

It would not be the first time they had tried to get away from anything to do with Harry Potter and the world of magic, but they felt lady luck was with them this time... 

-«oOo»-

Harry was surprised when Vernon not only went the wrong way soon after they left Kings Cross station citing only road construction, but when less than twenty minutes later they dropped him off seemingly in the middle of nowhere in sight of the Thames. He sighed quietly and muttered, “Why am I not surprised?” Still, he mused, it was possible the Dursley’s would have better luck this time. 

After a bit he smiled and started looking around for something useful. He had enough money to rent someplace this summer, well someplace cheap at least. It would have been better if Sirius had been found innocent and he could have stayed with him, but his luck never turned out that good. For a bit he pondered staying with Neville or Luna over the summer, but he guessed that that would only increase the odds of him ending up back at the Dursley’s which he really didn’t want to do. Oh, he trusted both of his friends a great deal, but Luna lived not far from the Weasely’s which seemed to get special treatment from Dumbledore, if the twins were anything to go by, while Neville’s grandmother was said to be a very strict woman. He didn’t know whether or not he would be allowed to stay, but he expected she would at least tell Dumbledore since it would be the proper thing to do. 

A few minutes into his walking he heard a young woman’s voice from behind say, “Hello there.” 

He turned and was surprised to see a young women perhaps a year or two older than himself, with short pink hair, deep blue eyes and a heart shaped face with a small smile on it. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and tan pants. She was without a doubt beautiful, stunning even, and she had what he could only interpret as a resolve about her, a certainty that she had found her purpose in the world. The closest he could remember something like it is when Luna was fighting off the spirit of Voldemort in the chamber of secrets. Not for the first time he regretted it had been shy Neville that had comforted her the most after that incident, while Harry Potter was still somewhat wary of being associated with someone that strange. 

He said awkwardly, “High. Um. Hello, my name is Harry Potter.” 

They were within a few feat of each other now. She said, “My name is Lacus Clyne. It is good to meet you.” She paused for a moment then said, “I couldn’t help but see...” 

“Oh, those were my relatives.” 

“They dropped you off in the middle of nowhere, and yet you don’t seem surprised.” 

“It’s okay. I have enough to get by on. It’s better this way.” 

“If you say so.” 

“Say, do you know where there is some place I could maybe rent around here or something? I’m pretty good in a kitchen too, if that helps.” 

She smiled and said, “Perhaps.” 

For a moment he wondered if one of his fan girls at school set this up, perhaps with polyjuice, but it seemed too complicated for that. Then again, he could almost believe if it was Luna, but she was seldom serious for this long of a stretch... He asked, “Perhaps?” 

“Are you any good at cooking fish?” 

“I’m not bad. It has been about ten months since last I’ve tried, but I think most would enjoy them.” 

“Then follow me Mr. Potter, and we shall see if you shall be my chef for the summer.” 

It was an altogether strange experience for Harry. It felt almost as surreal as that summer Hagrid came for him, yet if there was some kind of trap or ulterior motive, he was not finding it. 

After a ten minute walk they boarded a small yacht that she said was a gift from her father. She called it the Eternal, and even said she planned to have it painted pink, but hadn’t had time yet. 

After they boarded, she let him set his trunk in one of the unused rooms before they made their way to the kitchen. They didn’t eat fish for dinner, since she wanted Lobster instead, which was something that Harry wasn’t familiar with cooking. Nevertheless, he helped her with the meal and even prepared a small garden salad with what was there. He was grateful, yet still suspicious when she offered to let him sleep in the room his trunk was in. Probably the deciding factor into finally giving her a bit more of his trust was when Hedwig finally caught up to him and even seemed content to be petted by the pinked haired young woman. 

He was quite surprised when he woke up the next morning and looked out the window of his room to see nothing but blue water. Lacus had set out overnight and he very much doubted they were anywhere near England anymore. He looked over to Hedwig who was sunning herself from the light from the window and said, “You could have woken me.” 

Hedwig chirped something that, to him, sounded quite like, “I like it here.” 

Harry replied, “I hope you like a diet of fish then.” 

Hedwig hooted angrily then seemed to sulk. 

Harry replied, “Oh don’t sulk. The fridge was stocked and I have a full box of owl treats. We won’t run out of bacon anytime soon.” 

Hedwig then batted him with her wing as if in chastisement. 

Harry shrugged, then went to wash up and get ready for the morning, before asking just what was going on. As he was getting ready to go he remembered Neville once asking him why he lets himself get into these things. He had dodged answering the question then, but he remembered Luna, who answering for him with, “They are interesting, are they not?” In the end, he supposed Luna was correct, and he, himself, was more than willing to get to know the pretty yet extremely suspicious young woman if it increased the chance the Dursley’s would be able to get away this time and he might then be able to live more of his own life. 

On his way out, he glanced out to the sea once more, then turned to Hedwig and said, “Well, it looks like the Dursley’s are going to make it this time. I’m just glad number four Privet drive is no longer our home. Not even Dumbledore could find us in the middle of the ocean.” 

-«oOo»-

In that precise moment Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts was eating breakfast at the staff table when a house elf came by and said, “Sir. Mr. Dumblesdore Sir. Something is smoking in your office.” 

Panicked, Albus Dumbledore almost choked on his orange juice before dropping the glass and running back to his office. Minerva and Severus who were nearby followed along at almost as fast a pace. 

Severus commented, “It has to be Potter’s fault. He never runs for anything else.” 

Minerva glared at him, but didn’t comment. Soon enough the trio were in an office that only had a trace of smoke left. The true casualties were evidentially the little half melted silver figurines that Albus was turning over gingerly with a fork he must have carried with him from breakfast. He said, “We must go at once. The wards on number four Privett drive are gone.” 

The trio flooed from his office to Arabella Figg’s house. From there they rushed over to number four Privett drive, only to find the house vacant. Sure the furniture was there, and even some old clothes, but clearly everything they cared about was gone. A quick spell revealed there hadn’t been anyone here for nearly a day. The old wizard sighed as he sat on the chair in the living room that Vernon Dursley favored and thought. 

Snape commented snidely, “It looks like your prodigal child, has flown the coop. I bet the Dursley’s are half way to the Antarctic by now, with Potter who knows where. I can’t say much for the muggles, but at least they had sense to get out when the getting was good.” While he was saying this, he rubbed at his right arm slightly as if to sooth an irritation. 

Minerva said, “You don’t think you no who.” 

Snape said dryly, “I very much doubt the Dark Lord is in any shape right now to be entertaining guests. I suspect that is changing though. The Dark Mark is getting darker, so it is possible one of the others captured Potter for the Dark Lord, or for their own amusement. Who can say?” 

A wearied Albus Dumbledore half nodded at the potion professor’s words before he transfigured an old tabloid magazine on the coffee table into some parchment and a fountain pen before beginning to write. A couple minutes later he folded up the parchment and called out, “Fawkes!” 

In a burst of flame Fawkes appeared in the living room, setting part of the ceiling on fire. A couple quick spells from the Headmaster fixed that. He then told Fawkes, “I need you to find Harry Fawkes and bring him here if you can. If not, give him this letter and wait for a reply.” 

Fawkes took the letter in his beak and flashed into flames again, this time causing nothing to catch fire. 

Minerva said, “And now we wait. Do you think Fawkes will find him?” 

Albus said, “Of that I have no doubt, otherwise Fawkes would not have flamed away just now. No, that is not the question. The question is whether he will bring Harry back. Fawkes won’t transport anyone who does not want to go with him, nor will he lead me to anyone who does not want to be found. In some ways I think I am Fawkes pet more than he is mine. Still, it is a good sign that Fawkes has not immediately flashed back. It means Harry is probably okay.” 

Severus said, “You should have just made the letter a portkey.” 

Albus considered Severus for a second, “Do you know what happened to the last man who seriously angered his phoenix familiar?” 

“No, what happened?” 

“The tail I’ve read is fragmentary, yet I believe it to be true. I have his journal somewhere. It reads of a young wizard who saved a city from a flood and in so doing impressed a phoenix enough to for it to become his familiar. All was well for many years, yet the now middle aged wizard was never satisfied. He kept wanting the phoenix to transport him everywhere, or give feathers he could sell for wands, or tears he could sell for cures, when finally one day the entries just stopped.” 

Minerva asked, “Then how do you know what happened to him?” 

“He had a journal on him when what was left of his robes were recovered from one of the volcanic vents at Pompeii by the wizarding team that discovered it. It seems that while he had made his robes and his journal fireproof, possibly even using phoenix feathers to make the potion to do so, he himself was quite flammable.” 

Severus muttered, “And I thought the Dark Lord was bad.” It seems it paid not to push a phoenix too far. 

-«oOo»-

Lacus was the very picture of innocence as she sat at the kitchen table and read from what appeared to be a large text book. She was wearing a simple blue dress with a white leg length overcoat that came down to her knees. He caught the words, "Protecting your work" before she closed the book and turned to him expectantly. 

In his mind, he heard what he thought Luna would say at a time like this and also what Neville might say. He went with Luna this time and said, “You are waiting for breakfast then?” 

“Yes please.” 

It seemed some things never changed. Well, he had expected to be serving breakfast this morning, and he had to admit Lacus made for a much better company than the Dursley’s did. Of course, so too did the spider he kept as a pet before starting Hogwarts. Getting back into his Luna frame of mind he smiled and began to again check what was available. Given that he was, for once, not making breakfast for the Dursley’s, he could even try to make something somewhat healthy. Lacus went back to her reading while he made them a simple breakfast of rice, leftover crab meat, and cantaloupe. 

After they were done eating Lacus said, “I am sorry that I had to bring you here like this without first discussing things with you, but I’m sure you know that had I done so, we may not have gotten away.” 

Harry was interrupted in his response by a flash of flames followed by the appearance of a crimson and gold phoenix. Fawkes flew to Harry and droped a letter in his lap before stealing some of Lacus’s left over crab meat. 

Harry said, “Fawkes!” 

Fawkes looks up as if to say yes it was he, before going back to snacking. 

Lacus said, “That is the headmaster’s familiar is it not?” Harry nodded before Lacus continued with, “I was fairly sure there was no easy way to track us in the middle of the north sea, yet it seems he can.” 

Harry said, “That’s Fawkes. He saved my life a couple years ago. I suppose I should see what Dumbledore wrote.” 

“What if it is a portkey?” 

Harry stood up and let the letter fall on his floor. If it was a portkey it might go off when he actually touched it. Then, lacking a better idea he took his fork and spoon and unfolded it before reading out loud: 

“Harry, your relatives are missing. Do you know what happened to them? Are you with them? We need to know where you are so you can be kept safe. The wards on Number Four have fallen so you will have to stay at Hogwarts or the Weasely’s, although I’ll leave that up to you. Let us know where you are and we will come get you, or if you want simply ask Fawkes and he will bring you back.” 

Lacus said, “That seems straightforward. I hope your not planning on leaving so soon. I really did need to talk with you.” Fawkes finished off his meal and hopped into her lap where she absently petted the bird. 

Harry asked, “Do all animals instantly take a liking to you? First Hedwig and now Fawkes.” 

“I wouldn’t know. Where I grew up it was rare for anyone to have pets. I did have some chatty ball like things that acted like pets, but they were not alive, although they did have some clever programming.” 

Harry said, “How strange.” He knew what computer programming was from his muggle education, at least in principle, even if he lacked any knowledge of how to do it. He said, “I suppose we first need to deal with this letter.” 

Lacus opened a drawer and pulled out a set of salad tongs before saying, “I’ll just go toss it in the ocean, while you write a response.” 

Harry nodded, and looked around for pen and paper, but after a bit gave up and went to fetch parchment and ink from his trunk. By the time he was back Lacus was sitting at the table again drinking her tea and perusing the same book as before. She was apparently waiting patiently for him, while Fawkes was again in her lap, pretending to, or possibly actually reading the same book. It was hard to tell with Fawkes. 

Harry ventured, “I don’t suppose you care to explain a little bit of this before I write this letter?” 

Lacus looked up, considered for a moment and said, “We have a lot to discuss. Can you not trust me that much?” 

Harry immediately felt guilty for questioning someone who had been nothing but nice to him. He had followed his instincts to react as Luna might have before, so he might as well follow the rabbit hole a bit more. He wrote: 

“Hello Headmaster. I am well. I do not know where the Dursleys are although I am glad to hear about the wards. I presume they are fine though. They were when they dropped me off. I had never wanted to go back there, yet you always insisted, no matter what I said. I believe I will be happiest if I never have to interact with them again. I’m afraid I can’t tell you where I am. A friend and I are enjoying a nice vacation and I do not wish to see that end so soon. I plan to be back at Hogwarts this year though, so I suppose you will have to wait for that. If it helps, my friend and Fawkes get along well. It is almost as if Fawkes is giving a new owner a trial run. At any rate, I am fine and ask that you not waste any resources finding us. I’ll see you in September.” 

Harry folded the note and handed it to Fawkes who gripped it in his beak, jumped in the air, and then burst into flames. The table was slightly singed, but there was no other damage. 

-«oOo»-

Back at the Dursley’s former home Fawkes reappeared holding a note which he gave to Albus before flashing away again. The headmaster read it quickly, pausing once towards the end, before passing it around and letting first Minerva and then Severus read it. 

Severus said, “Well that doesn’t tell us much. I don’t suppose even he would be stupid enough to tell us he was with a friend that could be found, but I suppose we can go check on the Longbottoms and the Lovegoods in any case.” 

Dumbledore said, “I’ll go visit Augusta, while Minerva can check on the Lovegood’s home. Severus, see if you can figure anything out from what is left here. If nothing else I’ll try to get watches set up at their houses in case he does show up, although we are going to have to be careful near the Longbottom’s. I know they have some of the best wards around. Augusta went a bit overboard after Frank was attacked...” 

Minerva said, “The more interesting question is who exactly is he with. The boy doesn’t have any other close friends. I suppose it could be anyone really. Maybe one of the older young women decided now was an excellent time to seduce the young Potter heir. It has certainly happened before...” 

Dumbledore sighed and then said, “Can you put together a possible list when we get back?” 

Severus said, “That is probably it. Oh well, I’ll add a reminder to my calendar to find another job in the next dozen years, since I’m sure as heck not teaching another Potter spawn. Still, maybe we will get lucky and it will be one of the Slytherin’s taking him for all he is worth before shoving him off a cliff. Then again, I think Pansy is the only one cold enough to do that, although a couple of the seventh years might have potential.” 

Minerva scolded, “Severus!” 

Dumbledore said, “Enough. You all have tasks. Let’s get to them.” 

-«oOo»-

Back on the boat in the kitchen, Lacus asked, “Did you put anything about me or where you are in the letter?” 

“No, I just put that you were a friend and Fawkes liked you.” 

“Thank you.” 

Harry asked, “You know about Dumbledore and the rest?” 

Lacus said calmly, “I don’t know everything, yet I know the shape of things to come, should events play out as they did before. I know your fate too Harry, as well as the fate of the world. I am here to change it, with your help if you will give it. If not, I have other plans.” 

“Just like that? We are going to change the world?” It didn’t occur to him that she might be lying, since as absurd as the story was, it fit better than any other explanation he could currently think of and, so far, he couldn’t think of a plausible reason for her to lie and then there was Fawkes, Hedwig, and his own instinct that she could be trusted. Besides, if she wanted to harm him, she could have already easily done so. He also had recent experiences with time travel, so that sort of fit too. 

Lacus said, “I do not pretend that it will be easy. It will not. We may yet fail. If I had not come back, then you would have become a meal for a dragon before the end of the year. I did not, however, come back to save you, although I will if I can. I cannot promise that with my help that things will change enough, but the odds are better. It will be up to you to decide if you will help. I can only promise that if you agree to help, that I will be by your side.” 

She then got up and picked up a stack of dot matrix fanfold paper from above the refrigerator and handed it to him. She said, “Please take your time and read all the way through this. On the third page is information about your curse scar. Should you agree to help, I have a possible way to remove it that requires quite a large commitment on my part. If not, then it would be best if you arrange to live as far away from England as possible. Distance should help. If it does not, then we would look for other options.” Lacus left the room quietly. 

Confused, Harry sat at the table and began to read the text. After he had read the third and fourth pages, he slammed his hand against the table, which brought Lacus back in to look in on him. He was already back to reading so she left quietly. He ended up reading through lunch and dinner, only stopping to eat the food that she put in front of him or to go to the bathroom. It was a condensed history of the world, both the good and the truly bad. 

While he could not verify any of it, the information on his scar and the diary made far too much sense to ignore. There had to be something keeping the spirit of Voldemort around, and that fit just too well. The prophecy too did not surprise him much. He supposed he could verify that much, but then he’d have to travel back right into the heart of the Ministry to do so, and it didn’t really matter that much why Voldemort wanted him dead. 

The bit about him being involuntarily entered into a tournament known for its deaths years before he would even stand a chance did not surprise him in the least. If fit well with his life, and he knew Cedric, knew that such a tournament would likely appeal to the upperclassman. For that matter, first year Dumbledore setup that whole ridiculous mess, apparently to begin pushing Harry towards his so called destiny. A part of him wondered if Dumbledore wanted him to die at Voldemort’s hands so the prophesy would be fulfilled, in the theory that anyone could kill Voldemort after it. Given that he apparently had a Horcrux in his head, and if whatever Lacus had in mind didn’t work he would probably have to die, well that too fit way too well. 

He also wasn’t surprised that muggles would win a war against magicals. He could do the math as well as anyone. Hitler taught how cruel the world could be, and that was with people who only had minor differences. What was described in the text was what happened when jealousy and fear were put to the extremes. It fit all too well. It made him doubt in the fundamental good of humanity. 

When he was done with the fish dinner that Lacus had prepared, he quietly told her thanks and took the printout back to his room to read it once more. After he had began to read the text again, he heard a knock on the door. He said that it was open and she entered and took a seat on top of his trunk and just sat quietly. 

He looked at her for a moment, figuring that she was here if he had any questions. She seemed sad, yet he felt compelled to read it all again. The text that he read was so well written that he actually had few questions, with the biggest one about his scar, although that had waited nearly fourteen years so he figured another night would not matter that much. 

Finally, he said, “Thanks. I’m okay. I just want to read this again, to understand it better.” Left unsaid was his deep desire to somehow find some flaw in it that would allow him to doubt it, if only a little bit. It seemed that even if they did the impossible and somehow stopped Voldemort and prevented all of the madness, that it would destroy the civilization that ws created on the ruins of the magical world. It would destroy the world that created this wonderful young women beside him. It was not right. 

Of course, it didn’t mean that coordinators wouldn’t be created anyway eventually. That might be inevitable in the long run, but it did appear to make it less than a stellar idea, given what happened the first time. Besides, what about the magical world? It couldn’t remain hidden forever, could it? 

He looked over and could see tears silently falling from her eyes. His last doubts vanished. A part of him wanted to hold her dearly, but another part wondered if she would welcome it. It wasn’t written clearly in the text, but he thought she probably had feelings for Kira, given her description of the time they met on the Archangel and the way she described him in the battles afterward. 

She was still crying, so after reminding himself he was a Gryffindor, he dropped the text and sat down next to the crying beauty. He said softly, “I know I’m not Kira or anyone special, but I promise I will help all I can, however I can.” 

She turned to look into his eyes as if to judge the truth of his words and then hesitantly at first, but then all at once hugged him as if he was the only lifeline she had left in the world, which, he realized he very probably was. Her crying didn’t stop and it was soon joined in by a bit of his own, but there, on that old magical trunk they held each other for hours, before she finally fell asleep. 

He himself almost fell asleep too, when Hedwig softly hooted in his direction. He gave Hedwig a smile in gratitude before gently picking up Lacus and laying her down on his bed. He then removed her slip on shoes and covered her. He looked to his familiar and whispered, “Keep her company for me?” Hedwig let out a small hoot and allowed herself to be carried by Harry over to Lacus. 

Harry left quietly after that. There was a comfortable cot set up on deck. It seemed a good night to lay and watch the stars and listen to the sea. 

-«oOo»-

Harry’s wake up call was a very brief bit of rain just after false dawn. It would have almost been too dark to navigate the ship save for the safety lights scattered throughout the yacht. It occurred to him, that her original story of the yacht belonging to her dad was obviously a fabrication. She must have either stolen the yacht or stolen the money to purchase it. He supposed that a coordinator would find stealing money electronically in this day and age ridiculously easy. Then again, she could have brought gold or something back in time with her he supposed. It didn’t really matter, well unless it interfered with them making sure Voldemort died permanently he supposed. 

It was strange, after being thought of as a hero for years, he was actually considering being one, although to be fair, he didn’t want to best Voldemort in some grand duel. He simply wanted him dead, well that, and that horcrux out of his head, and Lacus to be happy, and well surviving another year. That was not too unreasonable? Right? 

Pushing his thoughts to the side, he finished making his way to the bathroom to try to wash up. He couldn’t get new clothes out of his trunk without waking her, so he figured he would just do the best he could. He opened the door to the bathroom only to be surprised by soft melancholy singing. It was quite beautiful he realized, and before he knew it he found himself staring at the opaque gray shower curtain. She was taking a bath, and he could see the outline of her washing dimly through the curtain. 

Blushing he said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would be up already.” He continued, almost babbling as he said, “I wouldn’t be up myself, but well, I was on deck and it rained and I should be getting out of here and go make breakfast. Yes, I’ll do that.” 

Lacus paused in her singing and said, “You don’t have to go. The curtain is up so you can finish washing up. I won’t peak. Promise.” 

Harry said cautiously, “If you’re sure.” before turning back to the mirror and removing his shirt to at least wash up his top. He looked in the mirror absently to see if he could somehow see the curtain again, then realized what he was doing and quickly finished up. He would need an actual bath later, but for now he could get breakfast started. 

After breakfast Harry said, “About the horcrux in my head.” It was strange to say such words with so little emotion. Perhaps he had hit the limit on weirdness and couldn’t be surprised anymore? No, Luna would be the first to vehemently insist there was no such limit. 

Lacus took another drink of her tea before saying, “I have researched everything I could find about them in my time, which was actually quite a lot, since Voldemort managed to come back twice more after he was first killed in what would be a few years from now.” 

“Even while the magical community was at war with the naturals, there were a few groups actively trying to stop Voldemort once and for all. They often worked with a few like minded naturals in the hopes of peace. There was even a lot of research done on you, in the theory that you were an accidental horcrux due to the circumstances in which he first fell from power, and that there might be more. Some even tried to use their time turners to go back far enough in time to save you, citing the prophecy. All were presumed to have died when they pushed their time turners too far.” 

“So did being eaten by a dragon kill the horcrux too?” he asked more casually than he felt. They had to at least have checked on that, given how serious they had to be about killing Voldemort. 

“They concluded it did, but the important part is they suggested two possible ways one might possibly be destroyed without killing the host. You must understand it is all theoretical. It wasn’t like they could really test such things. The few magicals trusted enough with the research were not about to kill anyone in cold blood to attempt to mutilate their own soul.” 

“Go on,” he said quietly. 

She said, “The first way, well I doubt you would want to try it. It involves finding a magical that is experienced with the killing curse but loves you in some way, while, at the same time hating Voldemort. It was thought that if the curse was directed right at your scar, and if the person focused on Voldemort’s spirit and not you, then it might kill just the Horcrux, and not you.” 

She said, “They did manage to test that once, after a fashion. They found a young woman named Nymphadora Tonks who watched a Bellatrix Lestrange kill the man she intended to marry who I believe you knew by the name of Remus Lupin. Bellatrix was caught and Nymphadora was told about the experiment. She volunteered a pet cat that she was quite fond of. They forced Lestrange to hold the cat while Nymphadora aimed the killing curse at her head. Both died, although the cat did live for almost a minute longer, so there is a chance that it may work, but not one I’d care to take.” 

He winced when he thought of Remus dying, but it hadn’t happened yet. Nothing had happened yet. He was a bit surprised that Remus had almost gotten married though. He said hesitantly, “And way two?” 

“They theorized that certain magical bonds might in effect push the Horcrux out where it would die.” 

Surprised, he half exclaimed, “What, like a marriage bond or something?” 

Lacus paused briefly before saying, “No, an ordinary marriage bond wouldn’t do it. Some of the older bonds, were stronger, but unless you have someone your truly prepared to pledge your eternal love to, or at least intend to keep nearby for the rest of your life, thats out, and it was questionable if they would have been enough anyway, and if not then you would just have another person that might have to die to destroy the Horcrux.” 

Harry briefly thought of Luna, but realized that she would almost certainly end up with Neville and he definitely didn’t want to see her die regardless. He considered some of the other girls at school and even considered Cho, but ultimately dismissed them. He could not ask anyone to do such a thing, given the possible cost. Finally he asked, “Then how?” 

Lacus reached into a hidden pocket and pulled a small ziplock bag out with two small clear crystal cylinders with holes seemingly going through each. She set the bag very carefully down on the table before saying, “This is one of the products of the research done on magicals during the war. One would be implanted in a magical, another in a normal human. You see they learned that much of your magic was stored in your blood, and if the blood types were otherwise compatible, well a transfusion from one to the other would sometimes give a natural some magical abilities, with the magic in the blood working to deal with any small incompatibilities. These basically act like a continuous transfusion. A small magical bond would also be required to be created on your part, but it could be limited in time. No marriage or any of what that entails would be required of course.” 

Curious, he asked, “What kinds of abilities?” 

“In most cases it wasn’t enough to allow the natural to use a wand, although in the cases where it was, it turned out to be impossible for both the natural and the donor magical to cast a spell at the same time. It set up some kind of interference when it was tried and the spells the natural could cast were usually weaker in comparison. As far as abilities go, jumping abnormally high was seen quite often, as was healing quickly. Some could see in the dark, or even see magic in one form or another. A few could learn to use legilimency which is used to view the memories of others, others still managed to learn occlumency. It varied, although generally use of the special skill did not interfere with the donor’s ability to cast spells.” 

“You plan to come to Hogwarts with me.” He stated it not as a question. Nevertheless she replied with a, “Yes. I cannot help stop Voldemort in the human world, and I wouldn’t be allowed to stay if they didn’t believe I too was magical, so yes, while I believe that this course of action has a good chance of getting rid of the Horcrux in your scar, it will also help me work towards Voldemort’s final destruction.” 

“And if it doesn’t work, what then? You would be linked to me and to the Horcrux. From what I’ve just read, those things are insanely dangerous and attempt to posses the people who find them.” 

His eyebrows narrowed before he continued with, “Wait a minute. Why are you so willing to do something that may end up in you having to die after having gone through so much? You could have contacted Amelia Bones or maybe even Dumbledore. Once they believed you, they would do what was necessary to see Voldemort dead. I know Dumbledore is manipulative and batty, and he may be trying to help Voldemort kill me, but if there is one thing I’m sure of is he wants to stop him.” 

Lacus was shocked. She said nothing for almost a minute before softly asking, “Do you know what radiation does to a person?” 

Harry blinked before answering with, “Yes, it can cause cancer, sometimes years or decades later. Thats why they always say to use sunscreen.” 

Lacus said, “That is correct. What you do not know is that cancer is particularly difficult to treat in a coordinator. It is also quite rare, but the one pretty much guaranteed way to get it eventually is to be exposed to a great deal of radiation. My trip back in time exposed me to enough that I’ll probably die of it within the next two years.” 

He started to say something but she took hold of his hands with hers and continued with, “The transfusion devices have a range of about a hundred miles. During testing they discovered that if the natural who received the device was separated from the donor by more than about a hundred and twenty miles for longer than an hour or two, or more than about sixty miles for longer than about a day then the natural usually died. The donor might or might not pass out, but would generally recover in a few hours regardless.” 

He started to say something again, but she again stopped him by gripping his hands tightly for a moment to halt him. She said, “I presume it would be the same for a coordinator. We can have transfusions from similar typed naturals without issues, as they can from us. We are not that different after all, at least there. The key part is how magic works when people time travel. Magical humans are able to time travel backwards safely, up to about three days within a time period of about a week. To do more, is to risk death, but oddly enough if they are careful there are few side effects visible if they stay within that limit.” 

“I don’t understand, How does that affect Wait. You were exposed to a lot of radiation coming back in time, yet you must have shielded yourself from most of it, since you made it back so much further. A normal magical must be exposed to the same thing with a time turner, but they recover. Your hoping that the magic in my blood would over time somehow undo the damage you have already taken!” 

Lacus smiled a bitter smile and said, “You are correct. All of the reasons are valid ones, yet I had hoped you wouldn’t have figured out my selfish one. I want more time, not just to finish the work, which arguably will never end, but to at least see a peaceful world before my time ends. It is selfish of me, but if I am to possibly help in changing the world to one where my people would never be born, then I wish to make sure that it is at least a good world.” 

Harry asked, “That doesn’t sound selfish at all to me. It sounds quite human.” He paused briefly then finished with, “Would one of the older bonds you mentioned work better?” 

Lacus said wryly, “You seem to have a talent for asking all the questions I do not wish to answer.” 

She drank some more of her tea and then said, “To answer your question, they probably would help, but to be useful we would have to have true and magically binding marriage vows. From what I’ve read, we would both have to truly mean them. They still would not compel anything other than fidelity, not even kissing, but they would be permanent, and if I died, which could still easily happen countless ways, then you would also probably die. There are reasons they fell out of favor after all. One old text even compared them to the Imperius curse, although I hardly see how being compelled to keep ones word would be quite that bad.” 

Harry muttered, almost too soft to hear, “It wouldn’t be.” 

Lacus said absently, “Fortune favors the bold?” 

A short time later she said, “I’m sure you see a pretty face and someone who perhaps listens more than most you have known, but you don’t know me that well. Are you so sure that you want to risk so much? With the lesser bond, you would at least not be required to be faithful. You could live a nearly normal life. I’d have to continue to be your next door neighbor probably, but it would work. Besides, I could still die in the next couple years, and the stronger bond would insure that you died with me.” 

Harry said, “I just don’t think we should necessarily dismiss it yet.” 

Lacus said, “There is one more thing you should know. Even if everything works out and I’m alive and healthy years from now, and we decided to try for a normal relationship, well, it is very unlikely that I will be able to have children with you.” 

“You mean because your a coordinator with different genetics?” 

“Yes. It takes high level genetic tinkering for a coordinator and a natural to have children. Now, I might be able to help develop that level of technology, but it is not the kind of thing that can be done by one person. It would take years, and the technology would likely get out of our control, and that is not a risk I’m prepared to take. In the worst case, that kind of knowledge could be used to create the very plague that killed your people. There is also the possibility that my eggs were too damaged by the trip back to ever be viable.” 

Harry shrugged and said, “Well, we could always adopt.” 

Lacus blinked, then stared at him as if surprised he was in fact there. Finally, she said quietly, “I would like that.” 

-«oOo»-

They talked on an off for another week, interspersed with Lacus’s attempts to teach the basic martial arts her father had taught her to Harry. She even admitted that she had a small device the size of a quarter inserted at the base of her brain that gave her, if they needed access to it, what amounted to a mini library of information about the future. It wasn’t the kind of thing she could use to instantly know a subject. It was no more than simply a reference she could access, like the Internet was beginning to be. He promised to keep it a secret of course, which brought them into talk of protecting their minds from magical attack. It seemed the weak bond she wanted to use provided some protection, although the stronger bond provided more, and learning occlumency provided more still, although it wasn’t clear if Lacus would be able to learn it fully. She wasn’t particularly concerned with Voldemort reading his mind right now either since they were so far away in the middle of the ocean, but they did begin studying occlumency in the evening based on the information in her library device. 

When Harry asked about how she knew it would be safe out here in the middle of the north sea from storms and such, she tapped the back of her head to which he replied, “Ah, your cheating a bit then.” 

She replied with, “No, just checking a bit more accurate weather forecast than most.” 

“Is that how you got this yacht then?” 

“I managed to access the bank accounts of several rather bad people and divert the money to accounts around the world. Don’t worry, given the technology they have now, it should be untraceable. I’ve also made obvious investments based on what I know.” 

“Oh, that makes sense, and you even did some good. Nice.” 

“Why, thank you Mr. Potter.” Lacus then shared a smile with him. 

“What do you want to do, you know after it is all done?” 

“Perhaps do some concerts again, adopt or perhaps just help children, maybe even teach young children. Something far less grand than changing the world. Something simple.” 

“I think I understand. I know I’d love to attend one of your concerts.” 

“Perhaps then you shall.” 

“I’d like that.” Harry was surprised when she began to sing Fields of Hope. It was awe inspiring. At that moment, he knew he didn’t want to let this one get away, like his foolishness did with Luna. 

He said, “That was great. Perhaps you can sing at the Yule ball we are supposed to have this year. I’m sure most of Hogwarts would love it.” 

“I’d be honored to.” 

Harry made a promise to himself to somehow make that happen. He said, “You know, if Hogwarts didn’t quarter everyone into factions the magical world might be less messed up.” 

Lacus suggested teasingly, “Shall we kidnap the sorting hat until he agrees to a new career?” 

“Perhaps. That sounds like a pretty good idea, all in all. I wonder how different Hogwarts would be if Malfoy was a Hufflepuf.” 

“Now that is an interesting thought. He was one of the Dark Lords final followers before the end.” 

-«oOo»-

Two weeks after Harry first boarded the Eternal, they decided to go through with the stronger bond. It was not without risks, but it seemed worth it in the end. If nothing else, it should also increase the odds of the bond destroying Voldemort’s accidental horcrux, and that alone was worth it, even with the possibly dying anyway part. When you added in the likelihood that it would also help Lacus more, then it was a win win as far as Harry was concerned. Of course, he could wish Lacus wasn’t in any danger in the first place, and that he didn’t have a horcrux stuck in his head, but he had never had any of those wishes answered. 

They had even agreed on the three oaths that would fit the requirements of the ceremony shown in the book Lacus had. It appeared to be an old Celtic ceremony, perhaps even loosely based on what the druids had practiced at one point. The problem was, the ceremony called for witnesses and someone to lead the ceremony, which increased the odds of being discovered dramatically, particularly since he wanted Luna and Neville to be there, who were probably being watched by the headmaster’s people. Luna was also supposed to head out of the country on vacation fairly soon. 

Right now they were on the deck in lawn chairs and it was a temperate seventy eight degrees Fahrenheit. 

Lacus said, “The question is, do we ask Luna and her father to come here, or do we go to them?” 

Harry said, “Can they find us if we step back on the continent?” 

Lacus said, “It is supposed to be quite difficult if you don’t use magic and aren’t in an area they are specifically monitoring. That being said, I tended to assume that Dumbledore might have had something, given all the time he had to prepare.” 

Harry nodded before asking, “How far are we away from Devon? I figured we could get close, maybe disguise Hedwig a bit and send a note with portkey coordinates if we could figure those out...” 

Lacus said, “It is as good a plan as any probably. We are about twelve hours at top speed, although I’d have to refuel once at Ramsgate, and then probably again near Devon, which would have to wait until the morning probably, although Hedwig might be at the Lovegood’s by then.” 

After several second pause she added, “You do know that there is a chance that Hedwig will be intercepted, and then we would have to try to stop Dumbledore’s people, all without injuring them, or someone blowing a hole in our boat?” 

“Don’t worry. I have a plan. I can’t be sure that Dumbledore’s people won’t eventually figure it out, if they see the letter, but I’d bet Luna will figure it out first, and by then we could move the boat.” 

Still dubious, Lacus said, “I’ll go lay in a course in the navigational system. At that speed, I’ll have to stay and watch it though.” 

“Understood. I’ll see you up there in a few minutes. I just have to get some supplies from my trunk.” 

A few minutes later Harry brought with him parchment, ink, and the last dozen issues of the Quibbler which he began folding to the cryptographic puzzle challenge page included with each issue. It seemed he had tried to fill them out, with only limited success. 

“I figure if we use whatever they are doing here from a recent issue to encrypt our message that Luna will probably recognize it and be able to decode it.” 

“That is a good idea. Do you have any suggestion for which one to use?” 

Harry shrugged and suggested, “The last. She should probably be more familiar with that one. I know she does each one.” 

“Do you have anything specific you want to say?” 

Harry thought about it for a bit. Telling of his imminent wedding probably wouldn’t be the wisest thing to put in a letter, even one encrypted like that. He somehow doubted Dumbledore and the rest would take it well. He shuddered to think what would happen if Voldemort’s followers got a hold of it. He absently flipped through another issue of the Quibbler until he spotted yet another article about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. He held up the drawing to Lacus and asked, “I don’t suppose you know where we might find one of these?” 

Lacus shrugged and said, “As far as I know no such creature exists, but then I’m hardly an expert on magical creatures.” 

Harry too doubted their existence, although he always kind of admired Luna’s tenacity in questing for something only she believed in. It reminded him a little bit of an old musical he once managed to watch when the Dursley’s weren’t at home where Don Quixote De La Mancha would mistake a windmill for a fearsome beast. It didn’t make him any less brave. Besides, he privately thought that either Luna already knew that Snorkacks didn’t exist and was playing them all, or she had some actual reason to believe. It was hard to tell with Luna. He did know she was far more serious when in private than in public. He began to write and then after about ten minutes handed the result to her and said, “Feel free to add anything you want as well of course.” 

Lacus got up from the captains chair and said, “Okay, well, you’ll have to watch for traffic for a bit. If you see us about to run into anything just hit the big red button. It is an all stop that should handle most things.” 

Harry nodded and got comfortable. There were definitely worse jobs that babysitting a yacht going, according to the gauge, almost seventy knots. 

It actually only took Lacus about ten minutes to write out the letter in code, but Harry was content with his current job, beyond taking a moment to add his own signature so they would know who it was from. After that, they switched off and on a half dozen times, docked and refueled once, and studied occlumency. She even began to teach him to sing a little by the time they finally reached Devon in the middle of the night. 

Hedwig, eager for something to do, took the rolled letter they had tied to her leg and was off. They went in to get some sleep until the could purchase fuel and maybe more groceries in the morning. They weren’t actually out of fuel, but Lacus didn’t want to miss a chance to refuel. 

In the morning Harry stayed on the ship. He didn’t like it much, but someone needed to, and he didn’t much want to take chances. At eight in the morning, they set back out to sea to reach the coordinates they had encoded on the parchment. At a normal cruising speed, they reached them just before noon. Harry kept his wand on him, while Lacus walked around with a two inch staff that was as tall as she was. Now, all they had to do was wait. 

-«oOo»-

Author's Notes: Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Seed. This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment. 

  
**Destiny**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Three»-_ **

Severus Snape was not a happy man. If working with Albus Dumbledore didn’t stand the best chance of finally seeing Tom Riddle dead, once and for all, he probably would have left ages ago. For him, he had truly only ever loved one person in his life. Voldemort had killed her and he was determined to see him dead for it. The worst part of it all is he realized that had he not fallen in with Riddle’s crowd, and had he not done several stupid things like calling her a mudblood when he felt pressured into it, then there was a chance she might have married him and been alive now. Oh, he realized, it was probably not a great chance, given how damn charming Potter could be but it was something. 

Instead, like a complete idiot, he reported the fragment of prophecy he had heard to his master, not even thinking about the consequences, beyond what Voldemort would do if he discovered he had not reported it. Oh he was angry at Potter for failing to protect her of course, but then who could really stand up to the dark lord, yet Lily, sweet Lily did it, though it cost her her life to do so, she stabbed him right from the grave, and he would be dammed if he didn’t finish her work, regardless of the cost, or who paid it. Of course, he could wish he didn’t have to sit outside in the middle of the chill night under an invisibility cloak just outside of the Lovegood ward line in the vague hope that Potter’s spawn would make a mistake. 

Hours later, as dawn was just beginning to break, he scanned the sky with binoculars and saw an owl he recognized through the obvious brown color changing charm. He pealed back his cloak, aimed his wand, and waited several seconds until she was about as near as she was going to get, then he called out softly, “Geminio” and let the near invisible grayish charm fly. 

Less than a second later it struck the owl’s right leg right where the letter was. The owl turned to look at him, but he didn’t care. Sitting below him was a copy of the letter Harry sent. It likely wouldn’t last more than an hour or so, but that would be enough. He grabbed his cloak and apparated to outside the Hogwarts wards. 

-«oOo»-

Less than ten minutes later he was inside the office of Albus Dumbledore. Albus had been eating breakfast in the great hall, but he followed when he saw Severus. 

“What do you have?” 

“Potter sent a message. I made a copy with Geminio.” 

Dumbledore unrolled the missive and set a couple paperweights on it to get it to say in place. He then quickly used a more elaborate text copying spell to get a quill to duplicate the message on clean parchment. He said absently, “I don’t think the Geminio spell did this. It looks like some form of code.” 

Severus mused, “Since when did Potter start learning to send messages in code?” 

“I honestly have no idea. You had better get back to watch outside the Lovegood’s just in case anything else happens. If you can catch Potter, just stun him and bring him in. I’m going to try to figure this out.” 

Severus nodded before leaving, even as Albus began searching his bookshelves. 

-«oOo»-

Luna Lovegood was an early riser, so had already awoken, made breakfast for her and her father. She was currently cleaning up the dishes when Hedwig arrived through the window with a message. She ignored the slightly off color to the bird and carefully removed the message only to note Hedwig’s slight wince as she removed it. She called out, “Daddy, could you come here. I think Hedwig has been hit with a spell.” 

Her father walked in and peered down at the bird before running his wand around the bird in a counterclockwise oval and then muttering, “I think your right. I’m guessing someone wanted to know what your friend was sending us.” He then pointed his wand again at her leg and whispered a soft, “Episkey” which caused Hedwig to glare at him before relaxing again. 

Luna was unfolding the letter when her father said, “I’m going to check the wards. If anything else happens at all, just Floo directly to Neville’s got it? Do not wait for me.” 

Luna checked for her wand before saying, “Of course father.” She now had the letter opened and was puzzled at the pattern laid out there. It looked familiar. It was signed by Harry and she recognized the signature. She briefly ran her wand over the letter to check for magic, but only found what she presumed was the residue of the spell that hit Hedwig. 

She then ran up to her room and grabbed a notebook and the last several issues of the Quibbler before heading back to the kitchen table and the note. It took her some time, but thankfully whoever had written this for Harry had used the substitution cipher from the last Quibbler so it was relatively easy to decode. In fact, she realized, without the decoding example the quibbler included, it would probably be very difficult to decode. 

She had just finished decoding the letter when her father came back and said, “The wards appear fine. Hedwig was probably attacked outside of them.” 

Luna glanced over at Hedwig who had stolen an owl treat left out for one of her father’s delivery owls. 

Her father asked, “I see you’ve figured it out already, but then I suppose it was meant for you. Quibbler code isn’t it?” She nodded and then read the letter out loud. 

“Hey Luna? How are you doing? I’ve had a bit of fun this summer. It seems the Dursley’s finally got away, so no more Durskaban for me. I’ve been hired on as the chef for someone who likes to travel. We were just wondering, hoping really, that you and Neville would like to travel with us. Feel free to bring your father and ask Neville to bring his Grandma too. I know neither of you gets much time to spend with your family and I don’t want to interfere with that. Oh, if you can, could you bring your brooms too. I know Neville’s not that good at flying yet, but he could always ride behind you right?” Luna blushed a bit at reading that, but continued with, “Bring your wands of course too, you never know when you’ll need them. At any rate, I really do hope you will all come. If you do, we promise to take you wherever you want to go. Neither of us know where to find the Snorkacks, but we could have fun looking. It may not be a bad idea to pack a bit of food as well, particularly if you have any favorites handy although we have plenty here.” 

A little further down another paragraph began with, “Hello. I am Harry’s friend. You don’t really need to worry about food too much, since we can always stop and get more later. I do, however, recommend you are already floating on your brooms before you portkey or apparate. I have done my best to be as accurate as possible with the coordinates, but it is the first time I have calculated them. If you do decide to come, please be at the coordinates between noon and fifteen after today, else you might miss us. I look forward to meeting everyone.” 

Xenophilius mused, “He is in trouble again.” 

Luna replied, “Of course. He is Harry Potter.” as if that in itself explained everything. 

Her blond haired father said, “You contact Neville and tell him we are coming, and I’ll get the camping supplies.” It was fortunate that they were, in fact, already packed for this years expedition. 

Just before they left through the Floo he created a portkey out of her top shirt button while it was still part of her shirt and another out of his own shirt button then said, “You remember how to activate them right?” 

Luna smiled and said, “Of course father.” before throwing Floo powder into the fireplace and calling out, “Longbottom manner.” 

-«oOo»-

At exactly five minutes after noon, four people floating on brooms and one owl appeared on top of the Eternal’s deck. Recognizing them, Harry quickly goes up to them and asks, “Is that everyone that is coming?” Hedwig hopped off Luna’s shoulder and flew to perch on the railing of the boat. 

Neville says, “Yes, it is just us four. What is going on Harry?” 

Harry calls to Lacus, “Punch it.” to Lacus who was listening in the door to the bridge area. Lacus seems confused for a second before getting in the captain’s seat and engaging the course program. 

The ship begins to pick up speed rapidly as his guests turned to Harry with questions. Evading, Harry says, “Let’s head below and get settled first. I believe we have space for all of you.” 

Luna chimed in, “We have a tent!” to which Harry appeared confused, until her father added, “It’s bigger inside than outside. Quite useful for camping in odd places.” 

Harry said, “Oh. That makes sense.” before showing them below deck to their rooms. They were all decent sized, but likely not what their guests were used to. Of course, it was doubtful they had ever been on a ship before any more than he had. 

Harry said while pointing to a room at the end, “That one is farthest from the engines, so it might be best to stack the brooms and tents or anything else highly magical in there.” The brooms, the tent, and a couple magical bags were dropped of in that room. 

Harry said, “Your all welcome to take any rooms you want other than the two at the far end. Lacus and I are using those. Again, please try to minimize use of magic or at least keep it away from the engines or the bridge. I have no idea how much is too much, but we are in the middle of the ocean.” 

Luna said, “I’m fine with this one.” while grabbing the door frame of the one closest to her, while her father entered the one across from hers.” 

Augusta and Neville still seemed to be trying to figure out why they were on a boat going at ridiculous speeds in the middle of the ocean. They absently just picked the rooms they were each closest to as well, since they were all pretty much the same. 

Harry pointed to the bathrooms and said, “The two bathrooms are in the middle next to each other. Locking the door is recommended.” Harry blushed faintly, before ending with, “I’ll be back in about ten minutes to see if people are ready to eat after I check on the food.” 

After Harry left, Augusta asked, “Is there anything you would like to explain to me Neville?” 

Neville shrugged and said, “I have no idea either, other than Harry trying to get away from his relatives for a change, but you already knew he didn’t like it there.” 

Augusta said, “I have already approached Albus about him spending summers at our house, but the stubborn old fool refuses to even consider it, citing about the special wards at his relatives that need charging. Bah. We have the best wards available period and they don’t drain power from family members either.” 

Luna chimed in with, “I wonder what they have for lunch. I smell fish. I wonder if Harry has any pudding.” 

-«oOo»-

Meanwhile, at the portkey coordinates at twelve fourteen pm, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape appeared in a flash of light, and promptly dropped into the ocean. It appeared they had, in their rush to get here on time, neglected to fetch brooms. 

Albus immediately started having problems swimming in his fancy robes, and disapparated with a pop. 

Snape cursed, “Dang you Potter!” before swallowing some salt water. He then struggled to swim in his water laden robes to try to get a look around. All he saw was what might have been a boat in the extreme distance, which effectively told them nothing. He apparated back to his house, grabbed a broom, then returned, but by then there was simply nothing to find. He gave up and apparated broom and all back to the edge of the Hogwarts wards. 

Potter had beat them again, and this time using a puzzle on the back of that rag they call the Quibbler. It was only pure luck that he remembered taking points off Luna for doing the dang thing in potions class that gave them enough information to decrypt it and even then they were too late. 

Still, they had learned something. Whoever was helping Potter had to be fairly intelligent and somewhat skillful at puzzles, since he didn’t think Potter had the patience for such things, even if he may have suggested it. If they were still going with the so far only proposed theory that one of the young women at Hogwarts was trying to seduce her way into the Potter fortune, then, well, Daphne Greengrass came to mind as a possibility, more so even than Pansy. He was fairly sure that Pansy truly hated Potter, while Daphne was cool enough not to be so obvious with her true opinions. 

Daphne had not expressed an interest in Potter before, that he knew of anyway. Still, she was getting of marriageable age, and it was just possible that her father had picked someone she didn’t like and she figured Potter was the better patsy/choice. He was after all, going to be fairly wealthy once he hit his majority. Grudgingly in the confines of his mind he also admitted that he was also far more likely to respect and treat well any women he married at least compared to some children of the old families like his idiot godchild Draco. How the heck did he get into Slytherin again? The twit acted more like that imbecile Ronald Weasley than anything else, although neither of them were intelligent enough to see it. Maybe the hat needed the ability to reject people who fit into none of the houses. That was a thought. Either way, it was time to figure out how to discreetly see if Daphne was involved. 

After a few minutes of thought, the only plan he could think of that stood a chance of working was to get the invisibility cloak out again and spy on Greengrass manner. He just hoped he wasn’t caught. Her father was far more apt to curse first and identify the body later. Sighing, he went to inform the headmaster of his plans. He had the feeling that this was going to be a truly long summer. Come to think of it, if Daphne had really gone rogue to go around her father, then he might have already been informed to help track her down. Still, it was the only plan he had. It didn’t fit with portkeying to the middle of the ocean, unless perhaps Daphne arranged for the first letter to throw off the trail, then sent a letter right after when he was gone. He did admit though that it would be pretty hard to find someone in the middle of the ocean that didn’t want to be found, although he wasn’t sure how that helped any. Following an owl was of course out too, since the owl wards on Harry worked as well as ever... 

-«oOo»-

The kitchen of the Eternal was getting a little crowded and it was a nice day, so they elected to serve food out on the deck. The Eternal was slowly following a course towards the middle of the north sea, with the navigational computer programmed to avoid other boats. An alarm would sound if any anomaly occurred, so Lacus was free to join them. 

Lacus had been formally introduced, although had not interacted much yet, beyond finding a few more folding chairs and trays so everyone could eat lunch. Lunch consisted of ocean perch, rice, corn bread, green beans, and applesauce. Knowing Luna, Harry had looked for pudding, but had not found any. Her knowing smile during lunch when she started on the applesauce appeared to indicate that he was forgiven. After everyone had a chance to eat, Lacus and Harry stood up. 

Harry opened with, “I’d like to thank everyone for coming here, particularly without knowing why. First, I must ask if anyone here already knows occlumency?” 

They all called out yes, save Luna who said, “I’m not bad.” 

Harry said, “You’re kidding right? You all know it?” 

Augusta said primly, “It is required for any head of a house to know it, lest house secrets slip out. Neville is going to be the head of the house in a few years, so of course he was taught it.” 

Xenophilius said, “Same here, although Luna could stand to practice a bit more.” 

Luna blushed prettily before saying, “Daddy!” 

Harry said, “Your further along than me then. Lacus and I just started learning.” 

After a lengthy pause where he paced back and forth he said, “I trust you all, but you have to understand that if you choose to stay you will learn things that must not, under any circumstances fall into the wrong hands. If anyone is in doubt of their occlumency, they can stay with us until they are certain their shields will hold or they can leave now.” Harry acted half as if he expected people to leave, although no one even moved. 

Lacus added, “We are deadly serious here. I abhor violence, yet if it was the only way to stop some of what you will learn from falling into the wrong hands I would kill any of you, even Harry or even myself. There is far too much at stake not to.” 

Neville gasped at that, but his Grandmother seemingly made of sterner stuff hazarded a guess, “Will we possibly get the chance to take revenge on the ones who hurt my son if we stay?” 

Lacus said, “While not a current priority, it is fairly likely that the Lestranges are going to need to die sooner or later. I would prefer it if no joy was taken in it, yet I would also not try to stop you, if the occasion arose.” 

Augusta looked to Neville who nodded. She said, “We’re in.” 

Xenophilius looked to his daughter who also nodded before saying, “We’ll said and we are in too. I can, with permission, test anyones occlumency shields who asks. I’m no expert in legilimency, but I’m good enough to at least give you an idea.” 

Harry said, “Thanks. It really means a lot to have you four on our side.” He still seemed surprised they were actually on his side. He turned to Lacus and asked, “Can you get what you showed me?” who nodded and went below. 

Harry said, “It is all a rather long story, but suffice it to say, if things go unchanged the magical world has about ten years left to live.” 

They all yelled, “What?” 

Augusta said, “Even at his worst, the dark lord never really threatened the entire magical world. Sure, he scared our little corner of it, but the world is a big place.” 

Luna look worried. He wondered if she had already figured it out. Neville just seemed confused although he too looked worried after looking over at Luna. Luna said, “Muggles. Voldemort is going to come back and start a war with the muggles.” 

Harry said, “Yes, if those of us here do not somehow change things, then Voldemort will eventually come back, get control of the local government, and start a war that puts muggle against magical. There are over six billion of them.” 

Neville said, “Harry. It’s just so big. I mean we are just going to be fourth year students, third in the case of Luna. Are you sure we can stop something like that?” 

Lacus had come back up from below deck holding the printout. She said, “We may be few now, but no doubt there are others who too can be trusted to do what needs be done. Many will not even need to know the specifics.” She paused then said, “I have led battles in a war. I pray we need not walk down that path again. If it comes to that, we may have already lost. No, what I am asking from those here is to help me prevent a war before it truly begins.” 

“How?” Augusta asked. 

Lacus said, “I’m afraid I only have the one copy of this and no printer on board to make another, but it tells of the future for the next hundred years, the last of which I have lived. Harry has already read it, so either of us can answer questions. It should help explain why I am here, and what we are fighting for.” 

The others seemed dubious, but since time travel was a well known reality in the magical world they were willing to keep an open mind. Xenophilius reached out for it and said, “I can make copies.” A minute later, after three skillful passes of the Geminio charm there were three copies that he passed out. 

Xenophilius said, “The Geminio charm is endlessly finicky. Those copies probably won’t last more than a couple hours and may deteriorate even before then. If that happens, just let me know and I’ll make a fresh copy.” 

Before she started reading, Luna asked Lacus softly, “Can we win?” 

Lacus, on impulse, hugged the younger girl before standing back up and facing them. She said, “Yes, we can stop Voldemort once and for all. Yes we can make changes that will reduce the likelihood of all out war. At the very least we should be able to buy decades of time, if things go well.” 

Xenophilus, looked up from his reading and said, “A famous muggle once said that eternal vigilance is the price of freedom. We can but do our part, and teach our children the same values, and hope for the best.” 

Augusta nodded absently before they all went back to reading, save Lacus and Harry who sat side by side staring out into the vast ocean. 

The peace lasted all of five minutes before Xenophilius half shouted at Harry, “You have a horcrux in your head?” The others all turned to look at Harry. 

More calmly than he felt, Harry said, “So it would seem, but don’t worry, we have a plan to get rid of it.” 

Luna’s father set the paper down and came over to Harry and started doing all kinds of strange motions with his wand, which led to different colors lights ending on a soft white one that turned dark red over his curse scar. He said, “There is definitely something dark there, held back by something else, perhaps whatever Lily did to protect Harry as a baby, although at a guess it is probably tying up a chunk of your magic as well to maintain the barrier. Has it ever hurt?” 

“Yes, whenever Quirrel, stared at me first year and when I confronted a diary with a memory of Voldemort in second year.” 

Luna added, “Quirrel had Voldemort on the back of his head.” to which only Augusta shuddered. The others appeared unsurprised. 

Her father said, “Well, that about confirms it as well as anything can, but what are you going to do? You said you had a plan. I don’t know anything that might kill that thing without also killing you. Heck, from the little I know horcruxes are supposed to be difficult to destroy. I’ve never head of so many being made, although I’m not sure if that changes anything. The only method I’m aware of that works is the killing curse, although I suppose anything sufficiently destructive would stand a chance.” 

Harry said, “Basilisk venom seems to work too. It is what I used on the diary anyway.” A part of him briefly wondered why when he was poisoned that didn’t kill the Horcrux. Then again, if the diary was anything to go by it would take a lot of basilisk venon in his blood to work, and by then he would be dead, phoenix tears or not. 

Lacus said, “We have time yet. It is probably better if you finish reading first, but I will tell you this much to perhaps give you a bit of hope. I know where every one of Tom Riddle’s Horcruxes should be right now, and they should be in no danger of being moved for the immediate future. While I do not know exactly where Tom’s spirit is now, I do know where it should be at the end of the next school year. Sadly, there will likely be several deaths added to his toll before then, including a baby, yet that is the earliest moment that he can be utterly destroyed with any certainty.” 

Augusta said, “Just give me a list of the locations. I know curse breakers. Good ones, I can trust. They could have them destroyed within weeks.” 

Lacus said, “I will of course do so, since nothing is certain. In the worst case you could do what must be done, but we cannot afford to act yet.” Augusta seemed eager and desperate to ignore Lacus’s words and act right then if she could. 

Lacus paced back and forth briefly before continuing with, “I have read ever scrap about Voldemort I could in the reports that still existed in the future of which there were many. It took almost seven years to end Voldemort once and for all. He even created additional horcruxes in that time that too had to be tracked down.” 

After another pause she said, “As things are, if we go after his Horcruxes he will probably detect it, and change something in his plans that we will not be able to anticipate. It is the same, even if we manage to destroy them all. Voldemort’s spirit would remain, essentially untouchable until he finally gets a body at which point he is likely to make another Horcrux. If we are then particularly unlucky, he might drop it in the bottom of a well or even in the ocean.” 

Augusta said bitterly, “So we must wait.” She was definitely unhappy at that piece of information. 

Xenophilius asked, “If he made several horcruxes, then how can there be enough left of his spirit to even exist when the others are gone?” 

Lacus said, “This is part research, part guesswork, but the team who hunted Voldemort in the future thought his fractured soul simply leached onto bits and pieces of other souls he killed, which over time replaced the missing pieces in his own soul. Their guess was that eventually, even if nothing was done, he would turn into something quite like a dementor, since the patched pieces would continue to fray, needing more and more soul pieces to stay together. They even suggested that might be a possible origin to the dementors.” 

Augusta said, “Filthy creatures. They should be gotten rid of.” No one disagreed with that statement. 

Xenophilius said, “If what you say about destroying horcruxes causing him to change his plans, then what about the one in Harry?” 

Luna gasped at her fathers words. Lacus looked to Harry who nodded. 

Lacus said, “We have been moving away from the United Kingdom and we will move further still before attempting what we have in mind. That distance should help. The horcrux in Harry’s head is also likely the smallest one, given it was made last, and it was accidental. Had it been larger, then Harry would have likely felt it more growing up, or at least that is what was in what I read. Also, what we have planned, if it works, will likely not look like we intended to destroy the horcrux, so there is that. In the end though, we must take at least take this chance, since the only other option is for Harry to be sent far away. Letting Harry get close to Voldemort’s spirit with what he knows now is not an option.” 

They agreed, although there were questions about what they had planned, but Harry asked that they wait until at least breakfast for that, to which they reluctantly agreed. There was another argument when they read about Harry dying by dragon, but Harry assured them, that he had no intention of dying and that him competing was necessary to keep the plan on track. 

None of the new four slept well that night, or even at all till nearly midnight when they they generally finished up reading the text. 

Harry too was having trouble sleeping until Lacus knocked. He put back on a pair of gray sweatpants and a blue t-shirt and then opened the door. She was wearing a similar ensemble save hers were pink. 

Hesitantly she asked, “Do you mind if I sleep here?” 

He swallowed, surprise on his face as he said, “No, I don’t mind.” 

Before long she was sound asleep, with her head with its short pink hair pillowed on his chest. He found himself wondering what it would look like long as he absently touched a strand of it with his finger tips, being careful not to wake her. “Soft”, he thought. 

How could the universe produce such a wonder as the young women he held in his arms? She was the songstress of peace, yet determined enough to burn a century of history knowing she would probably die for it, all in the pursuit of that peace. Even if they stopped Voldemort the path they were on was bound to make both of them enemies. 

The others did not yet know the cost of her journey. He would not betray that secret either, yet he wondered if one of the others would help with the ceremony without knowing it? They were bound to suggest that a magical girl would be a better choice and perhaps even suggest names. Luna might even volunteer, although he thought she would support his own choice, when it came down to it. Luna was like that. What reason could they give? It didn’t have to be the truth, although it had to be believable. The only one he could think of was that Lacus would be the safer choice, since the horcrux in his head was hardly likely to want to take over a powerless muggle. He almost laughed a that. She was definitely anything but powerless. 

He also wondered about the actual bonding ceremony. Would that blood transfusion crystal thing be before or after it? Would it be dangerous to be near them? What if Voldemort did take over one or both of them? At least some of them would have to stay in the worst case to finish it, if that occurred. The spirit of Voldemort in him could not be allowed to run free, no matter the cost. He thought that was why Lacus had volunteered what she knew to Neville’s grandmother. She had even planned for that eventuality. He wondered briefly just when he accepted the responsibility for saving the world, but the answer was obvious. After what Lacus had done, how could he in good conscience do less? Still, a part of him just wanted her to be safe and ignore the rest. Harry found that sleep eluded him for several hours that night. 

-«oOo»-

Lacus awoke the next morning to Luna brushing her hair all the way down to her shoulders. She blinked a couple more times, trying to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. It was hardly the waist length hair she had before, but she was quite sure that when she fell asleep her hair was far shorter than this. 

Lacus turned towards Luna who casually put her brush in a side pocket and smiled. She got up with great care so as to not wake Harry. Then she followed Luna out of his room and closed the door before saying, “Did you fix my hair?” 

Luna said, “I thought it would look better longer.” 

Lacus could not disagree. Instead she said, “Thank you very much.” before moving first to her bedroom to get fresh clothes then off to the bathroom with Luna following behind. When they were there Luna asked, “Would you like to share a bath?” 

Lacus seemed surprised at the question. After a brief pause she said, “Yes, I would like that, although won’t you also need clothing?” 

Luna shrugged and said, “Most of my extra stuff is in the tent, and Harry was a bit concerned about using too much magic here. I can always use some charms to clean my clothes. It works well enough.” 

Lacus said, “I don’t know if using your tent would be a problem, but let’s go to my room and look. I’m sure I have something you can wear.” 

Luna smiled and followed Lacus back to her room. There they found a simple silver dress that matched Luna’s eyes before returning to the bathroom. Lacus locked the door after they were inside and started the water running. Before long they were relaxing in the tub which was barely big enough for the pair of them. 

Luna began merrily washing up, to which Lacus could only do the same. Lacus was a bit less energetic about her cleaning, yet she also wore a small smile on her face. After a bit, Lacus felt one of Luna’s fingers tickling her side. 

Lacus said, “Please stop. It tickles.” 

Luna said, “I knew we were the same.” Lacus smiled. 

Luna said, “Do all coordinators have pink hair?” 

Lacus laughed for several seconds. She said, “Sorry, even among coordinators pink is rare. Mother wanted me to have pink hair.” She was sad at that. Her mother had died on Junius Seven in the incident that started it all. 

Luna gave her a hug and said, “I lost my mother too, although I’m grateful I still have father and now I have Neville too and you have Harry.” 

Lacus tilted her head slightly and turned to face the slightly younger girl. She said softly, “We just met.” 

Luna said, “He smiles when he looks at you.” 

Lacus blushed. She asked, “Can you keep a secret?” Luna nodded. 

Lacus said. “Today Harry and I are getting married.” 

Luna said, “Really?” 

Lacus said, “Yes, we truly are, although I shall need a brides maid. Do you know anyone who could do that for me?” 

Luna said, “I would love to.” 

Lacus said, “Thank you Luna. I just wish today was as simple as this. I had cared for someone a great deal before I came back. I don’t think I would have had the strength to go back if he had lived, but knowing him, he would have volunteered. Kira was special, and I shall miss him. Harry reminds me of him sometimes. It was so easy last night to lie in his arms and pretend I was in Kira’s.” More softly she said, “I feel guilty for doing that.” 

Luna said, “Tell him. I’m sure he would not mind. Harry is kind like that, well to everyone but himself I think. Do you not think he appreciates being able to do what little he can for you? Do you not like the fact that you make him smile?” 

Lacus hugged Luna again and said, “Thank you Luna. Now, lets prepare for a wedding, and if all goes well the death of a piece of a monster.” 

Luna grinned and said, “Tally Ho!” They then proceeded to finish their bath. As they were getting dressed and doing their hair, or in Lacus’s case trimming it to match her usual style, Lacus turned to Luna and said, “Do you want to know a secret, one not even Harry knows?” 

Luna said, “Sure!” 

Lacus whispered the secret in her ear. Luna said, “I can’t wait to get back to Hogwarts. I’ll have to buy Collin some film. I agree though that you can’t tell Harry, else he might try to do something bravely stupid. Actually, how are you going to?” 

Lacus said with a grin, “I’ll think of something. It should be quite impressive.” 

Luna said, “I can’t wait to see it.” 

-«oOo»-

Lacus found Harry a short time later busy preparing breakfast. She absently wondered if he had any better clothing than the t-shirt and baggy jeans he was wearing. They were getting married today, or at least she had thought they were. There was plenty of time to change though. She had her own dress laid out on her bed already. Luna had helped her pick it out. 

Still, it was definitely not how she thought the day of her marriage would go in her life. For a time she had thought she would marry Athrun Zala. That was an event she had not been enthusiastic about when her father first brought up the arrangement with Patrick Zala’s son. Athrun’s father had pushed for it, saying it was a good genetic match and it would unite the two political factions of their world. Her father, in the end, had said the decision was up to her. Athrun and her had dated for awhile before the war broke out and everything began to fall to pieces. Athrun had changed then. He had accepted the need for the war and with it his heart had became cold and then she had met Kira. She hoped that Harry would keep his smile. She resolved to make sure that he did so. 

Would they get married today? It was why they had invited the guests after all. The sooner Harry was free of the horcrux the better, and for herself, the more she contemplated dying the less she liked the idea, so sooner was better there as well. Of course, there was no guarantee their plan would work. No, she had to think positively. It would work. She said, “Good morning Harry.” 

Harry turned and smiled seeing her, then he just seemed to stare, his mouth hanging partly open. 

“Yes Harry. You have something to say?” Kira had blushed like that not too long after they had met. 

“Lacus. Your hair. It’s..” 

“Yes?” She twirled a bit to give him a small show. 

“You look fantastic Lacus.” 

“Why thank you kind sir.” She then moved to peer at what he was cooking, “Now, what is for breakfast? Can I help with anything?” 

Harry said, “I was going for more or less a traditional English breakfast because of our guests, so bacon, sausage, and eggs. Perhaps you could make some tea, and maybe some oatmeal or rice. If she could, I think Luna might eat pudding for every meal, but I don’t think we have any, and making it from scratch would take awhile.” 

Lacus said, “Alright, I’ll start on some oatmeal. With cinnamon and sugar it can be almost as tasty.” 

As they were finishing placing the finished breakfast on trays, Harry asked Lacus softly, “Are we going to ask them at breakfast?” 

Lacus turned to him and asked quietly, “Would you like to?” 

Harry blushed furiously. Lacus too began to blush. He said, “Yes. I mean.. ” Harry stopped, then looked down at his clothes and sighed. After brushing his hand through his hair and incidentally messing it up more, he got down on one knee and took her hands gently between his own. He said, “Lacus, I’ve only known you for a short time, and while I hate the circumstances of it, I cannot imagine ever meeting someone as wonderful as you are ever again. I would love to spend years just to catch your attention, just for the honor of going on one date. I know it is too soon, but I think I would rather die myself than know that through my inaction I had cost the world someone as wonderful as yourself. Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?” 

Lacus blushed as Luna and Neville stood in the doorway. Luna was clapping. Harry and Lacus ignored them. 

Lacus said, “Yes, I will Harry.” She pulled him up to his feet and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, before pulling him into a hug. 

In the doorway, Neville whispered to Luna, “What was that about Lacus dying?” 

Luna replied, in a soft, but audible tone of voice, “A secret of course, but Harry’s magic is going to fix it.” 

Neville whispered, “How do you figure that?” 

Luna said, “That is what he said, is it not?” 

Neville blinked. 

Harry turned a little from Lacus and said, “Guys, that is kind of a secret.” 

Luna said, “But not from us, daddy, or Neville’s grandma right?” 

Harry looked at Lacus who nodded. He then said, “I suppose not, but I don’t think it is a good idea for everyone to know. Dumbledore would probably try to sever the bond or something, thinking it would only kill Lacus and I’d still be good to go as his weapon. Actually, he might try that anyway.” Frustrated, he ran his hands through his hair again and asked, “How are we going to stop that kind of thing?” 

Lacus frowned. 

Neville said, “Harry, I don’t pretend to understand all of this. I didn’t think Dumbledore was that bad, but some of the things I’ve seen him pull on you has made me wonder. I presume you think a marriage bond is going to help deal with your horcrux and that Luna was correct about healing something wrong with Lacus.” 

Harry nodded. 

Neville continued with,“One thing you have to understand is marriage in the magical world. It is one of the few sacred institutions we have, at least if you get a proper magical marriage. Not many families insist on such anymore, but even so we generally treat all marriages the same. In our society you cannot deliberately separate a married couple against their will. Not even Dumbledore can do that, unless you let him. Of course anyone following Voledmort will be thrilled, since it effectively gives them double the targets, which is again, another reason to keep her near you when in public.” 

Harry said, “I think its time we faced the music before breakfast get’s too cold. Can you and Luna go get everyone?” 

-«oOo»-

It was an eventful breakfast. They all seemed surprised about the marriage, yet no one truly objected when the reasons were given. Harry was to be fifteen shortly, while Lacus was sixteen. It was young to be married, but not all that remarkable in the magical world, particularly for someone like Harry who was the last of his line. 

Augusta seemed proud they wanted to use an older ceremony, even if it wasn’t for tradition, but rather simple need. Both herself and her son had in fact used the same ceremony they were discussing. She was a walking example of the exception that sometimes a single parent could survive, if it was to take care of family. Survival in that case though was anything but guaranteed. The ceremony was supposed to grant some healing benefits as well, although it had obviously not healed Frank and Alice from the Cruciatus damage done by Bellatrix. 

Xenophilius, while not a true expert on dark artifacts was more knowledgeable than most. He couldn’t begin to guess on whether the ceremony would do what they wanted. When they brought up the devices Augusta said, “That’s blood magic.” From the tone, it appeared she didn’t think it was a good thing. 

Xenophilius said, “Blood magic is one of those things that is as dark or as light as its use, although the ministry would say otherwise. Whatever happens, if you use those devices you cannot tell anyone. Whether they believed it or not, there are those who would say the worst.” 

Augusta said, “But, he can’t!” 

Xenophilius replied, “I know a little bit about cancer. It doesn’t affect magicals, or at least I’ve never heard of it, but I’ve often seen it mentioned and described in muggle newspapers. It is supposed to be a horrible way to die. If they each can help the other, I say they go for it. I also know my wife did quite a bit of research into blood magic, and even made some cremes and such with blood as an ingredient that worked very well to help heal cuts and such. We never published that research for obvious reasons. Heck, come to think of it, the key ingredient to a blood replenishing potion is actual blood, although the ministry ignores that one, since it is too useful. Besides, they make a good couple. I know if my wife did not already have magic and I could give it to her, I’d have done so. Heck, I’d give all of my magic just to have her back, even for a day whether she had magic or not...” 

Luna stepped away from Neville and leaned into her father’s side, offering her silent support. 

Augusta, frustrated with having lost the argument said, “Well, no Potter, is getting married in rags. Longbottoms have stood beside Potters for almost a thousand years, and we shall not stop now, but we must at least do this right!” 

Harry winced. He really had nothing fancy enough for this. He was going to ask Luna’s father to borrow something. 

Xenophilius suggested, “I have a decent suit in my things we could alter a bit.” 

Augusta said, “Absolutely not. I’ll just pop back and buy something suitable for them both.” 

Lacus said, “I have a dress in my room that I had planned to use, but we are not far from Norway now, so we could get something there.” 

Augusta said, “That is convenient. It is doubtful Dumbledore would be looking for them there so they can come along. I know a good magical tailor just outside Oslo. We can look at your dress first of course. How far would you say we are from there?” 

Lacus said, “We are close to three hundred miles from Oslo, although I could almost cut that in half in a couple hours, if you want.” 

Xenophilius said, “That would probably be a good idea. I’m not licensed to make portkey’s in Norway other than as an emergency, and I doubt Augusta is either. They are generally pretty restricted, so we would be stuck apparating. In fact, it would probably be better to go ahead and dock. Harry can be apparated fairly easily since his magic will help. Unfortunately, I could probably only manage to safely apparate Lacus a hundred miles or so.” 

Lacus said, “Well then, let’s go and pick out a dock?” 

They all followed into the bridge, where Xenophilius seemed particularly interested in how she controlled the ship. She explained the manual controls and also explained how she had setup a simple way to enter an entire course by entering each new destination coordinate and the speed to be used to get there. Her computer program would then use the sensors she had installed on the ship to automatically move around most obstacles, or if in doubt stop and sound an alert. 

Before long Lacus had entered in a course for a port just outside of Vestfold in Norway. It would take them nearly five hours, but Augusta said she needed time to work on the wedding details together with the other girls anyway anyway. Augusta had looked at Lacus’s dress and even had her try it on, but in the end she said that while it was very beautiful, it would be better to purchase a traditional dress. Lacus was disappointed, but understood her reasoning. If she was to become Harry Potter’s wife, then people would respect them more if they kept what traditions they could keep. 

Given they were moving at Eternal’s top speed, Harry, Neville, and Xenophilius stayed on the bridge for the most part and kept watch for anything that would warrant hitting the big red stop button. They also got tips from Xenophilius on how to win at magical battles. He suggested they should all take the chance to get new wands not tracked by the ministry if the opportunity arose, although that brought up the issue of Lacus possibly eventually needing one as well. In the end they decided to wait, since they would all need clothes for the wedding. Xenophilius couldn’t wait to get the wedding photos into an edition of the quibbler. 

Augusta had wanted to rent a church to have the wedding in, but Lacus had ruled that out, not wanting to be anywhere near other people when the bond was finally sealed, since that is when the battle against the horcrux would begin. Both herself and Xenophilius had wanted to at least have a healer on standby. Lacus had pointed out the danger of anyone being in the same room until it was over, but they were adamant about it and neither her nor Harry were against the idea, if they could find someone they could trust. 

Augusta suggested contacting Andromeda Tonks, and no one disagreed. Augusta planned to contact her via international floo and get her to floo over, ideally without telling anyone she was doing so. The gathering of everyones outfits, some additional food, and even getting Andromeda Tonks to floo over the extremely unpleasant international floo network worked very well, that is, until five seconds later when one newly minted pink haired auror seemed to sorta roll out of the international floo terminal, get to her feet, trip, then turn and stare at Lacus before saying, “I like your hair.” Still half sprawled on the ground, she then turned to Harry and pointed at him with her finger and said, “You are in big trouble mister!” 

-«oOo»-

Author’s Notes: Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Augusta suggested contacting Andromeda Tonks. No one disagreed. She planned to contact her via international floo and get her to come over, ideally without telling anyone she was doing so. The gathering of everyones outfits, some additional food, and even getting Andromeda Tonks to floo over the extremely unpleasant international floo network worked very well, that is, until five seconds later when one newly minted pink haired auror seemed to sorta roll out of the international floo terminal, get to her feet, trip, then turn and stare at Lacus before saying, “I like your hair.” Still half sprawled on the ground, she then turned to Harry and pointed at him with her finger and said, “You are in big trouble mister!” 

Whimsically Luna said, “It looks like we need to buy another dress.” 

Lacus helped the English auror to her feet. She then looked to Augusta who was the only one there who had easy access to substantial amounts of the correct kind of money. 

Augusta said, “Very well. It would be a good idea to make sure Andromeda had an appropriate outfit as well.” 

Andromeda asked, “Just what is going on? You said it was urgent. I have patients.” 

Nymphadora said shrugging, “I just followed mom when I heard the word urgent. I had no idea I’d find the missing troublemaker here.” 

Xenophilius said, “Let’s just get the clothing and get back. We can discuss the rest then.” 

Andromeda did not seem happy about it. She also did not make a fuss other than an inquiring look at Augusta who gave her a nod. Her daughter shrugged and followed, content enough to trust the people she was with. 

-«oOo»-

By the time they got back to the ship, it was time for dinner, which Luna and Neville prepared. Dinner was sandwiches consisting of turkey, swiss cheese, lettuce, tomato, and pickles on rye bread. 

Nymphadora had known about Harry being missing from her boss Senior Auror Kingsly Shacklebolt who himself had been asked by Dumbledore to help search for Harry quietly. It was also partly why Nymphadora jumped through after her mother, since she thought Harry might be involved due to the involvement of Neville’s grandmother. 

During the meal Lacus asked, “We have two people here that neither Harry or I know. Andromeda was recommended by Augusta, so I presume you will stand for her knowing things?” 

Augusta stared at Andromeda for almost half a minute. She said, “I will.” 

Andromeda asked, “What is this about?” 

Augusta asked, “Are you any good at Occlumency Andromeda?” 

Andromeda said, “Fine. I’m a former Black after all. I can keep secrets.” 

Her daughter said, “I have had Occlumency training as part of my auror training, but I doubt I could keep out a master, if that helps.” 

Lacus asked, “I suppose the first question is whether you, Nymphadora are currently a member of the Order of the Phoenix.” 

Nymphadora said, “Call me Tonks. I have no idea what that is.” 

Lacus said, “The Order of the Phoenix is a group Albus Dumbledore formed to help fight the last war. While little is certain, some of Mr. Dumbledore’s actions in the past have been questionable. He has known Mr. Riddle will return one day and seemingly done little to prepare.” 

Nymphadora said, “What are you talking about? Who is Tom Riddle? If you know something, I can bring it to my boss.” 

Harry brought out his wand and began writing in fiery letters, “Tom Marvollo Riddle.” He said, “In second year, a memory of Tom Riddle showed me this.” He then proceeded to finish by rearranging the letters into, “I am Lord Voldemort.” 

Nymphadora said, “It can’t be. He is gone. You defeated him.” 

Harry said, “He is definitely not gone.” He then went on to cover the key events of his first and second years at Hogwarts. Nymphadora looked highly interested and more than a little scared, while Andromeda had a puzzled look on her face, even as she kept looking at Lacus. 

Lacus said, “Tell me, if you knew there was a child who was likely to be extremely important to seeing the final defeat of a Dark Lord, what would you do?” 

Confused, Nymphadora said, “Well, I’d probably train the child. The more the better, and maybe try to train others including his friends. I’d do whatever could be done to increase the odds. Who are you talking about? Harry again?” 

Harry said, “I didn’t even know about the magical world until I got my Hogwarts letter. I didn’t know that there was a prophecy until a few weeks ago. I certainly wasn’t told by Albus Dumbledore, who was given the prophecy before I was born. I’ve had an ordinary education. Dumbledore even telling me I should enjoy my youth.” 

After a pause to take a drink and reflect he said, “I now know my name will be chosen, even though I have not entered, to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament this year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore will in fact insist I compete citing the dubious existence of a magical contract.” 

Nymphadora looked shocked at this point. 

Harry finished with, “I know that the first task will be dragons, and if I don’t improve a great deal, I stand a very good chance of becoming a dragon’s lunch.” 

Nymphadora said, “You know about the Tri-Wizard tournament? I only just heard because of the security arrangements. Prophecy? What Prophecy?” 

Lacus said, “The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.” 

Nymphadora said, “What? Seriously? That’s you Harry? Your scar?” 

Andromeda looked on, also in shock, but refrained from speaking. 

Harry said, “I think at this point it only matters that Dumbledore and Voldemort believe. Voldemort apparently only knows the first part. I have been wondering, if some of the stuff I went through my first couple years was partly Dumbledore trying to create an encounter where the Dark Lord killed me, or I killed him somehow. In the worst case the prophecy would be fulfilled then presumably anyone could kill the dark Dark Lord.” 

Nymphadora said, “I can’t believe that. Dumbledore?” 

Neville said cautiously, “That is difficult to believe Harry.” 

Augusta had a grim expression on her face. Andromeda wore a similar if less surprised expression. 

Lacus asked Nymphadora, “Tell me Tonks, if the only way to save the world involved sacrificing a small helpless child, would you do it?” 

Nymphadora said, “No. That’s disgusting. I mean. No. Hell, the whole setup is ridiculous. I sure as hell wouldn’t commit that sin unless I was damn sure, and even then, there has to be another way.” 

Lacus said,“That is the dilemma we believe Albus Dumbledore sees. He sees in Tom Riddle someone who rivals his own power, and in Harry Potter a young fairly ordinary student. It is only logical to assume that either Harry already has this power he knows not in which case the sooner the two fight the better, or if he doesn’t have it yet, then the sooner they fight, then the sooner someone else like himself can finally finish things. He may even be rushing things since he must be beginning to feel his age and he wants to push a final battle between himself and Voldemort while he thinks he can still win it. It would, after all, take decades for anyone including Harry Potter to hope to match Tom Riddle in power, as Albus Dumbledore knows all too well.” 

Nymphadora nodded blankly while the others appeared ready to curse. 

Andromeda said, “It is not as if there is any need for anyone to duel. If someone has to die then a curse in the back works the same as one in the front.” 

Lacus said, “Andromeda is right. There is no reason to give someone like that more chances to harm others. We intend to change things so Harry does not have to die and Voldemort does. Will you keep our secrets Tonks, even from Albus Dumbledore?” 

Nymphadora hung her head and palmed her face briefly before saying, “Me and my dang curiosity. I could be home right now eating crappy leftover pizza, but no, I have to be curious.” 

Nymphadora paused before saying, “I’ll tell you what. Convince me that your correct, and I’ll promise to keep your secrets. If that doesn’t work, you’ll just have to try to obliviate me. I still think we should tell Amelia though. She can help a great deal.” 

Lacus said, “Amelia is likely to be told much and perhaps everything at the right time. Right now I’m not sure she needs to know, since she could do little now that would not jeopardize the outcome we are seeking.” 

Andromeda said, “I’ll keep your secrets, as long as they don’t violate any of my medical oaths.” 

They told Andromeda and Nymphadora what the others knew, although not to the detail of the printout that the others had read. They also somehow managed to leave out details of Harry’s horcrux from this initial discussion, although did mention the others. 

Andromeda said, “I’m surprised your telling all this. If it was Albus, he would have kept almost all of it to himself, and if your wondering if I think Albus Dumbledore could sacrifice a child, or even a bunch of children if he thought it a worthwhile trade, then yes, I very much think he would do so without hesitation. The Black family knew the good, bad, and the ugly about a lot of people, including Albus Dumbledore.” 

After a pause for thought she said, “For that matter, Dumbledore has already sacrificed the futures of hundreds of children. Do you know how hard it is to find qualified healers and aurors since Snape took charge? Its ridiculous. The man may know his stuff, but he can’t teach crap and all of that lost potential is laid at Albus Dumbledore’s feet for keeping Severus as potions professor.” 

Nymphadora said absently, “The auror training course added a potions refresher course, else I’d not have made it.” 

Lacus frowned. She said, “You have our trust, but I ask that you tell no one else for now. Enough people know to continue should any of us fall. I also ask for your help.” 

Nymphadora asked, “What kind of help?” 

Lacus said, “I would like for you to act as a hidden auror at Hogwarts. You should be able to make the case, based on how dangerous Hogwarts has been in recent years.” Lacus smiled and suggested, “You could pretend to be my sister when I join up.” 

Nymphadora shrugged and made her facial features similar, if slightly older and shifted her hair to blonde, with only a touch of pink. She said, “There is one thing I don’t understand though. Your a muggle right? How can you go to Hogwarts?” 

Lacus smiled at Harry. She said, “Tomorrow I will have the honor of being named Lacus Potter.” 

Nymphadora said, “You and Harry? That’s what I got the free dress for, to attend a wedding? Isn’t it a bit sudden?” 

Lacus said softly, “I could wish it was so simple, yet our wedding it seems shall require a healer as well.” 

Lacus turned to Andromeda, “We asked you to come for two reasons. First, in the process of coming back in time, I absorbed enough radiation to easily kill me within the next couple years. I hope that you’ll eventually be able to treat it though.” 

Andromeda said, “I’ve never treated cancer or even seen it in a magical. I can’t even get a reading on a non magical.” The others all looked on with worry, particularly Harry. Andromeda’s look of suspicion grew. 

Lacus said, “I know. The second reason is when Voldemort was vanquished he accidentally created at least a partial horcrux behind Harry’s scar. Harry and I plan to get married using one of the old marriage bonds. We also plan to use a magical artifact that allows us to share blood. It should significantly deepen the bond. The research I read indicated that a strong bond might isolate and expel the horcrux. We hope that it will do so.” 

Nymphadora gasped at that. She said, “That is why you think Dumbledore wants you to die by Voldemorts hand. You think he thinks you have to die so Voldemort stays dead.” Harry only nodded. 

Nymphadora said, “But if Dumbledore knew of another way to save you...” 

Lacus said, “The research used to come up with this method was after Dumbledore’s death. It may not work. I have no idea if he knew of this possibility. You could easily have to end up killing us tomorrow if the horcrux somehow got control.” 

“It won’t happen.” Harry whispered. 

Resigned, Nymphadora said, “I’ll do my part, but I doubt it will go that far.’ 

To Lacus, Andromeda said dryly, “That is quite the neat little plan you have, particularly given how little of it can be verified. If it works, you will be healed, if you were ever really sick, Harry will be well, if he was ever in real danger. You will also be rich once Harry inherits, and quite possibly magical to some extent, if my guess is correct.” 

Harry said, “Hey! That’s not right. She is risking her life to save me, to save us all.” 

Xenophilius said, “The curse scar definitely contains something dark, and Harry’s description matches what little I know.” 

Andromeda said, “All this information came from her, did it not? All that proves is that she is remarkably well informed and perhaps imaginative. As far as his scar goes, well no one doubts there could be something dark left behind after what he went though.” 

Harry reached out with his left hand and held Lacus’s right. He said simply, “I believe her.” Andromeda, Nymphadora, and even Neville seemed less certain. 

Lacus began to silently cry. She said, “As I told Harry in the beginning. It is his choice. If he wants to choose someone else, I am” Her voice broke up, but she continued, “I am okay with it.” Her voice slowly regained its firmness as Harry continued to hold her hand. She said, “Done that way, an ordinary transfusion from his new wife might even be enough, or I can show you how these work.” 

She gently let Harry’s hand go and pulled out the small bag from her side pocket and set it down. She said, “There were no tests done between two magicals, but these should still work, and probably be safer overall. The only other argument I can give for me to be the one, besides the fact that I like Harry and I think Harry likes me, is that the horcrux is less likely to find me a promising alternate target, since I have no magic of my own. I also do not think I could be easily tempted by the horcrux, although it is possible that having magic allows one to resist more easily.” 

Luna said softly, “She makes him smile.” as if that was the most important point in the world. Harry’s nod and the others glances at her seemed to consider it. 

After a brief pause Lacus continued with, “The research I did suggested that my lack of magic would not affect the strength of the bond, but the research never considered this exact situation. The transfusion devices should help, since they would effectively deepen the bond, making it harder for the horcrux to coexist, but there are no guarantee. I do know that for any bond to work there must be a great deal of trust, so if your thinking of replacing me with someone magical, you would have to find someone else Harry trusts, or risk waiting until that trust occurs.” 

Neville looked scared at that point as he looked over to Luna who gave him a reassuring smile. 

Lacus said, “Of course, there is little I can do to prove this. I offered to do a lesser bond. It would not limit Harry’s choices in the future so much even though I would more than likely die if Harry were ever to be too far away from me for too long. Of course, again, you have no proof I’m not lying to guilt Harry into something. I didn’t tell Harry directly about my condition before he guessed, although to be fair I gave enough clues.” After a pause for breath she said softly, “It seems even my own thoughts convict me. Is it so bad not to want to die?” 

Harry started to speak, but was distracted when Lacus clasped his hand with hers again. 

Lacus said, “Given I knew going back was a death sentence, it could be argued that my primary motivation for bringing back the devices was my own life. I was interested in saving Harry even then, but mostly as someone who the prophecy said could help rid the world of Voldemort. I thought that if we could help each other, then my selfish request would be all right.” 

Lacus said, “I do not like to see anyone die. I would save anyone I could regardless, but you have to understand that I had just come from a time where all but four people died and my goal had to be to somehow change that future, first and foremost.” 

Lacus said, “Are things different now? Yes, I think they are. Now I want to save Harry because I also like him. Again, I can’t prove much of this. I have tried to convince the others by giving them a detailed history, but even that could be made up. The only thing I have left is my knowledge of the future, and I won’t give out anything dangerous, not to just save myself.” 

Andromeda asked, “Will you take Veritaserum?” The others continued to watch silently, yet each appeared on the point of speaking. 

Lacus said, “No. No, I will not. Veritaserum and most other potions are toxic to muggles.” 

Andromeda nodded, apparently having not expected her to know that detail. 

Harry said, “Enough! Either stay and help or leave. I’m sure I can pay you for your time, if that is it.” 

Andromeda said, “I will stay.” 

Gently letting go of Lacus’s hand, Harry left the kitchen table and was followed by Luna a few seconds later, after she got a nod from Neville. 

Lacus asked, “Is there no other way I can convince you?” 

Andromeda said, “Proof would be nice.” 

Lacus considered for almost a minute before going over to the shelves and picking up some paper and an ink pen then beginning to write. A few minutes later she handed what she had written to Andromeda and left. 

Curious, Nymphadora asked, “What is it?” 

Andromeda said, “It appears to be a series of steps for processing Veritaserum into a form that is less toxic to muggles, even if also more resistible.” 

Augusta said, “I thought we just agreed that potions didn’t work on muggles.” 

Andromeda said, “No, some do work, since sometimes the magic of the potion is enough for that. Veritaserum is one. It is just also highly toxic to muggles, and not exactly healthy for magicals. If this is to be believed, it would still leave a muggle sick for over a day, but they should recover as long as it is not used again for at least a month. She even wrote additional cautions for those under thirteen. I think I will brew it.” 

Xenophilius asked, “To give it to Lacus?” 

Andromeda said, “No, that would prove little. I will test it on myself. Veritaserum is a delicate potion. Few can even brew it adequately, and bad Veritaserum has killed before. If this produces something that still works, then she is likely telling the truth, given how complex this is. There are a dozen steps here and only one marginally magical ingredient. The dosage goes from three to five drops but it looks like ninety percent of the original potion is removed, so yes, if it works, this had to be created by a potions master. Given the steps and ingredients, this is definitely less toxic.” Almost to herself she continued, “This could be worth tens of thousands thousands of galeons.” 

Neville said, “I volunteer as well.” 

Augusta frowned, yet did not object. 

Left unsaid were Lacus’s words that she would not give out anything dangerous. Safer Veritaserum with fewer side effects would certainly be a boon to magical law enforcement, yet it would also help so many other far less noble areas by making it easier to justify using it on people. 

Xenophilius said, “It makes you wonder what she could teach us, if she wasn’t constrained by her own sense of ethics and caution. I could easily see the muggles, if they found out, demanding to know everything and for her to fix everything, much like they might do to us, if, no when they eventually find out about us. To think, even now, the muggles already have enough nuclear weapons to destroy the world.” 

He turned to Andromeda, “I too would like to see the outcome of this test. I believe her, but it never hurts to be cautious. It is one of the reasons the quibbler is what it is. It allows me to tell the truth in small doses, and for those few who know what they are looking for to see it, without endangering Luna or myself too much.” 

The others seemed surprised at that. Augusta said, “There is considerable space and even a few abandoned smaller houses on my property behind our ward line. I offer any you wish, should you wish for you and your daughter to be safer. The rest may also stay if they wish. I would not have anyone die in the coming war for lack of sufficient warding.” 

Xenophilius seemed surprised at the offer but said, “I will most likely take you up on that offer.” 

Nymphadora looked at her mother, but nothing further was said. 

-«oOo»-

Luna found Harry in his room sitting on his bed reading the now much read printout with shaking hands, silent tears running down his face. She sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. She said, “Don’t worry Harry. It is going to be all right. I won’t let the nargels get you.” 

That is all she said. Harry even smiled briefly at the comment about nargels, before going back to reading with steadier hands, though he had yet to flip a page. Luna hugged him tighter and they sat that way for several minutes. 

Out in the hall a teary princess heard their crying and sat down outside their door to listen. 

He said softly, “Is it so much to ask for someone for me? Lacus is wonderful. I believe in her.” Luna tightened her grip, urging him on. 

He said, “I knew it was wrong for me to be a little glad that Lacus had a reason for it all rather than just healing me. I even pushed to use the stronger bond, not just because it would help heal us, but because a selfish part of myself wanted desperately to insure I didn’t lose her from my life. I mean, I only ever considered one woman before seriously and...” 

Luna pulled back from him and look at him with amusement in her eyes before saying mischievously, “Well, if you want to join my harem Harry...” 

Harry laughed. “Luna’s Harem. I could just imagine a world where all the men were following Luna Lovegoods around.” 

Luna faked an outraged expression and said, “Harry!” before beginning to lightly pummel him with the sides of her closed fists. 

Harry raised his arms in mock defense. He said, “Hey, it would be a good world, likely so much better than we have now.” That seemed to settle her although she still affected a bit of outrage that poorly concealed the amusement in her eyes.. 

Harry said, “But seriously, if she shall have me, I have no intention of giving up on her. There is just something about her. Have you ever heard her sing? The world just seems a better place when she is near. I think I would truly be the dunderhead Snape accused me of being if I didn’t do everything I could to be with her.” 

Luna said, “See, I told you I would keep the nargels away.” before proceeding to start a tickle fight. 

In the hallway Lacus smiled a small smile before quietly slipping off to the bridge to check on their course. After she had left and the tickle fight had wound down Harry said, “I wish Sirius could be here.” 

Luna suggested, “We could send a note to him.” 

Harry said, “No. Let him live and heal while he can. I suspect he may come back anyway once he hears of the Tri-Wizard tournament, but I can hope he remains safe. Last time through he died not that long after I did. He went on a rampage and tried to kill everyone responsible for the tournament.” 

Luna said, “If you are certain.” 

Harry said, “I’m certain of little other than her. A part of me wants to get married, have us both be healthy and Voldemort free, and then run like heck and let the world take care of itself, but I can’t can I? Lacus would hate me, if she had her life, but she did not even get a chance to try to stop what is coming.” 

Luna said, “I’m not sure she has it in her to truly hate, let alone you.” 

Harry said, “Then I would hate myself enough for both of us. No, whatever happens we will do it together.” 

More softly he said, “You are wrong about one thing though. Lacus can hate. She hates a man from her past called Murata Azrael. He ordered the surprise attack on the civilian colony that killed her mother and started the war. I think if she lives long enough she may very well kill him.” 

Luna said, “You will heal her heart Harry, as she will heal yours.” 

Harry said softly, “I hope so.” 

-«oOo»-

Xenophilius lent Andromeda the small potions lab inside his tent. It was barely adequate for the task even when she added in her own emergency kit from her mokeskin bag. Xeno also volunteered his own tiny supply of Veritaserium. 

Amused Andromeda said, “You do know this is ministry controlled substance right?” Andromeda held the tiny vial up to the light and nodded in satisfaction. 

Xenophilius shrugged. He said, “I suspect just our being on this boat with what the ministry might consider a kidnap victim, would be more trouble. Of course, Lacus does have his muggle guardianship in her name, not that they would care of course.” 

Andromeda said, “How did that happen?” 

Xenophilius said, “Apparently she just sent a lawyer over with papers and they signed him away without question and even delivered him.” 

Andromeda rubbed her head. She said, “The saviour of our world, tossed away like garbage. Disgusting.” She fished a similar bottle out of her own kit and also held it up to the sun. 

Xeno said, “You’ll get no argument from me. Clearly Albus’s special wards were not so hot after all. I’m amazed he has stayed safe this long. All it would have needed is a Death Eater with a phonebook and a galeon probably. Of course they would have had to know to look up Dursley, but I think I’ve even got an old Prophet that covered Lily and James wedding that mentioned her muggle relatives name. For that matter, just having someone pose as a friend in Hogwarts with polyjuice and ask for his address would also likely work.” 

Andromeda said, “I’d better get started. As it is I won’t get much sleep tonight, but I’d like to at least verify this before they get married.” 

Xeno said, “I know I’m not a potions master, but I did help my wife with her work often enough. I could probably do that for you so you could sleep. They might need you at your best tomorrow.” 

Andromeda hesitated but then went over the notes that Lacus made with him and helped him to calculate how to make a batch small enough to work with their limited veritaserum supply. It would have been easier to start with a full batch of freshly made veritaserum but they didn’t have the time or the ingredients to do so. 

Xeno promised to write down notes during the brewing process and leave the final product in a fresh vial here before he went to bed. 

-«oOo»-

Just past midnight, Harry woke in pain. He held his head in his hands as if he feared it would explode. He screamed. 

Lacus immediately rushed in from her room. 

She said, “Harry. What is it?” She could see dark nearly black blood coming down off his scar. Harry just continued holding his head and thrashing on his bed. 

She held him to her and forced him gently to look at her. She said, “Tell me what you see.” 

Harry yelled in anguish, “My god. That poor baby. They dropped it in the cauldron alive and wailing. No. No, get it out... No. Pettigrew is reaching in. Its green and horrible. What did they do? It’s eyes are opening. Their red. It’s Voldemort. He is alive again!” 

After that Harry thankfully passed out. Lacus gently laid him down on his bed and brushed the hair out of his face and his scar which had already almost stopped bleeding. 

Lacus turned slightly to look at the door only to see everyone else there save for Xeno who presumably was too tired to be easily awoken. 

She said, “I’m going to the bridge. By tomorrow we are going to be as far from Voldemort as I can manage. Please help him.” With that she quickly hurried to the bridge. 

After she left Andromeda muttered, “As if we would do anything else”, as she hurried over to examine him. After cleaning his wound again and healing it, it was again reduced to its normal faint outline. Andromeda said quietly, “There is not much else I can do. He didn’t lose enough blood to warrant waking him. Someone should watch him though.” 

The boat began to accelerate. Luna and Neville volunteered to keep watch through the night. Augusta went back to her quarters after instructing Neville to wake them if anything happened. Nymphadora said she was going to check on Lacus. 

Andromeda too hesitantly went back to bed. A healers first duty after all, was to make sure they were in the best shape they could be in. Too many people died when healers tried to heal people when they themselves were exhausted. 

-«oOo»-

On the bridge Lacus was writing with a pen and then looking at what she wrote. The ship was already going at full speed with the ship lights brightening a large stretch of area ahead of the yacht. 

Nymphadora said, “He is okay now.” 

Lacus nodded her thanks absently. 

Nymphadora asked, “What are you doing?” 

Lacus said, “Trying to figure out the best course to take to get as far away as possible. We were already moving that way at about half speed. I had thought that was enough, that we were already far enough away from Voldemort. I was just doing some more at half speed to be safer, but not so fast that we burned up all our fuel in case something came up.” 

Nymphadora placed her right hand on Lacus shoulder and said, “You couldn’t have known.” 

Lacus turned around almost quicker than she could blink before saying, “But I did know! Oh, I didn’t know which day, or even where Voldemort would kill the child to get his twisted half life back, but I knew it was sometime this summer! I could have been half way around the world by now, if I had just started going when I picked up Harry!” 

Tonks pulled the younger woman into a hug and said, “We can’t live our life only with what we ought to have done. Even if you had, what if you did some kind of bonding by yourself and you both died, because you didn’t have a healer nearby when Voldemort’s horcrux stopped biding its time?” 

Lacus half nodded, knowing that already. She had been hesitant from the beginning in involving others, at least till Harry suggested it and named those he trusted. She really didn’t see how she could have significantly sped things up, short of kidnapping Harry from Hogwarts and she had needed the time before to get herself established. 

She went back to her figuring. About half minute later said, “It looks like if we run through the night at full speed we can get to a fueling station about a thousand miles north from Scottland along Norway’s coast by the morning. After that we can probably make another off the coast of Barentsevomore by early evening. Then we just need to get far enough away from the coast not to be disturbed and we can have the ceremony.” 

“Do you think it will heal you so you won’t end up dying too?” 

Lacus said, “I hope so, but if not, well, we discussed adopting a child recently. I’m sure Harry didn’t think it would be this soon, but if I don’t get better, then if Harry has a child to care for...” 

“Then you hope it will be enough so your death would not drag him with you. Clever. Still, why not give him your own child? Your young and fit, now at least. I know if I was going to die, I would want some part of me to live on.” 

Lacus said quietly, “Between the radiation, and how different our genetics truly are, it’s not likely without major help. I may be a coordinator, but I’m not naturally skilled at genetic engineering. I could probably do it in a couple years if I had help, but then the world is not ready for such knowledge. No, I will not take that risk. If we can prevent the war, then that knowledge may be delayed by as much as a decade or more.” 

Tonks seemed to consider the young womans words before asking her to scoot over. She then pulling the young woman to just in front of her before enfolding her in a hug. Mischievously she said, “Well adopted works too right, and you never know about magic. It wouldn’t hurt to try would it?” 

Lacus immediately blushed but seemed sad at the same time. Tonks said, “So, explain to me how this works a bit will ya? Then you can go get a few hours sleep and before I go wake you up to relieve me.” 

Still faintly blushing, Lacus said, “It is automated, but at these speeds someone needs to keep watch. Just tap the red button if something comes up and then come get me.” Tonks then shooed her off the bridge with the parting comment of, “You’d better go check on your fiancé.” 

Lacus scowled cutely at her and left. 

-«oOo»-

In Harry’s room, Neville had already fallen asleep in a plush chair someone had apparently magicked up, with Luna still in his lap. It seemed more and more magic was being used on the ship, but so far there weren’t any problems. Lacus hoped it would stay that way. The most complex systems were on the bridge, and she had deliberately bought radiation hardened equipment, even with it being five years out of date and rather difficult to purchase. Perhaps it would be enough. 

Lacus gave Luna a small smile to which she returned. She then went to check on Harry. Seeing him still shake slightly in his sleep, she crawled in beside him and pulled his body to her own nightgown clad form. 

Luna just grinned some more and whispered, “It’s almost tempting to wake Neville just to show him how its done.” 

Lacus returned the grin before drifting off to sleep. 

Luna skillfully pulled a book off the counter, a piece of blank parchment, and an old pencil before beginning to sketch, all without waking Neville up. In the drawing and in the real world, both figures in the single bed had small smiles on their faces and Harry was no longer shaking. 

-«oOo»-

The next morning Andromeda woke up early and sought out the tent. She quickly went through his notes and picked up the tiny bottle. Suddenly eager, as if a kid with a new toy, she then went to knock on Augusta’s door. 

After waking up Augusta said, “Good morning.” although it was clear that she may not actually be awake enough to mean that just yet. 

With obvious excitement Andromeda said, “I’ve got it.” while holding up the vial. 

Augusta said, “Your way too wake if you brewed that, particularly after that interruption. Did you take something else?” 

Andromeda said, “No, of course not. I’m not remotely insane enough to test a new potion after taking something else. Xenophilius was nice enough to brew it, to make sure I was alert today.” 

Augusta nodded. Then several seconds later she said, “Give it to me then.” 

Andromeda said, “Are you sure? I was going to ask you to watch me. I looked at the formula and Xeno’s notes and it should be quite safe, but it is new.” 

Augusta said, “I am older than everyone else here, yet I’ll do my part and we can’t have you incapacitated if there is a problem. I also don’t want it tested on Neville, if it can be avoided.” 

Andromeda nodded. She said, “Go ahead and lay back down. I need to check you over before we start.” 

Augusta did so, and Andromeda ran her wand all around Andromeda before marking down her information on a lengthy scroll that she pulled out of her mokeskin sack. 

She had Augusta sit up. She said, “Stick out your tongue please.” She carefully put five drops of the new potion on her tongue. 

About ten seconds later Augusta said, “It feels a little different, perhaps less intense than I remember.” Her voice had already shifted into that almost monotone that Veritaserum tended to produce. 

Andromeda said, “Tell me one truth.” 

Augusta said, “I still believe her.” 

Andromeda said, “Tell me a lie.” 

Augusta said, “I... I...” 

Andromeda said, “You can stop if its painful.” 

Augusta did. 

Andromeda said, “I think I believe her now too. In truth, last night almost convinced me. Had she been just scamming she probably wouldn’t have demanded Harry tell her what he saw so much I think, since normally the first instinct would be to keep pretending to care. She was actually seriously panicked that something wasn’t going according to her careful plan.” 

Augusta said, “I agree. I’m sure you noticed how fast we are moving now too. I didn’t even know muggle things could move this fast before I got on this boat.” 

Andromeda shrugged. “I’m no expert, but my husband knows a bit. I think muggle cars and aircraft can go faster, and even some boats can I think, although this one certainly seems nice, particularly that bit about almost driving on its own, even if Lacus isn’t ready to completely trust it. Tell me, do you feel any unusual effects?” 

Augusta said, “It is less obvious than pure Veritaserum. Someone a bit tipsy might not even notice, particularly if they didn’t get a full dose.” 

Andromeda again ran her wand in several patterns centered around her head and torso area. She said, “You’re fine from what I can tell. Did you know that it has been over a hundred years since the last improvement in Veritaserum, and not for lack of trying. Still, I think we will keep this recipe a secret for now. I’m not quite ready to let hard to detect Veritaserum out to the world. That might end up far too easily abused.” 

Augusta nodded. 

Andromeda said, “Stay put. Do not get up or out of bed. I don’t have a Veritaserum antidote, and I’m unwilling to even try one with this new formula just yet, so you’ll have to wait the next ten minutes or so for it to wear off. I’ll get you something to drink which should help a bit. Just let yourself relax and note anything unusual.” 

Augusta said, “Get me some of that chamomile tea, if any is ready.” 

Andromeda nodded as she left the room. She might just stop to make some if there wasn’t any ready. She could use some herself. Just thinking of the mess coming back to the wizarding world with a married Harry Potter made her shudder. She had no idea what she would do if he died, but fleeing the country was a possibility. Still, if all went as planned, they might be able to at least pass Lacus off as muggleborn. She just wish she knew if this whole crazy plan would work. It wasn’t like you could spread around the existence of ways to cheat death to ask for help. One dark lord was bad enough. 

Still, if there was a surefire method, she guessed Albus would have already found it and done it. For a moment she wondered what she would have done if Albus had come to her this summer with the same plan, but the suggestion of having Nymphadora, who at least was old enough to defend herself be the one to take the risk. She shuddered at that. Even if it all worked out, she didn’t want her little girl to have a target that big on her back. That kind of thing had killed far too many of her friends already. 

-«oOo»-

Nymphadora decided to let Lacus sleep and maintained the watch until Neville and Luna found her the next morning. They took over the post while she went to eat something then get some sleep. Neville then went to bring some breakfast back for them. 

-«oOo»-

The wedding preparations were complete by just after lunch although the plan continued to be to wait until after they had refueled around dinnertime, which made sense, given that Lacus was apt to be unable to pilot for awhile. She had taught Xeno what she could, but he preferred to simply use a portkey if a true emergency came up. Their food supply was about half gone, but nobody suggested delaying things further to get more. In the worst case, the magicals could summon fish right into the boat. 

-«oOo»-

After they had refueled, repositioned, and anchored within site of Barentsevomore the wedding process began with Augusta bringing out forms she had gathered during her earlier trip to the magical community near Oslo. It was normally customary to fill them out right after the wedding, yet the bride and the groom were not expected to necessarily be able to do so then, if all went as planned. 

It was fortunate that the Norwegian form only required one to be fifteen to marry in their magical community, at least if they were last of a magical line. Without that, Lacus might have had to sign as Harry’s guardian, which might have complicated things. 

-«oOo»-

Andromeda met Lacus and Harry in her room as Lacus explained about how the artifacts worked. Simply put, at need Andromeda would know how to reduce or increase their effect, or even remove them, although Andromeda knew what that would likely do to Lacus, so had promised not to do so unless there was no other way. Harry insisted that he would not want to be saved at the cost of her life to which Andromeda agreed. She could not kill one patient to save another. She had taken vows that said as much. 

The first went into the major artery on the top part of Harry’s left arm, so as not to interfere with his casting more than necessary. The second went into the major artery that was in the top half of Lacus’s left arm, since, she, unlike Harry was left handed. If she was going to cast successfully, then she would need as much there as possible. They were set to activate the next time their upper arms were touched by a bit of Andromeda’s magic and to output blood that was half Harry’s and half hers, which had previously been found to work the best. 

Things seemed a little awkward after that, until Andromeda distracted them with, “You know. It shall be interesting watching you. Each of you will instantly catch anything the other catches, yet both your immune systems will also be fighting it off.” 

Andromeda said, “Witches and Wizards generally don’t catch muggle diseases too easily, unless they are severely depleted magically. Magical diseases though rarer, can be quite serious, although generally respond to treatment. Still, from what I can tell, Harry is also stronger than most, so it probably won’t matter. One of you might even survive drowning, if the other is breathing air, although I wouldn’t recommend it.” 

Lacus said, “Coordinators very rarely catch disease.” 

Andromeda asked, “Out of curiosity, how long do your people live?” 

Lacus said, “Our best estimates said we could live to perhaps a hundred and fifty years of age, although obviously none of us had the chance to die of old age. It was probably another reason the naturals hated and feared us.” 

Andromeda said, “That’s good. Ordinarily if a strong wizard marries a muggle he extends her life at the expense of his own.” 

Harry asked, “How old can you get then?” 

Andromeda said, “Albus Dumbledore is nearing one hundred fifty years of age. If he is careful he might make two hundred, although most likely will only live another twenty or thirty years. You may be that strong in time, so perhaps as long, although I couldn’t guess how this will effect it. It could go either way. Married magicals tend to live about ten years longer than the average for unmarried, but most of that is just having someone who can take them to a healer quickly.” 

Lacus said, “That is interesting. It would be nice to be alive a hundred years from now and see a living world. I think I could die truly happy if I could see that, even if it was only one more year than before.” 

Andromeda asked, “Do you have any plans for children?” 

Harry and blushed beat red, while Lacus pinked a bit. He said, “We hadn’t planned to.” 

Andromeda snorted and said, “It is seldom planned.” 

Lacus said quietly, “I can’t become pregnant with a natural’s child. At least I don’t think I can.” 

Andromeda said, “But you aren’t completely certain what will happen if the potential father is magical?” 

Lacus said quietly, “From a genetic perspective magicals and regular humans are very close together, so it is unlikely, but you are correct I truly don’t know. I remember some of the standard coordinator genes were based off research of your people’s genetics, but more often than not they were still highly modified.” 

Andromeda said, “After the bonding is complete and things are settled, you will need a full exam. Hopefully by then you will have enough borrowed magic to make the exam work. If not, you would have to get a muggle exam.” 

Lacus said, “I’d really rather not, at least until I find a trustworthy doctor.” 

Andromeda asked, “They would notice the differences so easily?” 

Lacus said, “Yes.” 

Andromeda said, “For now, I recommend you delay the usual wedding night activities until I say otherwise. If nothing else, you want to be fully healthy before taking that risk. I may be able to give Lacus a potion, or even the non magical version, but your going to have to wait.” 

Harry said quietly, “Her health is the most important thing.” 

Lacus looked at Harry and gave him a small sad smile. 

Andromeda said, “Remember that the next time you get the urge to do something heroic. If you die, she dies.” 

Harry gulped and nodded. 

Not finished Andromeda added, “You might also use it as a reason to exercise and eat decent food, if that helps with your motivation any. After all, according to Lacus those devices really only filter out a few hormones and such that might cause problems. Everything else in your blood is shared, and that comes from what you eat.” 

Harry nodded soberly again while Lacus looked at her with a slightly annoyed look. After Harry and Lacus left the room Andromeda said quietly, “I’m finally going to get someone to take my dieting advice seriously.” 

-«oOo»-

The sun was just beginning to set, and the warmth of the summer day was transitioning to the cool of the evening. The breeze from the ocean made it almost idyllic, save for hairstyles which tended to blow this way and that. 

When it was time to sign the marriage contract, Harry and Lacus signed first, both using a blood quill which evidentially retained enough magic to work on a muggle, as long as magical had used it first. While Lacus and Harry were rubbing the back of their hands everyone else signed as witnesses. Five witnesses were not strictly necessary for either magical community, but given it was Harry Potter, it seemed better not to give anyone an excuse to contest it. 

Harry wore a pristine black suit that looked like it came from fifty years ago, while Lacus wore an elaborate white dress that looked like the layers may weigh more than she did. They were both what they could get at short notice, but they still looked good in them. 

Tonks helped Harry with a bit of hair gel to keep his hair in place while Luna gave Lacus a golden crescent moon shaped hair clip that her mother had once given her. Lacus proudly wore in in the place of the hair clip her mother had given her so long ago. Everyone else wore the formal clothing they bought in the magical community outside of Oslo. 

Augusta wore robes that resembled more of what a Japanese priestess might wear than anything else. They were very simple yet lose, with a divided dark green skirt than went down to her feet and a loose white blouse that completely hid her arms when she had them at her side. Around her neck was a silver necklace with the Longbottom crest hanging from it. The crest itself almost seemed to glow at times, although that could have been a trick of the fading sunlight. 

Augusta had personally drawn the entire ritual circle in chalk on the deck of the boat. She was also the first to empower it although the other wedding guests each took turns and added their own power to it. On the far end of the deck Lacus thought she could see a poof of smoke coming from the bridge area, but there was nothing to be done about it now. 

The ceremony itself was actually modified slightly from the original, with the traditional vows partially moved up in the ceremony. The final vow, which Lacus proposed and Harry supported was to be at the end. Eventually, that was also replaced at the suggestion of Xenophilius with an old Druidic vow that said much the same thing. The theory was that not only would the additional vow strengthen their bond, but that it would act more direclty against Voldemort’s horcrux. 

Eventually everything was ready. Harry handed Neville his wand and took Lacus’s hand as they stepped into the center of the circle. The setting sun behind them shrouded them like angels. It was time. 

Augusta stood in front of them. From her left to right behind her, Nymphadora, Andromeda, Xenophilius, Luna, and Neville stood. From the audiences perspective, Lacus stood on the left with her veil covered face while Harry stood on the right. He held her left hand with his right hand. 

Lacus, in her white dress looked almost angelic as it was tinted orange around the edges by the setting sun while the soft green glow of the runes in the ritual circle lent additional illumination to the scene and color to Lacus’s dress. Xenophilius had in front of him a large elaborate tripod mounted wizarding camera. 

Augusta said, “Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed you have formed ties between each other. As you seek to enter this noble state of matrimony, you should strive to make real the ideals which give meaning to this ceremony and the institution of marriage. The promises made today and the ties that are bound here in magic greatly strengthen your union. They will cross the years and lives of your growth. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?” 

Lacus and Harry said together, “Yes, we seek to enter.” 

Augusta said, “I bid you to look into each other’s eyes.” They turned to each other while Harry carefully folded her veil back. They then took each others hands once more. 

Augusta said, “Groom, will you share in Bride’s pain and seek to alleviate it? Will you share in Bride’s laughter and look for the brightness and the best in her?” 

Harry said, “I so vow.” 

Augusta said, “Bride, will you share in Groom’s pain and seek to alleviate it? Will you share in Groom’s laughter and look for the brightness and positive in him?” 

Lacus said, “I so vow.” 

Augusta said, “And so the first binding is made. Please join you hands.” 

Harry seemed confused for a few seconds until Lacus switched hands with him so they were joined in a figure eight position. 

Augusta took her wand and from it poured a stream of soft blue fire that wrapped around their combined hands and around their bodies, yet did not burn. 

Augusta said, “Groom, Will you share in Bride’s burdens and dreams so that your spirits may grow in this union? Will you honor the Bride as an equal in this union forsaking all others?” 

Harry said, “I so vow.” 

Augusta said, “Bride, will you share in Groom’s burdens and dreams so that your spirits may grow in this union? Will you honor the Groom as an equal in this union forsaking all others?” 

Lacus said, “I so vow.” 

Augusta said, “And so the second binding is made.” A reddish pink cord of fire wrapped around their arms and their torsos binding them together. Together with the blue cord it made an almost violet glow where they touched, yet did not burn. 

Augusta said, “Will you together honor the Earth and all its people and try to do your part as a guardian of the light?” 

Lacus and Harry said together, “We so vow.” 

Augusta said, “And so the final binding is made.” A cord of soft green fire again wrapped around them and their bound hands before blending into the other two to create a brilliant white fire that bound them together. 

Augusta said, “You may kiss.” 

Harry leaned in to give Lacus a delicate kiss, that Lacus returned even as the white fire began to grow blinding and then begin to settle into their skin. Sweat began to bead on both of their faces, even as they started to support each other while still softly kissing. 

Augusta said, “The knots of this binding are formed by the magic and spirit of those here, your own vows, and the magic of our mother Earth. Let this ceremony stand proof before the world of your commitment that nothing can tear asunder.” 

Xenophilius closed the lens on his camera. Seconds later, an inky black began to writhe over both of their skins. Andromeda ran forward with a softly glowing wand to tap each on the middle of their left arms and then to quickly retreat. 

The couple screamed in pain and begin to fall to the still softly glowing wedding runes. Nymphadora had her wand out and gently levitated them to the ground. She started to go forward, but Augusta half shouted, “Stop, just place them on top of each other, but keep them in the circle! Whatever you do, do not let them leave the circle!” 

Luna took up her wand and helped repositioned Harry’s body horizontally in the center, while Nymphadora floated Lacus above and gently let the pair lay together in their full wedding regalia. Their screams had shifted to stubborn whimpers now even as the inky black continued to writhe all over their skin. Their eyes now each held a dull red glow. Harry’s arms surrounded Lacus even as hers held onto his shoulders and pulled herself up where they could again softly kiss. As their lips touched a soft white light seemed to grow from that point that the darkness shied away from. 

Xenophilius uncovered his camera and started taking pictures again. Augusta held her wand down to the runes and her own soft white light begin to again empower them even as the others took turns doing the same. 

Xenophilius looked torn between snapping more pictures and helping. He quickly decided to move his camera closer so he could do both. He said, “Brilliant! The circle is the essence of the union between those two, and Voldemort was not invited!” 

His words seemed to spur the others on, even as the runes grew brighter and the battle raged on. Over and hour and a half later the wedding pair grew still even as the inky darkness seemed to begin to loosen from their skin. 

Lacus and Harry were now very still, with their breathing barely visible. Their clothes were plastered to their bodies with sweat and even blood in places. The others weren’t doing much better. Augusta, Luna, and Neville were sprawled out laying within reach of the runes with their wands out. Neville was still by Luna’s side. Xenophilius had given up on charging the runes. He simply used what strength he had left to continue taking pictures. 

Andromeda sat in a nearby chair clearly nearing exhaustion, but watchful when the darkness seemed to flow up and away from them, only to fall apart in the air. Xeno took another picture even as she looked on. They were both clearly breathing so she continued to watch for almost five minutes more. 

Andromeda then half walked half crawed to them and ran her wand over their heads and bodies. It yielded a soft white glow around Harry’s body and a darker yet still steady glow around Lacus’s body. Their skin was red and raw in places. She could see where blood had leached out into their clothes before stopping, but overall they seemed okay, well as okay as anyone could be after that ordeal. 

Andromeda said softly, almost to herself, “You should be okay for now. Rest. I’ll help you to a bed after I take a little nap.” With that she laid down only a little away from the others and fell asleep. Xeno took one final picture, before he too slumped into sleep. 

It was nearly midnight when the cold from a brief rain shower woke Luna and Neville. Neville could not help but look at her rain soaked top. Luna rolled her eyes before grabbing the wand she had just dropped. Neville grabbed his own wand and they went to work half levitating half carrying Harry and Lacus down to Lacus’s room. They then lay them on the bed before going back to get the others. 

By then Nymphadora and Andromeda were up and helping Augusta and Xenophilius and the equipment Xenophilius refused to leave down to their rooms. Andromeda stopped by Lacus’s room to force Harry to drink a small blood replenishing potion while she encouraged Lacus to drink a glass of water. She then scanned them again with her wand until the same pattern occurred as before. Was the darkness in Lacus’s aura do to her not being a real magical, or an indication of how sick she truly was? She really had no idea. It looked like it was lighter than before, if only by a shade, but after what they went through that wasn’t surprising. She cast a spell to dry their clothes and the bed before going to find her own bed again. The parting thought came to her that it was a shame that all their clothes were likely ruined, but it was not enough to delay her sleep more than a few seconds. 

On the deck, the runes were finally fading as they were washed away by the steady rain. 

-«oOo»-

Author’s Notes: The wedding ceremony was partially based on the results of a web search with my own edits. I also give credit to Google Earth for my geography skills. 

Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Author’s Notes: This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment. 

  
**Destiny**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Five»-_ **

Andromeda did look over Lacus again several times in the weeks after their marriage. It was slow, but she appeared to be improving. What concerned her was that the rate of improvement seemed to be slowing down and had in fact almost stopped. 

Andromeda said, “I’ll be honest with you. You say you feel fine. Non magically I cannot find anything to indicate otherwise.” 

After a pause she continued with, “Still, the readings I saw indicate you have some kind of chronic illness, without giving me any clue as to what it is. I do not know if the readings are correct. It could just be that you are not truly a witch and this is normal. I honestly don’t know which is the case. I don’t think you have cancer. There is nothing abnormal to indicate that. I have no way of testing whether or not you will develop it as you suspect.” 

Lacus said, “So we wait?” 

Andromeda said, “Well, unless you know where you can get some phoenix tears. If you manage to get some, one of the best ways to use them is to drop them very slowly in a patient’s eyes. They seem to absorb best that way.” 

Lacus asked, “They would work?” 

Andromeda shrugged. She said, “They have incredible curative properties. They healed Harry his second year when he should have died. They certainly would not hurt, but the only Phoenix I know of is Fawkes, and he is the Headmaster’s familiar. If your right about Albus possibly wanting Harry to be killed...” 

Lacus nodded. 

“What will you tell Harry?” 

“Nothing, unless he asks.” 

“And if he asks what I said?” 

“I will tell him the truth. I will not lie to him.” 

Andromeda nodded. She said, “If you do need contraceptives, I recommend just purchasing the muggle version. I can’t recommend using the magical version with your readings like that. It could even be harmful, although I doubt that is the case. Your extra link to Harry is also a consideration. All in all, I would prefer neither of you take any potions you don’t need, although the one blood replenisher Harry had worked well enough.” 

Lacus nodded. It was not really surprising. How do you give medical advice to a situation that has never happened before? The research she had read had not mentioned any test subjects needing healing beyond what could be treated by simple non-magical means and those would work on anyone. 

-«oOo»-

It was September first 1994. Harry Potter, Lacus Potter, and a blond haired young woman walked through the portal into the magical side of Kings Cross station. 

Out of nowhere someone fired a stunner at Harry. Harry dodged before firing back his own, only for that too to be dodged yet had the side effect of causing Severus Snape to loose his invisibility cloak. 

All three held wands on Snape. 

Snape snarled, “Potter! Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea of how much trouble you have caused me?” 

Harry said, “Hello professor. I had a good summer vacation. I’m sorry to hear yours did not go well.” 

Several other random students nearby snickered. 

Snape said, “And who are these two? Did you pick up a couple of muggle whores on your vacation?” 

Suddenly furious, Harry started to cast only to be stopped by Lacus grabbing hold of his hand. Nothing however stopped the blond beside Lacus from casting her own spell. Soon enough the potions professor was replaced by one angry goose which immediately tried to attack the blond haired woman with its beak. 

Lacus fired off a silent incarcerous spell that tightly wrapped the goose’s beak, but otherwise failed to slow the goose. The goose didn’t stop until Harry hit it with a stunner, but by then it was almost on top of Lacus. Applause and camera flashes began once the crowd noticed there were no other responsible authority figures around. 

Lacus said, “We should go.” 

Once they boarded it took them little time to find Neville and Luna. 

The blond haired woman said, “I can’t believe I just transfigured Snape. He is going to kill me.” 

Luna grinned and said, “I bet you wanted to do that for years.” 

“That is beside the point!” 

Neville said wistfully, “I wish I could have seen it.” 

The blond said, “Seriously, what if Snape manages to refuse to let me attend? It’s not as if I can tell him I’m here on Amelia’s orders. Both him and Dumbledore would want rid of me faster in that case.” 

Harry said, “I will make it plain to Dumbledore that we either all stay or all go.” 

Lacus leaned into her husband, content at the moment with just that. She wore a small pouch on her right hip and a wand holster on her left forearm along with the standard Hogwarts womans uniform. 

Neville said, “He cannot separate you two. He might try with Meer though.” After a pause he said, “What will the hat do when it senses Tonks? Does occlumency even work against it?” 

The now identified Tonks said absently, “It is not well known, but the hat can’t reveal what it sees. I doubt the children of Death Eaters would come here if it could.” 

Harry asked, “Luna, when did your father say he would publish our wedding story?” 

Luna said innocently, “I believe he said there would be a special evening edition. It should arrive just after we do.” 

Harry buried his face in his wife’s pink hair, even as she gently patted him on the shoulder. 

Neville looked over at Luna clearly amused. He held up the can of Pepsi he had been drinking and Luna held out her own so that they bumped together. It was going to be an interesting year. 

-«oOo»-

Almost an hour after the train started moving Draco opened the door for his yearly visit, followed by his two bodyguards. He said, “Well look who we have here. It seems scar-head is not quite so missing after all.” 

Harry said warily, “What do you want Draco?” 

“Why just to see what all the fuss was about. I see you have been hanging out with the mudbloods.” He sneered in the general direction of Lacus and Meer. 

Harry again started to react, and then stopped when Lacus said quietly, “You believe that your blood makes you superior. How does that work?” 

Draco said defensively, “There have been Malfoys for over five hundred years.” 

“So you believe you are superior merely because your ancestors were good at record keeping?” 

Draco said, “What the heck would you know mudblood?” His guards seemed to be getting a little twitchy. 

“I know you are afraid.” 

“Afraid, of what?” he said mockingly. 

“You are afraid of failing your father. You are afraid of not living up to the standards he set. You are afraid he will find out that you know he is wrong, so you attack those who represent what you fear.” 

“You’re crazy!” Draco stepped back a step, running into his bookends. 

“Leave now. We will be here when you are ready. I do have one request before you go though.” 

“And that is?” Draco had recovered some of his bravado. 

“I ask you to spend a little time researching muggles. Did you know there were almost a thousand of them for every magical? Did you know they have weapons that can wipe out whole cities and technology that can communicate instantly around the world?” 

Defensively he said, “So what if they do?” 

“You ask for wizards and witches who are pure of blood to hate all who are not. For each pureblood there are at least two halfblood or muggleborn and almost three thousand muggles. Muggles also have what they call guns, some of which can kill dozens of wizards in a minute. Tell me now, what would happen if they were all very upset with the purebloods, say as a result of unfair or cruel treatment on the purebloods part?” 

Draco said, “Enough. Just watch yourself Potter. I don’t know what your thinking bringing these two to Hogwarts, but I’ll be watching you.” Draco and his bodyguards left. 

Neville said, “Do you think you got through to him?” 

Lacus said, “I do not know. Most who are deeply prejudiced ignore things that do not fit their world view.” 

Harry said, “I wonder if it was a mistake to mention nuclear weapons to Draco. With an imperious curse..” 

Lacus said, “I hope not, for if that sword of light were to strike, it may be impossible to stop the result.” 

Luna said dryly, “Do you really think our oblivators are that good?” 

Lacus said, “Luna has a good point. The reports I read indicated that all major governments knew about your hidden communities and kept them secret for decades. They even employed witches and wizards in their secret services to protect things like nuclear weapons and important people. That’s part of why they won the war. They had been planning for the possibility for decades.” 

Tonks gulped quietly at that as the train moved on. Madam Bones would not like to hear that nor would her boss the Minister of Magic, although she felt sure that Amelia Bones at least would not stick her head in the sand and refuse to listen. They would need a new minister sooner or later. 

-«oOo»-

When they arrived at Hogwarts they were immediately confronted by Professor Snape and Albus Dumbledore just outside the castle. Minerva saw the confrontation, but was busy with the first years. 

Albus said, “I am very disappointed in you Harry.” 

Harry said innocently, “Why is that sir?” 

Albus said, “For running away from your home.” 

Harry said, “I did not run away from home. The Dursley’s dropped me off in the middle of nowhere. If you want to know why you will have to ask them.” 

Albus said, “Regardless, you wasted a lot of people’s time this summer and you are very lucky to still be alive. Death eaters even attacked at the Quidditch World Cup this summer. Then when professor Snape came to find you, you attacked him and had some foreign witch transfigure him. I’ve very sorry my boy, but it is time to say goodbye to your friends. You will be escorted from class to class and only be allowed your wand during classes.” 

Harry said, “No. I will not do that. If my wife and her sister are not welcome at Hogwarts we will leave. I will also not have any of us serve any punishment for defending ourselves.” 

Snape said, “Potter. Just who the heck do you think you are? As for your wife” Snape sneered and said, “that is easily fixed.” Trying to be sneaky, Snape held out his wand to his side and pointed at Harry before saying softly, “Obliviate.” 

Suddenly a black roughly square shaped plate flew out of Lacus’s pouch and intercepted the spell. It then remained floating in front of Harry as if waiting for more. The rest of them pulled out their wands, splitting them between the headmaster and Severus. 

Neville said, “I believe the sentence for attempting to breakup a lawfully bonded couple is twenty five years. I will have to contact my grandmother. I’m sure she could contact the DMLE and have someone sent right over to take our statements.” 

Wary, Severus glanced at Albus then returned to holding his weapon on Harry. 

Albus said, “I’m sure that won’t be necessary. Severus lower your wand.” 

Severus placed his wand back in its side holster, but continued to glare. The others glanced at Harry before lowering their wands as well. 

Albus said gravely, “With your permission Harry, I’d like to cast a spell to check on your bond.” 

Harry glanced at Neville who nodded. The floating piece of metal suddenly turned sideways and jumped towards the headmasters neck, only to jump back to its original position as if it had never moved saved that now it was slowly spinning. 

The headmaster frowned at that. He kept watching the dark spinning square for a bit until Harry finally said, “Go ahead.” 

Suddenly Harry was enveloped in a pale yellow light that tinged with blue, red, and green and then spread between Harry and Lacus. After the Headmaster stopped casting his spell the individual colors merged into a white glow before vanishing. 

Albus said, “Very well Harry. It seems you had an interesting summer. What grades did you say these two were in?” 

Lacus said, “We will stay with Harry.” 

Albus said, “For you Mrs. Potter there is no doubt. You will have to be sorted, but the Sorting Hat will automatically put you in the same house as your spouse. Your sister on the other hand will have to go where she is sorted.” 

Tonks shrugged, not really expecting any different. 

Neville said, “Harry and Lacus will get married quarters as befits their station as the last of the Potters.” 

Albus frowned but nodded. He then said, “I hope you know just how much you have endangered these young women Harry. I didn’t think you would be so irresponsible.” 

Harry said softly, “I could say the same to you.” 

Albus became visibly angry for a moment before he caught himself. 

Harry said, “After you?” 

Albus frowned again, but followed Severus inside with the others following after. 

Lacus’s hair got a few comments, but given other strange hair colors that had occurred as the result of spells or potions, it was not particularly remarked on. There was interest though when Lacus was directed to sit and wear the sorting hat. She calmly and elegantly walked up to the seat and put the old ratty hat on her head. 

In her mind the hat said, “It is a rare thing indeed when I get to sort someone your age dear one. Ah I see you have the beginnings of excellent occlumency shields. Fortunately, I can still bypass them, although keep at it. Too few learn that exceedingly useful discipline these days.” 

The hat continued with, “Interesting. That’s new. Wait, your from the future where we all die and your borrowing your husband’s magic. Well, that is one for the record books. If Helena was still around, I’d have to insist she check that I had not gone nutters.” 

Lacus asked in thought, “Will you make sure my sister ends up with us?” 

“If Nymphadora asks to be in Gryffindor, I can do so. I never thought that one would come back.” 

In the great hall copies of the Quibbler were beginning to be passed around with people starting to point at Lacus and whisper. 

Lacus thought, “Will you also help the young ones that would normally go in Slytherin?” 

“I am given great leeway if it is to protect the students. That is why very ambitious muggleborn generally don’t get sorted in Slytherin. Very well, for as long as Slytherin continues to represent hate, I will take a long look at future candidates and try to find those who are receptive homes elsewhere. Most are at twelve, yet some will no doubt still choose the darker path.” 

Lacus thought, “Thank you Mr. Hat. I very much hope we can change things. I just wish the young ones had not already been sorted.” 

“I have been alive for a thousand years. I find that I do not want to die or be relegated to history just yet. I wonder, did you ever consider that perhaps you were the power he knows not?” 

Lacus thought, “I don’t believe in prophecies.” 

“I suppose that is a good attitude for one who would spit in the eye of fate. Still, even if you were not married I would have no choice but to sort you into” Out loud the hat shouted, “Gryffindor.” 

In her mind the hat finished with, “Seek me out if you are in need. I know more about Hogwarts than any other. For the sake of the children, the castle and I will support you if there is need. Just remember we cannot disobey the headmaster beyond refusing to aid him.” 

Lacus thought, “So if the headmaster found out you helped us, he could order you not to anymore. Noted.” She mentally thanked the hat and walked over to her sister who was already on her way to be sorted. In passing she said softly, “Insist on Gryffindor.” before going to sit next to her husband. As she gracefully walked she was subjected to whistles from many of the guys and angry glares from many of the women which she completely ignored as she took her seat. There was something to be said for years of training on how to act in public to the greatest effect. 

After about five minutes the Hat eventually sorted Tonks into Gryffindor where she sat beside Lacus. Just before the hat was to be put away it said loudly, “Remember though that I quarter you, that you are all children of Hogwarts. The time comes when the children of Hogwarts must stand together or die divided. Choose well. You may not get another chance.” 

Albus was stunned and so was the rest of the hall. Words like, “Never heard the like.” and “Wonder what it means.” floated around. 

Albus interrupted the discussion by getting up to talk about the canceling of Quidditch due to the Tri-Wizard tournament where one competitor from each of the three schools would compete for the honor of their school. He also talked about the coming of students from the other two schools. 

Complaints ensued until Harry stood up and said, “Sir, are you telling us that because one student will be busy with the tournament that Quidditch for everyone is canceled?” 

“Well myself and others members of the staff will be busy setting up the tournament, so we can’t guarantee we would have time to supervise games, particularly any as dangerous as Quidditch.” 

Off to the side Madam Pomfrey nodded while Mad Eye moody stared in curiosity. Severus just continued glaring at Harry. 

Harry said, “Then why don’t we organize something less dangerous? We can form teams independent of houses. I know we could do broom races and magical competitions like who can transfigure the quickest. We could even do talent competitions to see if anyone here is good at music or art. There has to be a lot of things we could do rather than stand around waiting for one person to compete in a tournament. After all, would it not be a wonderful opportunity to come together like the Hat wanted?” 

Minerva and Filius nodded at Albus indicating their support. 

Albus said, “I suppose, but only for clubs and events that are officially sanctioned by a faculty member” He caught Madam Pomfrey’s continued glare and added, “and also approved by Madam Pomfrey to be sure that there are sufficient considerations for safety. Disagreements will go to a head of house or if necessary Minerva can be the final word.” Seeing a glare from Minerva he hastily added, “Minerva also has the authority to disband any club for any reason.” Minerva smiled at that. Yes, that should, hopefully keep Minerva’s door from being excessively trafficked. 

Albus mused, “Perhaps we could have brief exhibition events before the Tri-Wizard tasks.” The Hogwart’s students immediately expressed their interest in rapid conversations. Even Malfoy appeared interested. 

After a minute to ponder his own statement, Albus said, “Now, I’d pleased to introduce as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Mr. Alastor Moody.” 

Leaning into Harry Lacus whispered, “That was a good beginning.” 

Harry nodded, yet wondered how much work it was all going to be. He and Neville had traded Care of Magical Creatures and Divination for Runes and Arithmancy. They had to take the courses from Luna’s year, but that was hardly a problem. Neville particularly liked that part for obvious reasons. Lacus and Meer were going to be there too. He knew from experience that learning anything with his wife seemed easier than learning it on his own. He knew he had a lot of fun going through and teaching her spells. 

-«oOo»-

After the children were settled for the night Albus called his heads of house to a meeting. He brought with him a copy of the Quibbler and said, “Has everyone seen this?” 

Filius said, “I have. I’m a subscriber. The puzzles you see. I must say I didn’t expect Harry would get married quite this young. Even his father waited a few more years.” 

Minerva said, “Neither did I, yet I believe the lass is a good influence on him. Did you not hear his words this evening?” 

Severus said dryly, “I believe what she is, thanks to that paper and Potter’s own foolishness, is a walking target. All any of the Dark Lord’s followers need to do is kill her and Potter will die.” 

Minerva and Filius nodded sadly. 

Albus said, “She is not quite helpless though, is she? I doubt you missed her little display Severus, unless your saying that was Harry or her sister? That square metal thing came from his wife’s pouch.” 

Snape said, “It had to be a trick or something.” 

Albus said, “It stopped your Obliviate spell, although those are pretty easy to block.” 

Minerva growled, “Severus! We do not use mind magic on children!” 

Ignoring Minerva Snape said, “I’d come closer to believing it bounced off a shield one of them made, with the rest being an illusion.” 

Albus said, “That illusion cut my throat. He pointed to a very faint red spot.” 

Filius asked tiredly, “Just what made her angry enough to do that?” 

Severus said, “She wasn’t angry. She seemed perfectly calm. It was after I cast the spell. If it was real, then it was a warning, probably for Albus to not try anything but the bond detection spell.” 

Filius said, “Then it sounds like she may very well be the perfect wife for Mr. Potter.” 

Minerva frowned at that, but didn’t comment further. 

Severus said, “One thing I will say. I’ve known a lot of dangerous people in my time and anyone who can act like that, instantly, with no change in expression is at least someone to be cautious about. That kind of thing generally requires training.” 

Minerva asked, “Are you saying she is a danger Severus?” 

Severus shrugged. “To Potter, probably not, or else she would not have gone through with the bonding. We of course don’t know what her ultimate goal is, but we had better find out.” 

Minerva and Filius nodded while Dumbledore just looked troubled. 

Severus said, “Most wandless abilities seem to be based on focused will. At my best, I can barely summon my wand to me from a dozen feet away, and believe me I’ve tried to do more.” 

Albus said, “Wandless abilities tend to grow with practice. It has taken me a long time to learn as much as I have. Occasionally someone young somehow remembers the accidental magic they did as a child and develops it, but usually not much more than that. This must be that, yet it was nevertheless a very impressive display. I recall that young Tom Riddle had significant wandless abilities, although his were nothing this precise.” 

Minerva suggested, “We could take away the metal square.” 

Filius said, “That is likely useless. Harry knows more than enough to make more from any of the metal around here. He could also just order more, or just melt and reshape some coins.” 

Albus said, “I tried surface legilimency on her before the sorting. Other than being bounced off some fairly impressive shields, particularly for her age, I only sensed deep resolve.” 

Minerva asked, “To protect Harry?” 

Albus shrugged and said, “I have no idea, although she did only threaten me when I asked to cast a spell. For now we will assume that is the case, for whatever happens she must be kept alive and well too.” 

Severus said, “What of her sister?” 

Albus said, “Keep them together. It will be easier to protect them that way, and whether we like it or not, anyone that Harry cares for must be protected, else he is apt to go off and do something stupid, again.” 

Severus said quietly, “And what of your other consideration? We now know that the Dark Lord is active again, if probably not with a full body yet.” 

Filius and Minerva just looked on in confusion. Albus said carefully, “The bond detection spell showed nothing out of the ordinary.” 

Severus nodded. Now that was surprising. Just what had Potter been up to this summer? Had Potter managed to escape the Dark Lords touch, when he himself still could not? Impossible. The spell must just have failed to show it somehow. 

-«oOo»-

Neville couldn’t help but fidget in nervousness as they all walked into the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class for the year. Just knowing they were all within easy distance of a Death Eater was not an easy thing. He wished Luna was here. No scratch that. He wished none of them were here. He did his best to remain calm and get out a scroll to take notes on. 

Moody said, “Your in for a treat today kids. The headmaster wants me to teach you about the worst you will face in the real world. Does anyone know the names of the three unforgivable curses?” 

Neville’s perception trailed off as he just focused on his pen and paper, idly sketching a small plant to keep his own calm. He knew he should not do this, but he was just not as brave as the others. Suddenly he was shaken out of his daze by the yell of “Crucio!” as a giant spider was tortured by the unforgiveable. He turned in on himself and covered his head with his arm. Then he began peaking out of the corner of his eyes as if looking for when it would stop. 

Lacus and Harry glanced back in worry. Harry said, “Stop it! Can’t you see your upsetting him!” 

Moody said, “Pathetic! Dumbledore wanted me to show you the unforgiveables. He told me to show you the worst, yet there are far worse curses than those three.” He said the last with a tone of admiration in his voice before he suddenly shouted out, “Avada Kadavra!” The green fire shot out and killed the still shaking spider. 

Neville winced again, yet out of the corner of his eye he saw one of Lacus’s squares floating just outside of her pouch, and then softly slide back in. The sight brought a little calm to him as he remembered how frighteningly quick she could be with them. She even blocked Snape’s surprise curse only a few days ago. 

Before long Moody was demonstrating the Imperius curse on them. Neville remembered being happy and dancing on a desk and could not help but shudder at the memory of losing all control like that. 

Lacus was now standing at the front of the class off to the left while Moody was on the right. Neville was surprised that Harry would even allow this, but it seemed that he was willing to allow Lacus to take her own risks. A quick look at Harry showed him tightly gripping his wand. Neville could see the resolve shining in Lacus’s calm blue eyes, then suddenly it looked like her pupils had gotten smaller. 

Moody lazily called out, “Imperio” only for Lacus to calmly step forward into the curse, and then as soon as Moody relaxed slightly she grabbed an empty desk and hurled it at the battered auror. Moody failed to dodge and was knocked up against the back wall. Harry and Lacus’s wands were aimed at him and his own wand was on the floor several feet away from him. To Neville’s left, Lacus’s sister Meer said softly, “Nice.” 

Harry said quietly, “What were you telling us professor just a little while ago? Something about constant vigilance.” 

Moody glared angrily for a moment before collecting his wand and getting to his feet. He then seemed to catch himself and calm down. He said, “Quite right Potter. Quite right. Ten points to Gryffindor. Being able to resist the Imperious curse, even if I wasn’t trying that hard is a very valuable skill. Now, I believe it is your turn Potter.” 

Harry got up, replaced Lacus on the left side of the room, and said casually, “Very well professor. Whenever your ready.” Harry kept his wand in its holster as he calmly stood. Neville noticed that Lacus was also extremely focused as she looked on, but figured that was normal given the situation. 

Moody suddenly shouted out, “Imperio” before the nearly clear curse shot fourth from his wand and impacted on Harry’s chest. The fact that Harry was physically pushed back indicated that it was probably a much stronger attempt than before. Harry casually directed a faint whitish spell to near Moody’s feet. 

Moody said, “You missed Potter.” 

Harry asked, “Did I?” before pointing at Moody’s shoes, where shoestrings from one appeared to reach across to the other without knot or seem. 

Moody said, “Very funny Potter.” He directed his wand at his feet which were soon free. 

Moody said, “Good job at throwing off my Imperio. Bad job at the lame defense.” 

Harry shrugged and returned to his seat. Neville knew that Harry’s choice of defense was deliberate. It was okay and even encouraged for people to begin to respect them both. You couldn’t begin to lead a world if no one followed after all. It was not, however, considered a good idea if Moody thought Harry too competent, hence the relatively mild response. 

-«oOo»-

Severus Snape seemed positively gleeful as he strolled in to the potions classroom, with his usual cape fluttering behind him. He looked at where everyone had chosen to sit and smiled. He said, “Before we begin our lessons for the year, there will be a few adjustments to the seating chart just to make sure certain people do not cheat this year.” 

Severus paced the room for a couple of passes as if just making up his mind then he said, “I believe we will start with Mr. Potter trading places with Miss Davis.” Harry, Lacus, Tracey, and Daphne all looked annoyed, yet there was curiosity on the later two’s faces as well. Harry and Lacus looked at each other before Harry regretfully got up and traded places with Tracey. Snape did have the authority to choose his own seating chart. It was, unheard of him to mix Slytherins and Gryffindors. 

Severus continued, eying the pair of Neville and Meer before looking at Draco and Pansy. Severus’s grin got wider seeing the luck of sheer panic on his godson’s face. It was tempting, yet he was not sure it would accomplish anything, other than perhaps making an enemy of Lucius. It was very unlikely that Draco would learn anything from it, if any of them survived it that is. 

He looked onward and nodded, seemingly satisfied with things as they were now. Daphne was skilled. It was even possible that she might manage to disrupt Potter’s marriage. Of course, even if she was interested in Potter, it was doomed due to Potter already being married. Perhaps it was petty to want a little revenge on her family as well, given it was only his own guess that had him waste his summer watching her house. Besides, Daphne and Tracy were very likely to get them to spill some useful details. That was the important bit. 

Lacus stood up at her desk near the middle of the room as Tracey Davis approached. She said, “My name is Lacus Potter. I hope we will work well together.” 

Tracy shrugged and absently sat down. She said, “Just as long as you can do your part, I could care less.” 

Harry hesitantly sat down next to the blond beauty that he had barely spoken a dozen words to in all the time he had been at Hogwarts. He said, “Hi.” 

Daphne said crisply, “Potter.” 

“It looks like you and I are stuck together.” 

Daphne said, “So it would seem. Just do your part with ingredient preparation and I’ll do the rest.” 

Severus held back a smile. It was true that he was denying himself so many opportunities to torture Gryffindors, yet there was always Longbottom, and it did seem that Daphne and Tracey at least had got off to a good start. They were both smart enough not to pretend to be instant friends, yet by the end of the year he wondered what they would learn. It should prove interesting, and if Harry partnering the beautiful blond did cause him trouble in his marriage, well, that was a bonus. Yes, all in all, that would be the best outcome. It was a true pity that Potter was already married, since it would make things a bit more difficult to disrupt. 

He glanced at Draco’s table and noted his godson’s annoyance. Perhaps he thought he should put Daphne at his table? That would be a joke. If the boy didn’t take a hint one of these days he very much feared that his godson would meet with an accident. 

-«oOo»-

Later that day, in Daphne and Tracey’s room, Tracey asked, “So what do you think Snape is up to?” 

Daphne shrugged and said, “Well he suddenly decided to put me with Potter, right after Potter marries a rather attractive women out of nowhere. I’d say he wants me to dig up dirt and spread it around, or he just may be using me to find out what Potter was up to this summer. He could even be using me to try to stir up trouble in Potter’s marriage. Snape is petty like that. All of the above is also a possibility.” 

Tracey said, “Well, he did get married out of nowhere to a witch we have never heard of. It seems the headmaster’s control of him is not quite as complete as we have assumed. The interesting bit is she truly does have pink hair. I looked closely at her arms when she was cutting up ingredients. Either she has spelled her whole body, or that is her natural hair color.” 

“Interesting. How did she do by the way today?” 

“Good. Very good even. I had to point out one or two things to make ingredient preparation easier, but she appears to learn very quickly. Once I pointed something out, she started doing it that way as if she had never done it any other. How about Potter? He did ingredient prep too, didn’t he?” 

“Yes. He did tolerably, but he kept glancing back at his wife. Still, I think he will do better next time, once he realizes your not going to poison her or something.” 

Tracey laughed. “Me? And ruin my potions grade, for what again?” 

Daphne nodded. 

Tracey asked, “So, are you going to make a play for Potter? He is well and truly permanently bonded, although as long as he didn’t swear an exclusive oath, there is that possibility.” 

Daphne said, “To start with, is it so much to ask for a decent husband for myself? I refuse to share. Potter might have been an option before, if he could ever get out from under the headmaster’s thumb, but now, it isn’t going to happen.” 

Tracey said, “No, I suppose it isn’t, but you know what type of husbands your father will find acceptable.” 

Daphne said, “Yes, pureblood and wealthy. Harry used to qualify because he is the last of the Potter’s, even if he is technically a halfblood.” 

Tracey said, “Still, you could flirt a bit, just for fun.” 

Daphne said, “No, I think not. For one, I’m no one’s lapdog. Let Snape do his own dirty work. Did I tell you I thought I saw him this summer just outside our wards? When I looked again he was gone, but it was creepy.” 

Tracey said, “Agreed. So now what?” 

Daphne said, “The question is whether or not Potter can be useful to us. Given that I know my father is looking for me a husband, I need to find some alternatives, just in case they are needed. I’m also fairly sure Draco is pressuring his father to pressure mine.” 

Tracey said, “I get the impression that Lacus at least is sharp. She was subtle at it, but I could tell she was keeping an eye on everything she could see from where we were. That is not normal behavior. That is either trained or learned from experience. Her manners were also exemplary.” 

Daphne said, “Could she be a pureblood?” 

Tracey said, “Maybe, but certainly not from around here.” 

Daphne said dryly, “That much is obvious.” After a pause she continued with, “The real question is just what is going on with those two? I seriously doubt Potter got up the nerve to ask someone he just met to marry him, let alone managed a formal bonding ceremony, and even got the Longbottom head to participate. No, either she, or more likely someone behind her must have some longer term plans. Still, if Potter and his wife are actually successful in forming or representing a reasonably powerful third faction, their might be opportunities there for someone like me, or both of us for that matter. ” 

Tracey said, “What makes you so certain that they are even trying?” 

Daphne laughed. “Did you not see that stunt Potter pulled when he arrived at Hogwarts with the new clubs? Also, let’s not forget what they did in Defense Against the Dark Arts.” 

Tracey said, “Actually, I saw that the broom racing club already has a sign up sheet. Potter even agreed to buy a set of cheaper standard brooms to make it fair. I remember Malfoy whining when he couldn’t use his Firebolt. I wonder what brooms they will end up getting. He could probably purchase a set of older Nimbus brooms for half the cost of a Firebolt.” 

Daphne said, “Who knows? Are you going to sign up?” 

Tracey said, “I was thinking about it. So you think that stunt in Defense was setup even with Potter’s weak attack?” 

Daphne said, “That was the curious part. His wife just moves and suddenly a desk is colliding with our teacher without even a spell, yet Potter just ties his shoe laces. It could be he figured that Moody had had about enough. Then again, perhaps Potter would really use such a weak response. Sure, such a attack could work in battle, but you definitely wouldn’t just cast that and wait, and even a stunner would be all around better.” 

Tracey said, “So what did you think they were going for?” 

Daphne said, “Well just the fact that they could both throw off the Imperius is impressive. That would almost require practice. I’d bet money that Moody threw his best attempt at Potter, yet I think the biggest lesson was that his wife could take care of herself. Her attack worked so well since no one would normally expect it. It also took less time than the same wand work would.” 

Tracey said, “Still, why didn’t she just use her wand? I know if I had the ability to do that without a wand I wouldn’t advertise.” 

Daphne said, “That is a good question. She must have the ability, else there would be rumors by now. Perhaps she likes to occasionally use physical attacks?” 

Tracey said, “So we are left with them making it clear not to mess with his wife, and perhaps them trying to start to assert a leadership role?” 

Daphne said, “That sounds about right. It will be interesting to see if they can pull it off. If they can, they might be worth getting to know, provided of course whoever arranged this marriage is someone we can tolerate.” 

Tracey said, “True.” 

-«oOo»-

It turned out the very next day they found a reason for Lacus to use physical attacks, for that was the day a second club was announced. This time Lacus Potter was the student leader with the club sponsored by Aurora Sinistra. Her sister Meer was listed as co-leader. It’s purpose was to teach women the art of self defense both with, and without wands. The word was that their would be some guys there to practice against, although Daphne had no idea if that bit was true or not. 

The club was open to girls of all ages. Their was one requirement. They had to recite a non magically binding vow in front of the group. The vow was, “I vow not to hate without reason.” Most just said it without giving it much thought, although a few seemed to ponder the meaning of it. 

When Daphne returned to the common room she got to see the sight of Draco explode in a very predictable rant about getting Potter and his wife for their blasphemy. The interesting bit was Snape’s response. 

Severus said dryly, “Are you telling me Mr. Malfoy that you hate a bunch of people for no reason whatsoever? Tut Tut, clearly breeding isn’t everything.” 

Draco sputtered and said, “I just hate mudbloods and blood traitors.” before storming out. Some nodded at that. Some looked at him like an idiot, while many of the women seemed particularly annoyed. She thought she even caught a brief flash of annoyance from Pansy, although that could have been a trick of the firelight. 

Daphne for her part considered going. Oh she wouldn’t hear the end of it from Draco and a few others, yet there was definitely some appeal in being better able to defend herself without a wand, and perhaps finding out a bit more of the mystery. She already considered herself decent with a wand, for her age at least. 

-«oOo»-

The drawing from the Goblet of Fire began, yielding Fleur, Victor, and Cedric as expected. Then another faintly burning paper came out which Albus Dumbledore picked out of the air and read. For a brief second the paper read Harry Potter before it shifted to Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. Albus almost smiled before he caught himself. He called out, “Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter.” 

Harry turned around, trying to act surprised, then realized what Dumbledore said and he didn’t have to act. He turned back to Lacus and said quietly, “You knew!” 

Lacus just allowed her small smile to get a bit wider before nodding. 

Dumbledore called again, “Will Lacus and Harry Potter come down please?” 

Madam Maxine said, “What is the meaning of this Albus?” 

Karkaroff said, “That is a very good question. Did you just say that Hogwarts just got two more candidates? That is preposterous.” 

Dumbledore ignored him, focusing on Lacus and Harry who were coming to meet him. Harry had a scowl on his face, while Lacus had a neutral expression. Interesting, but perhaps not surprising. 

Albus asked, “Did you put your name in the cup Harry?” 

“No!” 

“Did you tell anyone else to put your name in the cup?” 

“No, I did not! Do you think I’d risk my own life let alone my wife’s life for a measly thousand galeons, or any price?” Lacus gently held his left arm with her right, but continued to remain silent. 

Somewhere in the audience a Ron Weasely gasped when Harry called a thousand galeons measly. In a bit different part, Neville looked on with troubled eyes. Next to him Luna said, “Don’t worry. It will be okay. She has a plan.” Neville looked at her with disbelief but nodded anyway. 

When it was all said and done, Dumbledore supported Crouch’s position that the contract was binding. When Harry asked if they could just call this tournament a draw or change the tasks to something non dangerous, Dumbledore insisted that his oath’s prevented him from doing so. Madam Maxine seemed less certain at the time, yet it seemed they would not be moved. The fact that Snape, Dumbledore, and Moody seemed to think someone was trying to kill him didn’t help, particularly when he knew who Moody was. 

Karkaroff said, “Well then, if Hogwarts has three champions, then we shall just have to choose two more for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Then we can tweak the tasks a bit and have three members on each team.” 

Madam Maxine said hesitantly, “That would be fair.” 

Harry pointed out, “I thought you said you couldn’t change the tasks!” 

Karkaroff sneered, “No oath stops us from making them more difficult.” 

Harry cursed. Lacus frowned. Nearby Snape smiled. Christmas had come early. 

A little distance away Moody frowned, but didn’t comment further. 

-«oOo»-

Author’s Notes: Does anyone see any thing that needs fixed with how this work is posted on AO3?


	6. Chapter 6

Author’s Notes: There seems to be a lack of Beauxbatons students names. I’ll use Aimee Beaucourt as well as her sister Anais for the trio involved in the Tri-Wizard tournament. The first name has been used in other fanfiction. 

This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment. 

  
**Destiny**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Six»-_ **

Harry and Lacus were ridiculously busy with their classes, the Tri-Wizard tournament, and the two groups they were leading. They hoped that the broom racing competitions that Harry lead would help Harry with dodging the dragon that was expected. Their plan was more complex than that of course, although one had to start somewhere. 

Lacus’s self defense course for the women of Hogwart’s was intended as the eventually prelude to a larger course that would teach everyone. She hoped that by limiting the group to only women who were interested things would remain manageable. 

McGonagall lent them a time turner so they could do it all. The model was limited to no more than six hours in twenty four hours. Lacus refused to use it, since it would only increase the background radiation she was exposed to. Harry, Tonks, and Cedric, however, did use it to get extra practice in and prepare for the tournament. 

-«oOo»-

Harry smiled as he looked down at the wonderful sleeping form of his wife as she snuggled up to his chest. He knew he would fall asleep soon, and he knew she would be gone when he woke, but he just wanted to remember this time. A part of him was envious of her ability to seemingly be rested on four hours sleep, yet another part of him worried. Was she overdoing it? 

He had been tempted to again try to match her schedule, but he knew from trying it that he could not. Madam Pomfrey had even told him that he needed at least eight hours of sleep at his age to recover his magic, so he knew he could not push himself. If he did so, his own magic would begin to weakened and Lacus needed that to heal. He ran his fingers gently through her soft pink hair and again treasured this time. Tomorrow he would use the time turner with Cedric and Tonks to get more practice in, and even make up for the sleep he was missing now, but for now everything was right with the world. 

-«oOo»-

It was a few days after the defense club was announced. Lacus sat against the side of the room just after dinner. She was wearing a traditional white gi with a plain white belt and her pouch still placed at her side. 

She was going over papersH on a clipboard in front of her while waiting for the first meeting to start. The room was an empty classroom approximately fifty by one-hundred foot wide and twelve foot tall on the sixth floor. The room was windowless. The ceiling was charmed to illuminate the room in a warm light. The floor and the walls were padded by standard blue gymnastic matting. Even the door was padded with the matting. 

-«oOo»-

Daphne walked up to the room she knew the defense club was going to be held in. She should be early enough to be the first there although she still wasn’t sure this was worth the effort. Still, her curiosity remained. 

She opened the door and noted the smile of Potter’s wife. That was curious. Was his wife actually glad that a Slytherin had come? Seconds later Potter’s wife went back to her work reading papers. Curious indeed. 

Daphne peered at her for a minute then sat down a few feet from her. She said, “That’s it? Don’t I have to make a vow or something?” 

Lacus looked up at her and asked curiously, “Is the vow a problem?” 

Daphne said, “No. If it was magical then maybe. Some think magical vows tie up portions of ones magic. Personally, I find being asked to swear a magically binding vow insulting.” 

Lacus said, “I agree with you.” 

Daphne blinked. She asked, “Then why did you agree to get married how you did?” 

Lacus smiled a faint smile as she recalled her vows. She said, “I swore to nothing I had not already intended to do, nor did Harry I think, even if the wedding was sudden.” 

Daphne said, “Really? I know pureblood families tend to demand loyalty of their wifes, sometimes even subservience to an extent, and that you will promise to do your part to create at least a couple heirs, usually fairy quickly. Some are less onerous of course. The husband must also promise certain things as well.” 

Lacus smile slipped into a frown briefly. She said quietly, “We did agreed to try to be a good husband and wife, but no specific requirements on any physical intimacy. We also promised to try to do our part to work for a better world.” 

Daphne blinked. She said, “You actually swore a magically binding oath to help make the world a better place? Seriously? Whatever for?” 

Lacus actually grinned at the surprise she saw on Daphne’s face. She said, “Yes, we did agree to try. Would you not want to marry someone who had that goal?” 

Daphne thought about that for a bit. Half wistfully she said, “I thought I had forgotten such dreams. That is what this is then. The oath. The clubs. I must say I’m impressed. Most people I’ve known with a purpose usually just want power or to keep it from others.” 

Lacus nodded. She asked, “Shall we begin?” 

“Isn’t there still some time till the meeting?” 

Lacus absently checked that her wand was clipped in its holder. She asked, “Does it matter?” 

“I suppose not.” 

Lacus asked, “Will you help me warm up?” 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“You cast spells at me. I ask only that you cast nothing you cannot fix.” 

Daphne asked, “Are you sure about this?” 

“Yes.” 

Daphne shrugged and then let loose a silent stunner at the pink haired woman, only to have her seemingly dodge left just enough to miss it. Surprised Daphne asked, “So what’s up with the blue stuff?” while tossing out another stunner, this time at her feet. 

Lacus dodge this time by simply moving slightly sideways and letting the curse hit between her legs. It still hit the fabric of her gi, but did nothing. “The mats help protect against falls. Installing them helped convince Madam Pomfrey to allow us to form this group.” 

Daphne said, “Interesting.” She then launched a weak piercing curse at Lacus’s left arm, only for her to again dodge out of the way. She said, “It seems it is very difficult to hit you, even with silent incantations, which most our age would not know.” 

Daphne then cast another spell, this time she whispered something too soft to hear that Lacus also dodged. Behind Lacus the mats began to bunch up to make a short wall. Daphne cast another spell, this time at Lacus’s right leg, which she again dodged, this time to the left. The mat she hit started to quietly fold up into another short wall. 

Daphne shot another stunner. This time Lacus jumped over it, only to shift into a dash. Lacus had to dodge three more spells before she swept Daphne’s leg’s out from under her while somehow managing to also pluck her wand out of her hand. 

Daphne said, “Ouch.” as she got up from the floor. Then she said, “Impressive. How did you notice my animations?” 

Lacus said, “I’ve read about them. The color is distinctive. I also heard and saw them, if not by much.” 

Daphne nodded. She said, “One recommendation though. Never touch, if you can help it, never touch another’s wand with your bare hand.” 

Lacus asked, “Why is that?” 

Daphne said, “Wands can be engraved with runes to prevent summoning or stun anyone else who grabs it. They weaken the wand a bit, but can be worth it.” 

Lacus said, “Thank you. That may be useful.” 

Daphne watched the mats fell back into their original positions as their first members started coming in the door. Ten minutes later they had Luna Lovegood, Hanna Abbot, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Lavender Brown, Padma and Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, Fleur Delacour, Aimee and Anais Beaucort, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, Aurora Sinistra, and even the school nurse Poppy Pomfrey. 

People had started to break out into conversation. Perhaps half a minute later Lacus’s sister and husband walked in. In the later case it actually more closely resembled tip toeing. Daphne fought back a smirk at watching a male walk into such a dense zone of young women, although she had to admit, he at least was smart enough to be cautious. 

Marietta asked loudly, “Just what is he doing here?” The conversations stopped as all attention was focused on Lacus’s husband. 

Harry smiled weakly and started to speak. His wife said, “I asked my husband to come to help me demonstrate some things, if that is okay with everyone?” 

Daphne loved how she said that so sweetly. Perhaps she even meant it that way. Either way it was effective. She saw a few grumbles, but most seemed to accept him. A few were even thrilled he was here. Aurora and Poppy went over to sit in the far corner where they were less noticeable then the door opened again. Daphne let out an almost audible sigh when strutting in was the last person she wanted to see. 

Draco, in front of his two bookends, said, “What do we have here? Learning defense from a mudblood. Perhaps she will teach how to run away.” 

Daphne saw Lacus glance at Harry and Harry nod hesitantly. Daphne then glanced at Aurora and Poppy in the corner and saw obvious looks of anger, even if Aurora had a hand on Poppy’s arm to stop her from interfering. 

Lacus faced Draco and asked, “Well then, perhaps you could show me how it is done?” 

Draco sneered only to look around a bit and asses his odds. He noticed Poppy and Aurora and froze, then glanced at the door. 

Aurora said, “Yes, perhaps you could demonstrate.” 

Draco said, “But I..” He trailed off, evidently not having a good excuse ready. 

Aurora said, “Oh, but I insist.” Poppy gave a half nod as well, perhaps not approving, but understanding. 

Daphne took her place with the rest of the students who were standing on the door side of the room. She along with Aurora, Poppy, Angelina, Fleur, Aimee, and Anais cast shields behind which everyone watched. For a minute she wondered why Harry didn’t also cast a shield. He seemed to be focusing almost unnaturally on what was to come. Lacus was near them, while Draco had backed up to near the far side of the room. Draco’s bodyguards were sitting against the other wall without shields. Well, this should be entertaining at least. 

Suddenly Draco shouted out, “Diffindo!” causing a cutting curse to lash out towards Lacus who simply stepped aside. 

Daphne heard expressions of surprise and admiration from around her. Really, that was all it took to impress them. Her own curse was at least silent and not telegraphed nearly so blatantly. Draco continued to cast and Lacus continued to dance nimbly out of the way. Daphne again noted Draco’s best wasn’t all that impressive. Interesting. 

Draco said, “I knew you would be good at running away.” 

Poppy said, “In the war boy, I tried and failed to save many good men and women who stayed in combat past the point it made sense to do so. Dead is dead boy. Foolish heroics only create more graves and save no one.” 

Draco looked over her at that. Lacus did not take advantage of the opening. Instead she waited till he was again focused on her then started running an erratic pattern towards him. Draco panicked, and kept casting, but she kept dodging the attacks, even if some were close now. Using her momentum she then launched a kick that impacted Draco’s right hand, breaking his wand and his hand. 

Lacus’s stepped back even as Draco fell and clutched his wrist in pain. Draco’s bodyguards started to rush Lacus until Aurora yelled, “Hold. You will stop!” She had her wand out pointing right at Goyle. His bodyguards looked at each other, then to Draco, then to the wall of people and hesitantly moved back to where they were. 

Draco yelled, “When my father hears about this!” 

Daphne grinned and said, “Oh. You will tell your father than you picked a fight with Potter’s wife who beat you up. You will tell him that she let you shoot lethal curses at her for over ten minutes before she apparently grew bored and finished you off, all without even drawing her wand. Your pathetic Draco.” 

Lacus then took that opportunity to create a trio of birds with her wand that flew around the room before landing in front of Luna. Luna pulled a small biscuit out of her robes and begin feeding bits of it to the temporary birds. 

Draco sputtered, but before he could get his thoughts together Aurora spoke. She was quiet, but no less firm for it. She said, “Lacus, you did a good job, but I hope you will teach how to use a wand in defense as well. I also trust you will not encourage people to test their skills using lethal curses.” Daphne knew it was not really advice, but an order. 

Lacus said, “Of course. I will do all I can to keep people safe.” Daphne wondered at that. Was that her oath talking or simply Lacus? 

Daphne saw Luna point her wand at the rapidly fading birds and cause them to become solid once again. That was a curious skill. 

Aurora said, “I should not have allowed this to continue yet we were shielded and Poppy was here. Still, Lacus proved her point, and while you are wailing in pain, you will be fine. I do believe, however, it would be appropriate for you to spend the next two weeks in detention, do you not?” 

Draco yelled in pain, “What for?” 

Aurora said, “You have two weeks to figure that out. If you do not, then you will continue your detention until you do.” 

Poppy got up. She said, “Walk ahead of me boy. I’m afraid you won’t be going to detention tonight. I’ll likely have to vanish your bones and allow them to regrow, so you are in for a fun night.” Draco picked up the pieces of his wand with his left hand and left the room followed by Poppy. 

Daphne grinned and Harry failed to entirely stifle a chuckle. Yes, tonight was most definitely worthwhile. She would have to send a letter home with details of tonight. Her father would find it interesting, and more importantly, it should cause her father to seriously reconsider any plans he might have had to engage her to Draco, or at least she hoped so. 

Lacus said, “First of all, no one should expect to dodge that well, without thousands of hours in practice. I have had training in defending myself since I was very young. My father insisted on it. I hope to impart some of that to you, to give you a chance at least. If you get into a bad situation, do whatever you can to get out. If you can, help others, but your first goal must be to stay alive.” 

Daphne nodded at that. Too many idiots wanted glory. Dead was dead. 

Lavender asked, “Why all the dodging if you could have taken him out at any time?” 

Lacus said, “To show that it was possible. Some curses cannot be so easily shielded against, save with conjuration and battle transfiguration. If anyone knows an expert in those, then both are a worthwhile skill.” 

Aurora said, “I think I might convince Minerva to teach a lesson or two.” 

Lacus nodded then looked around. “I’m going to skip the vow.” Whispers broke out, but Lacus finished with, “You all came, expecting to have to swear it. This means you at least thought about it, and it is enough for me. It is something I ask you to keep in mind throughout life.” 

Daphne was surprised at that, but she had a point. A simple vow wasn’t magically binding or anything. If anything, this might make some of them remember more, maybe. 

Lacus said, “I have something additional to show you. I ask that you keep it a secret till after the first task. I do not know if I will be able to teach this, yet I will try.” 

The whispers began again. Daphne was definitely curious now. She watched as a little almost square like metal plate perhaps four inches on a side floated out of Lacus’s pouch in front of her and then seemed to sit there floating on nothing. Oohs and Aahs abounded. 

Fleur said quietly, “Effortless wandless levitation in one so young. Impossible.” 

Lacus asked, “Would you help me demonstrate?” 

Harry nodded. The two quickly squared off, with Harry facing away from the crowd. He quickly launched off with a stunner followed by a cheering charm followed by a weak banishing charm. Then he switched to a shoe tying charm, then a jelly legs jinx and finally a body bind curse before repeating at random. 

Daphne could see he had no intention of harming her in the slightest, yet that was not the amazing bit. It wasn’t even the rate he was doing the spells thought it was at least twice the rate that Draco had managed. Still, that was not the amazing bit. The amazing bit was that little square that Lacus controlled which zigged around blocking most of the spells. Those she didn’t outright block with it she simply stepped out of the way from. 

They went at it like that for another ten minutes when it was clear that Harry was growing tired from the constant spell fire, and Lacus too looked a little winded. 

Aurora said, “That was simply amazing Mrs. Potter. If you can manage to teach anyone the ability to even just summon their wand wandlessly then it could very well save their life one day.” 

Daphne asked, “What would you do if your disk was destroyed?” 

Lacus nodded at Harry who quick cast a blasting curse. Daphne noted that he deliberately aimed it to miss regardless, but nevertheless the square blocked it before being half destroyed. That was also curious. That looked like a very powerful blasting curse. Daphne noticed that while the one square was allowed to drop, another quickly took its place from her pouch. 

Daphne said, “Fair enough, though I don’t know if it would hold up against a killing curse.” 

Lacus simply nodded. Daphne wondered if that meant she had already tested it. If she used a plate twice as thick, or perhaps one coated in dragonhide it might work. Sure the object would still probably be destroyed, but it wasn’t as if expanding weightless pouches were hard to get. 

Lacus said, “Wandless magic, like all magic is mostly about will and being certain that you can do it.” 

Fleur said skeptically, “Surely it is more than that yes?” 

Lacus said, “True. For most, it helps a great deal to know and understand what you are doing at an instinctive level. It is very difficult to do complex spells wandlessly. It seems that the magic in us and around us communicates with all the other magic in the world. The things you know of as spells appear to be, for lack of a better term, memories imprinted in magic. The first time a spell is cast it requires a master to understand everything about the spell. The second time it is easier. The millionth time the magic simply needs to understand what you want. It knows the way. For wandless magic it seems more often than not you must know the way and control every aspect of it.” 

Daphne thought that that was probably the first time she had heard an explanation about how they could learn spells without really understanding them. They were apparently resting on the work done before them. Somehow that left a bad taste in her mouth. 

Lacus continued with, “First, you need to learn the arithmancy of a spell to the point that you understand it forwards and backwards. Then you practice it over and over again. Practice endlessly, while focusing on how the spell works, and trying to pick apart the spell bit by bit in your mind as you cast it. Get to the point that you can cast it silently with no gestures at all. Then focus on doing the same thing wandlessly with the smallest possible example you can, while focusing on what must be done in detail. It may take a very long time, but with practice, I think many of you should be able to learn.” 

Daphne pondered her words. They made sense. Surely it wasn’t that easy. She asked, “How long should all this take? Are you going to teach us the arithmancy?” As far as she knew, Lacus was just starting on arithmancy. She had noticed Potter and her leaving as she herself was arriving several times. That was another interesting bit. After he got married, Potter dropped the easy courses and took the harder ones. Would he stay for an extra year to finish things? 

Lacus said, “I started on wandless levitation when I was about six, so I have practiced for a long time. I didn’t know the arithmancy then, yet I kept practicing.” 

Daphne asked, “What about you Potter? Have you managed to learn anything?” 

Harry was still sitting. He said, “I’ve learned a little. I can float a feather and do this.” His wand remained sheathed as he opened his left hand and seemed to stare at it for several seconds before a small ball of white light seemed to gather in his hand and then brighten the surrounding area. While focusing his attention on the ball, he said slowly, “It takes almost all my focus. I’m getting better though.” 

Daphne saw the ball of light flicker as he spoke, as if even that distraction was too much. Still, it was damned impressive. She had read a book on wandless magic a couple years ago. It had some of the same ideas, although she had never managed more than moving a sickel an inch or two. Just who was Potter’s wife? She could be a legend herself, yet she appeared from nowhere. Then again, most smart people did not broadcast their secrets. Was it really to help the world? Many had said the same. 

Before the meeting broke up, Lacus gave them all scrolls on the detailed arithmancy behind the levitation spell. Aurora also took a copy. Lacus then asked them to study that and start exercising so as to get in the shape they would need to dodge spells. She suggested running around the lake as a good starting point. Someone else suggested using the stairs for exercise, but given how annoying Hogwarts could be there that idea was rapidly binned. 

Fifteen minutes later found Aurora Sinistra knocking on the door of one Septima Vector. 

Septima summoned a house elf to bring them tea. 

Aurora said, “I have something I would like you to look at, if you have some time.” 

Curious, Septima said, “Of course” and was handed the copy of Lacus’s notes on the arithmancy behind the levitation spell. She began to go over it. Before long she seemed lost in her own little world even as Aurora had finished her own tea. 

Interrupting, Aurora said quietly, “What do you think?” 

“It is the single best derivation of the arithmancy behind the levitation spell I have every seen. It is probably the best that has ever been made period. I thought it was wrong at first, since several things were done differently, but everything I have checked is perfect. Wherever did you get it?” 

Aurora said, “Harry Potter’s new wife just handed them out at the end of our defense for women meeting. She plans to teach them all wandless levitation, or to at least try.” 

“Amazing. Simply amazing. Can I make a copy of this?” 

The eagerness in her voice was not lost on Aurora. She said, “Of course, although Lacus did ask that this all remain secret until after the first task.” 

Septima nodded absently, then quickly found a blank parchment and a charmed pen which she put to work copying the parchment. She watched the progress carefully as if she distrusted the spell to do its job. After it finished, Septima continued to read the copy until Aurora said, “Thanks for answering my questions.” She then picked up the original and prepared to go. 

She was halted when Septima asked, “When is the next meeting?” 

“The day after tomorrow. It is thirty minutes after dinner is over.” 

Septima nodded and went back to her work before absently looking for a book on her shelves. Aurora rolled up her scroll and quietly left. 

Ten minutes later, Daphne Greengrass knocked on the door holding a similar scroll. She was quite surprised to see her teacher already going over a copy of it in evident interest. She was even more surprised when after seeing she had the same thing simply said, “Yes, it appears correct. Now, I want to study this. Could I talk to you later?” 

Daphne simply nodded, before returning to her common room. It would seem she had some arithmancy to study. The mystery of Lacus Potter nee Clyne continued to deepen. It was perhaps no surprise that Snape put her with Harry and Tracey with Lacus in potions. He wanted answers, and was even willing to delay his petty grudge to get them. 

One curious fact was Lacus only cast a single spell during the entire time they had a meeting, and it wasn’t even a particularly powerful spell. She wondered if that meant anything. Daphne also wondered if Lacus could cast and levitate at the same time. That seemed unlikely. Regardless, those metal squares could easily be lethal enough with a bit of sharpening. 

Daphne remembered that she had apparently deliberately broken Draco’s wand. That was a curious action. It was almost as if she couldn’t resist rubbing his nose in his own delusions of adequacy. Then again, would anything less get through that thick head? Would this? Does she even care? She began to write a letter to her father and mother. It detailed Draco’s humiliation, yet said nothing about wandless levitation. It was very possible she would get in trouble for that omission later. Still, it was likely a risk worth taking. She very much doubted Harry would accept a betrayal of his wife’s trust so easily, and Daphne definitely wanted to learn more. A witch was no more powerful than a muggle woman without her wand, but if she could say wandlessly banish, or even dodge spells half as well as her. Yes, that had potential. She would also make sure that Tracy was at the next meeting. Tracy would definitely want a chance to learn wandless magic. 

-«oOo»-

The next day before breakfast, Lucius read an owl with a heavily revised story about how both Potter and his wife had ambushed him from behind with a rope tying curse before jumping on his hand and breaking both wand and hand. 

The next day both the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet had surprisingly accurate stories about Draco’s defeat that were delivered at breakfast. Just after most had read them, Lucius arrived at Hogwarts enraged. He was quickly silenced when Dumbledore handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet. He quickly skimmed it before giving his son a glare and turning around. Many in the great hall started openly laughing at Draco. 

He noted that his son had in his holster the spare wand that he had purchased for him in Knockturn Alley. It was very possible that his son was an idiot. He should have at least kept it hidden and asked a professor to take him to Olivander’s today. Now anyone with eyes could figure out that he had a spare all along. A spare that could have been used to cast spells without implicating his primary wand. A spare which probably was used to cast spells without implicating his primary ministry approved wand. 

-«oOo»-

The next defense club meeting had included Neville at Luna’s request. No one had objected since it was clear that Luna was Harry and Lacus’s friend. They practiced muggle dodgeball for the first half then took a short break where Luna called to Dobby who brought them refreshments. During the second half Lacus and Harry removed some blue exercise pads from the walls to uncover a chalkboard. She then proceeded to go over the arithmancy for Levitation. Professor Vector also attended and even took notes, much to the surprise of the students. 

-«oOo»-

The broom racing club had a couple meetings as well, with the third meeting having a mix between the broom racing club and the defense club. Much to Poppy’s annoyance, the defense club members were, at Harry’s request, casting spells at the fliers who were doing their best to dodge. 

To Poppy’s relief, the spells were only short duration temporary paint spells. Each of the broom riders also wore goggles that sealed tight to their faces, with Harry’s charmed to match the weaker vision correction he still needed. 

Poppy remembered examining Harry not long ago at the headmaster’s insistence, who even demanded she check for potions. She did her dutiful checks, and was surprised how much Harry had improved. Was this the result of his marriage bond healing him in some way? She had no idea. She remembered commenting on how much healthier he seemed, and how even his vision was much improved. She recalled his wife mentioned the possibility of muggle laser surgery. The whole description of the process sounded insane to her, but the comment she remembered was how his wife had suggested waiting a few years since the current technology was not yet mature. She thought that a curious comment, particularly when matched with the knowing gaze she had seen in Harry’s eyes. 

-«oOo»-

The headmaster had another meeting with his head of houses. This time again, he had forgotten to invite the head of Hufflepuff, but then he found meetings quieter without her. He went over their day to day events quickly as if eager to be done with them and then said, “So, what can you all tell me about Mr. Potter or his wife? They will be competing soon after all.” 

Filius said, “His wife is a marvel. While it is true she always seems to wait until Harry first gets a spell, she seems to be able to generally perform it on her first try.” 

Minerva frowned. She said, “I have seen similar. She waits until Harry does a new transfiguration, often helping him figure it out, and then immediately does the same thing, although, it is curious..” 

Albus asked, “Yes?” 

Minerva said, “She usually does it slower than Harry. I had thought it was because she does it slowly to get it right, since she seldom requires more than one try, but I’ve had people practice spells they know as well, and when it comes to some of the harder transfigurations, particularly those requiring raw power, she is consistently slower than some, although she is far from the slowest.” 

Albus said, “Curious. It seems that Mr. Potter did not marry the most powerful witch in the world. Still, she appears to be adept at what power she does have, which can often be more important. It could also be that she is hiding some of her power. Has anyone heard any more of her wandless levitation and control of objects? That certainly didn’t lack power.” 

Minerva said, “That brings to mind another event. I was invited to give a lecture on battle transfiguration and conjuring at the defense club for women. They all listened very well. Both Lacus and Harry tried their best at it, although again Harry went first, and was doing very well then Lacus tried. She seemed to be having difficulty, then Harry clasped the fingers of her right hand with his left and suddenly Lacus was doing every bit as well as Harry was before.” 

Albus asked, “Now that is curious. Perhaps their bond allows Harry to support her magic when they touch? It could have also given her confidence I suppose. Sometimes that is the key. I’m curious though, why did you bring up that event?” 

Minerva said, “Oh, I forgot to mention, but I caught one of the young women from Beauxbatons evidently wandlessly levitating a feather. I think she noticed my observation, since she went back to transfiguration practice.” 

Severus said, “That confirms it then. I caught similar thoughts from Angelina Johnson, when she was supposed to be watching her potion. At the time I thought it was her imagining that she could do it, but now it seems likely it was a memory.” 

Minerva glared at him once again for his abuse of his power but he didn’t even notice. 

Albus asked, “What was she levitating?” 

Severus said, “Part of a feather.” 

Filius said, “Even being able to do it at all at her age is impressive. I can’t do much more than that.” 

Minerva said, “Nor can I.” a touch bitterly. 

Albus said, “Curious. Very curious.” He then pulled out four copies of a scroll and handed them out. He said, “I was debating on whether to give these out. Septima already felt guilty for giving me a copy.” 

They unrolled them only to stare in surprise. Severus said, “This appears to be excellent work. Wait, this is her writing isn’t it?” 

Albus said, “She received a copy from Aurora, who got her copy from Mr. Potter’s wife. I have confirmed that it is her handwriting. It seems that his wife is not only a prodigy at using wandless magic, but at teaching it as well, but so far only to women.” 

Minerva said, “Perhaps only women have the knack?” 

Severus glared at her. 

Albus cast another spell, this time the quiet noises that were Hogwarts faded to nothing. The others looked at him. He said, “What I am about to say you will not pass on to anyone, nor let outside of your occlumency shields. Is that understood?” Curious, the others all nodded. 

Albus said, “I snuck into the Gryffindor Tower’s married quarters a couple nights ago a few hours before dawn.” Minerva glared at him. He said, “Yes, I know you don’t approve, but it was important. I opened Mr. Potter’s room. His wife was curled up with her head on his chest. I cast a deep sleep spell on both of them, but otherwise didn’t move them. Yes, Minerva they were fully under the covers. I then spent over an hour casting every spell I knew of to detect the existence of dark residue and the few specific spells I knew to identify a Horcrux. In desperation I even cast them on Lacus, just to be sure.” 

Filius’s eyes widened but didn’t say anything. Minerva just looked up in curiosity. 

Severus said, “He no longer is one then. How the hell did Potter manage that?” 

Albus said, “I very much think it had to be his bond to his wife. It must have been enough to snap the bond the Horcrux had to him and likely destroy it, yet I find it very unlikely that he just happened to get married over the summer to someone who can do powerful wandless magic, and then use a bond strong enough to remove a Horcrux.” 

Severus said, “Then there is a third party in the game. Some group who wants the Dark Lord dead for good. It would have to be connected enough to pull all this mess off, yet we know nothing about them, other than they had a pink haired young women in it that was brave enough to risk her own immortal soul to hurt the Dark Lord.” 

Albus nodded. 

Minerva asked, “Would one of you tell me just what a Horcrux is? Now?” 

Albus slowly did to which Minerva reacted and shouted, “You left that abomination in James and Lilly’s child? How dare you! I’ll see you punished for it if it is the last thing I do! This is the last straw!” 

Severus said quietly, “Would you rather he killed him?” 

Minerva’s head twisted back fast at that, but Filius didn’t appear surprised. She asked, “What are you talking about?” 

Albus said quietly, “The only way I knew of to free Harry from the Horcrux was to kill him. I’m very surprised the bonding worked. My own attempts at legilimency pretty much bounced off their bond, and I dare not tip my hand with an outright assault. It would have been easier if they weren’t physically touching, but I doubt I’d have any more success. I tried her sister’s as well, and while they were weaker, she would definitely notice any attempt strong enough to break them down. Neville too has strong occlumency shields, but then he has been trained for ages. I don’t even want to think of what I saw in the surface thoughts of the Lovegood girl. I’m not convinced she is sane!” 

It was clear than Albus had lost his cool. Minerva accused, “All that crap the first year. You practically set Harry up to be killed by Voldemort! Second year wasn’t much better!” 

It was then that Albus was forced to tell of the prophecy, and even then he very much wondered if he had lost the respect of two members of his staff that night. They did, however, respect his decision to keep Harry at the Dursley’s, as Albus thought that preserving the wards might also help preserve the barrier that kept Harry separate from the Horcrux. In the end he was at least sure that they would keep the secrets that needed kept. Minerva and Filius would protect the students. It seemed they would do so even from him if they thought it necessary. He also rather suspected that Minerva would fill in Pomona on much of this. It was times like this he was glad his door had a password he could change. 

Filius thankfully pulled attention from his own failings when he said, “I wonder if this new group is the power he knows not. They have certainly changed things. An agent of Voldemort probably put Harry’s name in the cup, but now he is not alone and has a powerful wife who has already proven that she will die to protect him. Whether that is because she knows that Harry is important to stop Voldemort’s return, or whether she simply agreed for the chance to destroy even that one small part of Voldemort, I have no idea. It doesn’t matter. The real question is what do we do now.” 

Albus paled. He said quietly, “I went along with Durmstrang’s suggestions given it is a group of three on a team. I thought that if the dragons killed Harry that it would complete the prophecy and then anyone could stop Voldemort once and for all. I can’t stop it. The tasks are set. I’m magically bound to prevent changes!” 

Minerva growled out, “Dragons?” 

Albus said quietly, “Yes. Originally they were to get a fake egg from the nest of a nesting dragon. Now they also brought in the nesting dragon’s mate. It was for the greater good.” The last part was said quietly, as if even he had trouble believing it. 

Minerva walked over to Albus and said, “You are an idiot! If it wasn’t for the children I’d resign right now!” She them gave him a full out slap before marching out. 

Severus said dryly, “That went well.” Filus and Severus also walked out, without helping Albus up from the ground. 

On the ground, Albus sat in a daze. He just hoped the Dark lord did not believe that the connection he shared with potter was a Horcrux, less they might all be in trouble. After thinking about it, he was fairly sure the dark lord did not know, otherwise, why would he attempt to kill Harry his first year? One thing was for sure, it seemed he had even less time than he thought to find and destroy all of them. Of course, it was just possible that there was no shadowy group and that Harry has no idea what this sudden marriage saved him from, but he doubted it. 

-«oOo»-

After the meeting Minerva warned the Hogwarts competitors about what was coming and then had a long talk with Pomona. She herself had taken no oaths that prevented her from helping, even if the tasks themselves required them to be unaided when they actually did them, lest the magical contract the students were in be violated. It would do no good to help them too much, only to cost them their magic. Of course, it would help if someone could finally give her a straight answer as to what actually was required of the dang contract. Sure the other four could probably walk away, having not actually entered magically, but that would make things very difficult for Fleur and Victor. Teams were not actually forbidden by the contest rules, however unequal teams might also be considered cheating. How was one supposed to know when they left it up to some nebulous poorly worded magical contract? 

Neither Harry nor Cedric expressed any surprise at facing a Dragon, although were a bit concerned that there were going to be two of them. Minerva was curious how he apparently knew what the original plan was going to be, but he refused to say. Harry and his wife had already sent letters to both Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour explaining what he knew about the task, but he was uncertain if they believed him. Minerva assured them that she would personally inform them so they would know what to prepare for and offered to teach them anything she could. She also informed them that they could also ask Pomona or Filius for additional help. They expressed their appreciation and before long all nine members of the Tri-Wizard tournament were practicing together, sometimes with members of either of Harry or Lacus’s clubs. 

Fleur’s father, upon hearing confirmation of what they were facing agreed to provided them all with high quality auror grade dragonhide armor enchanted against fire. It wouldn’t make them safe. Nothing would, other than all the dragons mysteriously dying, but it was better than nothing. 

-«oOo»-

The time of the first task was here. The quidditch pitch had additional bleachers for the huge crowd that was attending. The pre-event entertainment consistent of members of the defense club attempting to hit members of the broom racing club with paint ball spells. 

Draco was the first one hit with at least a half dozen different colors of paint. It was perhaps not surprising since he was technically not even a member of the racing club having left midway through the first meeting. He had simply shown up with his Firebolt before the task and started flying with them while everyone else was using the ninety eight model Nimbus brooms Harry purchased for the team. The final victor turned out to be a first year Slytherin, who accepted a gold medal for first prize. 

After the race was over they setup the pile of eggs including the fake egg. Then the first dragon was portkeyed in already stunned. It was a Chinese Fireball. A team of dragon handlers rapidly lashed a chain to its neck that connected with a huge metal loop that came out of what appeared to be a huge granite block. This was repeated for its mate with a different block. Minutes later both dragons were awake and angry yanking at their tethers. 

Victor Krum and his two fellow students walked out in the armor Fleur’s father had provided, yet remained by the barricade used to protect the contestants until the task officially started. Barty Crouch announced the beginning of the task and all three cast, “Accio staff.” They remained behind the safety wall. They maintained their spell even as the wall began to glow red from dragon fire. Almost a minute passed before each of them had caught an intricately carved staff that was as tall as they were. They waited for the dragons flame to stop before running out behind a large rock that was there as additional cover near the entrance. They then set their staffs against the ground and aimed at the mother dragon. 

Seconds later immensely powerful stunner’s shot forth from all three staffs which only seemed to give the dragon pause, yet after the second blast the mother dropped to the ground unconscious. They repeated the feat against the dragon’s mate, save after the second spell was cast, both of his teammates collapsed even as the dragon did. He pulled them back to safety before quickly running to get the egg. Exhausted, he only just stumbled back as the mother was waking up. 

The crowd shouted their applause with their combined score being forty-five out of fifty. 

-«oOo»-

Back in the judges area Maxine said, “Victor got some severe help there. Those staffs were probably custom made for this event just to cast that one spell.” 

Karkoroff chuckled and said, “Can you blame them? They were up against dragons after all.” 

Maxine said, “No. I do not. I do not even care if you indirectly found a way to help them. I regret even agreeing to this insanity. I just wish I had found a way around my vow to help Fleur more. I know she has something planned, but I don’t know what it is.” 

Albus said, “The use of siege magic, even if limited to stunners is not a thing to be done lightly. There are still laws against staffs. Staffs have killed the caster often in the past, as they can easily drain a wizards own life. They should be destroyed.” 

Karkoroff shrugged and said, “My students will be fine and those staffs can only do stunners. Nevertheless, they will be locked up until we are back in Bulgaria.” 

Maxine said, “I didn’t know there was anyone left who still made them.” 

Karkoroff said, “We are very resourceful in Bulgaria.” 

Albus said, “The next task is starting soon. I see they already have the Welsh dragons in place. That is what your team drew, is it not?” 

Maxine nodded. 

-«oOo»-

Back in the champions tent Harry, Lacus, and Cedric looked on the form of Victor and his two friends. Fleur and her friends were also there, seemingly relieved that they would be all right in time. 

Harry said, “That was nice work Victor. I don’t know if we can top that.” 

Victor looked at him and smiled. He said, “I still like what I know of your plan better, but I refused to copy it. I’m not even sure I could pull it off. It is a brave thing you plan. Ours worked well I think though.” He seemed troubled that his two teammates were still out, but the healer from Durmstrang was confident they would recover, even if he had said it might take weeks. 

A few minutes later they called Fleur’s team out. After they left, Victor, Harry, Lacus, and Cedric moved to the edge of the tent which gave them a partial view of the area. Victor had trouble standing, and ended up leaning a bit on his staff. The others pretended not to notice. 

-«oOo»-

Fleur, Aimee, and Anais stood behind the hastily reinforced safe area waiting for them to be called on which soon came. They two wore her father’s gift, even if it was heavier than most of them were comfortable with. 

Already the dragons had sensed food and already the safety wall was glowing crimson. The word came for them to begin and everyone was surprised. They used digging spells to begin digging into the ground and were soon hidden from view. The crowd was clearly disappointed at the lack of action and got more so as the time passed. When they were nearly at the half hour mark, a small hole opened up before the eggs and a pair of shapely dragon skin protected arms hastily reached out and grabbed the fake egg. 

The dragons immediately started to flame, but missed everything but Fleur’s gloves. They quickly reached the other end and came back out with the egg which caused the applause to begin. 

They received thirty five points, mostly due to the time taken. Fleur’s hands were treated for minor burns and were all but healed on the spot. 

-«oOo»-

As they waited for their turn to be called Harry said, “So are we sure we don’t want to use their tunnel?” 

Lacus smiled and said, “I will protect you.” 

After a particularly loud breath of dragon fire was heard Cedric said, “What about me? Who is going to protect me?” 

Harry laughed and asked, “Do you want the job of bait then? We are facing Hungarian Horntails.” 

Cedric said, “Um, no, on second thought, let’s go with your plan. This dragonhide is good, but...” 

As they were waiting they watched as the dragon handler’s restored the field and reinforced the safety area yet again before bringing out the last dragons. Harry knew that in order to lead the world away from darkness they would have to have people willing to follow, but, somehow, he still wondered if there was a better way that didn’t involve them taking ridiculous risks. He looked down at Lacus now much larger weightless pouch on her side and then to the one on his own. He was a bit surprised they had allowed them to bring them, although they would have summoned them had they not. The only thing that gave them pause was the complex rune work and magic on each of the roughly square plates in Lacus’s pouch, but given it was all defensive in nature they allowed it. Harry’s own bag contained only muggle things with simple weightless charms which they ignored outright. That was foolish but they were not about to complain. 

Harry wondered if Sirius would sneak and watch the tournament anyway. They thought they had convinced him to stay away, but Sirius was hard to predict. Harry doubted he would be able to find him if he did until after the task. 

Albus Dumbledore called out with a sonorous, “You may begin!” 

Lacus started by spelling her hair into a braid which was then spelled into a ball on the back of her head. She then cast a spell at Harry’s which appeared to keep his shorter hair out of his eyes at least. 

When they got to their position the wall was already red and near to melting. The Horntails were definitely the nastiest of the lot. Harry quickly cast Accio to summon his Firebolt. Professor Flitwick had been nice enough to enchant it against fire for him and to remove the existing anti-summon charm. They had originally planned to store it in Harry’s pouch, but Professor Flitwick warned them that it was too heavily enchanted to be safely stored that way. 

The Firebolt zoomed into view, with Harry taking the front and Lacus the back making them both back to back. Harry quickly cast sticking spells to attach them to the broom. 

Cedric looked on in worry, wondering if the safe area would remain so, wondering if their plan would work. He had seen them practice. They were good, but he was unsure it would be enough. In theory they should be okay, as long as the chains held. He saw one of the larger nearly twelve inch squarish shield objects that Lacus had made already circling beside them. 

As they took off he was sure he saw Lacus’s pupils shrink. It was something that had happened before. It seemed to happen whenever she concentrated deeply. He had even seen it happening with Harry from time to time. It was quite odd. 

-«oOo»-

In the judges booth, Madam Maxine looked on as the daring pair flew between the dragons. The dragons roared in fury and launched thick streams of fire at them. Pieces of silver square plates started flowing out from Lacus’s pouch and assembled itself into a three by three tic tac toe pattern, with additional pieces at the center of each side. 

While Harry ran circles around the bound dragons to keep them distracted from Cedric, the impromptu shield would block every attempt by the dragons to cook their dinner. Several times the shield even separated to block fire from both dragons at once causing Harry to have to deftly dodge fire that managed to make its way past the smaller shields. 

Maxine saw through her charmed Omnioculars that Cedric was nearly at the egg. She noted that his disillusionment charm was pretty good, if not quite auror grade yet. It was of course nothing compared to her wandless levitation. 

Maxine asked, “Just what are you teaching at Hogwarts Dumbledore?” Karkaroff too seemed interested in that answer. 

Albus said, “I never taught them that, let alone wandlessly.” 

They heard a snapping sound. Maxine shouted, “Their breaking free!” 

-«oOo»-

Albus panicked, even as he cursed his oaths. He could do nothing beyond protect himself. He started to run spritely towards the crowd to at least force himself to be in danger so he could act. He saw several of Lacus’s squares smack into the dragons faces and force their attention back to the flying pair. He went back up to the judges booth and then had Maxine levitate him on top of it, even as he levitated Maxine and Maxine levitated Karkaroff on top. They each put their own Omnioculars to their eyes and watched the spectacle play out. It seemed that Harry had chosen to be the hero again. He just wished Harry could have touched down at the finish line first. 

Unnoticed Cedric Diggory made his way back to the contestant area where he dropped the egg on a chair. Madam Pomfrey began to check him over even as he insisted he was fine. 

Fleur said, “That was well done.” which caused the puff to smile. Victor gave a nod of agreement even as he tried to see something with his own omnioculars while still holding onto his staff for support. None of the others had a pair. 

Cedric said, “If that dang chain hadn’t broken free, we would be done. Those two are good, but I doubt they are up to facing a pair of Horntails by themselves.” 

Victor said, “The dragon handlers are just standing there!” Victor cursed in Bulgarian before glancing back at Cedric and saying, “I will tell you if they come back this way.” 

Cedric nodded. He asked, “Does anyone have a broom?” No one did. Outside it looked like a few of the dragon handlers were rounding some up, although none of them had actually used one yet. 

-«oOo»-

In the sky, Harry shouted, “You’ll have to control the broom. I need to get plan B out.” Harry let go of the broom and opened the drawstring of his pouch. 

Lacus silently took hold of the broom along with her control of their defense. Ordinarily she had problems supplying enough magic to power the Firebolt, but with Harry also flying and back to back with her it wasn’t difficult. The dragons were getting closer. 

She detached two pieces from her shield and began spinning like saw blades. Moments later she launched them at different dragon’s eyes. The dragons managed to dodge. The pieces returned for another attack, which they also dodged. It seemed that she was having trouble controlling pieces at long distances. Harry said, “I’m ready.” 

Harry was holding a state of the art large featherweight crossbow. In it was a four foot bolt with a thin tan cylinder perhaps an inch wide and a foot long on one end. The broom screeched around, even as Lacus shot out the two loose pieces towards the male dragon’s mouth. The male dragon shot a stream of intense fire at them, even as Harry loosed. The arrow exploded mid flight as it met the stream of fire. 

Lacus hastily pulled her full shield back together and protected them from the attack even as she directed the broom backwards as fast as it would go with Harry continuing to face the dragon. 

-«oOo»-

On the judges stand Maxine said, “I don’t get it Dumbledore. How can she direct that shield where she can’t possibly see!” 

Karkaroff suggested, “She must have found a spell to also see through Potter’s eyes. The impressive bit is she can apparently use his senses as well as her own. Still, I’m more interested in Potter’s weapon. Isn’t that a muggle item?” 

Albus said, “It is a muggle crossbow firing some kind of explosive I believe. It looks like it is going to be difficult to get the explosive into the dragon’s mouth intact though. I doubt anywhere else would be effective. If they would just touch the finish line we could help.” 

-«oOo»-

Harry asked, “Lacus, can you drive the shield towards them and keep it ahead of the bolt?” 

Lacus said over the wind, “Maybe. It would be very difficult and they would probably melt.” 

“Do you have any better idea?” 

“No!” 

“Then let’s do it.” 

Lacus split the shield in two and let one half focus on protecting against each dragons flames. They were both still flaming as Harry aimed another explosive bolt at the closer mother dragon. Sweat coated them both. Their pupils had shrunk down to less than half their normal size. Suddenly a square separated from the protective shield and shot forward towards the dragon. Harry fired and the explosive bolt began to chase its shield. Aided by their mutual contact, Harry could feel the magic pouring from his body into his wife as she forced the plate to push back the lethal magical flames at incredible speeds even as she did all she could to keep both it and the arrow on target. 

Normally she would simply turn the plate sideways to minimize resistance, but it wasn’t possible while it protected the arrow. Finally the square reached its mouth only to turn molten inside of it. The arrow followed it in before exploding the dragon’s head in a shower of gore. Back in the stands, the half of the crowd and one dog who had stuck around broke into applause and barks as the announcer reported the details. 

-«oOo»-

Back on top of the judges booth, Maxine said in disbelief, “I can hardly believe it. They did it.” 

Karkaroff said cooly, “The male is left, and probably angry.” 

-«oOo»-

Harry could feel his wife was exhausted. Their bond may not allow them to share words directly, but they could share their vision if they concentrated, which did allow them to talk after a fashion at night. It also allowed them to sense strong emotions, and if he was feeling his wife’s fatigue then she must be very near collapse. She had already reformed her shield into one piece. 

Harry asked, “Can you just help the arrow zigzag around the fire instead of repeating that?” He wasn’t sure that would be better, but at least she would not be forced to levitate a square at insane speeds hundreds of feet away, against air resistance and dragon fire. It probably didn’t help at all that dragonfire was magical. He dearly wished he could see a safer way that didn’t involve his wife. 

His wife detached another segment of the shield and floated it up to Harry. She said, “Take control of the broom then stick a couple onto the side of one.” 

Harry reasserted his control of the broom, silently kicking himself for not having already done that right after he fired before. He could have saved his wife that much at least. He did a fast turn so he was once again running straight from the angry male dragon. While keeping one hand on the broom for control, he grabbed the nearly twelve inch plate that floated up to him and held it between his legs. He then pulled out two bolts from his pouch and slid the bolts between his legs as well. He then used his wand to magically stick them to the plate. The whole assembly was pulled away by his wife’s magic. He just kept one hand on the broom while he tried to load the crossbow with his other. 

His wife kept the plate wide of the dragon as she tried to sneak the explosive towards it. The dragon was however one of the brighter examples of its species and continued to breath fire at it. Harry could feel the huge bursts of magic his wife pulled from him to keep the explosive from the flames. Finally, in desperation, Lacus turned the back of the plate to face the fire to attempt to shield the explosive, but the heat was too much and it exploded more than ten feet away from the dragon’s mouth, only managing to annoy it further. 

Harry felt his wife slump behind him and knew she was unconscious. He poured on more speed to get further away as he held the loaded crossbow between his knees even as he reached behind him with his wand to levitate his wife’s back up to his own before he used a sticking charm to hold her there. He hoped between that sticking charm and the original one he cast that she would be okay. 

Why wasn’t someone helping? Was it because the task wasn’t technically over as long as Harry was fighting the dragon? He could see dragon handlers on brooms in the distance, but they were just floating there and not approaching. Dang it. He realized they must have had to taken some stupid magical vow not to interfere with the contestants. He cursed the idiots who planned this mess even as he heard Lacus’s shield finally impact the ground with a soft thud. It was all dodging now. 

-«oOo»-

Maxine asked, “Why the hell are the dragon handlers just sitting there?” 

Albus said, “Cornelius insisted that they vow on their magic not to aid any contestants. He said he wanted to make sure that there was no cheating.” Albus personally suspected that Lucius might be behind this. He privately wondered if he was also behind the chain breaking free. That chain was specifically for that dragon after all, and Harry got that dragon. Was that also not a coincidence? 

Maxine said, “Great. The young woman is unconscious and Harry is left by himself, after having apparently already given his wife a great deal of his own magic, if what I saw in my omnioculars was correct. He is probably running on fumes too.” 

Karkaroff said, “I two saw the surge, although I doubt anyone without charmed glasses would have seen it. It was especially impressive that she managed to overcome the magic in dragon fire to levitate anything, let alone wandlessly. It likely says something about both their potentials.” 

Albus said nothing, privately unhappy that they had figured out so much. He would have to make extra sure that they didn’t manage to escape his people next summer. 

-«oOo»-

Up at the top of the stands, a certain person pretending to be a retired auror saw it all. His master had chosen well. With Potter’s blood, his master would be reborn stronger than ever. It was almost a pity that they could not use Potter’s wife’s blood, yet he was fairly sure that the Dark Lord would want to be reborn male and not potentially some mix of the two. 

-«oOo»-

Trusting in the sticking spells to keep his unconscious wife close, because he had no choice whatsoever, Harry spun the Firebolt and began to charge the dragon, even as it started to flame. He poured magic into the Firebolt and forced it to dodge the flames by brute force of will even as he shot fourth towards death at nearly a hundred and fifty miles an hour, which was a speed he had thought unmaintainable when holding two. Dodging was almost impossible now yet, there it was. His pupils shrank to pinpricks as he saw a convoleted path through the fire and took it. Barely a second later the dragon paused for breath. Harry fired even as he yanked the Firebolt away. A half second later he hear the explosion and looked back to see the male dragon falling from the air. He directed the Firebolt back to the finish line where he undid the sticking spell and collapsed. 

-«oOo»-

From on top of the judges booth Albus said proudly, “I’d say that performance warrants a perfect score. Durmstrang was no doubt faster, yet they did not potentially just save hundreds of lives, let alone do several impossible things, the least of which was probably forcing a broom well beyond what it was supposed to be able to do.” 

The other two agreed, even if Karkaroff was reluctant to do so. Victor would not thank him for being dishonest here and annoying his own champion was a very good way to guarantee their overall loss regardless. 

-«oOo»-

Fleur and Aimee grabbed hold of Lacus while Cedric and Poppy helped Harry. Victor kept leaning on his staff even as he looked down on what was left of the finest broom in the world. The birch twigs were all but burned away. He said softly in Bulgarian, “Amazing. Just how did Potter manage to fly that?” 

After they got inside Madam Pomfrey said, “Help me take off their armor and shoes and get them on the cots. I can’t diagnose anything like this! Dragonhide will block the readings.” 

Victor stumbled back in, still stubbornly refusing rest. The others removed their armor only to discover they both were wearing simple jeans and white t-shirts inside. They laid them on cots side by side. Harry, still seemingly unconscious, reached out for his wife’s arm with his own. Surprised, Poppy transfigured their cots into one larger cot so they could be together and then levitated them the rest of the way. That act alone appeared to ease their shallow breathing a little. Poppy started running her wand along Lacus and frowned. 

Fleur said softly, “Amazing.” 

Meer rushed into the tent and asked, “How are they?” 

Poppy was now running her wand along Harry and she less dissapointed with what she was seeing there. She looked up at Meer and said, “Meer, isn’t Andromeda their doctor? I know Lacus asked that she be contacted if anything happened to her.” 

Meer said, “She is.” 

“Can you go find her? I don’t know if she was in the stands or elsewhere. Minerva or one of the other teachers should help if need be.” 

Meer asked, “What is wrong?” 

Poppy said, “I do not know. Her response is much like the two boys who nearly exhausted their cores, yet it is different too.” 

Meer looked around worried. The two teammates of Victor were still out cold, yet Victor, Cedric, and the three from Beauxbatons were paying attention. She said, “I’m sure Lacus would greatly appreciate it if you kept anything you found secret.” 

Fleur said curiously, “We will do so, yet what could be so bad?” She looked back down at Harry’s wife, as if she was seeing something no one else could. 

Meer said, “Just do so please. We will tell you later. I’ve got to go find my.. got to find Andromeda.” 

Poppy nodded even as Victor said simply, “I will keep their secrets.” 

Minutes later Albus Dumbledore walked in and asked how they were doing. 

Poppy lied, “They are just exhausted. I’ve asked for Andromeda as a precaution as I understand she examined them both this summer, but they should be fine with rest.” 

Cedric, Victor, and the two other Beauxbatons students left to rejoin their own families even as Fleur’s family caught up with her in the hospital tent. Fleur hugged first her father and then her mother as tears fell from her eyes. Albus left the tent, and asked a few of the nearby dragon handlers, who deeply regretted their inability to act, to try to keep others away so that Harry and his wife could rest. They readily agreed. 

Inside Fleur kept hugging her mother even as her mother hugged her back. Little Gabriel looked on to Harry and his wife’s sleeping forms. A single tear slid down her cute little face. 

Fleur asked, “Momma will you sing for Harry?” 

The way Fleur emphasized sing appeared to cause a deep surprise to the other Delacours. Fleur’s father immediately cast a spell to silence the room from outside ears. 

Poppy shrugged and said, “If it helps my patients, I’ll say nothing.” 

Fleur’s father asked somberly, “Are you certain you know of what you ask?” 

Fleur nodded hesitantly, even as she looked into her mother’s eyes. 

Appoline said, “Fleur, it would be up to you to make them understand what you have promised in the Veela name. They will have to come to France and stand before the coven. In essence we would be adopting them into our family and even giving them a touch of our magic, if not enough to do much with. If the coven disagrees with our action, we would likely be killed as would they. Are you absolutely sure you want me to do this? They take the knowledge of keeping that secret very seriously.” 

Poppy continued to frown. Lacus appeared to be quite sick, yet she wasn’t completely certain anything drastic was needed. She wasn’t certain it wasn’t either. 

Fleur said, “Look at them mama.” 

Again Poppy noted the strange emphasis in Fleur’s speech as if she was talking around a secret. Could Veela see something that normal humans could not? 

Appoline walked over to the pair and seemed to glow faintly even as she stared at the pair, paying particular interest to where their bodies touched. She said, “I see what you see my daughter. Very well. It is still a huge risk on our part, but I believe you are correct. Husband see that we are not disturbed.” 

Alain nodded. He first reinforced the spell which silenced the room. Then he cast another which seemed to make the material of the tent they were in less transparent before exiting the tent and closing the tent flaps behind him. 

Poppy moved a bit further away, even as the half Veela and two quarter Veela circled the pair’s cot and joined hands. 

Their mother shifted into full Veela bird form followed seconds later by her children. Poppy thought the form was softer and kinder looking than she remembered, yet it was definitely their avian form. They then began to sing softly in a language she assumed was native to their avian form, like parseltongue was native to snakes. It was birdsong like she had never heard it before. It reminded her a little bit of Fawkes singing, yet seemed so much more. She watched even as she saw the soft blue white magic spool from the three and settle slowly into the sleeping pair. This continued for more than ten minutes before it finally faded out. 

The three part Veela shifted back to human form and then each sat tiredly in a nearby chair. Poppy got up and ran her wand over the unconscious pair and then over the three Veela. She said, “Just what did you do? They aren’t recovered by any means, but they are better. Lacus is noticeably better.” 

Appoline asked, “Do you vow to keep our secrets?” 

Poppy said dryly, “I already did.” 

Appoline, “Very well. It is within the potential of Veela to give a touch of their magic to an ordinary witch or wizard. The small bit recovers in time, and never gives the witch or wizard anything as impressive as the Veela allure. It does however give an ability that few know about. Simply put Veela have a touch of what is perhaps better described as magical charisma. People will be slightly more likely to want to listen to a Veela, assuming they don’t already have prejudices against them. It is not well known, and it is not an ability that can be held back, hence the secret. A modestly strong mind can easily resist it without even noticing it. The important part is they also gain the slightly faster healing our kind posses, at the cost of becoming just a little bit more magic and a little less human. Finally, it is a magical way of adopting them into our people thought it is very rarely used, even on those who we choose as mates. My husband was a very rare exception which got me into a lot of trouble. Thankfully he acquitted himself well before the coven, lest we would not be here today. The secret must be kept lest it be abused and be the excuse used to force us back into slavery.” 

Poppy said, “I can see why you would keep it a secret. Many dark families would take any power they could get, particularly if it helped them manipulate people.” 

Appoline nodded. 

Poppy asked, “But why take the risk? If it was such a big secret, why help strangers?” 

Appoline said, “Their bond is a strong one. Slightly incomplete, yet very strong. That alone was enough to inspire my curiosity. If you will check closely with your magic you will see what truly brought them to our attention, for we saw in them the possible fulfillment of Veela prophecy. I know not whether it is true or not, yet that pair may fit it.” 

“Prophecy?” Poppy inquired. 

Fleur said softly, “A Veela prophet wrote almost a hundred years ago” 

“A mortal woman shall fly through the fires of time to challenge fate. Alone, with unseen wounds, she will come into the world. She will seek to become one with the child of destiny to heal him of darkness, even as her own wounds remain. Their bonding will sustain her for a time, yet cannot overcome fate’s justice. Should the destined pair fall, all will fall, and silence will envelop the world.” 

Poppy got up again and ran her wand again over Lacus. She says, “Your right. She has no magical core. None. I thought it was just weak because of what she did. I was afraid she might have burned it out, but there is always something left, some residue.” 

Appoline said, “I think you will find that Mr. Potter’s scar is almost gone.” 

Poppy moved her wand back and forth above Harry’s head before she said, “You are correct. There was a deep darkness there that Albus cautioned me and flat out ordered me to leave alone. Now there is nothing. If you are right..” She trailed off as first Alain then Andromeda came into the tent. 

Andromeda examined them and said, “I think they are both okay. I saw this before in Lacus. It is a little worse now, but every other test seems to indicate she is okay. I think it is just something about Harry’s wife.” 

Poppy snorted and said, “Tell me another one.” The others looked at Andromeda dubiously as if not really believing her, but no one was willing to bring up the topic they had just discussed. 

A large back dog walked in and padded up to their bed before whining in sorrow. 

-«oOo»-

Author’s Notes: Thanks for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Author’s Notes: This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment. 

  
**Destiny**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Seven»-_ **

Hours later a very tired and old headmaster sat by the Potters in the hospital ward. The two from Durmstrang had been moved back to their ship where their own mediwizard monitored them, although no complications were expected there. Albus was much more worried about the pair before him. Something was still off. Oh he had quickly figured out that Harry’s wife had no magical core of her own, even if she did have magic that was clearly coming from Harry. He had even identified where in their left arms it was leaving and entering their systems. He had even identified the touch of Veela magic on them, but had figured out that it was beneficial and left it alone. 

A part of him was tempted to try to undo what appeared to be blood magic, yet their bond prevented that. Removing it might be lethal, since it seemed his wife’s body was actively using it. No, he dare not risk it, particularly when the removal of the Horcrux clearly meant that the prophecy had to be interpreted in a far more worrying way. He looked on even as he noticed Harry and his wife’s toes were now uncovered. He blinked twice when he saw their toes fade from existence before quickly returning. 

Dumbledore called out, “Fawkes! I need you!” A surprised Fawkes burst into flames into the middle of the room. Dumbledore said, “I need you go get Algernon Croaker right now. It is important. I saw them fading.” 

Fawkes looked at them with worry before bursting into flames. A few minutes later Fawkes returned with one old annoyed wizard dressed in pajamas yet still with his wand at the ready. He said, “Albus, I hope you have a very good reason for kidnapping me. I put those wards up for a reason you know.” 

Somber the defeater of Grindelwald said, “I saw their toes fading from existence. You and I know there are a few reasons for that to happen, and probably only one.” 

The Unspeakable’s face grew grim as he shuffled over to the pair, obviously uncomfortable with the cold castle floor. Albus absently conjured him some slippers that Croaker slipped on. Croaker then began to cast his wand first at their feet then over their bodies. A dull violet glow soon covered Harry while an intense blinding one covered Lacus. 

Croaker said, “They both stink of time magic. The boy has clearly been using a time turner, although not to dangerous amounts. The girl has done something, changed history somehow, and not something trivial. This is big, bigger than I even thought possible. No time turner could have possibly done it, yet clearly she has. You know what that means as well as I.” 

Albus said flatly, “Then she is the walking dead, and soon her death will mean Harry’s. With the prophecy Voldemort may then be unstoppable. Before I thought that with the prophecy fulfilled that I could perhaps finish him off. I’m not so sure now.” 

“What are you talking about Albus? What prophecy?” 

Resigned the old wizard told him, included what he had figured out about Lacus and Harry. Croaker said, “Albus your idiocy may have doomed us all.” Louder he continued, “That muggle girl somehow found a way far back through time which should have killed her, and it looks like she came to save Potter. She did your job for you, probably because you screwed it up the first time with your stupid interpretation of prophecy! The boy should have been trained from his diapers, and the Horcrux dealt with somehow. Instead you insure that he gets no special training at all and its up to a muggle to fix your mistakes!” 

Lacus and Harry were awake now and listening. Lacus asked, “Who are you?” 

Croaker said, “Algernon Croaker, head of the Unspeakables.” 

Lacus nodded. For Harry’s benefit she said, “He is the head of the group that would normally deal with threats like Voldemort, but who didn’t. I don’t know why.” Harry gave an absent half nod even as he grabbed her right hand under the covers with his own left. 

Croaker said, “You are well informed. Exactly when did you come from, how the heck did you get here and what did you change?” 

Lacus looked to Harry who half shrugged. He didn’t like the situation, but it seemed unlikely that a little truth would be any worse than anything else now. He didn’t have the Horcrux anymore, so in theory, Dumbledore would no longer be seeking his death. 

His wife said, “I come from almost a hundred years in the future. I came by modifying a weapon that had already destroyed the Earth to punch a hole through time. I saved Harry from his fate of being eaten by a Dragon. If all goes well, we will save your people and change fate.” 

Croaker guessed, “Voldemort won and started a war which the muggles finished or something like that?” 

“Within ten years the muggle’s had clearly won the war, but that was not enough. They unleashed a bio-weapon. Every man woman and child with even the potential for magic was killed.” 

Albus fainted. Croaker floated him to a bed even as Fawkes looked on in worry. 

Croaker asked, “Then why did you come back? Surely a lesser change in time would have suited you better and been much less dangerous.” 

Lacus said, “There were two reasons. First, I simply did not know how. The theory I used to travel in time was well studied, even if untested. It required nearly enough energy to destroy all life on the planet to work, and even then was limited to larger jumps. I could not just come back a few years even if I wanted to. Given that I was bound to be exposed to enough radiation to eventually be lethal, I also could not wait to make changes. I suppose I could have tried to setup something that would have only have affected the future, but that would be chancy at best and I didn’t want to risk it.” 

Croaker said, “Your second reason?” 

She said, “My people were designed and created partly out of research done on your people during the war. The people of Earth accepted the sin of genocide being a necessary and acceptable tactic then. I am uncertain if the battle that ended life on the Earth could be prevented without first preventing the genocide of your people. Once they believed in that it was easy for them to try to do it again.” 

Albus had woken again by then which necessitated a repeat of what they discussed. Croaker asked, “Designed and created? Never mind. We can talk about that later. When did you plan to do the final change to finish off Voldemort forever?” 

“During the final task of the tournament. We do not know where he will be with any certainty before then. His Horcruxes will be eliminated nearly simultaneously to prevent him from sensing it. A group will then kill off Voldemort’s current form, finishing it once and for all.” 

Croaker wore a pained look momentarily before saying, “It is a good plan. I suppose you have Augusta involved. She has hinted a few things to me.” 

Lacus asked, “Why did you look at us with pity when I told you the date?” Harry looked at her confused. 

Croaker asked tiredly, “Are you sure you want an answer to that question?” 

Harry looked worried. Lacus looked afraid yet resolved. She said, “I do. I cannot plan for what I do not know.” Harry held her tighter. 

Croaker said, “You are experiencing what happens when someone tries and succeeds in changing history. Oh people do little changes with time turners all the time, and some get lucky and never notice anything. The larger the change, the larger the affect. The more time that has happened since the change also increases the effect. You did an unimaginable change. When Voldemort dies, you will probably fade from existence. Harry’s bond to you helps, but I doubt it will be enough.” 

Harry began to breath rapidly yet shallowly even as he held a nearly painful grip on his wife. Harry said softly, “No! No! I won’t let it happen. Andromeda said that if Fawkes gave tears..” 

Numb Lacus said sadly softly almost robotically, “I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have asked Harry if I had known. I thought that if I helped him, then perhaps he could help me heal from the radiation damage. A magical can travel in time without long term damage. It was thought that their magic healed them.” She seemed so lost until Harry held her face between his hands and said firmly, “I would change nothing, even if I were to die now. We did the best we could, and we are going to beat this together. Do you understand me. We are going to beat this!” Lacus nodded, clearly uncertain, but wanting to believe. 

Croaker laughed bitterly. He said, “I hope your right boy. At least now that I know about it, you can be assured that Voldemort will be taken care of. Fawkes’s tears will probably help, for a time at least, but when history takes the bigger turn of Voldemort’s final death, well I just hope your right. For what it’s worth, there is no reason you should have known about the fading. That level of knowledge is known to few. Most believe that changing the past is simply impossible.” 

With forced calm Lacus said, “Just stopping Voldemort probably will only delay, but not prevent the eventual war with muggles. Your secrecy must end.” 

Croaker said, “I very much fear that you are correct. I’d rather see the wizarding world let go of a few of its prejudices first, but I promise to work on a plan. Albus can help. Merlin knows the mess it will cause, but controlled chaos, even if there are deaths, is a hell of a lot better than extinction.” 

Lacus nodded before saying, “Be careful with Alastor Moody. He is in reality Barty Crouch Junior. If he is found out before the end, then all may be lost.” Croaker nodded grimly even as Albus winced. Harry seemed lost. 

Lacus turned back to him and said, “It is alright. I have enjoyed my time here and have lived longer than I had a right to. Others can finish my work.” She was in tears then, but she ignored them and said, “We can adopt children, so that you have something to hold onto when I’m gone. You will live and help finish my work. Please.” The last was bit had a tone of desperation to it. 

Albus said quietly, “Both of you were fading before. Whatever is going on is affecting you both. The first thing you can do though Harry is promise never to use a time turner again. It might help a bit.” 

Croaker said, “Yes. If you have one, then you should turn it over to me anyway. I always thought it was stupid that our department ever lent Hogwarts any in the first place. Sure they can be used somewhat safely if one is careful but they are hardly safe.” 

Harry said, “It’s in our bedroom.” He called Dobby and asked him to bring it, before asking Dobby to leave for now. Dobby almost cried when he saw Harry in the hospitable bed, yet left quietly. Harry handed it to the Unspeakable. 

Lacus said, “There is a magical device in both our arms. Andromeda knows about it. It allows Harry to share blood and thus his magic with me. If they are deactivated before the end of the third task it may allow Harry at least to live.” 

Harry said firmly to his wife, “If you die, I die.” Lacus seemed even sadder at that but nodded and held him tight. 

Croaker said, “Blood magic eh? That is an interesting trick. I would very much appreciate it if that secret never got out. The muggles would love to know that I’m sure. In fact, with your permission, I would like to cast a Fidelius charm on them before I leave.” 

Lacus and Harry shrugged. Harry said, “It sounds like a good idea to me.” Lacus said, “The muggles who used them died if they got too far away from the donor. We would have to at least remember that.” 

Croaker said, “You two will know the truth as will any who need to know. If you need me, send Augusta a coded note. I will come and tell those you want told. I can show you how to code one later.” 

There was silence for a time. Fawkes had hopped up on their bed indicating his willingness to help. Hesitantly Croaker said to them, “There may be a chance, if a small one.” 

Harry said eagerly, “What? Just tell me.” 

Croaker smiled and said, “If your wife was pregnant, there is the chance that the new life, combined with sharing your blood, might be enough to keep her in existence. That way she would have two ties to this reality.” 

Harry blushed. Lacus too darkened a bit. She said quietly, “I said before that we are a created race. We are based on humans, yet not close enough to have children with, at least without help. The technology to allow us to have a child does not exist yet, nor could I develop it even if I tried in the time we have.” 

Croaker said, “I think you underestimate magic. At the very least, I can’t think of a better way to spend the time you have.” To that, Lacus blushed furiously as did Harry behind her. 

Albus and Croaker left the pair to themselves. A short time later Fawkes soft voice seemed to caress them. Then he was standing over Lacus’s head and looking down into her eyes with a tear beginning to fall from his right eye. Lacus held still as the tear fell and entered her own right eye. Suddenly she felt that all was right with the world. 

-«oOo»-

In a room without portraits just off the headmaster’s office Albus said, “So, will her becoming pregnant actually help? She still has a couple tasks to complete in.” 

Croaker shrugged. He said, “There is a chance, but not a great one. Most probably she will die and take Harry with her that day. There is also a very small chance she will live to give birth if she manages to get pregnant that is. I can’t see it likely for her to survive the birth though, particularly since the child would no longer be anchoring her, although in that case the child might live. I wouldn’t bet on it though, but who knows. Magic sometimes does what it wants.” 

Albus nodded. He said, “If you find out anything I can do for them. Anything.” 

Croaker said, “Our sins are rarely paid for so easily. If we survive all this, you can help me find a way to integrate our world with the muggles, for I very much fear she is correct there. You do know that they know about us right?” 

Albus said, “No I did not. High at their governmental levels I presume?” 

Croaker said, “From what little intelligence our American counterparts deign to give us the major governments have known for years. They even have detailed plans to destroy us if it became necessary.” 

Albus paled. He said, “If some find out they might use it as an excuse to attack first.” 

Croaker said, “Then I very much doubt we would even last the ten years. We probably got some second chances the first time around since they could blame Voldemort, but without him to blame, we would simply be annihilated, particularly as their fear increased. Once we started regularly using the Imperius on them, things would turn ugly very quickly. I don’t think most appreciate just how powerful the muggles are, or how numerous.” 

Albus nodded. 

Croaker said, “There is one additional possible complication. There is no record of anyone changing history as much as she has. There may be additional effects...” 

Albus nodded soberly. 

-«oOo»-

Fawkes flew away even as Harry turned pulled her to himself and got close, as if asking permission to kiss his wife. She answered him with her own lips even as they slowly began to caress each other and kiss. They treated each other like fragile glass. The love that had grown in him for her was clearly there as was her own for him. For the longest time they did little more and no more was needed. A soft warm glow enveloped them and all seemed right with the world. As the dawn broke they were one for the first time. 

-«oOo»-

The next morning at Hogwarts found Lacus and Harry still in the infirmary, along with Andromeda Tonks, a large black dog, and Fleur while the Daily Prophet was delivered to the great hall. 

The title read, “Potter’s save hundreds from Minister’s Idiocy.” The article had a large picture at the top that showed highlights of the three tasks. On it was written the following:” 

-«oOo»-

Excitement was high at the Tri-Wizard tournament yesterday as our contestants got to face not one but two dragons. Then they had to steal a fake egg from the dragons nests. Potter’s team from Hogwarts stole the show, while the Durmstrang’s team got the best time. The Beauxbatons team also did well with their innovative approach. 

The Bulgarian team completed the task the quickest by using genuine siege weapons. Yes, dear readers you are not misreading. They used weapons that have not been used for more than a hundred years, not even by you know who. It is not known who still has the skill to craft such staffs, but it is known that such a staff is very dangerous to the user. It can lead to coma or death since the staff will ignore the users own limits. Two members of Durmstrang now lay in a coma due to the use of those staffs, although they are expected to make a full recovery. Even Victor Krum is said to be extremely exhausted. 

The Beauxbatons contingent hatched a plan that, though it scored last in points, this reporter privately thought was the smartest. They used earth tunneling spells to tunnel under the ground and then at the last possible place they tunneled up, grabbed their prize, and left. Sadly their attempt also took the longest clocking in at almost a half an hour, but I know if I ever had to do it, theirs is the approach I would have taken. 

The Hogwarts contingent consistent of Harry Potter, the amazing witch he recently married, and a sixth year Hufflepuff student. Their team easily got the worst of the dragons. They had to face two full grown Hungarian Horntails. At first it seemed that the Potter’s had a brilliant, if highly risky and possibly insane plan of flying a broom to distract the dragons while their partner Cedric Diggory snuck over and grabbed the fake egg under the cover of an invisibility spell.” 

Their plan worked well, with Harry deftly controlling the broom while his wife faced the other direction and controlled these foot long square plates of metal wandlessly. She quickly gathered together about a dozen of the plates from a magical pouch and formed them into a shield to protect them from dragon fire. The shield was wandlessly moved amazingly fast. At times it even split in two to protect them from both dragons at the same time. This was a feat this reporter had never seen the like of before. Cedric had in fact almost gotten back with the fake egg when it all went wrong. Both Horntail’s chains broke loose, and while Cedric easily got back with the fake egg, Harry and his wife risked their very lives to keep the dragons attention away from the spectators. 

People might wonder what all the dragon handlers were doing while two fourth year Gryffindors tried to distract a pair of the fiercest creatures in the world. The answer is nothing. They did nothing, since technically Harry and his wife were still competing, and our dear minister made everyone involved in running the tournament swear on their magic not to help any contestants. 

Headmaster and Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore started to head to the stands to at least protect the audience, but once it was clear that Harry and his wife had led the dragons away he went back to watching them through omnioculars. The other headmasters were just as useless, as they were bound by the same oath. Some teachers headed back to the castle with the students that were running that way, while others stayed to protect the remaining crowd. 

The dragon handlers gathered up brooms, but again were unable to help as long as the task was in progress. The half dozen aurors present kept their defensive positions. They apparently expected Potter and his wife to be dragon food soon. At the auror headquarters a full mobilization began as the crowd continued to watch in horror. Thankfully neither Harry Potter nor his wife are ones to disappoint. 

Harry pulled some kind of magical bow and arrow out of his bag and tried to launch an obviously magical explosive at one of the dragons open mouths. Their first attempt failed. The explosive detonated when the dragon flamed it. Their second attempt was simply astounding. Somehow his wife managed to wandlessly shield with one of those plates the magical explosive as it traveled into a Dragon’s mouth at incredible speeds! 

Staff at the Daily Prophet asked several experts on wanded levitation on how difficult it would be to repeat what they did, and they were doubtful it could even be done, despite the memory we showed them. The magic in the Dragonfire should disrupt any other magic, yet his wife somehow managed to feed the plate to the dragon. The plate melted into slag in the creature’s mouth just before the Dragon’s head exploded. There was a price, however, for the bit of magic Merlin would have been proud of. His wife was driven unconscious by it, no doubt deeply magically exhausted from her feat. 

Harry didn’t give up even then, for to give up was to let his wife and everyone else die. He cast another sticking spell to attach his wife’s back to his own to make sure she would not fall, then another couple to try to hold her arms legs and head in relative place. Then after making sure his magical weapon was ready he literally charged the flaming dragon somehow dodging all but the fringes of it before launching his magical explosive when he was nearly in the Dragon’s mouth! The other dragon’s head exploded when Harry was only a hundred feet away, but both seemed unharmed and landed seemingly normally. 

Staff at the Daily Prophet have had experts look at the omniocular footage and this reporter even interviewed quidditch star and Tri-Wizard champion Victor Krum. He told the Prophet, “His flying was the best. He landed on a broom that should not fly. I doubt I could have done it. It was amazing.” We at the Daily Prophet think it sums it up well when the most popular seeker in the Quidditch world says he doesn’t think he could have flown that well in that attack. A picture of what was left of his Firebolt is shown below. As you can see, it should not have been flyable when he landed seemingly normally. 

The best estimates we have show Harry’s broom going right at its maximum speed for one person, when the broom was holding two while dodging dragonfire. When you combine the maneuvers he did, even the Firebolt company is unsure how it was accomplished. They asked for Harry to stop by when he is feeling better and said that while damage from dragon fire is not normally covered, they would gladly replace the broom. This reporter noticed that they already had a picture showing the Potters’s final attack on the wall of the Firebolt show room. We at the Daily Prophet believe that for their Valorous actions at the Tri-Wizard tournament both Mr. and Mrs. Potter should be nominated for an Order of Merlin. 

-«oOo»-

At the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy muttered, “Now Potter is going to be really insufferable.” The ones around him said nothing, and even Draco dropped the paper and returned to his eggs. 

At the Gryffindor table one Ravenclaw who had read a surprisingly similar article in the Quibbler said, “Their legend begins.” to which her boyfriend looked at her and quietly nodded. Neville just hoped they were okay. The magical world needed leaders and the Potters were shaping up to be just that. He wondered what the second task would be like. He hoped it would be less dangerous than the first. 

At the head table one potions professor just tossed down the article and said quietly, “At least this Potter didn’t fail.” It was said obviously bitterly with a trace of regret before, with an obvious effort of will, he put the whole thing out of his mind and resumed eating. 

Minutes later Neville and Luna finished their meal. Luna left her copy of the Quibbler on the table open to a seemingly random page. However, on closer inspection of the paper it appeared to be an exact copy duplicate of the arithmancy work Lacus had done on the levitation spell. In the corner of the paper was a small picture of one of the students from Beauxbatons wandlessly levitating a feather. 

Luna walked away with a smile on her face. She did not know where it would end, yet things were beginning to move. She silently said a prayer for the good spirits to watch over the Potters and just for good measure she asked her mother to do so as well. 

-«oOo»-

In the infirmary Harry and Lacus had managed to convince his godfather that they were fine and that it really was best that he get back into hiding and of course the other tasks wouldn’t be that dangerous. Sirius didn’t seemed convinced, but agreed to go for now. Harry felt bad about lying to his godfather, but he wanted him at least to be safe. That was about the best they could hope for until Voldemort was stopped and Wormtail could be turned in. 

Fleur was one of the few people Madam Pomfrey was letting in the infirmary. She stopped by while the Hogwart’s group was still having breakfast. After looking at Harry and Lacus’s somewhat disheveled forms she grinned and said, “I see that you two are finally properly bonded. Perhaps I can drop by some Veela literature that gives suggestions?” 

Both blushed furiously even while checking to make sure they were adequately covered. 

Looking around to make sure no one was within earshot Fleur said softly, “My family gave you a gift last night. We gave you a touch of our magic to help heal you. I hope that it helps.” 

Harry and Lacus looked at each other for a moment before saying, “Thank you.” 

Fleur said, “There is more. What we did is not commonly done. For now, if you notice anything do not speak of it except to me or my mother. I think it will be okay, but I really need you to come to France to talk with our coven after the ball. Sooner or later another Veela will see the change in you, and questions will be asked if we do not address this.” 

Lacus asked, “Are you in trouble?” 

Fleur shrugged. 

Harry asked, “Why?” 

After casting the spell for silence on the doorway as well as the nurses door she hesitantly explained about the Veela prophecy, which oddly seemed to relieve Harry. Fleur asked, “Harry?” 

Harry smiled and said, “I’m just relieved.” Lacus looked at him with curiosity. 

Fleur prompted, “Relieved?” 

Harry said, more to his wife than to Fleur, “Don’t you see? The prophecy says if we fall. If. That means there is a chance we will not. We are going to beat this thing and everything is going to turn out okay!” 

Lacus smiled as she buried her head in his arms. She was still lightly crying, yet both in the room could tell she was happy. 

Harry said, “We will be there Fleur, and thanks.” 

Fleur was confused, but it seemed she would not be getting answers right now. Just what could be going on that hearing that prophecy would give them hope? She supposed it didn’t matter. If the coven agreed that they were the ones of prophecy then they would support them. They all would. It was very seldom that the higher powers deigned to give a warning so clear. Only an idiot would ignore it. Perhaps helping them is the purpose she had been seeking when she foolishly entered the tournament. For now she had a fake egg to figure out and a dance to find a date for. She wondered if Cedric had any resistance to her aura. He seemed fairly normal before the task and she knew her control wasn’t the best then. As did Victor for that matter and neither was bonded as far as she knew. She wasn’t looking for a serious date as much as someone who would not slobber like a fool when dancing, particularly since she wasn’t allowed to skip the dance. 

A short time later Tonks stopped by to make sure they really were okay. They assured her they were. This was followed by another visit by Andromeda who they told the truth to. Andromeda assured them that she would do all she could and asked them not to tell her daughter fearing that Nymphadora could not act normally if she had known and blow her cover. They assured her that they had no plans to tell anyone else. 

-«oOo»-

Two days later at breakfast, news of the second task was given out. Much to Lacus and Harry’s surprise it was not to be a hostage rescue from under the lake. It was instead to be a race around the perimeter of Hogwarts. They would have a month and a half after they got back from the break to prepare. They could build any tools they wanted to help them with the task within certain rules. The participants had to pool their own money to purchase the materials and then divide it between the three groups. The materials had to come from the wizarding world. 

No brooms were allowed to be made, used, or purchased. Nor could any flying carpets. All three members of a group had to arrive together and be healthy to get any points. They could use their wands to prepare, but could not bring their wands with them during the task. They could try to sabotage each other during the task, although a rule was added that if anyone was permanently injured, then the aggressor’s group automatically lost. They could even bring any potions they might have made. There was essentially no limit in the materials they could bring as long as they could carry it and purchased it with the pool money. Other than they were forbidden from bringing any magical focus to the task or summoning any. They were not technically forbidden from making a magical focus during the race, but all the common wand cores were not allowed, which included the cores used in all of the participants wands. 

They were also allowed either two student helpers or one staff helper to prepare, although the helpers were forbidden from doing more than a third of the work on preparations. They were to be given work areas, however the work areas had to be opened, closed, and watched by members of the other two schools to assure there was no cheating. Their guards were to be required to give a minor oath not to help or hinder any group, other than to report cheating or something dangerous. 

After breakfast and the class that followed Neville, Tonks, Luna, Harry, and Lacus met up in their rooms. 

Luna said, “Something has changed.” 

Lacus asked, “Was I so obvious?” 

Neville said absently, “I didn’t notice anything.” 

Lacus nodded. She said, “The task has changed. I’m guessing they somehow got all of the school heads and even the Minister of Magic to agree to make the task less dangerous afterwards. The clue in the egg doesn’t fit this task at all. We got a note to just ignore the clue as it didn’t apply to the changed task.” 

Harry said, “It seems the bad press has caused our minister to be a bit more reasonable after almost getting everyone killed. Odd that. Do you think it will affect things in the end?” 

Lacus said, “I don’t know. I don’t think so, although we will have to be very wary during the third task.” 

Luna said, “Can you make an air-o-plane? I saw one once that had fire in the back.” 

Lacus offered, “You mean a jet? Perhaps something like an F-16?” 

Neville asked, “What’s that?” 

Harry also seemed confused. 

Lacus said, “It was a small supersonic aircraft that first flew in 1974. They usually had room for one person, although there were some two seat models. It was powered by a single jet engine and had places where a variety of guns and missiles could be mounted.” 

Neville said, “Supersonic? Missiles?” 

Lacus said, “A missile is a muggle weapon that can fly by itself to destroy a target. Supersonic refers to anything that can travel faster than sound travels. That is roughly five times faster than the top speed of a Firebolt.” 

Harry’s eyes gleamed as he imagined flying at those speeds. He missed his Firebolt already, even if he had received an offer from the company to buy it back for twice its value. He did plan on taking them up on their offer for a free one though. Perhaps he could get them to make him a bigger one? 

Lacus said hesitantly, “I do not think showing them a bit of muggle technology now would make things worse...” 

Luna asked, “Would there be a better time?” 

Harry answered, “No, probably not.” even as he daydreamed of flying such a device. 

Lacus seemed sad at that. She said, “Well, with everyones help, and perhaps a thousand Galeons or so of material, we could possibly make something, although I’m not sure how similar it would be yet. It also wouldn’t have weapons or any electronics, yet I believe Harry could fly it with practice, particularly if we could use any of the spells used on brooms to improve stability. The rules aren’t clear there, but as we would not be making a broom...” 

She paused briefly then said, “Adding a third seat wouldn’t be difficult. The biggest key that would make the whole idea plausible in the time we have would be featherweight charms. We could also make parachutes just in case, although I might also be able to help it land in an emergency.” 

Neville said, “Your talking about permanent transfiguration into a muggle device? I didn’t know that was possible.” 

Luna said fondly, “My mother used to make clothes that way when I was little. She started with cloth and made it to be what she imagined.” 

Lacus said, “I’ve never done it, but it is supposed to be difficult. I’d need all of your help to get pieces at least close to their final shape. I don’t plan to transfigure the whole thing at once. That would be too hard, but we should be able to manage pieces. The hydraulic control system and the jet engine would be the most difficult parts, even if the featherweight charms would make things easier.” 

Luna said, “Yea! We are going to make an air-o-plane.” 

Neville said, “What would Cedric do? Harry would be flying. You would be making sure they don’t crash.” 

Lacus shrugged and said, “Perhaps he could pedal to build up the pressures needed to start the system or if we got in trouble mid-flight. I haven’t really thought about it much yet. I was hoping there was a magical way, but we will need to work around the lack of electricity somehow, at least to get things started. After that bleed air from the jet engine can power things. Co-pilot controls are a possibility, but this is going to be hard enough to complete in time to learn to fly it as is, although, if we changed the shape...” 

Luna suggested, “Could Cedric control weapons?” 

Lacus asked, “What did you have in mind? With the jet we would easily win the race without hurting anyone.” 

They talked it over a bit and it turned out that they did indeed have some ideas for weapons, although surprises might be a better term. The wizarding world was in for a surprise indeed in the next task. The world would change. They would allow for nothing less. Harry just hoped that his family would be here to see it. A part of him wondered if this greater change would endanger their lives more, yet he would not live his life in fear. If Lacus wanted to do it, then he was more than willing. Maybe they would get lucky and it would help them get over the worst of it before the third task. 

-«oOo»-

At an empty table in the library of the Salem Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry a young prodigy was looking through the local magical newspaper only to see a reprint of Lacus’s work on the arithmancy of levitation and how it applies to wandless magic. She said out loud to the nearly empty room, “I’ve got to get there. She could teach me so much.” before absently wondering if there was even a procedure in place to transfer to a different magical school. Even if their wasn’t, she would find a way. 

She certainly had nothing holding her back here. She had acquaintances and faculty that liked her, but no real friends. It was a sad life, that sadly gave her a great deal of time to focus on her academics. It also, somehow, felt wrong to her. They had taught in class how messed up things were in the British Wizarding world, yet she felt she had to be there and things were hardly perfect in the states either. If she could go there and learn true wandless magic and then bring that back to the states. Yes that was a dream she could get behind. Perhaps she would never have the lifelong friends or even romance that were in her tales, but she would be remembered as far more than a mere muggleborn. 

-«oOo»-

How about a review?.


	8. Chapter 8

Author’s Notes: If anyone is curious I encourage them to listen to Rie Tanaka’s songs for Gundam Seed. She was Lacus’s voice in the Japanese version of Gundam Seed. The song lyrics in this chapter are original as per the sites terms of service. 

Fiction Junction’s Akatsuki no Kurama is also notable, as is Honoo no Tobira (Door of Flames) for that matter, although to a lesser extent. Also, if you have access to the videos, episode 36 has perhaps the best example of Lacus Clyne’s canon character. It is the part where she returns to an old theater. I suggested watching the subtitled version, if possible. 

This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment. 

  
**Destiny**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Eight»-_ **

Lucius Malfoy was annoyed. Potter had survived the Tri-Wizard task despite his own best efforts. What was worse, he was going to get an order of merlin for it. Cornelius insisted, and there was little he could do about it without even Cornelius noticing. The fool just wanted to glob onto Potter’s current popularity and make certain questions about his incompetence go away. 

Lucius had considered using the current chaos to have Cornelius replaced, but there really was no one better. Sure he could have helped someone else come into power or even himself, but the risks just weren’t worth it. If he found someone more competent, they were liable to just enrich themselves and then use the government to squash anyone who stood in their way. If he himself ran, then if anything went wrong he would have himself on the line and that was hardly a good idea. Things were so much easier when there was a powerful dark lord to help keep everyone in line. Of course said powerful dark lord came very close to bankrupting the Malfoy coffers last time, so that was hardly ideal either. 

His other problem was his son. He had grave doubts on whether his son was suitable to succeed him, but he was unsure what to do about it. For now he would send a note to Severus. Perhaps he would have some ideas to force his son to stand on his own feet. Letting his son know that daddy would not always run to help him might not hurt either. Had he whined as much as his son his father would have had him wailing in tears. He needed to learn to actually be a Slytherin and not just an inept bully. Only idiots talked about how they were going to hurt people. Potter should have been his best friend as he had originally suggested. Then, if it became necessary or useful to secretly slit his throat, well no one would suspect. 

Overall though the Potters were the more important issue. They showed every indication of deliberately gathering a following. It reminded him of what went on in Slytherin when he went to school, although they were obviously not following a pair of Gryffindors. This nonsense where women were being trained to fight better than men also had to stop. Perhaps he could get Rita Skeeter to dig up something on them, or failing that, he could probably invent something and funnel it through some third party. He had to be careful though. He knew that at least some must suspect he was behind the mess of the first task. Yes, he had to be very careful. 

-«oOo»-

Victor was surprised when an owl hopped over to his dresser with a letter tied to its leg. He pulled out his wand and used it to first release the letter. Then he cast several detection spells on it. The letter clearly had magic applied to it, but none of it appeared to be harmful. He tossed the owl a treat which it scarfed down before flying away. 

Victor left and returned a few minutes later with a teacher who cast several more spells on the parchment. 

Finally the teacher said in Bulgarian, “I don’t understand just how a letter got through your owl ward. It appears harmless though. The magic on it is probably what allowed it to slip passed your ward.” 

Victor said in Bulgarian, “Great. Hopefully the knowledge of how to do this won’t spread.” 

The teacher asked, “What are you going to do about it?” 

Victor said, “I’ll read it I suppose, then let my agent do some checking. I suspect he will be very interested, given he manages half a dozen players, some of which have had very nasty surprises redirected by mail wards.” 

The teacher said, “When you finish reading it, if you don’t mind, have a house elf bring it to me. I would like to have some others take a look at it as well and see if the wards can perhaps be modified. I really hate it when someone gets clever and finds a way to bypass protections.” 

Victor nodded as he started to read the letter. Now this was a surprise. The question was, what was he going to do about it? This had potential to be interesting. He would, however, wait till the background check was back and then decide. It wouldn’t, after all, be the first time a psycho stalker fan had come up with a clever plan. 

-«oOo»-

Albus considered what he could tell his heads of houses. There was always the chance that Severus would get annoyed and expose Harry’s wife as a muggle. He didn’t even want to think of how that would be received. Of course, if it did get out and he didn’t tell them then they couldn’t effectively do damage control. Of course, it wasn’t exactly easy to tell that she really was a muggle as you could detect quite a lot of magic from her. Only a detailed core diagnostic spell revealed the truth, and seldom anyone other than a healer even knew how. Even they would seldom bother, unless they had a reason to suspect burnout or a related condition. Sadly, Harry had a tendency to end up in the shape to make such a spell useful, and it could only get worse with him sharing his magic. Still, for now he would not mention it. 

The thing to emphasize was that since Harry no longer had a Horcrux attached to him, that they had to assume that he was vital to stopping Voldemort and both Potters needed to be trained as much as possible. That would have to be left to Filius and Minerva for the most part if he wanted to avoid headaches. It was a pity that he was bound by the tournament oaths, else he might have been able to teach a few things. 

-«oOo»-

One of the first things Harry did when he was allowed to get out of bed was to arrange with McGonagall to visit the Firebolt factory along with his wife. They walked in and were soon greeted by the manager, who was a slightly overweight yet otherwise ordinary middle aged wizard with black hair and brown eyes. 

The manager said, “Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. It is good to have you here. What can we do for you? Did you by chance bring your old broom?” McGonagall look on with a slight distaste but said nothing. He clearly wanted that broom back. 

Harry pulled a long thin box off of his back and handed it over. He said, “I want this back. If you can fix it, great, but either way I need it back. It was a gift. It also saved both of our lives. I doubt any other broom could have done so.” 

The manager looked up hopefully and asked, “Can I quote you on that?” 

Harry remembered some of the meetings he had listened in on from the cupboard at his Uncle Vernon’s. He said, “Well, I found myself in need of another broom. Do you think you could make something like the Firebolt but better designed to hold both of us?” 

The manager quickly agreed, and even agreed to give him a new prototype Firebolt, if he couldn’t upgrade his original to the same specs. The manager laid the ruined broom gently on a workbench and began to run his wand along it, which caused it to glow in a spiderweb of yellow cracks. He said, “How did you do that? The Firebolt’s matrix should be able to handle the power output of a warlock, yet you shattered it. That should not be impossible.” 

Lacus asked, “Does that mean you can’t fix it?” 

The manager seemed fearful for a moment. He said, “No, I can fix it. The matrix can be repaired and be the stronger for it. Say, the guys in research have been toying with an idea for awhile. I kept turning them down since I couldn’t see any practical application for it, but now you have proved there is one. It should be possible for both your repaired Firebolt and your new larger model to tailor the control matrix so it responds to just you and your wife. That would increase efficiency even more. We would, however, need probably a couple days of your time, perhaps in a month or so on a weekend?” He was obviously quite eager for Harry to agree. 

McGonagall looked dubious but curious as well. 

Harry asked his teacher, “Would that be a problem?” 

She said, “No, If I’m unavailable then someone else would have to take you, but that should be fine. Perhaps they could lend you a broom for now?” 

The manager said, “Of course. Of course. I will lend you my own. It is actually one of the prototype Firebolts, so its not quite as good as the production model. Still, it should serve you well till we get yours fixed. I really can’t thank you enough. When they find out that you were riding a Firebolt during the task, and have ordered more, well it was all my little company could hope for.” 

Lacus said, “I too thank you for creating something that helped save our lives.” 

The manager blushed and said, “You do me too much honor lady.” 

Lacus asked, “Would it be possible for you to recommend some books into how brooms are made? We have a project planned soon. It is not a broom, yet I had hoped I could apply at least some aspects of broom design.” 

The manager said, “Something for the next task perhaps? Sure. Why not? Mind you, these will just be the standard books of the industry. If you wanted more, well it would require a magical contract.” 

Lacus said, “The regular books should be fine. We mostly just need stability and maybe braking charms.” 

-«oOo»-

The Potter’s along with a curious Meer are in Professor Flitwick’s office. 

Lacus asks, “I was wondering sir, if you could perhaps show us how to do illusions.” 

Flitwick said, “Illusions. Now there is a subject few ask about. They are some of the simplest, yet most difficult spells to cast. Here let me show you.” He pointed his wand vaguely downward and suddenly Flitwick was as tall as the rest of them. 

Flitwick said in a slightly deeper voice, “There you go. It doesn’t take a lot of magic, at least for smaller illusions. All there is to is will, practice, and imagination, although it tends to take a lot of those to be any good at it.” He dropped the illusion then said, “The downsides of illusion charms is they can be seen through relatively easily by common charms, so they are generally useless in battle. Some wizards can even pierce them to an extent without charms.” 

Harry tried the spell. He managed to get a vaguely ball shaped bit of light. 

Lacus asked, “Do you know where I might get the arithmancy for it?” 

Flitwick appeared surprised by the request, but nodded and summoned a book from high up on his bookshelves that he floated over to pink haired princess. He said, “I believe it is near the back. You can borrow the book if you want.” 

The Potter’s thanked the small professor and returned to their room to study it. The work with illusions was not that important in the grand scheme of things, yet they hoped to have it ready in time. 

-«oOo»-

The Yule ball began with a surprise and that was the young woman on the arm of Victor Krum. Victor and his date came in first and all eyes were on them. His date was wearing a lovely rose colored dress with her hair in an elegant yet flowing style. She got whistles as they walked down the steps to enter the hall. She was a complete unknown, although Victor’s address of “Hermione.” was noted by many. 

The second pair to come down was of all things Cedric and Fleur together. They eclipsed Hermione’s own entrance yet the speculation continued about the brunette. Some of the other champions brought their dates in after that until finally it was the Potters turn. Lacus wore a fancy dress with several layers of different shades of peach and of course her gold crescent moon hair ornament while Harry wore a set of tailored dark blue dress robes. 

After the first dance was over Cornelius Fudge took the stage. 

Cornelius said, “Good evening Hogwarts. I hope your having a good time.” He got a lukewarm cheer to that. 

Cornelius said, “Well, it is my privilege to present to a couple of students with an award tonight. If Mr. and Mrs. Potter could please come up to the stage.” Harry and his wife calmly walked up to the stage. 

An aid to Cornelius held a stained wooden box out and opened it. 

Cornelius said, “First Mr. Potter.” 

Harry came up and bowed just enough for Cornelius to slip the medal around his neck. 

Cornelius said, “I Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic present to Harry James Potter, heir of the noble house of Potter, the Order of Merlin second class for bravery and skill beyond all expectations in defending the innocent in the first task.” Cornelius slipped the medal onto his neck. 

Harry said, “Thank you sir. We only did what was necessary. I’m just glad no one was hurt.” Several pictures were snapped. 

Cornelius said, “Nonsense my boy. Very few could have done what you did. This is well earned.” Harry gave a half nod before turning to his wife who beamed at him. 

Cornelius picked up the second medal and stepped over to in front of his wife who also only bowed the little bit necessary to receive the medal. Cornelius said, “I Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic present to Lacus Potter, wife of Harry James Potter, the Order of Merlin second class for bravery and skill beyond all expectations in defending the innocent in the first task. Your magnificent display of wandless magic was an inspiration to us all.” He slipped the medal around her neck. She stood back up and embraced her husband. Additional pictures were taken. 

More pictures were taken after Cornelius stepped off the stage. Oddly enough, only the pictures taken then turned out although a certain charms professor did seem to have a rather smug grin at the time. The best picture of the lot was a rather nice picture of them with their arms around each other where you could still see their medals flashing in the light. 

-«oOo»-

About a third of the way through the dance Victor asked Harry’s wife if he could have a turn. She glanced at Harry who gave a small nod and soon they were dancing a slow dance a comfortable distance apart. Harry was left with Victor’s date, who also was keeping a respectful distance. 

Victor said, “I was surprised when I received her letter. She made the letter go through my wards and she wasn’t even interested in me.” 

Lacus asked curious, “Then why did she do that?” 

Victor said, “She wanted to learn from you. Her letters to transfer from Salem were ignored so got creative.” 

Lacus seemed lost in thought for a few seconds and then finally said, “Is her last name by chance Granger?” 

Victor said, “Yes. How did you know?” 

Lacus said absently, “I read a little about her once. She is said to be brilliant.” 

Victor said, “What will you do? It seems that your husband is a little lost at her eagerness to attend. ” 

Lacus said, “That is a good question. I believe I shall talk with my husband.” 

With that Victor and her danced back to where Harry and Hermione were. Before they got there Victor asked, “How does it feel to have your first fan girl?” 

Lacus said absently, “She is hardly the first.” even as she cut in and swept her husband back into a dance. 

Harry grinned and said, “I think she would have rather danced with you.” 

His wife asked, “Oh, should I ask her to dance?” 

Harry pulled her close and said, “Your husband might get jealous. Besides, I think that despite her nefarious schemes she and Victor are hitting it off.” 

Lacus glanced over to see how things were going. She said, “I think you may be correct.” After a pause she said, “I’d like to ask the headmaster to admit her. She might be able to help.” 

“Any particular reason?” In a near whisper he added, “Is is safe for her to be here?” 

Lacus looked troubled for a minute before saying quietly, “Some risks must be taken.” Harry absently brushed off a small bug that had landed on her shoulder. 

-«oOo»-

The ball was nearly over when the headmaster stood up and asked for everyone’s attention. He said, “We have a special treat to end the evening with. The Potters have asked for a few minutes of your time at the end of the ball to present a small show. I must admit to being quite curious as to what they have planned, but for now please give them your attention.” 

Harry and his wife moved over to sit in a couple of empty chairs that were against the middle of the longest wall in the room. Lacus took Harry’s left hand in her right. Suddenly they shimmered and their clothes were suddenly different. 

Lacus wore a dark gray inner robe fringed in several inches of violet then pink edging and lavender arms with white cuff links. This was surrounded by a large pink sash tied in the front. Around that she wore a thin white sleeveless outer robe that was open in the middle. It was tinged in dark pink edging with lighter pink edging bordering that on the bottom half. She continued to wear the golden crescent moon ornament in the hair above her left eye. The outfit might have looked out of place on most, yet her deep blue eyes and now shoulder length pink haired framed it and brought it all together. 

Harry wore what appeared to be some kind of formal naval uniform with white pants and a button up top consisting of a white front area and navy blue sides. The top half of his arms were covered in white cloth, while the middle were the same blue and the cuffs were a dark black. 

All in all the pair fit well together although it was certainly a large departure from the formal Hogwarts robes. They walked to the middle of the floor where everyone was turning to face the now curiously dressed couple. 

Suddenly a large black grand piano appeared out of nowhere. Harry walked over and sat down in front of it and opened a score of music. Professor Flitwick, “eeped.” while the headmaster was seen taking his glasses off. 

Lacus smiled as stood and looked over the crowd, seemingly happy at what she saw. Oh sure there were scowls, Malfoy chief among them. No one thought was brave enough to act when so many eyes were on them. 

Lacus said, “My husband and I have not had a great deal of time to practice this. Still, I believe that if you would lend us a few minutes of your time that you will enjoy it. Yes, to those who have figured it out, this is all an illusion. Perhaps later, if people wish, perhaps we can do a real concert with more students participating.” 

Harry’s image turned in his seat at the piano and sheepishly said, “I will need to learn to play the piano first though.” to which the crowed for the most part gave a polite laugh. 

Lacus said, “Do not be concerned for what you see or what you sense. You will all be right here with us.” That of course made several people look around in nervousness even as their chairs and tables seemed to fade away from around them. They were still sitting down. They just couldn’t see their chairs. 

People appeared to be getting more nervous until Lacus said, “Perhaps the Headmaster can arrange a lesson on illusions later” Then, more mischievously she added, “or even the clever charms he has on his glasses to see through them.” 

Albus looked like a kid caught in a cookie jar, particularly since his removal of his glasses basically gave proof that they were charmed in the first place. He said, “Why yes, that sounds like a splendid idea, now, I suppose we should err begin.” Given that the headmaster only appeared to be nervous about them finding out his glasses were charmed seemed to reassure most people, although some of the women and a few of the guys sent him distrusting glares. 

Albus was saved from further scrutiny when suddenly everyone was on brooms floating over Hogwarts with the full moon high in the sky. They could see the dark blue ocean far in the distance, feel the wind whipping through the air, and smell the damp night air. It felt as if a thunderstorm had just finish passing through, yet could return at any time. 

The image of Harry began to play the piano, and then both Potters disappeared, even while the piano kept playing. 

Lacus sang: 

“I see the potential of humanity Seeking beyond the walls of history” 

They began picking up speed and rapidly moving towards the ocean as their hair was tossed every which way and their clothing was blown against them. Trees, roads, buildings, and rivers passed by underneath them as they moved. The buildings too changed from simple tents to a small village. 

The happy village grew larger before the scene shifted to a warm fire in an old well kept house. A kettle was hung over the fire. Several generations of family patiently waited and chatted around an old oak table. Lacus sang: 

“Building the foundation of security Where people roam free To the waters I see, Journeying forth, forevermore.” 

As she sang people left the old house. The scene shifted to dozens of small boats. Some were fishing. Some just seemed to be enjoying the journey. Over time the village grew crowded, yet more modern. The viewpoint dove into the water with a huge splash. This caused several excited gasps as their wet clothes seemed to cling to them before they all noticed they were still breathing and it was only an illusion. Soon they were passing great schools of fish and then merpeople and even a small merpeople village before going deeper out to sea. They saw a massive domed structure under the sea. Lacus sang: 

“I see a people in harmony Building dreams and memories.” 

The domed structure under the ocean began to contain houses and roads, and then larger buildings, including a great arena where there appeared to be people playing quidditch. 

“Bridging hope and serenity Where people fly free To the skies I see, always roaming free, forevermore” 

The brooms they imagined they were on suddenly brought them up quickly as they shot fourth from the surface of the ocean and into the sky, but they didn’t stop there as they tore through the sky and broke through the boundary of outer space to stare back at the planet of their birth in all its naked glory. 

“I see a people fighting destiny A world of peace and humanity Building passion and prosperity” 

The view shifted to a double row of gigantic hourglass shaped colonies only to zoom in on one, over rows and rows of gardens and small buildings to see one little girl with pink hair playing in a field of flowers with her petite blond haired mother singly softly to her as she sat in the field with her. The little girl smiled and gave her mother a hug before the view shifted again. 

This time they all appeared to be on a futuristic spacecraft staring out at the gulf of stars as they passed by in a blur. Seconds passed before they saw in front of them a world that while over half blue was clearly not the Earth. The scene shifted again to see an unspoiled world full of yellow-green trees, dusty orange sand, green grass, and nearly clear oceans. 

“Where people fly free To the stars I see People soaring fourth, forevermore” 

Lacus appeared once again in the middle of the area as the view shifted once again to an orbit around the Earth. She said, “In 1961 a muggle named Yuri Alekseyevich Gagarin flew in a rocket to orbit the Earth. The view you are seeing is much the same as what he likely saw. Later in 1967 he was quoted as saying, ‘Nothing will stop us. The road to the stars is steep and dangerous. But we’re not afraid... Space flights can’t be stopped. This isn’t the work of one man or even a group of men. It is a historical process which mankind is carrying out in accordance with the natural laws of human development.’” 

Harry appeared and asked, “When the muggles are building homes in space and on other planets, will we too go, or will we watch their bravery from afar content with the accomplishments of our forefathers?” 

Draco appeared and shouted out, “You’re lying. Your making all this up!” 

Harry said, “Are we? Well, we are going to be building something that can fly much higher than a broom for the next task. I doubt we will see space, but perhaps you could come along on one of our test flights, just to prove that it isn’t possible to fly so high.” 

Draco glared at that, but didn’t say anything. 

The room faded back into existence to reveal an obviously weary pair of Potters along with Meer, Luna, and Neville who were hurrying over to check on them. 

The headmaster, again wearing his glasses, said, “I believe that was the most impressive illusion I have ever seen, even with two peoples magic and imaginations behind it. As for Mr. Potter’s offer of a flight to Mr. Malfoy, I’m afraid that I really must insist that I be the first guest. For reasons of safety you see. Mr. Malfoy can be the second, time permitting.” It appeared that the the population of Hogwarts didn’t quite believe the headmaster’s statement about safety. Minerva, in particular, seemed annoyed. 

The Potters had immediatelly fallen asleep and were being floated to their rooms by Meer and Luna with Neville making sure the way was clear. 

Luna said quietly, “She recruited a new helper tonight. The prodigy from Salem is to be sorted after the break.” 

Neville asked, “Who is that?” 

Luna said, “Ravenclaw keeps track of the the grades of the top people at other schools. Hers are the top of her year at Salem. Lacus has the top grades here. It will be interesting to see how they do against each other. From what I’ve heard, she came after reading an article about Lacus’s arithmancy work.” 

Neville said, “I wonder if we, if I should really be one of the ones to help them with the task preparation. Wouldn’t this Hermione and Meer be better? For that matter, if their inventive tendencies could be channeled, one of the Weasely twins might be better.” 

Luna frowned slightly. She was about to speak when Neville said, “I don’t mean that we wouldn’t do our best, but they work so very hard, and I’d hate to fail them. They are always working so hard. People don’t see that. If someone else wants to and can help them more, then maybe they will even get some reset.” 

Luna nodded cautiously. She said, “Perhaps.” 

Meer said, “You do know that if I help they...” She trailed off. 

Luna looked back at her as Lacus continued to float ahead of her. She said, “You know they don’t really care about the score.” 

Neville said, “You’re also stronger than us which might be important with the work they have to do.” 

Meer nodded dubiously. She said quietly, “I hear that people tend to grow quite a bit in strength their last few years in Hogwarts. Still, I doubt I can compare to those two prankster’s for inventiveness.” 

The others nodded. Nothing was really settled, other than to try to form the best team possible. Luna said, “Perhaps we can help with one of the others or with the clubs.” 

Neville gave a small nod and then they were next to the Potter’s door. They carefully removed their shoes and tucked them in. Then they went to the adjacent room that Meer kept as her own. After the door was closed there Neville said, “I just worry that after they make it to the top of the mountain that they will lack the strength to make it back down.” 

Meer looked worried after he said that. Luna simply said, “Then we too must become strong, since they may again need friends to carry them home.” 

-«oOo»-

Rita Skeeter considered what she heard last night during the Yule ball, both from overhearing the Potters, and then later during that amazing illusion she had witnessed. Who ever heard of an illusion that affected so many senses? Sure the Potter’s were tired after that, but that they could pull it off at all was amazing. They could probably make a lot of money from rich wizards, just doing little shows like that, although Potter would not actually need to worry about money in a few years, unlike the rest of the working world. 

She considered making an article warning of the dangers of following muggle ideas and tossing in her usual insinuations and such. The problem was the Potters were horribly popular right now and if she created her usual style of article it might just backfire, particularly right after they received an order of Merlin and saved all those people. No, the time was not right for that. The better question is what was going on? His wife mentioned that some risks must be taken and went on about harmony and basically challenged those there to catch up with the muggles. It was quite curious. Oh she wasn’t so insulated from the muggle world that she didn’t know a little about space travel. It would be interesting to see how the wizarding world reacted to this revelation. 

For now she would head to the Prophet and write up her notes, submit them and let someone else write the article, and possibly deal with any fallout. Hopefully the pensieve camera would not be occupied when she got there although her notes should insure her a good paycheck regardless. Actually, now that she thought about it, a stop by her house could not hurt. She was fairly sure her muggle father kept an old set of encyclopedias around someplace. With any luck, they might just mention space travel. She could submit that book with her notes. 

The question was what to do next although the answer was obvious. She was going to go back to Hogwarts and keep watch on the Potters. Her intuition told her that the real story was yet to be told. She couldn’t wait. Perhaps she could even write a book about it? 

-«oOo»-

The next morning at breakfast there was a Prophet article entitled, “Order of Merlin winners challenge the stars!” Once the majority had read the article the discussions about it kept getting louder and louder, with some vehemently denying there was anything muggles could do that they could not do better. 

Lacus looked at her husband who nodded before walking up to in front of the head table. People began to look at him, even as a few, particularly in Slytherin sneered. Professor Snape oddly enough just looked coolly at him, as if waiting for him to again disappoint him. 

Harry said in a louder yet confident voice., “I’d like to try to answer a few of the louder questions we have heard this morning.” 

The crowd grew quiet, even the Slytherins and Hogwart’s guests. although it seemed the Beauxbaton’s girls looked at him with particular interest and curiosity. 

Harry said, “There is so much more to life than simply living, yet it took my wife to truly teach me that. I was content with just existing for the longest time until I met her and she showed me so very much more.” 

“We can choose to be people who work hard and make the world a better place. Some will no doubt manage to do so in bigger ways than others, but each can be important. Perhaps one of you will invent a potion that saves a life that could never be saved before. Perhaps another will invent a way to travel without all the downsides of apparation. In the defense club some have already began to learn wandless magic which was a field that most thought impossible for the ordinary witch or wizard. Perhaps one of you will take somewhere that we can not even imagine today.” 

“There are so many legends. It was said that Merlin could do things that we can but dream of. I just don’t think that is good enough to simply dream of the past. Let us not just be content with the achievements of our forebears. Let us create our own so that our descendants can look back proudly at what we have done!” 

Draco sneered, “And I suppose we should look to you to lead the way.” 

Harry shrugged. He said, “I am doing what I can. Are you?” 

Draco said defensively, “I’m doing my part.” More quietly but still audible he said, “If we could just take our power back.” 

Harry said, “Take power back from whom? The muggles? Muggleborn? Muggles don’t have magic. Muggleborn, before Hogwarts, have at best accidental magic, so how exactly could they take anything?” 

Draco said, “They just do! It’s well known. They also risk exposing everything! Imagine if the muggles all knew about us. How could we even live our lives if we were continually being pestered by them to fix this and heal that?” 

Harry paced back and forth one then said, “While I don’t agree about Muggleborn stealing magic, you have a point in your second argument, but you miss something as well.” 

Draco said, “And that is?” 

Harry glanced at his wife who gave a small half nod. He said, “I grew up as a muggle, even though my parents were wizards, so I know a little. Muggles are not standing still. They grow more advanced every day. Can a muggle look down from space and see us? I don’t know, but if they continue to advance, and we do not, then isn’t it likely that they will discover us one day?” 

Draco said, “That will never happen.” He sounded assured in their abilities. 

Harry said, “And will you be the one to study advanced warding and how it affects muggle technology to make sure that it doesn’t?” 

Self assured, Draco said, “We will not be defeated by muggles. If a few find out we can just memory charm them as usual.” 

Harry said, “Perhaps. Still it is worth remembering that on muggle television proof could be shown to millions at once. Can we memory charm so many?” 

Draco shrugged and said, “Things like that have happened before. The muggles were just later compelled to report it as a hoax.” 

Harry said, “That is a valid point, yet what would you have us do with all the muggleborn to stop them as you say, from stealing magic? For the record my wife and I believe they have every right to a magical education the same as anyone else. Still for the sake of argument suppose we agreed to stop contacting them and offering to help teach them, what then? The most likely outcome is some would learn enough through practice on their own.” 

“Simply put, if they are not taught, then magic will surely be discovered. I believe if you look in the oldest histories Slytherin once made the case for taking muggleborn children and raising them as our own so as to keep our societies separate. I could never support that and even if the majority could support such a horrible idea it would not work.” 

Draco asked, seemingly curious, “Why not?” 

Harry said, “Because the muggles keep detailed records and sometimes have large families and people who know them. Before long there would be investigations, and no matter how much we covered up, more would slip through. Sooner or later they would discover us and discover magic. Then they would be angry for we had taken what was most precious to them. There would very likely be a war. It would be even worse, if someone like Voldemort got his way, for then many of their children would likely be dead or worse. Tell me, do you think we could win a war against six billion of them?” 

Defiantly, Draco said, “We would find a way.” 

Harry was at a loss for words when his wife joined him by his side and took his hand. She said, “I saw a muggle movie some time ago called Saving Private Ryan. In the beginning it had a recreation from one of their wars that took place in nineteen forty four. I’d like to show you a bit of it now. She created the illusion of a three dimensional window perhaps thirty foot wide in the middle of the great hall and showed a few minutes of the bloodiest action from the movie, including sound effects that made it seem as if the bullets were moving through the great hall. People gasped in disbelief at the carnage. She let the scene fade, seemingly less affected by the simpler display than the longer fancier one from last night. 

Lacus simply said, “That war was from many years ago, and even then they could kill far easier than we can. They have gotten better since then.” 

Harry added, “To be fair, only a small percentage of their population are soldiers like these. Still, I would bet most of them would take up arms if their children were harmed, just the same as we would.” 

Draco seemed lost in thought and had absently sat back down. 

Anais Beaucourt stood up. People turned to her. Hesitantly, she said, “We have a lot fewer muggleborns in France than England. I asked a professor why that was. He thought that perhaps some of the muggleborn in England were not actually muggleborn.” 

Gasps went through the crowd. Several people said rather loudly phrases like, “I could believe that. With an Imperius and a memory charm they would never know.” 

Draco paled as he considered the possibilities. 

The headmaster stood up and said, “This has been an interesting conversation. I hope we do it again sometime, but I believe some of you need to get packed.” His voice hardened. He said, “Remember though, if I hear of anyone abusing their power like that, then I will make sure they are tried, convicted, and tossed in Azkaban.” 

Draco nodded at that and then seemed surprised that he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Author’s Notes: I’ve decided to try to at nominate a theme song for each chapter. To start with I nominate, "Voices" from the "Macross Plus" series. I’m not sure if it fits this chapter well, but it is nevertheless worth a quick glance at youtube. The comments there note that some people even used it as a lullaby, which hopefully this chapter is not. 

I’m also going to nominate "Coro Di Dea" for the key event in the second half of this chapter. It is from the Ah My Goddess soundtrack, so you should have no problem finding it on youtube. 

This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment. 

  
**Destiny**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Nine»-_ **

-«oOo»-

Lacus noticed Fleur hanging out near the exit to Hogwarts, and subtly pointed her out. Harry nodded and soon enough all six of them were sitting outside the Hogwarts wards.

Fleur seemed uncertain. She said, “I didn’t know so many would be coming.” 

Meer said, “Where are you going Harry? Your supposed to tell me these things.” 

Harry said, “Don’t worry. Fleur offered for us an opportunity to spend the break with her family. We should be perfectly safe there. You two should enjoy your vacation.” He gestured to indicate Luna and Neville. 

Lacus said, “We should go soon, if we are to go. Right now the headmaster probably expects us to be packing, but that won’t last.” 

Luna said, “Are you sure Harry? We could come.” 

Lacus said, “Go home. Enjoy your Christmas with your father and Neville’s family. We may even stop by if we have time.” 

Meer peered at Harry. She said, “Your up to something! Your not getting away buster!.” 

Harry smiled and said, “Fleur?” 

Fleur hesitated then said, “I think the portkey should take everyone.” 

Neville said, “That’s settled. After we get there we can contact our parents.” A small beetle settled into Neville’s hair. 

Fleur said, “Well, I hope everyone has their wand at least.” She removed a necklace from her neck and held it out to everyone. They all joined hands, with Harry taking Lacus right in his left. They then all grabbed onto the delicate golden chain. 

They felt the yank when Fleur said, “Maison de Delacour.” They arrived in the portkey room in a sprawl. Lacus looked particularly fatigued although none of them were in good shape. 

Fleur’s father, Alain Delacour said, “Welcome to our home. I’m sorry about the International Portkey. That must have been draining. Had I known so many were coming I would have sent another.” 

Alain and his wife helped them up and into the dining room where an elf busied himself by delivering them all sweet tea at Mrs. Delacour’s instruction. Alain left and came back with several vials. He said, “I only have the three pepper up’s, but they should still do some good even if you share them. Who wants them?” 

Lacus turned to Harry who nodded and held his hand out for one that he quickly drank. Soon a puff of steam came out of his ears. 

Alain said, “Are you sure you don’t want at least part of one Mrs. Potter? You look in almost as bad of shape.” In truth she looked worse. 

Lacus said, “My doctor warned me against taking potions without great need. She seemed to be uncertain if it would be safe. Anyway, I’m feeling better now.” 

After staring at her for a few seconds Appoline said, “Yes you do look better. Curious that.” 

Tonks who had already finished her first cup of tea, took one then dumped half in her glass and held out the rest. Neville took it, with Luna getting the last full potion. 

Apolline said, “Welcome to our family. If you need anything just call for our House elf Mandy. She can alter some of our existing clothing for you to wear until we have time to pick you up some. For now I recommend you let my daughter show you to the guest rooms. Normally international portkey’s have a large amount of magic added to them to make the trip less exhausting. This one was no exception, but even then it had not intended to take so many.” 

Fleur said softly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would be that bad. I have taken them before, and taken other portkeys with groups and never had a problem.” 

Neville said, “I need to inform my grandmother where we are. She can probably let the others know.” 

Alain said, “I’ll take you back to the floo. I’m afraid international floo calls are also a bit unsettling, but if you need to let them know right away then that is likely for the best. 

-«oOo»-

Albus once again had his senior staff together. 

He said, “The Potters and their friends are gone.” The outside perimeter wards identified that much. I even know they went to France with Miss Delacour. 

Severus said sarcastically, “Did you expect them to wait for you to stop them, or perhaps send a note that they were leaving now?” A touch of grudging admiration was in his voice. 

Minerva said, “They must have just walked out after breakfast. All their belongings are still there.” 

Filius asked, “What will you do?” 

Albus sighed then said, “I’ll contact the Delacour’s and make sure they are okay and impress on Alain how important it is that they are kept safe. Then I suppose I’ll have Dung start a rumor that they were seen in Diagon Alley. A bit of misdirection couldn’t hurt.” 

-«oOo»-

Albus first Floo called Augusta and then asked to step through. She allowed. Before long he was sitting in Augusta’s tea room. He told her that Neville and Luna had taken a portkey to France with the Potters and the Beauxbaton’s champion. Unsurprised Augusta nodded. 

Albus said, “Are they at the Delacour’s then?” 

Augusta said, “Yes. They are going to spend part of the break there. I plan to head there after I let Xenophilius know and stop in to see my son and his wife.” 

Albus asked, “Do you know why they are there?” 

Augusta said carefully, “I do not think Neville knew.” 

Albus said, “Can I use your Floo to call them?” 

“What do you want? Haven’t you done enough?” 

Albus said, “So you know, part of it at least. I don’t suppose you would care to talk it over. I can help.” Hazarding a guess he said, “I know his wife is a muggle.” 

Augusta paled at that. She asked, “What makes you think that?” 

Albus said, “Anyone any good at diagnostics spells could tell that. Thankfully, for this case, few are.” Augusta’s face hardened. 

Albus said, “I swear on my magic that I intend no harm to the Potters. I plan to do what I can to stop Voldemort and, if I can, help save the Potters’s lives.” A white glow momentarily settled over him as his oath settled into his skin. 

Augusta said, “What do you mean, save their lives? They were fine. She had a plan! It was a good plan!” The last was said in a bit of panic. 

Albus said wearily, “She didn’t know about the consequences of actually changing the past and because of their bond it is affecting Harry as well. When Voldemort dies for good the Potters will probably just fade away. Algernon suggested they have a child, to help ground her more to this reality, but he didn’t rate their chances high.” 

“And just what are you doing about it?” The word, “you” was given special emphasis. 

“Anything I can, which so far is not very much I’m afraid. The only thing I can think of is their sudden trip to France may be related to whatever magic they have that smells of Veela. I have not seen the like before. It looks quite beneficial though.” 

“Very well. I will call the Delacours and see if they will talk with you.” 

-«oOo»-

Albus was surprised to arrive at Delacour manor, only to find out his troublesome students were sleeping. He was much less surprised when he found out that they had abused the intended capacity of an international portkey, rather than taking one intended for more people, or simply taking more than one. It probably would have been easier to apparate than use that portkey how they did, although he would not recommend that either. 

Still, it said something that it worked. At a guess, Mr. Potter probably contributed half of the magic to go so far, one way, or another. Long term, if he didn’t burn out, such heavy usage could lead to him having a truly prodigious capacity as an adult. Short term Poppy might want to have a word with him, or more than likely several. 

After inspecting the portkey necklace Fleur had left with her father to be renewed, he spent several minutes casting magic into it. He handed it back to Alain and said, “This is a two way permanent portkey. It will recharge over time from whoever wears it, although in an emergency it can be used purely from the power of those who touch it and even then it will be much safer. The passphrase back to Hogwarts is The Headmaster’s Folly.” 

Alain slipped it on. “Thanks. If you have time, I would appreciate a few more for my family. Few other than ICW members can make international portkeys without a great deal of hassle, and even then permanent ones are rare. I don’t mind paying for the ministry ones, but well the quality leaves something to be desired.” 

Albus nodded. He said, “Before I return I will make more. Just figure out what you want them made out of and the details. If any of them are ever lost they must be reported to the ICW immediately, else there are rather expensive fines should they be misused. Also if at all possible, try not to use them more than once a week, especially if you give one to your youngest one. In the worst case, if someone tried to use one drained when the user was also drained it could be fatal. I can add protection against that, but then they may not work in an emergency.” 

Alain nodded soberly. He asked simply, “Now, I can understand you being a little concerned with how they left, but I am curious as to why you are here? Surely you do not doubt my ability to provide for them?” 

“No, of course not, although I would urge you to take no unnecessary risks. There are those that would harm the Potters if they had a chance. In fact, I will have a house elf send their belongings via international Floo later, so you can hopefully avoid any unnecessary shopping trips.” 

Alain nodded. 

Albus looked around. He felt so much older than he had been only moments ago. He cast a silencing ward to secure the room and said quietly, “I detected the trace of Veela magic on them. It was not easy to detect, but I tend to be rather thorough when it comes to Mr. Potter. I presume either your daughter or your wife cast it? Would you mind telling me about it?” 

Alain looked at his wife. She said cautiously, “Is it not enough to know that it is helpful and that Fleur has already told them?” 

“I’m afraid not. I need to somehow keep those two alive. If our research is correct, I very much fear our entire world may depend on it. I already gave Augusta an oath. Do I need to give you one as well?” 

Appoline said, “No, that won’t be necessary. You will have to protect our secrets to protect them.” Albus frowned slightly at that. 

Appoline said, “There is an old prophecy. It is known only to Veela yet it is nearly a hundred years old. We were wondering if it would ever become valid, yet it seems it has.” 

Eager Albus asked, “What did it say?” 

“A mortal woman shall fly through the fires of time to challenge fate. Alone, with unseen wounds, she will come into the world. She will seek to become one with the child of destiny to heal him of darkness, even as her own wounds remain. Their bonding will sustain her for a time, yet cannot overcome Fate’s justice. Should the destined pair fall, all will fall, and silence will envelop the world.” 

Albus said quietly, “This is my fault. Had I tried harder to get the Horcrux removed from Harry without killing him. Had I trained him and made sure so many death eaters didn’t go unpunished.” He was almost crying at that point. 

Albus said, “But no. I failed, and it was up to that brave muggle girl to nearly kill herself to travel back through time. Then her marriage and bonding to Mr. Potter destroyed the Horcrux in his scar. I had not even considered it possible to destroy without killing him, but a brave muggle girl did what the Supreme Mugwump could not. Now, they are suffering from Fate’s revenge, and if I do not do something it is possible, even likely that much of her work will unravel as she is purged from reality.” 

Alain asked, “I know very well what a Horcrux is. That is dark knowledge that, as dark as there is. What is Fate’s revenge? ” 

Albus sobered and said, “It is not well known. It is commonly thought that changing time is impossible. It is in fact only nearly so. The larger the change, the worse the effects. Going back farther in time increases it. I don’t pretend to understand how she even survived going back in time almost a century. I don’t know the details, but her plan was a good one, save for not knowing about Fate’s revenge. She would bond with Harry and help him fight off the Horcrux. I suspect they used the final tying of the marriage bonds to aid in expelling the Horcrux. It was genius in its own way, particularly if it was intentional. Then she hoped that his magic would save her. It may have even worked, if Harry had been unimportant to history, but he is not. He is perhaps the most pivotal figure in recent history.” 

Appoline was stunned. Alain asked, “Are you sure about this Fate’s revenge? Are you sure that if they are lost it will all unravel?” 

“I am anything but sure. I have seen parts of both of them disappear so yes, Fate’s revenge has been confirmed. I have no idea on how to prove whether or not time will, as several theorize in our Department of Mysteries, literally unravel. My phoenix Fawkes has even given them tears, yet that is at best a stop gap measure, if that. Whatever you did apparently helped. Is that why they are there?” 

Appoline went on to explain about what they had done. Albus asked her, “May I cast a spell to check you?” He cast the same spell Croaker had cast before on her. Soon a bright violet color appeared. 

Alain said, “What does this mean? Is my wife going to die to?” 

Albus said, “I honestly have no idea. The possibility is certainly there. I’m actually surprised as much transferred as it did, or any for that matter. I only checked to be sure. If this spell could be cast by a large enough group, it might dilute the effects.” 

Alain said, “Or it might kill them all.” 

Albus nodded sadly. 

Appoline said, “We planned to bring them before the full coven. If the coven agreed they could extend what Fleur, myself, and little Gabriel did. The spell was meant to sort of adopt them and assist their healing.” She went on to explain the remaining details finishing with, “One of us has to be part of the ceremony to key them in to the existing bond. It will have to be me. I will then be doubly bonded to them, but hopefully it will be enough.” 

Alain hugged his wife for several seconds before saying, “Ma Cheri, is there no other way?” 

Almost crying his wife said, “No. There is not my husband. The bond will also be stronger if I am near them and it may help Fleur dodge the worst of it. We can hope that at least. She can’t leave until the Tri Wizard tournament is over, and I doubt she would anyway. She is stubborn like that. You will have to take Gabrielle and get as far as possible from them.” 

Her husband said, “I will. After they are gone I will make sure that our daughter is at least safe.” 

Albus said, “I am so sorry. I will ask Fawkes if he will provide some of his tears. If you use them when it begins... I will make sure your wife and daughter get them as well.” He trailed off. 

Alain said, “I will make sure Gabrielle receives them. When will it happen? There must be some big change you expect in the future to trigger things.” 

“The plan was to go off during the final task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. After that, Voldemort’s spirit was going to be laid to rest permanently. I don’t know the details. I need to talk to either Augusta or them. Augusta was supposed to head this way after some errands.” 

Appoline said, “We cannot wait. On my word alone the full coven is already assembling. You must come with me and explain it all now! They will expect the Potters tonight!” 

A small beetle sitting on a nearby table could hardly believe her ears. She had been fortunate that it took little magic to transmit a beetle to France, and that she had not been in direct contact with the portkey, so was not exhausted upon arrival. 

This would be a story that would win prizes, yet dare she tell it? No, that wasn’t the question. The story would be told and she would tell it. The question was when. She was certainly not going to do anything that interfered with saving the world, especially her little part in it. She was rather fond of breathing and had no intention of seeing whatever could scare the great Albus Dumbledore so much come to pass. 

Afterwards though, yes that would be a perfect time. Just how would the wizarding world react to knowing that they were saved by a muggle? She wondered how the muggle was using her husband’s magic. A marriage bond didn’t do that, did it? She couldn’t recall anyone marrying a muggle, but surely sharing magic like that would have been mentioned. Heck, the purebloods would have enacted laws to prevent such a thing. For that matter, just what was a Horcrux? Something to do with the Dark Lord perhaps, if it was in the kids scar. Alain had said it was as dark a knowledge as their was. That could be very dangerous to ask about. It would probably be best to leave that bit out. She very much wanted to be alive to enjoy her acclaim. 

-«oOo»-

Minutes after Harry and Lacus awoke they were led down to dinner where not just the people from the summer were there, but also the headmaster. It was a surprise to say the least, but Lacus had always insisted that it was best to be polite, particularly when you didn’t know what was going on. 

Harry said, “Hello everyone. I am glad that my friends will not miss a chance to be with their families this Christmas.” Even Andromeda and a person he assumed was her husband where here. Turning to the headmaster he said, “Hello headmaster. I must admit that I am a bit surprised to see you here.” 

Neville, Meer, and Luna glanced over at the headmaster. 

Albus said, “It is good to see you well Harry. When you left so abruptly I grew concerned, but I see you are in good hands here. Now that I know your okay, I’ll be heading back after this wonderful dinner. I’ll have a house elf bring your things through the Floo of course, so you don’t need to worry about buying anything. I just ask that you are careful Harry.” 

Harry nodded. 

Albus said, “Oh, Nymphadora, while I don’t mind you watching out for young Harry, there is really no need to maintain your morph for me.” 

Meer said unconvincingly, “I don’t know what your talking about.” 

Albus said, “And yet you just gave yourself away. I was only guessing that since everyone else that was in the wedding pictures was here, that you too would be.” 

Meer sighed and shifted back to her standard form. Her mother smiled at her. 

Albus said, “Before I go, if anyone needs any portkeys, reusable or not, to help insure their safety, I will create them. I already fixed Fleur’s so that should be good to go, even for up to a half dozen or so people.” 

Her father handed her the necklace whispering not to use it until it could recharge for a few days, unless it was an emergency. 

Xenophilius said, “That is a very generous offer. I didn’t know even the ICW could create permanent international portkeys. Won’t the governments involved be annoyed at the lack of revenue?” 

Albus said, “I get some leeway as the head of the ICW to create portkeys for emergencies and such. If they complain, I will deal with it. All I ask is if you lose one to inform me or another ICW member.” 

Xenophilius said, “So presumably you would have to learn a new master key for the involved countries and then reissue any permanent portkeys while they redirect the country wards to bounce suspect portkeys into a holding cell or something like that?” 

Albus said, “That is exactly correct. There is also a rather large fine involved, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t lose any, however I’d feel safer if everyone has one.” 

Andromeda asked, “Won’t a regular portkey work?” 

Albus said, “If you are not blocked by wards, then a regular portkey is fine. Xenophilius, Andromeda, and Alain should all be able to make perfectly legal portkeys for their own countries as head of houses. Of course in an emergency use whatever means you have to, legal or not.” 

Albus said, “Also, and here is a secret you really should not spread around, but the portkeys I can create can sometimes slice through wards. The magic you put into it has to overpower the warding at the point you would exit. If it fails you will be splinched badly at best, so if a portkey doesn’t work initially, think twice before attempting to force it.” 

Xenophilius said, “That could be very useful.” 

“Just remember, overpowering wards in such a way is not easy and is extremely dangerous. If you don’t have a very good reason to risk your life, do not do it. You can’t accidentally do it either. You have to deliberately overload the portkey, and even then there is no guarantee you will arrive in one piece.” 

While they ate dinner Albus went around and created two way portkeys between France and Hogwarts like Fleur had for the others. Lacus used the moon shaped hair ornament that Luna had given her while Harry used his glasses. Luna used a small broach, while Neville used a simple silver necklace that had a tiny silver clasp on it that Neville would only say was from Luna. By the time Albus was done he looked haggard. 

-«oOo»-

Albus ate a bit of soup and bread before asking to speak to Fleur and Harry privately for a moment. They went into a side room where the headmaster raised a ward against listening. He said, “I don’t suppose I need to tell you two to never use a portkey alone.” 

They nodded. 

He said, “If you can, try to travel with a few others. That will spread the load and minimize risk to you both. Harry and you should also make sure to at least hold hands when using them, particularly if either of you use a portkey before it has a few days to charge. If you are forced to try to break through a ward, then I highly recommend you hold onto to each other tightly and if you can take a few minutes to try to build up enough magic. It won’t make the trip safe, but it should help.” 

They nodded again. 

He said, “Is there nothing else I can do? I know Augusta already has a plan and from what I can tell it is a good plan. I’ve already set the wards at Hogwarts to keep watch on the impostor. Sadly I can’t do much more there without tipping him off. My old friend must be alive for the polyjuice to work. Do you know where he is at least?” 

Harry pulled an old much folded piece of parchment out of the inside of his robes. He spread it out on the table and then tapped it with his wand before saying, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” One small ink stroke appeared and then it faded. Harry said, “It must be the distance. If you tried that back at Hogwarts it would give a map of the castle and everyone in it. I believe it pointed to the real Moody being in Moody’s quarters. That is all I know.” 

Albus asked, “Can I have this? I can have a few trusted house elves watch it for anything dangerous.” 

Harry glanced at his wife then nodded. He said, “I don’t know if it will work for house elves, but the command to clear the map is mischief managed. It was made by my dad and his friends.” 

Albus nodded. 

Lacus said, “Before you asked, ‘What could you do to help?.’ We were hesitant to trust you at first because you left that thing in Harry, yet we understand your reasoning even if we do not agree with it.” 

The headmaster nodded, seemingly relieved that they had said that much. 

Lacus said, “Talk to the others. They know my story. Do what you can to make sure things turn out different.” 

“What happened?” 

She said flatly, “Everyone died.” 

“You mean just the magicals right? Your said that already.” 

“No, only four living souls were left at the end including myself.” She took Harry’s hand and suddenly they were in space floating above the Earth in the aftermath of it all. Albus quickly removed his glasses. Images flashed in front of their eyes of the battle, of the terrible weapons used, and the result of it all. She made sure to keep their relative sizes in perspective, so the headmaster could appreciate the scope of it all. It was only perhaps thirty seconds compared to what they did last night, yet it was still impressive. 

Albus said slowly, “I don’t understand.” 

Lacus said, “Together with other like minded people we tried our best to win the peace between the two major factions. We failed. The terrible weapons used laid waste to everything, yet the weapons were not the cause. Prejudice led to fear. Fear and manipulation led to fighting. Fighting led to war. We got very good at killing each other and very bad at living together. I believe you have seen this pattern before.” 

Albus nodded sadly. The people that caused the war with muggles in the first timeline were those he had watched grow up. It was yet another failure to his credit. 

Albus said, “If either of you ever have need of me, you can try calling Fawkes. I do not know if he will hear, particularly if he is far away, yet I will ask him to listen.” 

Harry said, “Thank you sir.” 

Albus resolved to go through what he had been shown in detail in his pensieve when he got back to the castle. Nearby a certain beetle had similar thoughts. 

Albus left them and then after leaving the manor wards called out to Fawkes who flashed the tired old wizard back to his bedroom. 

-«oOo»-

While Harry and his wife were talking to the headmaster, the others were having a somewhat uninteresting conversation. Gabrielle had been in her room since earlier at the request of her mother. 

Appoline asked for a word with her other daughter and Andromeda. Curious they grabbed their tea and followed her into another side room. There Fleur’s mother explained in detail what they talked about before with Albus. 

Fleur said, “Mother no. I will go with you. That way we can spread the risk! I don’t want to lose you. Please don’t do this!” 

Her mother said, “Fleur, if you are ever going to obey me then obey me in this! I absolutely forbid you to take part in the ceremony! You are young. You have no doubt already done your part. As soon as you are done with the tournament, I want you to take your portkey back here. There will be an additional portkey waiting to get you even further away. Distance may help. Your father is going to keep your sister far away and hope that it does.” 

Now sobbing she said, “Mother.” 

Andromeda ran a few simple diagnostics on both then asked, “Why am I here? I can’t find anything wrong with either of you, but I don’t know how to look for what the headmaster found yet.” 

Appoline said, “I was just hoping you would be nearby during the final task at Hogwarts. Perhaps if you see my daughter in trouble you can portkey away with her, or at least get her to use one. His portkeys should work from there.” 

Andromeda said, “I will do what I can.” 

Appoline said, “You have my thanks.” 

Andromeda said cautiously, “If they really do begin to fade away, and if Lacus really does get pregnant, then there might be one more thing that can be done. Fleur might be able to carry their child. No that wouldn’t work. If Fleur is already affected then it would just make things worse. I will have to talk to my daughter and then Albus to see what the risks are, but in the worst case, if there is a Potter heir, we really need to do our best to save it.” 

Fleur seemed shocked at the very idea. 

Appoline asked, “You act like there is some special reason to do so.” 

Andromeda said, “There should be quite a lot of wealth waiting for a Potter descendant to come of age. If their were no descendants then the wealth is likely to go to some very bad people.” 

Fleur said, “If it becomes necessary I will do it, but not for money. We have plenty of that.” 

Andromeda nodded while Fleur’s mother just looked worried. 

Appoline said, “Now we need to go back and come up with a good lie about why Harry and his wife should come with me, by themselves this evening.” 

Fleur said absently, “Have them say they are tired and going to bed, then have them lock their doors and sneak out the side door.” 

Appoline gave her daughter a look of long suffering which caused her daughter to hide a grin. 

Andromeda said, “Are you sure we are not related somehow?” That caused Fleur’s mother to laugh even as her daughter blushed. 

Now they only needed to catch Harry and his wife on their way back to the dining room table. 

-«oOo»-

Harry found himself surprised when they arrived by portkey in front of a huge round tower made of blue crystal jutting out of a cliff overlooking the sea. He looked fondly at his wife as the cold wind blew her long pink hair hair into her eyes as well as up into the air. She seemed mesmerized by the sight of it as the light was refracted off the tower in a rainbow of colors. 

Harry looked back at Fleur’s mother and only saw resolve and sadness there. Curious, he said quietly, “I thought that Fleur was going to bring us.” 

Appoline’s look instantly changed to one of surprise that quickly shifted to a smile. She said, “My daughter sometimes takes on tasks that she has no need to yet. While it is true that she proposed the help we gave you, I made the decision. If there is a punishment for the decision, then I will bear it, yet I find it very unlikely that the elders will punish us for helping the children of prophecy. In fact, given what they said when I arranged this meeting, I suspect something very special will happen tonight that has not happened in all of recorded Veela history.” 

Lacus turned back to look at her in curiosity only to have to follow behind with Harry as she started walking towards the tower. 

When they got into the tower they were told that they would have to bathe before the ceremony and were separated by two elderly Veela who led them off. Harry arrived in what appeared to be a natural hot springs area save a wall of water appeared to separate it to the other side. He even thought he saw his wife’s form through that wall, although it was difficult to tell. He was pointed to a set of pure white bath towels, soaps, and a small crystal bottle of what he susposed was shampoo and told to bathe thoroughly or he would be bathed. He also saw a pure white robe hanging not far away. 

Seeing no reason to doubt the rather determined elder he made sure no one else was around and did just that. When he was done he found that his original clothes, including his underclothes were missing and so was his wand. Alarmed, but still reasonably sure these people meant him no harm, he put on the robe and the very simple wooden thongs that were with it and made his way out. 

He soon ran into his wife who appeared to be having a hair styling charm applied to her. He found himself a little disappointed in that. He liked to see her hair disheveled, but he supposed she appreciated it styled. That white robe looked very nice on her as well. Before long he too got zapped. It seemed that Veela hair care charms were a match for his unruly hair. Perhaps Fleur could teach him later. 

He asked, “Can you tell us what is going on? Our wands are missing.” At least he assumed that his wife’s was as well. 

The elder that was with him smiled and said, “No harm will come to you from us, of that I can assure you. Your things will be returned to you in time.” 

The other elder who had finished with his wife’s hair said, “We have been told of your sickness and of the Delacour’s help. Those that have come have agreed to help as well. It is our duty as the ones who were given the prophecy to safeguard.” 

The first elder said, “I hoped to never see the day when that prophecy was revealed as active, yet we will do our part, as you yourselves must also do. Fate chose to give us a chance. It would be foolish indeed were we to ignore her.” 

The other elder walked ahead of them leaving the first elder to lead them. Both Potters looked quite thoughtful at that as they were led up several flights of stairs to a room that seemed to have hundreds of Veela in it, with even the older ones looking majestic and graceful in fine white robes. Crystalline windows surrounded the room and gave a clear view of the night sky. 

Lacus said curiously, “Why are there no young here?” Harry looked at his wife and wondered if she had figured something out. 

The elder said, “We did the arithmancy and figured the greatest effect would be for three hundred and forty three Veela including one who was present at the first ceremony to be a part.” 

Lacus nodded thoughtfully. She said, “So the magical number seven taken to the power of the magical number three. There are a couple higher than that, but they are a lot higher.” 

The elder nodded. 

Lacus asked, “Will there be any side effects from this? I know Fleur mentioned some kind of magical devotion that I’d rather not have any more of.” 

The elder said mischievously, “Well, I don’t know about side effects. There will hopefully be one quite deliberate effect.” 

Harry looked on with worry as he enfolded his wife in his arms. 

The elder said, “There is no need to be concerned. We are using a slightly different ceremony that the Delacours used. We had a very learned wizard help us adapt it earlier to handle a large group and remove the devotion part. It’s healing properties and the adoption bond should be similar.” 

Harry said, “That sounds too good to be true.” 

The elder smiled and suddenly Harry had a bad feeling. She said, “Veela are creatures of fire and passion so any magic that affects one or the other tends to be enhanced. The new parts of the ceremony actually come from an even older ceremony used to help a couple have a child. In short, the ceremony should work quite well, if you both do your part to conceive a child.” She said this a bit like they were talking about doing their part to clean the house. 

Harry turned red and his wife’s face now almost matched her hair. Before he could comment further the elder said, “You will of course be given a tent to protect your privacy.” For some reason that comment did nothing to lesson their blushing. 

-«oOo»-

The night of the ceremony was a night the two of them would never forget. Time seemed to pass so quickly, yet he later learned from Fleur’s mother that it had taken over three hours. They could only absorb it safely if it was done slowly. He wondered how safe it really was. 

He had seen some of them afterwards, before they had each downed a pepper up potion. They looked exhausted while he felt better than he had ever felt in his life. He now knew that his wife felt the same. He hoped that side effect would last. Before it was only strong emotions that came through the bond. 

Harry was in his bed at the Delacours with his wife’s head once again lying on his chest. Harry smiled as he watched his wife gently run her fingers over her stomach. He wondered if they were too young to have a child, yet he too hoped it all went well, not for just some freakish anchor that might save them, but because he truly looked forward into seeing the mother she would become. Of course that brought up the fact that he would be the father. Now that was a scary thought. 

That thought among others had him up for almost two hours more while his wife lay peacefully sleeping. He found he didn’t mind. There was little he liked better than anyplace he got to hold her. He would not allow meddling headmasters, Voldemort, or even fate herself to stand in the way. He would not. 

On a high shelf not far away a beetle animagus sat and watched as the world changed. Yes, she would tell the story in time, yet she thought this may only be the beginning of a greater story. Did they conceive a child tonight? It was strange, yet she hoped that they did. She had been too far away high up on one of the windows to see much, although she had recognized a greater working of magic when she saw one. This was the stuff of legends, and for once they were not dark legends. It was almost enough to make the dark cynic in her believe, if only a little bit. 

She even hoped it was a girl. Would a girl inherit that lovely pink hair? What did brown and pink make anyway? Her readers would want to know! 

-«oOo»-

Not long after they got back Andromeda insisted on examining them. She could not tell if Lacus was pregnant. All her spells could see was that every bit of her body was saturated with magic, which was not surprising given what she was told. She promised Lacus that she would see about getting a muggle pregnancy test kit they could use, but that took up to three weeks to tell. 

Harry was similarly saturated with magic. There was nothing she could see there either, well other than to be careful with magic. He was growing frighteningly strong for his age. He already was stronger than most men three times his age, even with his wife continually drawing it away. She wondered how strong he had become in the previous timeline. Was his magic perhaps compensating for the continual drain on it? Some of it clearly came from the recent ceremony. Would that extra bit last in either of them? Whatever was going on, it gave her hope. Still, if things went according to plan neither would never even have to fight. She dearly hoped things went according to plan. 

When she ran the spells on Fleur’s mother she paused for a moment then said everything seemed fine. Later on that night she spoke to Apolline again, this time alone. She said, “I ran a spell that checked for magical bonds. Whatever you did last night was very strong. Very strong.” The emphasis at the end was obvious. 

Appoline said wanly, “I am glad. You will help watch over Fleur and Gabrielle won’t you?” 

Andromeda said quietly, “Of course. As if they were my own.” 

Appoline choked up a little at that, yet said nothing else as she quietly slipped out. 

Andromeda knew they had done all they could, yet she could not help but wonder how things ever got this far out of control. She had talked with Algernon and what they were doing may have been the only thing they could, but it was without precedent. Dozens of unspeakables had faded right out of existence over the years trying to find a way to change fate, certain they they had found the way. They had small successes, but never on anything that mattered and in the worst case the person involved not only died but reality twisted back so the event they had changed was also undone. Fate was not a forgiving mistress. 

-«oOo»-

The rest of the break consisted mostly of simply relaxing and actually enjoying their break at their hosts insistence. Some planning was done of course, including a discussion of plans for their aircraft. Most simply trusted in what Lacus had in mind, even if they did like to discuss it and make suggestions. 

They also spent considerable time practicing what Lacus knew of the martial arts and integrating that with their own magic. None of them were masters of course. That would require a lifetime of commitment for most and at least a serious commitment from a coordinator. At best, Lacus might be a brown belt, with the others yellow while Harry might be at green belt level. Fortunately, those they might have to face did not even have that. They did, however, have one thing Harry’s group did not. They had experience, which sometimes made all the difference. Hopefully nothing would go wrong, but if it did he planned to be as ready as he could be to face that day. 

He laid in his bed at the end of what had been another long day on the eve before their return to Hogwarts. His wife had already fallen asleep, yet he did not wish to just yet as he ran his fingers ever so gently through her soft pink hair. Moments later he caught himself gently running his fingers over his wife’s stomach only for her own to twine with his. The future would come. Soon they would have to prepare for the second task, yet they would leave something behind as well. Today had been a perfect day and the coming year was one of great promise. He would protect it with all that he had. 

He suddenly found himself remembering a quote from an old television show Dudley had watched. He remembered it being called Babylon 5. He himself had never seen the video, yet the words remained in his head. 

Delenn had said, “It is said that in every age, there is one singular event that forever changes the world around us. A nexus, if you will.” 

G’Kar had said, “It is said that the future is always born in pain. The history of war is the history of pain. If we are wise what is born of that pain matures into the promise of a better world. Because we learn that we can no longer afford the mistakes of the past.” 

Yes, he would protect the future, and if pain was the price he would bear it. Perhaps that was the mistake the headmaster truly made. For someone to have a chance at saving the world, they have to first truly wish that it be saved. Before he had met Lacus he doubted he really had that. As he let himself fall asleep he dreamed of flying around the world with his wife at his side. Tomorrow they would make a beginning on that dream.


	10. Chapter 10

Author’s Notes: In the second half of this chapter the construction of a building is covered. I tried to be fairly realistic in how a commercial building could be made strong yet quickly using a combination of materials and magic as well as provide electricity and heat for it for a long period of time. If that isn’t something that interests you, the next key section can be found by searching for the word silver. The building will have a role beyond the obvious in the future with one purpose shown in the next chapter. 

The theme song for this chapter will be, "Asu e no Brilliant Road." It was the opening theme of Stellvia, which is another entertaining anime. It has the concept of, "Foundations" built in outer space which, as far as I know where originally introduced by Isaac Asimov. 

This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment. 

  
**Destiny**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Ten»-_ **

-«oOo»-

The prince of Wales was just a tiny bit scared. It was very rare for the commander of MI-5 to stop by at three in the morning, and it never boded well. The commander preferred to refer to himself as simply Dave. He personally thought it was a cheap attempt to lull people into a false sense of complacency. He drank some more of his coffee as he sat in his study and waited. He should be here any minute now. There was even a glass of iced instant tea for Dave. He shuddered at the cruel things some people did to perfectly good tea. Had he given more than five minutes warning, they could have had decent drinks and snacks, but he rather doubted Dave cared. 

The MI-5 commander checked with Charles’s guard to verify the room was secure and then entered closing the door behind him. He said, “We have a problem. We have news from the magical’s Department of Mysteries. Based on that news I have issued a Code Black.” 

Charles face grew grim. A code black was the phrase used when their was a credible threat to the realms existence. There had not been one issued since world war two. He asked, “What have they done?” 

Dave said, “Nothing yet. All evidence points to them doing the right thing for a change.” 

“Then what?” 

Dave opened his briefcase and pulled out a copy of the Quibbler. It showed the Potters’s marriage. He pointed to the pink haired woman and said, “This young woman has traveled back in time about a hundred years and has changed things for the better it seems, if what she is telling is all true.” 

Charles asked, “I thought you said that changing time was unworkable, that it killed anyone who attempted it beyond little things and that even then the changes tends to revert.” 

The commander said, “That was our belief, and it is true that she is not unscathed. It may be that her method of travel helped her avoid most of it. We simply don’t know.” 

Charles asked, “Then what do we know?” 

Dave said, “If she can be believed, and our best intelligence leans that way, then in the previous time-line Voldemort returned and incited a bloody war between the magical world and our world that spread worldwide.” 

“Then that is the cause of the Code Black?” 

Dave said, “No, although in truth that would have been enough in itself. She says that we won that war and killed every last magical. She says she is from a genetically modified group of humans that was created out of the science that war produced. She called those like herself coordinators. She says that within the next century there was another war between coordinators and naturals, which would be us. She says that everyone died.” 

Charles asked, “Do you believe her?” 

Dave said, “Yes. Yes I do. I’ve had a team of psych experts studying every crumb we have found on her. First of all, the attempt to travel backwards in time should have killed her and likely will yet. You have to have a strong reason one way or another to walk to your death. We have also interviewed several of the people she has interacted with since she arrived and everything fits perfectly the role of someone deeply determined, yet compassionate. The only other alternative is she is a sociopath or possibly brainwashed into making all this up, but it just doesn’t fit our observations, so yes, I believe her.” 

Charles said, “Well that’s a bit of a relief and it explains the Code Black I suppose. Still, I’m sure your preparing for all eventualities.” 

Dave nodded. 

Charles said, “What I don’t quite get is why she came back a hundred years though. Surely just a few years would have been a better idea.” 

Dave said, “We don’t actually know why, at least not fully. We do have one possible reason though. She believes that the human race too easily accepted the genocide of the magical humans. She claims she wanted to prevent that event so as to try to head off the worse disaster in the future.” 

Charles said, “Plausible I suppose. The sooner a problem is addressed the easier it is to fix. Wait a minute. If Coordinators came to be as a result of the war, then why would she prevent it? It doesn’t make sense.” 

Dave said, “We have been in her house. As near as we can tell she purchased it to keep watch on the key figure to the magicals, a one Harold James Potter. He is the other in the picture. Our agent believes that he is the key to defeating Voldemort. He even mentioned a prophecy.” 

Charles said, “Prophecy?” Charles looked back at the paper. Charles said, “Wait, she married the guy?” 

Dave said, “I know it is odd, yet occasionally there appear to be true prophecies from magicals. Further our agent says that she risked her very soul to free him from some bit of Voldemort’s soul that clung to him as a child. I still don’t quite get how a magical marriage did that. Neither do our top agents. They just say it is the best explanation if he really did have a soul fragment in his head that was somehow driven out. That is apparently how this Voldemort has kept himself around. He apparently chopped up bits of his soul and put them in things and those things anchor him in our realm.” 

Charles closed his eyes and rubbed his temples again. He said, “How could such an abomination come to pass and we not hear about it till now? Are you sure we shouldn’t be invoking some members of the church in this?” 

Dave said, “I deeply regret not having found out this information before now, although to be fair they are a very secret society and this is some of the darkest knowledge in existence. No good magical would dream of using it, and most would destroy such knowledge if they could. It would also help if Albus Dumbledore would not keep things quite so close to his chest at times, but I agree it is no excuse for our failure. As for the church, well we do have a few high level members in our organization in a secular sense. If they can find anything that they believe will actually work we will of course use it.” 

Charles nodded. 

Dave said, “The really curious thing is in the process of all this she has somehow become magical. The consensus is that she is sharing her husbands magic.” 

Charles said, “You are serious?” 

Dave said, “Yes, very much so. She has even demonstrated advanced telekinesis and recently the ability to do realistic illusions.” 

Charles said, “I take it you are keeping a very tight lid on that information. I don’t even want to think about what would happen if that got out. No doubt we’d have extremists from both worlds by the bus load proclaiming it to be the incarnation of evil itself.” 

Dave said, “It is classified at the highest level, although I can’t guarantee the secret will remain. She is clearly rushed. Seeing ones death likely approaching can’t help ones patience. She is trying to change the magical world as fast as is possible. The psych experts believe she is working up to first trying to reform their world and then expose it to us in better circumstances than last time and somehow hope we learn to work together without killing each other this time.” 

Charles rubbed his temples with his fingers again. He asked, “And your opinion?” 

Dave said, “I believe it is inevitable that our world will as a whole find out about theirs sooner or later. It is only our efforts to cover certain things up combined with their own that has kept us separate so far. All in all, I agree with the idea. I just don’t think the time to expose our world to theirs is now, save perhaps in small ways. Now if the magical world can shape up and if say twenty years pass with a very slow exposure between our worlds, first to extended family and such, then maybe.” 

Charles said, “Agreed. Keep our worlds separate for now if you can, but increase the pressure for theirs to shape up. This nonsense where a bunch of them believe they are somehow above everyone else has to end.” 

Dave said, “We did find a bit of proof at her house. We collected many samples of her DNA. Charles, we have sequenced it. While their is a great deal of similarities there is also enough differences that the only plausible explanation our scientists could give is that she was genetically engineered extensively. The geneticists we talked to wanted to meet the people who did it and were talking about what steps they could take to duplicate it!” 

Charles said dryly, “You handled that I take it?” 

Dave said, “Yes, we confiscated the samples and the notes and forbid them under the national secrets act from even thinking about trying to recreate what they saw. Just to be safe we also confiscated the equipment the tests were done on and made sure it wasn’t connected to anything else before the tests were started. We also have agents near them to make sure they stay away from that path.” 

Charles said, “Good, while I do not believe that the circumstances of her birth affect the nature of her soul, it would seem stupid to encourage the same chain of events. We have quite enough on our plate now. Did you find anything else at her house?” 

“We found a computer and copied the hard disk, but so far we have found nothing of interest. We suspect she used the computer to acquire the fortune that is in her accounts, but there is no proof. At the same time she acquired her fortune, around the world, a lot of rather bad people, including drug pushers and illegal arms dealers lost their fortunes. Again, we have no proof, but she had to get the money from somewhere, and the banks would eventually notice if money was created out of thin air.” 

Charles asked, “Do you plan to do anything about the apparent theft?” 

Dave shrugged. He said, “For now no. We have no proof, and she has not done anything bad with it, although she has invested some of it. Also, most of it is in other countries and other banks in the world that we can’t directly do anything with. In the worst case, if the missing money was somehow found it might have to be returned and we don’t want that. Keeping that money our of the hands it was in is liable to save a lot of lives.” 

Charles said, “Keep her investments a secret.” He paused for a moment then said, “I still fail to see the problem. If she is who she says she is then she is doing our job for us. Why not just bring her in, then put some agents near her to make sure she continues to do the right thing?” 

Dave said, “That is problematic. Had they returned on the Hogwart’s express this year we might have caught them then but they did not. Now we would have to wait until an opportunity arrives. We also don’t want to disrupt the plans they have going to eliminate Voldemort.” 

Dave paused for several seconds then said, “At any rate, that is not the problem. The problem is that our guy in the Department of Mysteries believes that if she succeeds in insuring Voldemort’s permanent demise, then she may cease to exist. What’s worse, is they believe that she may disappear from our past too, so we would have no warning. There is even a theory that the world itself could be destroyed due to how much she has changed. It could very well be argued that she is trying to change the fate of every man woman and child on the planet, so we are not ignoring any possibilities.” 

Charles said, “Is their any way to kill Voldemort and prevent this mess?” 

Dave paused for almost half a minute as he walked back and forth. He said quietly, “Yes. Our people have come up with an option that may work.” 

Charles asked equally quietly, “What is it?” 

Dave said quietly, “Our people believe that if we killed her now and then dealt with Voldemort ourselves, if need be, that our odds may be considerably better.” 

Charles said crisply, “Absolutely not! I forbid it, and I’m sure the Queen will feel the same. How would I look into our Lord’s face on judgment day if I started sacrificing the innocent? No, if our Lord wishes us to come home, then we will do so, but we will not do that. Now, is their any workable way for us to help?” He gave special emphasis to the word workable. 

Dave said, “I’m glad to hear that sir. I had to give the option you see. Some think that the attempt would just cause things to collapse sooner, but the bottom line is we really don’t know. We are in uncharted territory here.” 

Charles said, “Then if we are be damned, we will be damned for doing the right thing.” 

Dave said, “Agreed. As to your previous question, a group of Veela from France did a greater working of magic on them to heal them, and to help her conceive a child. There is also intelligence that a prophecy is behind their actions, but we don’t actually know the prophecy yet. We are coordinating with our counterparts in France. Our agent suggests that if a child was conceived it might help anchor her to this reality, although he doesn’t rate their chances highly. Then again, he didn’t know about that ceremony. ” 

Charles said, “Find out about the prophecy. Make that your priority one. I particularly want to know how seriously it should be taken. Now, what did this working accomplished?” 

“It is hard to say. Most likely it accomplished as much as can be dared right now. The Potters are basically at the center of a tug of war between this reality and nonexistence. Even if we knew what to do, it would be incredibly dangerous to try now. Further magic might just rip them in two.” 

Charles said, “I will contact the Cardinal and brief him. Don’t worry, he takes very seriously his security clearance and already knows about the magical world.” 

Dave nodded. 

Charles said, “And what of Albus Dumbledore? Surely he plans something.” 

“Probably, yet there is little we can do there. He appears to be working in the Potters’s best interests now, so I suggest we simply leave him alone for now.” 

Charles said, “Is there anything I personally can do?” 

“Yes, I would like you to talk with the Queen and see if you can get these signed.” He handed him a large manila envelope that Charles opened. 

Surprised, Charles said, “You want to declare open season on subjects of the Queen?” 

“Want to? Not particularly, but we are seeing signs of the remaining Death Eaters and their ilk moving and preparing, presumably due to the Potters’s actions. They are trying to change everything overnight and doing a far better job than most, but it is not without notice. They even appear to have made a bigoted child at least stop and think. Still, last time Voldemort was around the magical world failed to properly clean up its mess. We need to make sure that it is cleaned up this time.” 

Charles said, “I will not get you that authority. I will ask the Queen to grant it to me. When you are ready to move, you will come find me. Understood?” 

Dave nodded. 

Charles said, “Is their anything else?” 

Dave shrugged. He said, “We found the yacht she purchased. It has an interesting automatic pilot that our guys are trying to reproduce, particularly since she appears to have gone to great effort to create something that would survive an electromagnetic pulse, such as from a nuclear explosion. Our guys think that may help it resist exposure to magic. We are of course testing that. The theory is similar to some of our own. Other than that, it was ordinary. Well, there was one odd thing. Before she left for Hogwarts she arranged for the ship to be painted pink.” 

Charles said, “Pink? Well I suppose that gives some credence to her being who she says she is, but a whole boat pink?” 

Dave nodded in amusement. 

Charles said, “For now, try not to do anything that would expose your presence to them, but start figuring out how we can bring them in to meet with. I would like to talk with them and see for myself if they can be trusted.” 

“When?” 

Charles asked, “How much time do we have?” 

“They are currently involved in a dangerous tournament. Harry was probably entered by a Death Eater, and his wife was entered automatically due to her bond. The second task of the tournament is Saturday February 25th. The third and final task is Saturday April 29th. Whatever happens is expected to happen then.” 

Charles asked, “Do you think it would be possible for me to attend this second task?” 

Dave shrugged. He said, “Possible yes, although I’m not sure it would be advisable. Even with a dozen of our best magical agents surrounding you and yourself in a disguise I couldn’t completely guarantee your safety. Ordinarily you would be affected by the wards, although we do have necklaces that our field agents wear that negates that much. That is all they do though. A killing curse would kill you and even our best armor would not stop it. Still, all in all, you would probably be fine. I just can’t guarantee it.” 

Charles asked, “Nevertheless, if we are to trust them with our future, then I intend to see them for myself at least once and perhaps talk with them. See that the arrangements are made. Is their anything else you can tell me?” 

Dave said, “Nothing you cannot as easily read for yourself. I presume you still do remember the combination of your security vault?” 

Charles said, “I do.” 

Dave said, “Very well. I am heading home now. It has been a long day. I will leave this copy of things here.” He paused for a moment then said, “You do know that Sarah and Jack are both magical correct?” 

Charles asked, “Can they be trusted with this information?” 

Dave said, “They wouldn’t be in your position as chef and butler if they could not be. No, short of us starting an unprovoked war, I’m sure they can be trusted.” 

Charles said, “Thank you Dave. Give my regards to your wife.” 

Dave gave a deep bow and then quietly left. Charles debated sending for Dave and Sarah, but time was not that critical and he would much prefer to get through this information first. For a moment he even considered staying away from this second task, but he knew the people in his government and he knew his mother. She was well able to make any decisions that must be made if he were lost. He needed to see the situation with his own eyes, and if possible, talk to the Potters. There was vast potential for things to go wrong, yet he also saw potential for things to go right, if they could successfully navigate the minefield. He had a duty to his people to try. No, this was not a task that he fully felt comfortable delegating. 

-«oOo»-

Lucius Malfoy gave all the appearance of waiting patiently. Inside he was roiling with anger. That he had to wait at all was galling. The minister had refused to entertain any notions of attacking Potter or his wife. His own popularity having increased after giving them their awards, despite the fact that someone clearly prevented any pictures of them together. He had seen memories from his son about what those two were up to, particularly that illusion, and it was dangerous. If they kept it up, Potter could literally walk into the Minister’s post when he exited Hogwarts, and he would have the backing of many of the young heirs in the process! 

Finally, a secretary came down to say that Madam Umbridge would see him now. He kept his outward look of composure as he followed behind the petty underling. Soon enough he was in the horrid womans horrid office. It had pink walls and lace drapes with plates covering in moving images of painted cats of all things! 

Delores stood and shook his hand. She said , “Good day to you Lord Malfoy. What can the ministry do for you?” 

Lucius remained standing until Delores sat down. He then said, “A matter of some concern has been brought to my attention.” 

Concerned, Delores said, “What might that be? Let me guess. I’ve heard some troubling rumors about Mr. Potter and more specifically his wife.” 

Lucius said, “You understand my concerns then. Has anyone ever found out where she came from?” 

Delores said, “No, we have not. I have made inquires to other ministries around the world and they have found nothing. I have even had the muggle records checked. At first they had problems finding any, but she does have records in the muggle world. They are quite detailed and all completely unprovable. She was emancipated, then became Harry Potter’s guardian shortly before they married. All we are sure about is that she is wealthy, perhaps as much as Mr. Potter will be when he comes of age although we have not found exact figures.” 

Lucius said, “That proves nothing then. If anything it may support the theory that there is a powerful magical family behind her. I have excellent records in the muggle world as well. They were not cheap to get yet they have come in handy from time to time.” 

Delores nodded. 

Lucius mused, “Someone Dumbledore knows has to be behind her. Perhaps he had a daughter no one knew about. That doesn’t seem to fit though. It just doesn’t seem the old fool’s style. I wonder if she is related to the Flamels. They would easily have the power and the ability to pull this off.” 

Delores said, “Dumbledore said they were dead.” 

Lucius looked at her as if she was an idiot before smoothing his features. 

Delores appeared angry for a moment, but quickly calmed. She said, “I thought they could not have children. Still, if the old man finally died and Perenelle took an extra dose of elixir..” 

Lucius said, “It would explain much. Who else would have the knowledge to not just know wandless magic to that extent, but teach it? Perhaps she assisted her husband’s death and went looking for a younger model. She looks different, but then the hair has to be the result of magic. Muggle products do not work that well.” 

Delores said carefully, “It fits, but there is no proof. If it is true she would be a dangerous enemy.” 

Lucius said, “True. I will have to give it some thought. I trust you will keep me posted as to what you learn Delores?” 

Delores said, “Of course Lord Malfoy.” 

Lucius Malfoy left. The conversation had not really helped, other than to make him wary of the Potters. If this Lacus did turn out to be a younger Perenelle, then he would have to be doubly careful. To be safe he would have to be so regardless, yet he could not escape the conclusion that the Potters still needed to die. The Potters and Sirius Black of course. Once all three were gone his wife would likely inherent the Potter money and the Black as well. He had to be careful though. If the Potters died all eyes would be on him. 

The problem was he was uncertain how to pull it off. Poison? It was worth investigating he supposed. Mercenaries? Perhaps. He could polyjuice himself then Imperius someone into setting up the hit, but to work well he would need someone else interested in the Potters death, or who people thought was interested in the Potters death. Still, he doubted Sirius Black would be so helpful as to knock on his door. Perhaps someone at Hogwarts was jealous of them? It was a pity the Imperius wouldn’t work on Hagrid. His half giant ancestry gave him that much, although framing him was not out of the question and people would be quick to blame a half giant. Actually, now that he thought about it, the Veela in the tournament had some possibilities, particularly if she could be portrayed as being jealous of Potter’s wife. The public would lap up that kind of lie. All in all, there were many possibilities. Perhaps he could even take advantage of the Potters’s caring nature. He would give it some thought. He had already talked with a few of the old crowd and they were more than willing to help out. With any luck, the Potters would be dead before the year was out, and he would have a very happy solstice day this year. 

-«oOo»-

Hogwarts resumed its session, although Harry, Lacus, and Cedric were seldom seen in class. A few teachers were annoyed at this, including a certain Potions master, yet at Albus’s insistence they said nothing. Instead of classes they spent their time on preparation for the Tri-Wizard tournament while also making time for their respective clubs, although not as much as before. 

The ceremony the Potter’s had undergone did have several affects. The most obvious was that Harry no longer needed glasses, yet they both felt it was much more than that. Things just seemed easier now to them. Of course, Lacus and Harry could still not use a wand at the same time, so some things were unchanged. 

At Neville’s suggestion the Weasely twins were approached to help with the aircraft design and construction, with Fred being the one that won the coin toss. All suspected that they would probably get both twins help, but as long as the twin who showed up called himself Fred they could care less. Hermione was approached as the other member of the group to which she eagerly accepted. Her skill at crafting a letter that bypassed Victor’s warding scheme was impressive. Her knowledge from the muggle world and in particular her basic understanding of muggle science should also help. 

Neville and Luna volunteered and were accepted by Fleur’s team as their helpers. A few pointed out that they weren’t members of Beauxbatons, but then Luna pointed out that there was no requirement for the helpers to be from the same school, and wasn’t this tournament supposed to be about international cooperation? Madam Maxine agreed with Luna and further pointed out that the Hogwarts team had a whole school full of people to choose from, while the other two teams only had only those that had expressed an interest in entering the tournament. 

Both Fleur and Victor’s teams kept their actual preparations secret although there was considerable guessing as to what they were doing. What team Hogwarts was doing was of particular interest, especially since Harry had promised a ride to Draco. After all, if he was willing to give Malfoy a ride, then surely the rest had a chance. One of the muggleborn seventh year puffs even transfigured a very good likeness of a Harrier Jump Jet. He failed to make it fly though, and his attempt to simulate it with a levitation charm was rather uninspiring. Draco had laughed, but then everyone had much higher expectations for Team Hogwarts. 

-«oOo»-

At Lacus’s request their work area was to be created two hundred feet off the road to Hogsmeade near Hagrid’s Cabin. Nobody else asked for a custom work area, but then nobody else was building their own aircraft. Minerva took the team via portkey to Diagon Alley where they visited Gringotts. She then asked to see her account manager who after a short conversation directed them to the bank president Ragnok. 

Ragnok sat behind his ornate desk in his even more ornate office. Swords, shields, and other weapons hung polished and gleaming on the walls seemingly ready to use. Two well armed and fierce goblins stood at guard in the corners of the room. Ragnok directed them to sit and asked, “What can I do for you?” 

Minerva appeared confused yet remained silent. 

Smiling, Lacus asked, “What do you want?” 

Ragnok said, “That is an interesting question. Why do you ask?” 

Lacus pulled open a folded leather briefcase and retrieved a very neatly written scroll. She handed it to Ragnok. He ran a hand over it. It glowed briefly white before he begin to unroll it and inspect it. He said, “You expect me to believe this?” 

Lacus said, “No, but I expect you have people who can check it is what it says it is.” 

Ragnok nodded. He said, “Get me Cursebreaker Weasely. I believe he is on duty now.” One of the guards nodded and then relayed the order to another outside the door. 

Ragnok said, “Assuming this is what you say it is, then what do you want for that knowledge? I assume you left off a key bit or something, assuming any of this is real.” 

Minerva looked concerned, but said nothing. 

Lacus said, “I didn’t leave off anything. As far what I want, well I want three things. First, I know a little about the true history between goblins and humans. Both sides have made some terrible mistakes. I ask you to do what you can to avoid war in the future. I’m not asking for any magical promises or anything like that. It is only a request.” 

Ragnok said, “The other two requests?” 

Lacus said, “One hundred suits of your best dragonhide armor enchanted to your best ability. I will pay a fair price for each including a reasonable profit for your people. All must include your best protective enchantments including what I just gave you. At least nine of which must be available before the third task and preferably all of them.” 

Ragnok shrugged. He said, “And the final request?” 

Bill Weasley came through the door curious at what the director could want of him. Ragnok handed him the scroll. He thumbed it open and begin looking at it, then kept looking at it. He just seemed stunned as he continued to stare at the contents therein even as he slowly read through the scroll. 

Ragnok asked, “Your opinion curse-breaker?” 

Bill said, “It is without a doubt top notch arithmancy. I couldn’t begin to tell you if it will work though, at least not without a lot more time. If you want to test this, I’ll have to ask a couple others to return.” 

Lacus fished two of her special plates out of her pouch and handed them to the curse-breaker. She said, “These two only have that one ward on it. It is empowered, but as it is not connected to anything else the protection is limited.” 

Bill said, “I understand. I can go test this now.” 

After Bill had taken a couple steps Lacus asked, “Has Augusta contacted you yet?” 

Bill’s head spun around. It seemed that she had. 

Lacus said, “Think of this as related. One wouldn’t want to tip certain people off too early.” 

Grimly Bill nodded. He asked, “Did you want credit for this?” 

Lacus said, “I think it might be a good thing if Gringotts appeared to be the creator.” 

Bill nodded and left. 

Ragnok said quietly, “I know of what young Mr. Weasley referred to. When certain people are contacted, it is inevitable that their employer also find out when they all ask for a leave of absence at a particular time. If all this turns out to be true, then the Goblin people will owe you a debt. It may even be that we will put our best enchantments on the armor you want, and not just the best we sell. Now, what was your fourth request?” 

Lacus handed him the list of materials for the building she needed. She said, “I know this is a great deal of materials to get in a very short order, yet I also know you have a lot of people who work in the muggle world who could facilitate this. I will of course pay including a reasonable fee for your services.” 

Ragnok said, “Mr. Potter does not currently have access to enough funds to pay for this and we do not currently have an account in your name.” 

Lacus handed him another folder. His eyes widened as he read the numbers and the instructions therein. Lacus asked, “Will any of that be a problem?” 

Ragnok said, “It will have to be made into a formal will, but I see no problem with it. With the ministry, Is is always better to have a formal will anyway. We can take care of it before you leave today. I must say I am relieved to see this. Without it..” 

Harry said, “Without it Draco’s family might have inherited enough money to control the wizarding world if we were to die. That must be prevented at all costs.” 

Ragnok nodded. 

Bill came back in tossing the plate between each hand and then dropping in on the desk where it continued to smoke. It was charred but seemingly undamaged. All he said was, “It works.” 

Ragnok said, “I believe you have yourself a deal Mrs. Potter. How does this sound? We will make the armor at our cost. The first dozen sets of which will have our best enchantments.” 

Lacus interrupted. She said, “No. I am aware how well you guard your secrets, but I do not believe it is the time for half measures. Good people will need the protection these offer, if not now, then in the future. I will insure at least that much.” 

Ragnok asked, “Then what do you propose? Just letting out a dozen with our best work would be unheard of. There will be those who fight me on that. It is a battle I am not sure I will win.” 

Lacus said, “Bring in your master warder and let us go to a room with a sufficiently large table that can be used to etch down a ward design. I will also need a good fountain pen or something better than a quill to work quickly.” 

Ragnok nodded and then said, “Lead the way Mr. Weasley.” They walked down four levels and were soon in a very large work room illuminated with magic. On the massive piece of flat polished granite in the middle were various ward designs. Ragnok spoke to an elderly goblin who seemed surprised but motioned to a couple much younger goblins who rapidly rolled up the existing scrolls and then rolled out a blank scroll that covered the entire top of the four foot by ten foot table. They then gestured at the scroll and it suddenly lay perfectly flat on the table. After that they left and returned with several fountain pens. 

Lacus chose one and filled it. At Ragnok’s direction the others stepped back as Lacus went into motion. Line after curved line was laid down without hesitation or uncertainty. It was not runes like normally seen. It looked more like abstract art. As the ink flow those sensitive to it, and then minutes later even those who were not saw the magic as it settled into the massive scroll. Minutes passed, then close to a half an hour before Bill Weasley murmured that she had just inlaid a variation of the ward she gave them. Finally after almost an hour of graceful penmanship she stopped, put the pen down on another surface, then walked over to her husband who gently pulled her into his arms and then sat down with her. 

The elderly goblin looked over the drawing before them first, but soon everyone else in the room other than the two Potters’s was staring. The elderly goblin said, “I’ve never seen such talent in my life. It will take some time to analyze, but if the young woman wants a job, then I’ll be glad to hire her.” 

The others, particularly Bill and the too younger goblins looked shocked at that. 

The elderly goblin said to Lacus, “I am curious as to why you did not draw the last bit though.” 

Lacus said, from Harry’s lap, “The final ink stroke and empowerment will activate the wards security, which will shrink the seal down to much smaller size where you will be unable to easily replicate it. It is actually based on Japanese seal craft. In place of your people’s best warding, I will accept that ward design on the armor. I am uncertain as to whose design is better, but that should be a very solid design.” 

Ragnok nodded to the elderly goblin who said, “Yes, we can duplicate it. It will take a bit more time though. We would need to study this ward in detail. Understanding is required, since a part of that understanding is thought to be absorbed by the ward scheme. I’d also like a list of references if you can provide them that covers this sealing method.” 

Lacus said, “Of course.” One of the younger goblins eagerly rushed forward with a piece of parchment and a different fountain pen. She quickly penned the name of a half dozen books and starred the top two. She said, “I am unaware of any existing translations of these books. If I had more time, I could translate some for you.” 

Ragnok said, “There is no need. There are goblins in Japan. The books and appropriate help will be sent for right after this meeting. Your armor will be provided by the third task at our expense. Given what you have given us here, I can easily persuade any doubters to prioritize it and keep it secret. If all we get out of this is the knowledge of how to better protect the secrets of our ward schemes and your first ward, then we will be well paid, yet I suspect this warding scheme itself is probably of uncountable value.” 

The elderly goblin looked up from his study of the scheme and said, “That is almost certainly true.” Bill kept studying the scheme but seemed to almost give up memorizing it. He looked pleadingly at the elderly goblin who looked to Ragnok who seemed to be considering it. 

Lacus asked Ragnok, “Do you believe that Mr. Weasley is a trustworthy and cautious person who would not abuse such information?” 

Ragnok said, “If he were not cautious, then he would already be dead. Curse-breaking is not for the foolish. Very well Mr. Weasley. You have only been with us a few years, yet I have had nothing but good reports for you. I will allow you to help with duplicating this design and this design only.” Lacus smiled a small smile. 

Ragnok said, “As for the rest, we will deliver your materials at fourteen percent over our cost. I will have to divert a lot of people from other tasks and there will be a lot of work to be done to get them to you promptly. I can’t possible keep that secret, so I must make it a deal I might ordinarily plausibly accept.” 

Lacus said, “Acceptable. How about my first request?” 

Ragnok said, “Everyone looses in a war. It goes without saying that we will try to avoid that.” 

Lacus said, “Then I will tell one more secret.” Bill, Minerva, and Ragnok perked up at that. The elderly goblin and his two assistants also leaned forward. 

Lacus said, “The major muggle governments have known about the magical enclaves at the highest levels for decades and have plans, should they ever need them, to win a war.” 

Ragnok asked, “That is why you asked what I wanted?” 

Bill asked, “How do you know this?” 

Lacus asked quietly, “Does anyone know the spell that checks for the result of abusing time travel magic?” 

The elderly goblin nodded. 

Lacus said, “Cast it on me?” 

The elderly goblin waved his hands in an intricate pattern as wisps of light fell from his fingers and surrounded her. She appeared to be surrounded by a deep violet that seemed to dim around the edges. The old goblin said softly, “I’m very sorry.” Lacus said, “It is not over yet.” Harry protectively held her gently to him where they sat. 

Bill said quietly, “I take it Voldemort won last time around.” 

Lacus said, “Not in the end no. In the end, everyone lost.” 

Harry added fiercely, “It will be different this time.” A wave of power seemed to flow away from him that pushed everyone a little back, save for his wife that he held even tighter. 

Ragnok was the first to recover. He also said fiercely, “Yes. I do believe it will.” The others nodded as well as they got their bearings. 

With that the group broke up, with Bill leading the humans out of Gringotts even as four Goblins and one human were left to consider their words. Once they were back outside the gates of Hogwarts Minerva asked Lacus, “You gave them a very great deal. Are you sure that was wise?” 

Lacus paused in walking and the others paused as well. She said, “It is a risk, but not acting is a bigger one. Had Ragnok disagreed with Bill learning the warding scheme, I would have simply given a copy to the headmaster and paid for a Japanese warder to come to help with it. I think he guessed as much. If we are fortunate, the future will see only peace. If we are not, then the spreading of the knowledge to create better defensive wards is still a reasonable step. It is true that the ward scheme I drew was probably better than any that should be available now, although as I said, it is based on Japanese seal theory, which is more flexible than your own. I did my best to create it during our break. Sharing that knowledge was the key goal I hoped to accomplish today. This way they believe that I only hesitantly gave over the knowledge, so they will work that much harder to master it.” 

Minerva said, “What would you have done if Ragnok had simply warded things as you initially wanted?” 

Lacus said, “I would have said yes. The armor they enchant for themselves is second to none. I think my design is better, but I could easily be wrong. It would also have been the beginnings of more trust between our peoples which is always a good thing. I actually know little about their secret ward schemes. I was tempted to accept Ragnok’s offer just to be able to learn something of them, but we don’t have the time.” 

Minerva nodded, still a bit stunned into how deeply the young woman thought things through and a little ashamed at how poorly many of the children she had taught had not. She had started using a time turner to keep up with the Potters. She had even used it to help her normal hectic schedule, yet next year she would have to make some choices. She was effectively doing three jobs. At least one of them would have to go so she could do a better job at the others. 

-«oOo»-

Minerva sat in the headmaster’s office after transfiguring one of the chairs to something more appropriate. It became a simple straight backed metal chair with minimal padding. She went over what went on at Gringotts. Before long he asked for a copy of the memory that he quickly went through. When he came up he said, “It is time to reform the order.” 

Minerva asked, “Now? I would have thought it time long ago, before we asked children to fight our battles.” She was a touch bitter at the end of that. 

Albus said, “You are correct of course. I had only hesitated this long because I didn’t want to tip Crouch’s son off, yet I can’t sit while she changes the world and do nothing. We shall just have to be careful. I also intend to invite young Mr. Weasley to be a member. If he can recreate that ward design, then our members would have protection like never before.” 

Minerva said dryly, “Or you could just ask Lacus for some of the ones she is having made.” 

Albus seemed speechless for a moment before nodding. Minerva then summoned a house elf to ask for something to eat. 

Albus asked, “What is on your schedule next?” 

Minerva said, “More shopping. It seems that the goblins aren’t handling all the material for the building they want out by Hagrid’s place. I still find it odd that she is going through all this trouble for something that they won’t need but a couple months.” 

Albus said, “I suspect she is not. Tell me, if you thought you were to die in only a few months, what might you do?” 

Minerva said, “She is trying to build a legacy; something that will live on beyond her and perhaps continue her work.” 

Albus said, “That is what I believe, and that is why I am allowing this. Besides, the building will be Hogwarts property when they are done with it. How can I pass up that? I am also curious to what they can build in so little time.” 

-«oOo»-

After they portkeyed to a location Minerva knew, Lacus directed them to a hardware superstore where she arranged to have doors and electrical equipment ordered. It would be delivered to a nearby warehouse that Gringotts owned. The goblins would then deliver it to Hogwarts. Lacus also purchased several both a large aluminum window and a similar vinyl window. After they left the building and found an out of the way place, Minerva attempted to shrink the vinyl window. Her first attempt failed, although she redoubled her efforts and finally got it to shrink. The aluminum window shrank easily. Minerva stored both in her bag. 

Lacus said, “As I thought. Plastic is more difficult for magic to manipulate, although they are more efficient. We will just have to order aluminum windows.” 

Minerva said, “Yes, it was difficult to shrink. I have never seen a material like it. Could I keep it to study?” 

Lacus said, “Of course.” 

Their group made over a dozen trips to different stores to get the rest of what they needed. Some of which they shrank and took with them, the rest of which they had delivered to the Goblin warehouse. In the end they would have enough material for a fifty thousand square foot building including a complete set of machine shop equipment. It would be a large building, but not comparable to the size of Hogwarts. 

Nothing was directly purchased for the aircraft from stores, although the machine shop equipment did seriously push their luck as far as tournament rules went, since it would be used to help create the aircraft, and was very clearly of muggle origin. On the other hand, Minerva did tell them that she intended to watch their preparation. Whether this was to make sure they didn’t cheat and use some of the materials directly in the aircrafts construction, or just because she was curious, they had no idea. They were also not sure how she would have time to watch much, but it was always possible she had her own time turner. 

-«oOo»-

It was thankfully warm outside on the following Saturday when they got everyone together to help build their aircraft assembly area. Well it was only fifty degrees, but given it was January, that was indeed warm. Not all of the parts were there yet, but enough was there to start with. 

They got the heads of houses and even Professor Snape to help them assemble the building as well as a few of the other professors including Professors Sinistra and Vector. About a fourth of the student body had come out as well, although most of them appeared intent on just watching. 

Lacus began by using one of her metal plates to scratch lines in the ground to mark the perimeter of the new building, along with the ramp from it to the main road. She then explained what was needed to the headmaster who got an army of House elves to help magic away nearly a foot and a half of dirt that they deposited in the edges of the forbidden forest. This brought them down to nearly bedrock. They also removed about nine inches of soil from the area set aside for the ramp to the main road. 

Next the first of an set of magical trunks delivered by the goblins was brought out. This one was magically expanded to contain reinforcing rod (re-bar), which were just twelve foot long steel rods with ridges on them. Lacus began magically levitating the re-bar into a three dimensional grid like pattern in the empty area while Harry would use permanent transfiguration to make the individual pieces effectively one piece forever. Soon the other professors caught on. 

Lacus was able to keep three of them busy transfiguring simultaneously, including her husband. She paused and motioned for Harry. She then held out her right hand. He glanced around as if in question. Lacus nodded and Harry intertwined the fingers of her right hand with his own left. Soon their was a palpable aura of magic flowing between them and Lacus was then able to keep a fourteen people busy transfiguring, including eight students. Many of the students looked at their display in awe as they pointed fingers at them in question. 

With all the help they had the reinforcement layer in place in twenty minutes. It consisted of a grid of reinforcing rods, with scattered thicker sections, some up to ten inches thick. The thicker sections were hollow, but were quite substantial nonetheless. The curious thing was if you looked at it just right, it almost looked like there were runes built right into the very structure. 

Next up was the preparation of the concrete. This began by house elves bringing out four old bathtubs to mix things in. The headmaster offered to enlarge them, but Lacus suggested leaving things as is, since the concrete would be very heavy. Soon enough massive amounts of rocks and cement were mixed in the tub with water the house elves continuously brought out. Spells were also used to mix the cement with Lacus moving from one to another until people understood the consistency required. She was very particular about this claiming that a bad mix would result in needlessly weakening the resulting concrete. Soon enough an army of Elves were in conjured protective coveralls and were levitating buckets of concrete to different areas in the foundation. They had to of course be informed that the coveralls were only a tool and not actual clothing. Still other elves were using short wooden poles to push down the material and make sure the concrete bonded with every part of the structure. Even a few of the students joined in, although most sat and watched. Hermione was one of the exceptions as she busied herself in conjured coveralls doing her best to work side by side with the elves. It took almost three hours to finish that work, even with all the help they had. By then the few human helpers had given up and gone to rest with the rest of the onlookers. 

After that, Lacus directed the elves to work together in using long boards to float the concrete to a final level. This went on for a total of about five minutes when the headmaster asked everyone to move away. Less than five minutes later his spell had created what appeared to be a perfectly flat level surface, including what appeared to be a perfectly sloped concrete path down to the Hogsmede road. There were a couple exceptions to the level surface. First most of the perimeter and lines along the interior had several inches of re-bar stuck upwards at regular intervals. Second, there were a coupole eight inch round steel rods sticking up several inches just outside of where the ramp connected. They were a dull gray unlike the re-bar which already had rust in places. 

Lacus pulled out a construction grade laser level and set it up just beside the structure. The final surface of the concrete was at least six inches above ground level and there was about twenty feet from the edge of the concrete to the road. 

She said absently, “This would be a lot easier at night.” She ended up floating one of her metal plates she spelled white just over the surface of the concrete to confirm that the beam was consistently the same level above the entire surface. Most of the other professors and students had gone in for lunch by that time, but oddly enough professors Snape and Vector had stayed out to watch, even if they did have meals brought to them. There was also a handful of students remaining including the Tri-Wizard teams. Draco and a few of the Slytherin’s including Daphne and Tracy were also there. 

Both of the professors seemed impressed with the care she put into this. Finally, Professor Snape asked curiously, “Is this level of precision truly necessary?” 

Lacus replied, “For what we are planning on doing, probably not. We are waiting for the concrete to cure some, so there is no harm in checking. Muggles, on the other hand, are a lot more precise when they create a building like this.” 

Harry asked, “Just to build something in?” 

Lacus said, “No, but building and testing of precision aircraft requires a precision work area. You will often need to take measurements from the ground itself at times and if your ground is uneven then all your measurements will be suspect.” 

Harry nodded while both professors looked thoughtful. It was just as Severus had finished grading papers that Harry used his magic to remove several huge additional sections of dirt from each of the four walls of the foundation, exposing one foundation wall in each corner. The headmaster’s spell had also made those perfectly flat. 

Lacus dug a bar of what appeared to be pure silver out of her bag. She sat down on the remaining grass in front of one of the areas. Harry sat behind her and gently pulled her to him even as she levitated the bar of silver on top of the marginally cured concrete. She held her wand out in front of her. Seconds later a beam of scarlet power flowed from it into the silver and then into the wall. A complex silver pattern, with many similarities to the one she drew at Gringotts began to form right in the concrete foundation wall. Minutes later it was finished. 

Professor Vector walked up and inspected the runes with Severus, Hermione, and Fleur not too far behind. After Lacus was finished with that wall Sinestra said, “That is a curious foundation for what I assume is a fairly impressive defensive ward scheme.” 

Lacus smiled and said, “It is based on Japanese seal work. You may want to talk with William Weasely. I believe he is working on something similar.” 

Vector asked, “Bill?” 

Lacus nodded. 

Severus asked, “Do you expect to be attacked here?” 

Lacus said, “I don’t expect it, yet who can say?” Severus nodded. 

The professors and remaining students watched her form the other three ward foundations, with Harry always giving a supporting hand and magic to her, even if he was trying to not be obvious about the second part. By the time she was done, both Harry and his wife looked exhausted. 

Harry heard Daphne say to Tracy, “We need to ask her for tips on how to manage men.” Harry frowned briefly at that, until he remembered just how far he had come since Lacus came into his life. Would he really be so far behind her if he had someone like her to teach him from birth? 

Sinestra said to them, “Your in no shape to activate a scheme that big. Just priming it has exhausted you, although I suppose all the other work you did today didn’t help. In truth, I would have expected you to collapse hours ago.” The students began whispering again at that. She finished with, “Together you might be able to manage one of the focal points, although even that looks iffy.” 

Professor Vector turned to the other students and asked if anyone wanted to help. About half were turned away as being too young or inexperienced for this, yet before long they were divided into groups of four teams. Fleur and Victor’s teams took the north and east walls, with Daphne and Tracy filling in to bring Victor’s team up to five. The professor that was rumored to be helping Victor’s team was no where to be seen. Harry’s team was next to the road. They had both twins out there along with Hermione and Cedric which brought them to six people. Professor Vector had Severus, Draco, and a few other Slytherins. The remaining dozen people were scattered equally among the sides. 

They ended up sitting back down and waiting after Lacus asked to talk with the Professors and Hermione to explain the activation process. Severus grudgingly admitted to not having enough skill in wards to be a good choice to lead a side, even after she began to go over her notes. She asked for another volunteer who was good with warding and Fleur hesitantly stepped forward. She spent an hour explaining the basics of the ward scheme until they seemed to understand it. 

Lacus looked back around and realized how in danger they were of losing their help. She said, “I think we are good to go. If your understanding is a little off, it will waste magic, but should be harmless. The main thing is to keep focused on the protective nature of what you hope to help create. The ward scheme should handle the rest.” Hermione seemed particularly puzzled by that comment, but nodded nonetheless. Fleur too seemed a little uncertain. 

Hermione moved to the east side to lead Victor’s team which brought a smile to the Bulgarian. A couple students rotated to balance the teams again. 

Lacus cast a sonorous on herself and said, “Okay, here is the key to this ward activation. Only Hermione, myself, Fleur, and Professor Vector will be casting. Everyone else on a team will touch a hand to the skin of a person casting, or a person who is touching them. Try to put the stronger people up front if possible. It may also help if the people touching at least like each other.” 

Draco said, “What are you talking about? You can’t do magic that way!” 

Lacus smiled and said, “I’m only average strength myself. I noticed during our honeymoon that I was much stronger when I was in his arms and with a bit of practice we perfected it. So yes, it is very possible. You have all seen it several times.” 

Draco looked surprised even as he peaced together what that little truth meant. 

The teams gathered. Hermione blushed furiously when Victor gently came up behind her and clasped her smaller left arm in his own left hand, leaving her right hand free to cast. He was forced to push his hopes back as others grasped both his left and right arms. 

On Lacus’s side she asked them to try to give Harry magic and then he would give it to her. He stayed behind her and let his hands rest gently right on both of her forearms. When his wife moved her arms his moved smoothly with her as if they had practiced this for months. 

Finally with her yell of, “Now!” from Lacus the four at the compass points begin powering the ward scheme. At first nothing appeared to be happening to the others but then they literally saw magic flow from Harry into Lacus and then from the Weasley twins and Cedric into Harry. After that, power began flowing from the four students behind them. 

Fleur and Hermione were beginning to tire as they couldn’t sustain such a high level of magic output by themselves. The others teams seeing Harry’s team actually make that work seemed to be all they needed as power began flowing into them. Soon after that it flowed into Vector as well. Ten minutes later the wards started to resist additional infusion of magic and stabilized. The base wards were set. Those involved slumped to the ground as the link between them dissolved. After at least ten minutes rest and more than a few calls of, “I knew we could do it!”, the group slowly began their journey back to the castle. 

-«oOo»-

Minutes after everyone left Albus Dumbledore appeared from invisibility and ran his wand over the warding structure only to see a fascinating pattern of lines of silver and magic that rapidly begin to shrink and disappear. Filius Flitwick, Minerva, and Pomona appeared a moment later. 

Pomona asked, “What happened? You didn’t just wreck it did you?” 

Albus said, “No. My spell was purely diagnostic in nature. They were apparently meant to do that. Somehow the warding scheme must now be a part of the entire foundation, so even if you blasted these corners to dust the rest would probably remain.” 

Filius said, “Fascinating. This is also part of the Japanese seal art you mentioned her using?” 

Albus said, “I assume so. I almost can’t wait to see this building when it is done. The wards here tie perfectly into Hogwarts wards. The use of so many students and teachers insured that, yet they are also independent and don’t rely on them. Hogwarts could literally be destroyed yet these wards and this building would remain. They are at least as strong as the Longbottom warding scheme and maybe stronger. I just wish I knew what they actually did!” 

Pomona said, “The better question was how she knew that anyone could share magic like that. I had never heard of such a thing. Sure she could do it, but then that is a special case, wasn’t it?” 

Filius said, “Either she already knew it was not, or, perhaps she guessed that if she made them believe it was possible, then it might be possible.” 

Albus said, “I suspect she was guessing based on how well it was working between her and Harry. As Filius alluded to sometimes things in magic are only impossible because we believe them to be so. Sometimes magic just needs to be shown the way, as we do when we create new spells.” 

Minerva said, “I’d like to know what she is going through this much trouble for. Sure I understand she is trying to build a legacy, but does this really need a ward scheme this impressive? It is not healthy for them to continually drain themselves this much.” 

Albus said, “I suspect she told the truth when she said she didn’t expect to be attacked, but who can say? Perhaps she did it this way to prove that it could be done. Teaching is something she obviously values highly. I agree about the draining being risky, but it does also cause them or rather Harry to gain strength very quickly and he may need that.” 

Avoiding commenting on the last bit, Filius said, “It never hurts having an extra bolt hole. Maybe when its done we can connect one of the hidden tunnels to it.” After a half minutes pause Filius asked, “Am I mistaken or are wards just a little bit alive?” 

Albus said, “You are not mistaken. I think the first casting of the Hogwarts’s wards more than a thousand years ago may have looked something like these. The question is, did she do it deliberately, or is it just a side affect of them being born inside the existing wards?” 

No one had an answer to that question. 

Pomona said, “Whatever this building becomes may very well endure for hundreds of years. It will serve as a reminder that magic can be shared to do things greater than any of us can accomplish by ourselves. I think that may have been the point. She would have made a great Puff.” 

-«oOo»-

Lacus began the next day by working with Harry to key the Headmaster and Minerva into the existing wards. The wards were active, yet mostly passive for now. About all they would do in the short term is aid in construction as they automatically expanded to encompass the material the building was being made out of. 

The construction of the walls began with the construction of the massive doorway where aircraft could go in and out. It consisted of two massive I-beams eight inches wide and forty feet tall. The beams delivered from Gringotts were levitated out of expanded trunks fairly easily thanks to some of the Goblins best weight reducing charms. 

The beams were set fifty feet apart. Albus himself did the permanent transfiguration to fuse them to the metal studs sticking up from the concrete base, while Lacus used her laser level to verify that everything was square and vertical. So far, the level had not fried although she did keep it away from being exposed to direct magic. She had also purchased spares. 

The top of the frame was a square beam. Below that another five feet of simple plate metal the same thickness as the I beam was floated and transfigured into place. More would be added after the door was in place. 

The walls began to go up with seemingly endless supplies of hollow concrete blocks interspersed with additional rebar in both the horizontal and vertical directions. Within twenty feet of the door, additional rebar was used in the horizontal direction between the concrete blocks to better support the I-beams with all metal to metal contacts fused together with permanent transfiguration. 

The elves were again tasked to help. Their magic easily removed bits of concrete from the bottoms of the blocks so they could sit on horizontal sections of reinforcing rod without taking up additional space. As they went up, still others continued to mix massive batches of concrete that at Lacus direction was pushed filling the hollow concrete blocks. The professors and students assisted in transfiguring re-bar then concrete blocks into one solid mass. The concrete blocks that were up against the door frame were slightly reshaped so half of the I-beam directly wrapped them without gap. 

Not just external walls had gone up of course. The internal walls went up as well, including commercial steel doors that led between the different rooms. The first floor was twenty five foot tall. Lacus planned to divide the smaller section on the right into two separate floors later to increase the usable space, but wanted to skip it for now so they could get to work on the aircraft sooner. 

Solid energy efficient triple pane single hung aluminum windows were set every ten feet apart and two feet down from the top of the building in the middle of the concrete blocks. The windows were each two feet wide and four foot tall and sat in the center of the concrete blocks with permanent sticking charms and transfiguration. The transfiguration was used to notch the surrounding concrete so the windows slid in place. Once the notched top blocks were placed they would effectively be there for good. 

Lacus reminded them to allow additional notches on the bottom so water could drain and not fill the frame, however, it turned out to be unnecessary. The charms professor demonstrated by inscribing minor wards right into the frame of each window. The additional wards repelled water and strengthened each window. They also integrated well with the existing warding structure. 

The window placement was odd to most people, but Lacus just said that they were there for lighting and fresh air, and that there was little point in warding a building that well if they left easy week points at ground level. The main part of the building was twenty five feet tall with the middle section around the big door a total of forty feet tall. Along the door side the building was four hundred feet long and one hundred and twenty five foot wide. 

They began the ceiling by first capping the filled concrete blocks with U-shaped metal plate that was tied into the existing rebar structure and then transfigured together and to the existing rebar. Next they placed twelve inch lightened I-beams running across the one hundred twenty five foot width of the building. The I-beams were tied into the plates with additional transfiguration, effectively welding them in place. The I-beams were placed at twenty foot intervals. At Lacus’s direction they worked in groups to warp the I beams so that smooth curved arches were formed with the highest point ten feet above the lowest point. 

On top of those beams, going the other direction every two feet, was placed a two inch I-beam. On top of that massive steel plates about half as thick as the last I-beams were levitated and placed, including on the sides of the roof and extending over the concrete blocks six inches. All like materials were of course transfigured permanently into one pice. Filius then spent considerable time on a broom transcribing runes into the metal to prevent rust and damage. 

Inside the building the remaining walls were extended so they supported the main beam they lined up with. Then Lacus started explaining how to use what she said was an insulation sprayer. A dozen people, including her husband on brooms with bubblehead charms made quick work spraying about seven inches of insulation in place that Lacus said would expand to about a foot of insulation. The building had to be evacuated by the others at that time, since even with the windows open the smell was unpleasant, even if continual casting of air freshening charms had prevented the worst of it. The insulation would set overnight to fully expand so they couldn’t do anything else for now. 

While they were working on that, Lacus was alternating with helping people assemble the main door. It consistent of additional I beams set horizontally in the frame I-beams. Filius engraved additional runes inside the side rails to make things slide easier. The I-beams they were using were actually the same size as the ones that made up the vertical rails, but more transfiguration changed things as needed so they fit well and were about twice as tall. This made them weaker, but when everything was together it canceled out, with the door still being stronger than the surrounding walls. They also used transfiguration to make the bottom of the first one flat. Between each I-beam solid sheets of foam was transfigured so it filled the empty area and provided some insulation to the door, even if all the metal paths limited it’s usefulness. Later work would address that issue. 

Soon enough they had a twenty foot tall fifty foot wide reinforced door, that even with the weight reducing charms Filius and professors Vector and Sinistra were endeavoring to make permanent weighed over two thousand pounds. 

Vector came up to Lacus and Harry as she was figuring something with a pencil and paper. She asked, “How are you going to lift that? Even with the charms it is far too heavy. I suppose a half dozen people could maybe on brooms, but that would be awkward.” 

Lacus showed professor Vector her notes which showed what her plans. She said, “The weight reducing charms should integrate into the ward scheme, making them permanent. Because of this I can run a pair of cables through pulleys then to each side of the door where a weight system will counterbalance the weight for that side of the door. By using an additional pulley on each side the counterweight system only has to travel half the distance although needs twice the weight.” 

Two hours later the counterweight system was in and Lacus demonstrated how she could with a wave of her hand lift the entire door. They were impressed. She held it in place a few foot up with a sticking charm. A minute later, professor Vector canceled the charm and pushed it up higher herself. That impressed them more. Such was the advantages of weight reducing charms, combined with friction reducing charms, combined with simple counterweights. Lacus planned to inscribe runes in the door later to fully integrate it into ward scheme so that when it was locked, there was no way to lift the door. For now though she along with most of the people who helped were tired. 

-«oOo»-

The weather was still holding the next morning and if anything was a little warmer. That was probably a good thing as Lacus had recruited a team of Hufflepuffs on brooms to apply wizarding paint to the new building, including the roof. They were applying a tan paint to the walls and a gray to the roof. Of course even with the base coat, the building was fairly dull. 

Next up was the detail. Harry and her started it by picking a darker brown paint and then taking it up on a broom. He would concentrate on flying while all her concentration was on laying out the paint to begin to resemble aged bricks. The wizarding paint helped a lot here as it tended to take whatever pattern was in your mind. 

Before long the others followed in with the same color. Occasionally she had to go back and fix some of it, but even with that, just getting the paint on the wall saved a great deal of effort. Before she was done they had mixed paint to add a dozen different colors with half as many added to the roof. From a distance, it did look quite a bit like an old brick castle, if a simplistic one. 

After lunch Lacus directed people to applying relatively thin sheets of steel to the ceiling over the foam. They then used magic to form it into one continuous piece and connect it to the existing beams. They had to use transfiguration at times to remove or smooth out the foam so the thin plates would fit, but it was all minor work. The foam was slightly resistant to magic, but that was more than countered by how little density it had. 

The inside of the external walls were treated similarly. They first installed six inch metal studs on the walls at foot and a half spacing. They then put horizontal sections at twelve and a half foot from the ground. There was no plans to install additional floors in the main shop area, but it still made the structure stronger. They then had the elves cut up a stack of dense foam and start setting them into the gaps between the studs with volunteers transfiguring things so everything was fully filled. This was again covered in thin steel sheeting. Aluminum would have been lighter, but could not be so easily attached with transfiguration, unless one used aluminum studs, which they did not have. 

In front of the big door the top half of the I-beams were first covered in thick metal plating like the outside, effectively making a pocket for the door to raise up into. The outside of this pocket was insulated like the other walls except where gaps were made to deal with the pulley system. 

That left without insulation the actual part that opened. They addressed this by first mounting and supporting a fifty foot horizontal I-beam on the inside just above the level where the door opened to. From that they hung an insulated light weight wall assembled much like the other insulated sections, save it had thin sheet metal on both sides. Once the resulting wall was lightened a person could simply push it to the side along its track and allow the main door to be opened. 

In the back half of the taller area additional beams were floated in place and tied into the lower roof structure. They were then covered with a steel grating making a separate floor above the main shop area. The grating allowed people to see from below what was going on up there, while a removable rail kept people safe. The professors at Lacus’s suggestion transfigured some of their remaining steel into a circular staircase and attached it to the back wall to provide a way up into this loft area. 

Professor Vector asked her, “What is this area for, other than being able to see out some windows?” 

Lacus said, “If I take out a window, I think I’ll be able to test a jet engine here fairly safely. It is also good to be able to see the top of things sometimes.” 

“Jet engine?” she asked curiously. 

Lacus smiled and said, “You will see.” 

-«oOo»-

Day four was all about power. Lacus had wanted to use solar cells but there was nothing on the market efficient enough for her to want to install at the present time. Instead she had four jumbo sized propane tanks delivered and installed a few hundred feet away at the edge of the forbidden forest. The goblins charged extra for that, since applying shrinking and weightless charms to something containing that much fuel required great care. They had used a full team of curse-breakers to make sure it was done safely. The curse-breakers removed the charms once they were delivered and setup and added more to try to protect the tanks from any foolishness. After the first stage pressure regulator, heavy black steel pipe was used to bring the gas into first a pair of heavy duty commercial electric generators and also inside the building. 

The piping was buried four foot below the ground, while the wiring for the generators was buried in conduit a couple feet away and only two feet below the ground. Each generator had a separate car battery that was used to start it and a built in charger. In an emergency Lacus had even purchased a small propane generator with a pull start. She installed it inside the shop area along the back wall and vented the exhaust outside. The two commercial generators were designed to, if electricity was available, to first run as electric motors until they were up to speed and then shift to generating electricity so that both could run in tandem. It also meant that she should be able to spin up the external generators in an emergency by first starting the internal generator first, and that could be done by simply pulling a string. To make that work, she would have to manually disconnect any other loads, but then a lot of the electrical system she planned was manual. She lacked the time to try to harden things against magic so she was just trying to keep things simple enough that it hopefully wouldn’t matter. Most of the time they should only need one of the main generators running. If her calculations were correct they should have power and heat for about a year with the supply they had, although the goblins had already been instructed to continue replacing tanks as needed. 

Lighting was at least simpler although she wished she had the time to do a better job. She had purchased a truck load of the cheap twin fluorescent shop lights with plastic covers that could be hung by chains and came with a short cord. For the sake of her fuel supply she did at least get the slightly more efficient bulbs, even if they were a little dimmer. 

People on brooms could easily permanently attach them directly to the ceiling with a bit of transfiguration. They would be connected in groups of a dozen to to a long power strip and then plugged into a receptacle on the ceiling that ran back in metal conduit to the electrical panels set aside for lighting. Harry and several of the others including professor Vector were helping with the electrical wiring, but she had to recheck everything and continually caution them that they could not touch any of the bare wires when the power was on. 

The work might even pass code, although she doubted any inspector would have passed it using those lights in a commercial building, particularly given that she was planning to turn them on an at the breakers, at least initially. It would take too long to do the job right though and they were safe. She was far more worried about somebody using an incendiary spell on the propane tanks, even though the curse-breakers had warded them against fire and did what they could to protect them. Finally, at eight pm that day they had light throughout the building. 

It was actually still warm as well, but that was mostly due to all the warming spells that had been cast by everyone and the weather not being bad. It would be impossible for only a handful of people to keep the place warm like that. The heating system would be installed tomorrow and then hopefully they could begin building their aircraft. 

-«oOo»-

The next day was another early start. Lacus had purchased eight heavy duty high efficiency propane furnaces. The heavy duty units could in theory handle heating a single story dwelling as big as ten thousand square feet each. She had quite a bit more than that if you considered height, however the insulation should balance things. The units were spaced out along the back wall with power ran to each of them from the main panel. Propane was piped in to each of them from along the inside wall with only the one connection that ran down into the concrete and then under the ground back to the propane tanks. The floor was slightly more difficult to transfigure the path for the pipe, but was no great problem to someone linked into the wards. 

Additional transfiguration was used to add inches of metal shielding to the pipes to at least try to protect them from the possibilities of an errant spell. After gathering a group she had deliberately let a small amount of propane leak so that everyone, including the house elves would know the smell. She then explained that if it occurred they were to leave the building, leaving any doors open and that no one was to use any sort of fire spell until they were well away. She then demonstrated the shut-offs that had been installed inside the building and the ones on the tanks. If they could quickly shut the gas off and the smell wasn’t too bad they could try that before leaving but if in doubt they should just leave. It turned out that some wizarding homes still used natural gas for lighting, so the concept was not unfamiliar, even if they had never seen the shut-offs beyond the control for the light itself. 

A commercial air filter was installed in each furnace, but there was no duct work other beyond a piece that raised things up in the air four feet before turning into the room. That was covered with a basic grill for safety. Since these were high efficiency models, the combustion venting could be vented through the wall or through the roof. She roof vented them with five inch pvc pipe that was secured to the wall by transfigured straps by broom riders. Then to keep rain out she transfigured some scrap metal into collars that she inscribed the rain repelling runes into and then transfigured that to be firmly attached to the end of the pipes, before transfiguring concrete blocks around the whole assembly to at least give the appearance of a traditional chimney. 

The exhaust pipe length was about a third over the maximum recommended length, but it was also nearly perfectly straight after it connected to the wall, so should be okay. The combustion air intake was simply connected right through the outside wall with a transfigured grill inscribed with runes to help keep water and insects away. They would also need to do something with the condensate water later, but for now they were running it into barrels that the house elves insisted they would have no trouble emptying. Lacus asked that they not empty it all in the same place as it would be slightly acidic over a long period of time. Even with all the help they had, it took most of the day to get everything installed and operating, although some of the visiting students were amazed that unlike Hogwarts, everywhere inside the building was warm and without magic. 

Lacus also installed three big head recovery ventilators about twelve foot high on the walls between the furnaces, with two in the assembly area and one in the more office like area on the right. They brought fresh air in and let inside air out without wasting nearly as much energy as opening a window would. 

The last thing Harry and Lacus did that night was to inscribe runes in the bottom of the inside of the door and then inlay them with silver. When the door was down and the wards were secure the door should effectively be locked. 

They had put together a building in record time with magic, yet the magic was mostly passive and should interfere little, unless there was a serious attack on the wards, then it was unlikely anyone would care if anything electronic fried. Of course if that occurred then they would see what the best warding scheme she could develop using knowledge from the genocide war could do. It should be quite a surprise. 

Yes, while magic flowed through all the surfaces of the building it was currently no where near the levels that ran through Hogwarts. The most complex things purchased were the generators and furnaces and both were well shielded with metal and didn’t have any magic applied directly to them so everything should be fine. 

The machine shop equipment purchased had only manual controls and no digital automation. It was equipment so simple that none of it had ever been used in the Plants, which meant she would have to use her database and the operating manuals to learn how to do some things, but she had been doing that all along. It also meant that things were simple enough that others could be taught, with less effort. The downside is it would take longer to do repetitive tasks, but magic could also help somewhat there. She wanted to leave something behind that would be used, and she had done her best. Well it was the best she could do in so little time at least, with an army of helpers, plenty of money, and some business minded goblins. They would have to make a trip later to pickup stereo equipment and such later, but for now it was time to rest. 

Tomorrow would be the beginning of the real work. She suspected some of her army of helpers would stick around and watch, but unfortunately they could no longer help. Actually, now that she thought about it, she might be able to get a couple muggleborns who had a passing familiarity with stereo equipment to go with a teacher to pickup some. She would just have to make sure they got equipment that was encased mostly in metal, where possible, and hope for the best. Equipment meant for live concerts would probably be best. That and of course a large selection of music, microphones, and some instruments. A flute and a guitar shouldn’t be difficult, but could they shrink a grand piano? She did not know. They were particularly heavy. A drum set might not be a bad idea either, even though she herself didn’t play them. 

Of course this area wasn’t designed with acoustics in mind, although some simple silencing spells on a couple walls and the floor should mostly fix that. They would have to stop at Gringotts and get some spending money, but she could authorize that. She could see it now. Their would be people trying to run extension cords to their dorms at Hogwarts. Well, the professors could deal with that. She would have to make sure they didn’t buy televisions though. It was important people paid attention after all. 

-«oOo»-

Dave had again stopped by the palace. Charles had already informed the two magicals on his staff of what was going on. They had the security clearance for them, and he very much believed he would need their help before it was all over. They also already knew part of what was happening. 

Dave’s news this time was simple if unpleasant. First, the former death eaters were meeting again and including like minded people from across Europe. Hearing that news Charles gave Dave permission to act should it be necessary to do so. They would prefer to let the magical world solve their own problems, but if they did not, they would do what was necessary. He also reiterated that if time was available he was to be consulted for the final go ahead. 

Dave’s second bit of news was more ominous still. Their agent at the department of mysteries now knew and reported both prophecies. The consensus at MI-5 was that both were valid, yet one had to be careful with the interpretation. The far more worrying one was the old Veela prophecy. After the head of MI-5 left he said softly, “Should the destined pair fall, all will fall, and silence will envelop the world.” He stayed up a long time that night praying for his country, for the world, and for the young couple who far too much weight was on their shoulders. 

The next day he spent time flipping through pictures of the outside of the new building at Hogwarts. It was not particularly impressive as buildings went although the painting was a nice touch. Was function the key? No, according to the notes he had the building had been designed to first and foremost be strong and durable. MI-5 even conjectured that it might be the best warded building in the United Kingdom. Even if this young woman from the future had been rushed, it was clear she was also preparing for the long term. 

When you considered the building was built in only a week without any heavy equipment it was quite impressive, although the help they got did help explain how it was possible. Team Hogwarts was supposed to build an aircraft there. He would have said it was impossible in so little time, but then so should have been that building. He definitely looked forward to the second task. Another part of him wondered if the young woman had conceived a child, but it was far too soon to know that. His mother was curious about that as well, but she was always a great fan of children of any form, provided she could spoil them. He too treasured his children with Diana, even if little else seemed the storybook that he had hoped for. He had made many mistakes there. 

After lunch he received a very thick letter. That in itself was odd, since few knew the address that was required to get a letter to him. He glanced at the return address. It was from her! Lacus had written him a letter. He carefully thumbed it open and read. She knew or at least suspected that they knew about her actions by now and trusted he would do what was right when the time came. That was the beginning of the letter and was over quickly. 

She then when through a great list of information of what she knew about his affair. It was shocking that anyone knew, other than Diana. She ended her letter with details of what she knew about how Diana’s life met too soon of an end two and a half years from now in the previous timeline. She cautioned that the information could not be relied upon. Too much would have changed by then. She ended the letter with, “Please do all you can to save her. The world needs as many good people as possible to lead the way in the future. There was much sadness at her loss.” He would be saying even more prayers this night than the previous. He had much to consider. The results of his mistakes had come home and his remaining doubts about Lacus had vanished. His doubts about his own actions would take longer to settle. 

-«oOo»-

Author’s Notes: Thanks again for the reviews. 

The next chapter will cover the now slightly overdue construction of their aircraft which should pick up the pace a bit more. I originally planned to build the aircraft on the top floor of Hogwarts and then somehow open it up for it to exit, but it just felt awkward, hence the need for a separate building built with magic, but not as saturated with it as Hogwarts is. It fit well in the planned plot, better than expected even, so here it is.


	11. Chapter 11

Author’s Notes: The theme song for this chapter will be, "Ladies of the Tower." from the soundtrack for the Wheel of Time series by Robert Jordan and Brandon Sanderson. The last book of which has recently been released and I’m in the process of reading. It is a good series, which is worth a look, provided you don’t mind reading a fourteen book series. The song is not a perfect fit to the chapter, but neither is it a bad one, and it gives people an excuse to visit youtube and listen to something they probably haven’t heard before. 

This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment. 

  
**Destiny**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Eleven»-_ **

The next morning saw team Hogwarts sitting in the smallest room they had in the new building, which was still rather big. The room was warm although Lacus had shut the heat off in the larger assembly are, seeing no point in needlessly wasting propane. Even without the heat though, the area was notably warmer than the corridors of Hogwarts due to the insulation and how well it was sealed. 

The team was also, for a change, alone save for the pair that was there to prevent them from cheating. That was mostly due to everyone else having breakfast. Dobby had been kind enough to deliver their breakfast. 

After breakfast saw the delivery of a huge batch of aluminum sheets from Gringotts. They had specified the alloy typically used in aircraft, and then specified they needed it to be magically sourced. The morning also brought at least a dozen spectators including Professor Vector. All the people kind of made the point of guards to prevent cheating redundant. It also made any attempt at secrecy pointless. Lacus had simply asked Dobby to see if they could provide some tables and chairs so everyone could work if they wanted to. 

After inspecting a sheet of aluminum and lifting it up, Lacus said, “This looks exactly like what I wanted.” 

Fred said dryly, “I bet they just had one of their employees buy it from a muggle, then added fifty percent to the cost and sold it to us.” 

Harry said, “Well that would be magically sourced right? As long as no one complains, I say we use it. It is not as if any of us really care about the score. We have to be sure to say that we need it magically sourced each time though I suppose.” 

Cedric said, “Speak for yourself, but yes, I can see your point I guess.” Not even those nearby complained although Daphne Greengrass looked like she was taking notes. George was also there, but he pretended to be working on an assignment. Such pretense was made easier once a table and chairs were brought in by the elves. 

Someone in the crowd said, “The lighting is better in here than in the castle. It makes it easier to read.” Professor Vector turned to look at the direction of that voice before nodding. It wasn’t just light from the windows of course, but the sheer number of fluorescent lights on the ceiling that supplemented the light from the windows. 

Lacus said, “I remember overhearing a story about Fred’s younger brother driving a muggle car enchanted with magic to Hogwarts a couple years ago and how that car still haunts the forbidden forest. Is that story true Fred?” 

Fred said, “Yes. Dad was pissed. What about it? Do you think it might be good for parts?” 

Lacus said, “Yes, I think it just might.” 

Hermione said, “Wait. What’s this about a Forbidden forest?” Her emphasis on the word forbidden was obvious. 

Cedric shrugged. He said, “It is hardly more dangerous than the tournament itself.” 

Harry said quietly, “I was sent there with Luna, Neville, and Draco as punishment in my second year.” 

Hermione looked shocked. She said, half disbelieving, “And you survived?” 

Harry smiled and nodded. He asked, “Does everyone have a broom? I’d rather just fly above the forest till we find the car.” 

The others nodded except for Hermione. Embarrassed, she said, “I don’t have one. I was never very good on a broom.” 

Both Fred then Cedric offered to let her ride behind them. She shyly accepted Fred’s offer. Harry asked Dobby to fetch their brooms. 

Lacus walked up to Professor and asked, “Can you watch things here while we are gone?” 

Septima asked, “Does anything need done here for all this?” She waved her arm around the building. 

Lacus said, “I know the locks on the internal doors can easily be defeated by magic. I still need to work on that, so if you could keep people out of the other areas and keep people from messing with any of the equipment that would be enough.” 

Septima said, “I can do that.” 

Harry joined his wife in facing the crowd and casually pulled her backside to him in a gentle embrace before letting go. 

To the crowd Lacus said, “This place is a gift from us to you and after we finish Hogwarts it will be up to those who remain to look after it.” They seemed surprised at that. 

Lacus said, “I ask a few things. First, this place will only be open when either one of us or a professor is here. Do not attempt to open the building by yourself or go into areas without anyone. The warding is patient, but not endlessly so. The headmaster and professor McGonagall are also tied to the wards so they will be alerted to any attempts at entry.” That caught their attention. Before long these simple rules should be well known. 

Lacus said, “I also ask all other students to always attend dinner at Hogwarts. We will probably most times as well, but if we do work at night, the wards will be fully active. I also ask that magic use be kept to a minimum here. I’m not forbidding it entirely, but if you have something big to cast then Hogwarts is a better place for it.” She turned to George and said, “Also remember that pranks are not allowed to be played here.” George nodded soberly and Fred not far away from the rest of Team Hogwarts also nodded. 

Lacus said, “You can practice spells and such as long as a teacher is present, just as in Hogwarts. Just don’t get carried away. The wards will absorb stray magic and become stronger for it. I’m just asking that care is taken so that the muggle devices here are not damaged needlessly.” She pointed to the furnace as well as the lighting then said, “I’m sure you all appreciate that it is warmer here than Hogwarts. I heard someone else say they could see better as well.” The others nodded. 

Lacus’s face grew more serious, “Finally, any student deliberately casting magic on any muggle items from here or deliberately interfering with what we are working on will be asked to leave and the wards will be adjusted to keep them out. I will also report to professor McGonagall about why I have done so.” 

Professor Vector added, “Those rules seem quite fair to me. I’m sure that everyone here will obey them and not risk being prevented from returning, not to mention any additional punishments I might deem appropriate.” The others nodded, although some seemed surprised that punishments were being taken more seriously. 

-«oOo»-

The riders of three brooms searched the forbidden forest for nearly an hour before Hermione suddenly pointed one specific direction. They looked at each other before Hermione said, “Just go that way! It will be there I promise.” They shrugged and did so, although Lacus smiled at the slightly younger girl. 

Minutes later they saw the car seemingly entangled in a mass of vines as if the forest had finally defeated it and was now slowly trying to digest it. They got closer only for the vines to raise up as if to grab them. They floated back up in the air. 

Harry called out, “Ideas?” 

Hermione said, “They are vulnerable to fire, but there are so many and we don’t want to start a forest fire, even if we could kill enough of them.” 

Lacus said, “A massive amount of salt water should kill or at least seriously weaken the plants and not harm any animals. That would take days to work though.” 

Harry asked, “We don’t need the car today do we?” It turned out that they did not so they returned and sent a request off to Gringotts for the salt water mix and a way to deliver it. 

-«oOo»-

Back at the lab more things had arrived including dozens of huge white boards and packages of what looked like muggle markers. The Beauxbatons representative asked what they were and Lacus showed how you could write on them and then easily erase them. Soon enough the walls of that room were covered with white boards and there were plenty of markers spread around. They were actually far easier to use than quills. 

The crowd from Hogwarts had almost doubled in size by then to a total of twenty four, even if some from before had left for classes and such. After having it demonstrated, many started to use the white boards to explain various issues they had with homework. It was probably the first large inter-house study group Hogwarts had had in a very long time. 

Lacus drew several views of the aircraft she planned. It would be a blended wing design which was roughly triangular, yet it was tapered more in the front. The picture had three circular openings on the bottom. One in front and two spaced apart in the rear. It also had three circular openings in the rear. 

Those studying coursework suddenly took an interest in Lacus’s presentation. She said, “I have been thinking about what kind of aircraft to make for a long time. At first, I considered something like an F-16, but decided against it. Does anyone care to guess why?” She drew a surprisingly accurate yet quick sketch of the one engine aircraft. After the sketch was done she used her skill with illusions to present a brief view of an F-16 taking off with afterburner engaged. 

The Beauxbatons observer, Caroline asked, “Because you don’t have anything like a runway that long to take off and land?” 

Lacus said, “Yes that is the reason. With magic I could have made it easier to take off in less space, yet it would not be easy, and it would be more difficult to fly, particularly for a beginner. Instead I’m going to make something that can take off and land vertically, and perform nearly as well.” 

Caroline asked, “Do you even have time to make something like that? I had thought the muggles took years to build something like that.” 

Lacus said, “They do, yet I’m going to also use magic to make things a lot easier for myself. When designing a normal aircraft one of the most important things they watch for is how heavy things are. The heavier things are, the slower they are. Too heavy and the aircraft may not be able to get off the ground or fly as far. Does that make sense to everyone?” 

She caught several looks of confusion. She asked her husband to conjure two steel balls, one heavy and solid and the other hollow, but both the same size. He did so with only a trace of effort. She took the heavy steel ball with both hands and attempted to throw it towards an empty area. She only managed a few feet before it hit the floor and started rolling. It didn’t even chip the concrete. She then threw the other ball and it easily sailed across the room and bounced off a wall before she exerted her magic to force it to rest on the floor. 

She asked, “Isn’t it a lot easier to throw the lighter ball? I promise I did no magic other than stopping them after they hit the ground.” The others nodded. That was common knowledge. 

She summoned the heavy ball to her along the ground before taking out her wand and casting a spell to lighten the ball. She then threw it just as she had done before. It made a gong sound as it impacted the wall and Lacus quickly exerted her power to bring the ball under control and to a stop. Once again, there was no damage to the wall or the floor. She asked, “What was different?” 

Professor Vector quietly moved over to inspect the wall. 

Caroline said, “You lightened the ball with magic. If you lighten the aircraft you build, you could get in the air easier and go faster and farther. Merlin, if muggles could lighten their aircraft like that they could do so much more.” 

Lacus said, “Yes. That is what I hope to show you. If muggles had just the ability to lighten things like we do, then I could easily see travel to another planet in our lifetime as I showed after the ball. It is that important. That is the potential we have and what I hope to show you with our work.” Gasps were heard as people considered. 

Daphne Greengrass picked up the two balls, one hollow, one solid, yet weighing as if it was hollow. She set them back down then wordlessly cast a spell on both, and then tried again, seemingly surprised at how heavy the one became. She could barely pick the heavier one up. That was curious. 

Lacus said, “It will still be a lot of work, but with my teams help we plan to make an aircraft that will go every bit as fast as the one I showed before and be able to take off and land almost anywhere. We are going to use six small jet engines to do that. Three will be used to make sure we can takeoff and land or just hover without problems. Three will be used for speed, while the flaps on the aircraft will be used to control direction. During normal flight only the three in the rear will be active, and for slow speeds only one may be active.” She pointed to each part of the figure in turn. 

Lacus said, “We will use weight reducing charms to minimize the effective mass of the aircraft, while stability charms will be used to help prevent it from going out of control, much like they do on brooms. Those charms are also a key reason we should be able to build the aircraft in much less time than normal, since less precision will be required. Cedric has volunteered to be the one to control those.” Cedric opened his mouth in surprise, but then just nodded. 

Lacus said, “Harry will be the one actually flying the craft while I will control the maximum fuel that can go to individual engines and keep track of how things are operating to help keep things under control. Now, who would like to see what I imagine it will look like to fly it?” 

They all looked eager, even as Lacus beckoned her husband to the front. He took her right hand in his left and the view just shifted to a view outside the building where a pink aircraft with Lacus, Harry and Cedric in the front from left to right. Hermione and Fred were in the rear seats. The pink aircraft’s downward jet engines first started to spin up and begin to make a loud thrumming sound and seconds later they were shooting up into the air as the back three engines were activated and they shot out into the sky. 

Lacus said, “That is what we have planned. Are there any questions?” 

Harry said quietly, yet still audibly, “Must it be pink?” 

Lacus smiled and said, “We shall see.” 

Others in the crowd started shouting out house colors until Lacus sighed and imagined a craft that rotated in the air and called upon her magic to project it. The center of the bottom was a brilliant silver. Outlining that was a rich green that transitioned to a deep blue as it went further out with the bottom wingtips ending in a bronze. In the middle of the top around the cockpit bubble was a shiny black. Outlining that was canary yellow then gold and finally on the tops of the wingtips was a brilliant scarlet. The crowd all seemed to like that. It seemed that she was not going to be able to keep her tradition of pink aircraft going. Now all they had to do was build it. 

-«oOo»-

Not long after her demonstration was done a Goblin knocked then delivered what looked like a giant yet lightweight watering can. He said, “This contains a thousand gallons of very salty water just as you requested. You need to use it within the next three hours. The charms work is unstable with so much water compressed in such a small space. To use it simply pour it. To make it release water faster just feed a little magic into it. When you have emptied the water ask an elf to return it to Gringotts.” 

Harry picked it up in wonder even as Dobby brought them back their brooms. Less than an hour later the area surrounding the car was drenched in salt water. The car did not get out unscathed either, but there was little they could do about it. The plants there needed to die, even if it caused rust. They returned and Dobby returned the magical watering can. Harry thought that seventy galleons was quite a bit of money for some salt water, but then he had no idea how much effort it took to prepare that so quickly. 

-«oOo»-

Additional materials were delivered including stacks of titanium, which Lacus knew were not available in the wizarding world even though she had requested them. She said nothing. The plan was to make turbojet style engines. They were inefficient and incredibly noisy. They were also simpler than other designs and hers would be simpler still to allow her to complete them in time. It was fortunate that the craft would be quite lightweight, otherwise this might not even work. 

She had been concerned over what to burn in place of jet fuel. Vegetable oil might work, if it was preheated, but would be far less than ideal. She had eventually given up and simply ordered a massive tank of kerosene with its own electric pump. The curse-breakers who brought it installed it with a bit of help from her not far from the propane tanks and warded it the same. They also helped bring a similarly protected line up to the second story where she intended to test the jet engines. Kerosene was for all intents and purposes jet fuel which, it turned out, some magical families did use to heat with. 

The crowd from Hogwarts continued to come, sometimes with different professors. This time professor Snape stood over her shoulder as she used permanent transfiguration to shape a sheet of titanium into a long rod like shape. She put on a pair of safety glasses before placing the rod into a very large metal lathe and started it spinning slowly, only to stop it and recenter it again. Finally she began to increase the speed a little. Next she spun an adjustable nob with its handle to bring in a carbide tip cutter to begin removing uneven parts of the rod as she tried to bring it into true round. She frowned at how long this was taking and what a beating her carbide tip was taking. Titanium wasn’t an easy metal to work with. 

The professor asked, “Are you doing that to remove material or make it straighter?” 

Lacus looked back and nodded. She said, “I still don’t know how exactly the headmaster kept things so straight when he shaped the concrete, but I must do this unless you have an idea? This must be far more precise than the concrete.” 

Snape said, “Why not keep it spinning and then apply transfiguration to remove material at the one point. Wouldn’t that be quicker and still keep it straight?” 

Surprised Lacus nodded. She took out her wand with her left hand even as she slightly backed off with the cutting edge. She let magic flow from her wand and watched as the material unrolled. She said, “No, that won’t work. I still can’t be precise enough for some things. You have given me an idea though.” With that she shut off the machine and the breaker that powered the machine before returning back to a white board and sketching out several runic designs. 

Professor Vector came by not long later and looked at what she was sketching and asked, almost in exasperation, “What are you working on now?” 

Lacus said absently, “I’m trying to make a cutting edge that will easily cut through titanium and stay sharp. If this doesn’t work, I’ll have to use something else for the turbojet shafts and other parts, or take a really long time making a lot of parts.” 

Septima summoned a house elf to bring her a big cup of coffee even as she tried do what she could to help her sometimes student out. Hermione stepped in a few minutes later and also helped out. 

-«oOo»-

The next day Lacus had made the first of what she hoped would be a turbojet shaft. She had also instructed her husband enough in running the now somewhat more dangerous magical lathe in creating additional ones. The metal just peeled off without effort as long as they kept the cutting pace reasonable. Of course the magic to do that work was taken from the user of the lathe, but that wasn’t an issue for Harry. He made a half a dozen more shafts that after inspection Lacus agreed were good. 

Lacus managed to make the internal jet body with transfiguration fairly well. It was still off somewhat and had to be carefully touched up with the lathe and then matched against a steel template she had made, but it went by fairly quickly such that she had a completed copy in only an hour save for the rough part left in the lathe chuck that would eventually be cut off. 

The next part involved mounting a long drill bit in the far end of the lathe and rotating the material to drill through the core. She stopped before she even turned it on and sighed. She would need something similar here as well to be able to precisely drill through the frustrating material at a reasonable pace. A muggle design would have probably cast the pieces in one piece and then only touched them up in a lathe, which would be far less work. 

She went back to the white board. Two hours later she had her first jet core body that she slid the shaft through. She gave the shaft to Hermione who would would etch in the runes that insured the center of the shaft always spin easily and not catch on the surrounding titanium. The runes allowed her to bypass the creation of high precision bearings, assuming they held up. 

Next up was to making of the centrifugal impeller and the outgoing turbine blades. This work was really frustrating when you didn’t have the machining equipment available from her own time. Then again it was the power and precision of that equipment that allowed Chairman Zala to build the Genesis space station in mere months, so perhaps it wasn’t all positive. 

Still, she needed something to help here, to avoid a lot of frustrating trial and error. More importantly, she just didn’t really have the time. She couldn’t just use one of the existing plans stored in the chip blindly, since she didn’t have the equipment or a skilled team to translate raw blueprints to something useful. It would be rather like trying to build a precision watch with a hammer and chisel. One wrong move and you would never know the time of day again. 

A computer might help. She had one in the house she had purchased. It was what she had used to acquire most of the money she had. They were primitive but programing basic things was doable. If she fastened the computer in her refrigerator and mounted the monitor so it went through the edge, she might be able to protect them somewhat from magic and keep it from overheating in the confined space. She would still need to buy a stack of keyboards but it would be worth a try. She wondered briefly if her ice-cream was still any good. Perhaps a trip to the market was in order as well. 

The problem was the jet engine design she was working on, while inefficient, could exceed ten thousand rpm for hours at a time. If she didn’t do a good job it probably would tear itself to pieces when you factored in the heat involved. It didn’t help that engineering was hardly her focus in school, yet like all coordinator children she took the courses and learned the material to what now would be at least a bachelors degree. Worst come to worse, she could back way off the speed and make do. It would be even more inefficient, but it would probably work thanks to the weight reducing spells. 

The problem was in testing. Her lathe could manage two thousand five hundred rpm, which was enough to get things close at least, yet it wasn’t as if she could see what the problems were at that speed. Sure she could tell that things were out of balance, but not exactly what to fix to address it. That would require high speed video. Now that had potential. She wondered what was available, and whether it would survive here. Would the magic she absorbed at the ceremony affect it? So far it had not fried anything, but she had been careful to be quick with her work on the furnaces. 

She went to get her husband and then find Minerva. She could feel exactly where he was at all times now. From what she could tell he was leading the racing club. They had cut back on the time they spent leading their respective clubs, but they still did what they could. Still, there were times she occasionally wished she could at least run an errand without him, but it was at best a minor irritation. 

-«oOo»-

Minerva agreed to help them and the headmaster easily agreed to give them the portkeys they needed, so they could save their own for emergencies. He also reminded them that they still needed to learn apparition. Their first step was her house. They arrived to a house that looked much like number four privet drive. 

-«oOo»-

Prince Charles quickly picked up the encrypted red phone. Only a few people had the number and the equipment to call it, so any call was automatically urgent. He said, “Hello.” 

Dave was on the other end. Dave said, “They are back in her house. Our monitoring equipment just detected it. We only have the one agent next door. Others are driving there now. What are your orders?” 

Charles tapped his foot as he sat in thought. Finally he said, “She has an old truck correct? I assume it already has a tracking device on it.” 

Dave said, “Yes it does. It was just standard procedure.” 

Charles said, “Do you see any benefit in confronting them now?” 

Dave said, “To be honest, no I don’t. It is going to be difficult enough to quietly eliminate Death eaters if we are forced to do so, without needlessly exposing that we know about them. Also, if we bring them in, others may want to keep them and prevent them from doing things that need doing. The meeting you proposed, though risky, is probably a better choice.” 

Charles said, “Very well. Increase our presence in the surrounding buildings and let me know if they use the truck to go anywhere. You have my authorization to use lethal force to protect them, if it becomes necessary, but continue to try to remain hidden, if at all possible.” 

Dave said, “Understood.” 

Charles hung up the phone and once again brought out her much folded letter. He should have given it right away to the head of MI-5, but his own shame prevented him from doing so. That didn’t mean he would ignore the letter. He fully intended to make sure Diana lived a long life if there was anyway he could do so. Perhaps it was time to talk to the Cardinal again. He had always given good advice. 

He also hated to see a threat to the realm and not be able to do much of anything. His biggest contribution so far had been two directives. First, they must update and improve their plans should exposure of the wizarding world occur. Second, if things were to ever go south in the wizarding world they must be prepared to do what is necessary to restore order. Both agendas would require substantial funding, yet that was a battle he was prepared to fight. 

-«oOo»-

Back at Lacus’s house, Harry looked out the windows and said, “Hey, you can see my old park from here.” 

Lacus smiled and said, “Yes, the house here was only so I could look in on you and make sure you were safe, if it came to that. After seeing your relatives I decided to accelerate my plans. I hope you don’t mind.” 

Harry said, “Mind? Are you kidding? That was a day I’ll treasure forever.” He kissed her briefly in thanks. 

Minerva frowned slightly, yet said nothing. She looked around the house and saw much of what she had once seen in number four. It wasn’t very impressive, but then it was chosen for practical reasons, so she could understand. She very much doubted Lacus had changed anything she had not been forced to. Lacus had done what she herself had failed to do. She had protected Harry Potter. 

Lacus said, “We will be a little while here. Try not to use magic if you can. The thing I came for might not withstand it. If you need anything just let me know.” 

Minerva asked for a cup of tea. The young woman walked over and ran the sink tap for awhile then filled a cup with cool water before putting it in a little white cube. Minerva watched as numbers counted down from one hundred and twenty while a bright light was on. 

Lacus asked, “Sugar?” 

Minerva said, “No.” 

Once the white box finished, Lacus handed her the cup and a tea bag. She watched the tea start to steep in the water even as she pulled it up and down with the little tab. It was clear that the water was hot, yet how did it get so? She had not used hot water from the tap, she would have seen that. 

Minerva drank a bit of the tea. It wasn’t the best, but it would do. Lacus had already gone upstairs, while Harry started to empty the refrigerators contents into the trash can. 

Harry said absently, “It’s called a microwave oven. I don’t know how they work.” Harry finished his task and carried the bag out to the trash before setting it out to be picked up. He then came back in and washed his hands only to smell a faint sulfur smell from the tap. 

Lacus came down the stairs with a fair sized white metal box in her hands. She said, “It is probably due to the water sitting in the hot water heater so long. Leave it on for now to get rid of the old water.” Harry shrugged and let the water run, even as he opened the window behind the sink to begin to let the smell out. 

Minerva watched as the young woman went into the garage area and removed something connected to under a small trucks hood before starting and backing it out of the garage. She then parked it and fetched a furniture dolly before bringing it into the kitchen. 

Minerva watched as Harry and his wife carted the refrigerator out to the garage where she watched his wife place the white box inside the refrigerator and even pack a bunch of other strange things in there, including one odd cube that looked a bit like a television with a glass front which she mounted so it sat on a rack and could be seen through a square hole she made in the front of it with some odd electric saw device. Lacus even tossed a couple of Frisbees and a soccer ball in the box before closing it and placing a baking tray over the hole and taping it in place. That was odd. Soon enough they were ready to go although she caught Harry eying what must have been his wife’s bedroom. His wife saw him and went in herself before pulling Harry inside and closing the door. That was amusing, but Minerva hoped they would not do such things while she was there. 

She was relieved when ten minutes later Lacus came out in a more business like pants suit. Mr. Potter did look a bit stunned though. She smirked. Yes this one would keep this generation’s Potter in line. Poor Lilly really had her hands full with those scamps. She made a mental note to speak with Albus about making sure Sirius stayed out of trouble. The last thing they needed was Harry’s godfather kissed before they could prove his innocence. 

They took the overpowered portkey with the refrigerator and dolly to just outside of the Hogwarts gates and then rolled it into the new building. The headmaster could make portkeys that went through the wards, but Lacus had insisted on taking one to just outside saying something about it being safer for the electronics. After a snack provided by Dobby they grabbed the furniture dolly and took another portkey back to her house. 

Lacus closed and locked her house. They piled in the little truck. It had a manual transmission which made it a bit awkward for Mr. Potter, but Minerva doubted he minded much. It took them almost an hour to reach the company that Lacus thought would sell the high speed photography equipment. It was far slower than a portkey, but she herself would be hard pressed to find a portkey or apparition destination hidden enough without visiting the place first. 

Lacus insisted on seeing their best models. Minerva could tell they were doubtful such a young woman could afford what they had to sell. They seemed less doubtful after they looked at her own outfit which looked like a formal day dress from about a century ago. They showed them into the back into a strange area with a ridiculous amount of muggle gadgets in it. 

They showed Lacus their top of the line model which was almost as tall as Mr. Potter was. Lacus unplugged an electric fan and placed it in front of one of its devices and watched as they turned on some blindingly bright lights that were focused on the fan. They then pressed some buttons on the tall box. Minutes later Minerva could see the muggle fan moving in very slow motion on the boxes screen. Amazing. Minerva wondered what transfiguration would look like with that device. 

Lacus expressed interest in buying their entire stock of three machines, including all the accessories. They boxed them up, but were clearly unwilling to take a two hundred and thirty thousand pound check from anyone, let alone a young woman they didn’t know. They ended up giving the manager the check and following him to a bank in the truck. 

-«oOo»-

Charles answered another phone call. 

Dave said, “They are trying to purchase two hundred and thirty thousand pounds of high speed camera equipment. I can block the transaction or allow it.” 

Charles said, “Allow it, but make sure we also have a set of the same equipment, just in case.” 

Dave said, “Understood. Most likely this is as it appears. There are countless applications of high speed photography, particularly in testing.” 

Charles asked, “Will this equipment work for them? I thought magic would damage something like that?” 

Dave said, “High speed photography equipment is actually far less advanced than you might expect it to be. While it is very useful, there is also not much demand for it. If it is similar to the models we already have it is probably shielded mostly be metal. My guess is it will work for awhile if they keep it in that new building of theirs, but fry fairly quickly if they move it to Hogwarts.” 

Charles said, “Thanks for keeping me posted.” 

-«oOo»-

Two hours later the Potters and Minerva were back with a very happy manager and loading the equipment on their truck. 

Ten minutes later Minerva asked, “Do we need to bring this vehicle all the way back to your house?” 

Lacus said curiously, “What else would we do? I’d rather not leave it. People would ask questions.” 

Minerva said, “I think I could shrink it and take it back by portkey.” 

Lacus said, “Really? It’s an old truck so it might not be damaged by it. I don’t really care if it is, but it does take time to get another.” 

Minerva heard her mutter something about a DMV, whatever that was. She said, “I’d like to try.” In truth she had enjoyed riding in the little truck and she thought the muggle studies teacher might be curious to see it. 

Lacus shrugged and pulled onto a back road. She then drove down a ways where she thought they would be unobserved. They unloaded the truck and moved it away from the equipment. 

Minerva held out her wand and in a flourish cast a spell that enveloped the whole truck. It took almost a minute’s worth of work, but it was now approximately a tenth its previous size. She then sat down next to it and grabbed it before saying, “I’ll bring back help for the rest. Stay here.” With that she whispered the password and vanished. 

Fifteen minutes later Minerva returned with a grumpy yet interested Severus and the Headmaster. Each grabbed hold of a separate stack of equipment and portkeyed back to Hogwarts. Minerva took the Potter’s hands and brought them back. By the time they got back it was well past time for dinner and far too late to see if things still worked. They simply stacked it all in the corner and locked the room. They took a bath and went to bed only minutes after eating the late dinner Dobby provided. 

-«oOo»-

Charles received another phone call. 

Dave said, “You won’t believe this, but it seems they portkeyed the entire truck to Hogwarts. It was only luck that we had recently installed sensing equipment nearby. The transmitter died soon after.” 

Charles said, “Give some priority to finding tracking devices that will hold up better. Also, have someone investigate the potential of portkeying equipment like vehicles in emergencies. That kind of tactical advantage could be priceless, at least if things worked afterwards.” 

Dave said, “I already have.” 

Charles said, “Make sure those tracking devices are ready by the time of the second task if possible, and definitely by the time of the third task. Something happened during the first task. It could happen again. I may give them to them and ask that they wear them. If things hit the fan, we may need to find them quickly.” 

Dave said, “I will authorize the overtime and we will do our best.” 

Charles said, “Thanks again Dave.” 

-«oOo»-

The next morning Lacus demonstrated the high speed camera to a crowd of at least fifty Hogwarts students and several professors including the Headmaster, Sinistra, Vector, and Snape. She demonstrated it by putting a book of matches in a vice and recording it as it was lit on fire. They were all amazed at how clear they could see the process in slow motion. 

While Lacus was discussing the uses of such technology, Professor Snape left and came back with several vials and a thick clear glass bowl. He wanted to run an experiment. Lacus agreed but asked that the experiment be carried out ten feet away from the equipment to try to protect it. Harry and Cedric helped her setup the lights. They were very bright and hot, but fortunately wouldn’t have to be turned on until just before the camera rolled. 

A student asked what all the lights were for. 

Lacus said, “Do you remember how cameras require a flash of light?” 

The student nodded. 

Lacus said, “When you take pictures very fast, you need much more light. That is what they are for.” 

Severus picked up a pair of safety glasses from a bench and cast a minor spell on them to darken them before putting them on. Soon enough he was ready to start and the blinding lights were turned on. He carefully poured the first vial in the bowl. A dark orange liquid swirled in the bowl. He then took out a glass rod and carefully stirred it before adding a grayish lumpy liquid and stirring that carefully. A puff of smoke flashed as he slowly emptied the final clear vial into the mix. It floated on the top. He ever so slowly stirred it as if he was afraid that the slightest movement might ruin it. Suddenly the liquid turned a solid black and became the consistency of tar. 

Severus said, “I’m done.” 

The lights went off and they reviewed the video while Severus made detailed notes on a parchment. They watched frame by frame as the potion went through ripples of red, green, yellow, and brown, before settling on the black it had ended up. 

Severus eyed the machine with suppressed envy. He said, “This is very useful. I may be able to finally get this to work.” He didn’t explain what this was. He simply left while still reviewing his notes. 

The headmaster said, “Professor Snape is correct. The ability to see things happening slower could help with many things. A pensive is often used to attempt the same thing, but it doesn’t work nearly as well. How much did all this cost?” 

Lacus said, “This one was eighty thousand pounds. There are much cheaper models but these were the best available.” 

Albus said, “Expensive, yet I can think of a few that would still easily pay for one, if they could use it. The department of mysteries comes to mind for one.” 

Lacus said, “I don’t know how these will hold up under magic, but I’ll be sure to keep notes. Things get cheaper all the time in the muggle world. I would not be surprised to see the same quality for a fraction of the price in ten years.” 

The headmaster nodded, even as team Hogwarts packed the equipment back up and put it back in the locked room. 

-«oOo»-

It had taken Lacus several more days to finally get together a prototype jet engine that she thought would hold together. They were in the second level area she had set aside to test engine designs. Lacus had simply floated the jet engine up to the area. Cedric and Fred, on the other hand, had to carry the heavy camera equipment up the staircase manually, to spare it more exposure to magic. 

The prototype turbojet engine was mounted in a metal tripod that Harry and her had transfigured for it. The window had been removed to allow the rear of the engine to fit out through the opening. Fuel and air lines were connected to the assembly. Vast amounts of high pressure air would be used to spin the jet engine up to its starting speed. It was crude, but should work. The camera was focused on the front turbine blades. She had already done many tests down below with only air and she thought things were ready to go, but it was impossible to be sure until the turbojet had been throughly tested. 

Lacus said, “When this starts keep your hands away from the front of the turbine. In fact stay at least twenty feet away.” The other team members nodded and stepped further back. She had seldom given such clear warnings and it seemed a good idea to obey. The rest of the assembly area on the lower level was occupied with a couple hundred curious students and professors, quite a few which had omnioculars. At Lacus insistence they all had sets of cheap plastic ear plugs they could use if they chose to do so. 

Lacus placed a thick pair of earmuffs around her head and put a pair of safety glasses on. The others did the same. She flipped the camera lights on then opened the air flow as the turbine begin to spin up. It was already howling when Lacus gradually let fuel flow. The runes Hermione inscribed automatically lit the kerosene as the jet began to accelerate. It quickly reached self sustaining operation. She shutoff the airflow and increased the fuel flow. The strain gauges she had rigged in with the test showed that the engine was generating around two thousand pounds of thrust at this level. If her calculations were correct it should max out at about nine thousand pounds of thrust at ten thousand rpm. If this turned out well they might be able to make a bigger craft or need fewer spells. 

She increased the fuel flow to fifty percent. The jet quickly picked up speed. The jet howl was becoming unpleasant even with the earmuffs. The final engines could be silenced though so that wasn’t important. What was important is she did not see any unacceptable vibrations. Hermione had done an excellent job with the runes that created near frictionless bearings as well as those that strengthened the engine. She had even adapted the stability spells used on brooms into a runic design that with a couple touch ups from herself should make the engines far less apt to shake apart, even with their relatively simplistic design. 

She glanced down at the crowd and saw their surprised faces as the howl continued to build. She then glanced at the monitor for the high speed camera only to see it was running out of recording capacity. She turned the fuel on full. The jet engine accelerated smoothly to full speed even as the few remaining students who had not used the ear plugs rapidly started to put them in. The final thrust was thirteen thousand three hundred pounds. Curious that, but it was always hard to predict exact results when magic was involved. 

Hermione was between the boys looking on. Lacus saw her mouth, “Yes” at the success of their jet engine. She let the engine run another ten minutes before shutting off the fuel supply and letting it cool down. 

They would have to carefully look over the video and then check everything on the engine before running more tests, but the initial design looked good. One thing was for sure, she was going to work on some quieting runes with Hermione. Their was no point in having to put up with so much noise, unless doing so told them something as she thought it might this first time. 

The scary thing was how well this all worked and how much time and effort a little intelligent application of magic saved them. Any knowledgeable jet engine designer could have worked with someone like Hermione years ago to do something far better than this, yet they had not. It might have taken more time, but probably not much more, considering they could just adapt an existing design. 

The crowd clapped and Lacus waved down to them. Professor Vector had taken a few students shopping for her and they had brought back the muggle DJ equipment. It seemed that the students, or more likely the salesman, thought they needed a half dozen sets of high powered speakers and every bit of associated equipment. It was much more than was needed, but there was little to be done now other than ask them to stick to the list next time. They stored the equipment in the same room as the rest. There could at least be music while they worked, even if they would have to keep it at a low volume so as to be able to hear. 

-«oOo»-

It was the end of third week back from Hogwarts and this was a very scary day for one Harry James Potter. It was also the third Saturday in January. In a couple hours he was going with his wife to pick up a couple very nice brooms. One would technically just be a repaired broom, but the other was going to be designed for two people, so that should be interesting. Of course that was not the part of the day he was dreading. No, that part was any minute now. 

He paced back in forth in the living room of his rooms at Hogwarts. Tonks was still snickering at him from the couch after Andromeda kicked him out of his own room. Oh sure she had a good reason. That was the problem! Well it wasn’t a problem per say, but how exactly are you supposed to be calm at a time like this? His wife was getting an examination and if all their effort had any outcome she stood a good chance of being pregnant! He was happy, right? Actually he had so many feelings running through his head he had no idea what to think. 

In a perfect world, he would want them to graduate Hogwarts, then maybe go to college and then have children. That was the way you were supposed to do it, right? Of course his own parents had him not long after they got out of Hogwarts, and it was fortunately for him that they did. Now that was a depressing train of thought. Still, he really hoped she was pregnant even if it scared the heck out of him. Lacus really wanted the child, probably because it was likely the only chance she would have to have a child of her own, assuming that ceremony worked. That was the reason he wanted the child as well, but still how was he in any way qualified to be a father? There was also that stuff about a child maybe increasing the odds they both lived through Voldemort’s death. That part he absolutely hated. Voldemort should have nothing to do with a child of theirs, not even indirectly. 

-«oOo»-

Lacus sat on the edge of the bed. Andromeda had finished her exam, including a muggle pregnancy test. 

Andromeda said, “Congratulations Lacus. Everything looks perfect.” 

Lacus quickly hugged Andromeda in thanks. Tears were running down her cheeks. She said, “Thank you. Oh thank you so much.” 

Andromeda said with a smirk, “You had far more to do with it than I.” In a normal voice she continued with, “I do have some more information you will need though.” 

Lacus pulled away and sat back down on the bed. 

Andromeda said, “First off you are forbidden from apparition, so if you don’t know it, don’t try to learn it. Harry can learn it of course, but he can’t apparate very far away. I suggest no more than a mile, just to be cautious with everything else that is happening.” 

Lacus nodded. 

Andromeda said, “I also recommend minimizing your use of Floo or Portkey’s. Both are taken by pregnant women all the time, but I still recommend minimizing them, and avoiding them if you can.” 

Lacus said, “I’ll do my best.” 

Andromeda opened the door and called out, “Will you come in Mr. Potter?” 

Harry walked in very carefully as if he was afraid the wrong move might trigger some hidden traps. Lacus smiled at him and patted a place beside her. Harry sat down carefully beside her on the bed and smiled at his wife. Andromeda edged a wizarding camera out of her bag. 

Lacus kissed Harry and said, “Your going to be a father my Love.” 

Harry smiled a goofy smile. A flash went off. Harry fainted. His wife made sure he stayed on the bed as he fell, and then with a wave of her wand repositioned him on the bed. 

Andromeda said, “He took that well.” 

Lacus said, “Yes he did. I want a copy of course.” 

Andromeda said, “Of course.” She set the camera down. She said, “At any rate, while we are waiting on your husband to recover, I’ll continue. Some women are fortunate to have a buffer of magic around their wombs during pregnancy. It acts to protect the fetus as it develops. You are very fortunate indeed, as I have never seen one so developed. Nevertheless, I’m going to teach both you and Harry a charm that is sometimes used by broom riders which augments it. If you must ride a broom, or even fly that aircraft of yours, make sure to use the charm before hand.” 

Lacus said, “I can’t normally learn a spell before Harry does, well unless you have the detailed arithmancy of it.” 

Andromeda said, “I don’t, but there should be a copy in the Hogwarts library somewhere. I’ll go get it. It will give time for Mr. Potter to wake up.” 

-«oOo»-

It took Andromeda almost a half hour to return. She saw Lacus had gotten into the bed and now had Harry’s head in her lap where she was gently running her left hand through his hair. Lacus smiled as she saw her. She opened the book to the page she had bookmarked and handed it to Lacus. Poor Harry got used as a book rest, although it was obvious that the book must have been lightened in some fashion as it made little impression on Harry’s chest. 

Andromeda spent the time running a wand over Harry’s form and even asked Lacus to move her book at one point. She said, “Harry’s fine. I of course can’t tell you much about the time travel issues, but right now, both of you are fine.” 

Lacus said, “That is good to hear.” She went back to rereading the same dozen pages one more time. A few minutes later she said, “I think I understand the spell. Can you conjure something as a target?” 

Andromeda nodded. She pulled out her wand and conjured a three foot monkey who she then quickly stunned and laid down on the floor. Lacus simply pointed her wand at the monkey and a soft warm pink light flooded out and curled around the monkey’s belly before seeming to fade into its skin. 

Andromeda ran her wand over the monkey’s stomach. The pink glow reappeared along with a tracery of symbols. Andromeda said, “Excellent. I can hardly believe you could cast it just by first understanding the arithmancy. The only other thing that comes to mind is that your magic tends to be weaker than your husbands, and it would be better if the stronger of the pair of you cast the spell. Also as you have read, you cannot cast this spell on someone more than once a day. The spell’s strength fades over time, usually not lasting more than four hours or so.” 

Lacus said, “I understand. I am always grateful that he agreed to share his magic with me. I can cast with a lot more power if he is awake, touching me, and actively trying to help although for best results he also needs to know the spell. He is stronger though, although it takes him a strong emotion sometimes to truly bring out that strength.” 

Andromeda said, “Then I couldn’t begin to tell who should be the one to cast it. Let’s wake him up and see shall we?” 

Lacus smiled and began to gently tickle the sides of his stomach where his shirt had risen up. Harry jumped fractionally until he understood where he was then relaxed and snuggled back down as if to go back to sleep. 

Andromeda said crisply, “Wake up Mr. Potter.” 

Harry did so. Twenty minutes later, and half as many conjured monkey’s Harry had the spell down pat to Andromeda’s approval. Andromeda was obviously tired at this point. She sat in one of the nearby chairs and called in her daughter for additional help. 

She then had Lacus repeat the spell and Nymphadora generate a new monkey. She then had him repeat it five more times before she called it acceptable. It was fortunate that the protective spell was generally less tiring than conjuring. 

Andromeda then had Lacus cast the protective spell on herself and pronounced it excellent. She then told Harry to cast it on her daughter. Nymphadora looked at her with a questioning expression before shrugging and making herself a target. Harry cast the spell on her. 

Andromeda examined the result and said, “Your wife’s spell was technically superior but yours was about a third stronger and still a very good example of it. I know that she could cast stronger if you two worked together and you can practice that later, but if your wife feels ready, then I’d like to see Mr. Potter cast it on her.” 

Lacus said simply, “I trust my husband.” She clasped his hand as she said it to try to communicate that trust through their bond. 

Andromeda said, “Listen to me Mr. Potter before you cast. This is important. The spell is more protective the more power and focus you put into it. It also effectively last longer. Since you can’t cast it but once a day, it is important that you get it right and cast it at the right time understood?” 

Harry nodded soberly. 

Andromeda said, “One of those right times would be before any crazy flying, or stupidly dangerous death defying tasks, particularly in her first or third trimesters. Do you understand?” 

Harry swallowed and said, “I do.” 

Andromeda said, “Very well. Cast when you are both ready.” 

Harry got up on the bed and pulled his robes back just enough that his legs could brush against his wifes even as he took her right hand in his own left. He smiled at her and just seemed to get lost in her eyes for a minute when suddenly both their pupils seemed to shrink to pin pricks as a massive torrent of white magic seemed to coalesce on Mr. Potter even as a portion of it flowed visibly through to his wife where they had contact. 

Nymphadora looked in concern at her mother. Her mother saw her look but quickly returned her focus to Harry. His wand tip was glowing with a ball of pink light now as the spell seemed to crawl in slow motion from his wand and envelop her in a bar of magic. Andromeda got up and moved towards them as the spell continued to wind around her, seemingly forming a solid band of pink even as it settled in her skin. Andromeda stopped and watched as magic flowed for almost another thirty seconds into her. It finally tapered off. Harry slumped down and almost fell off the bed until a quick bit of wand work from her daughter righted him. 

Lacus was awake. She looked worried as Andromeda ran her wand over her womb. The brilliant wall of power reappeared under her spell. Andromeda said, “Your child should be fine. The spell appears to be every bit as perfect as your own. Unfortunately, I can’t even begin to read anything through it.” 

Andromeda then ran her wand over Mr. Potter and said, “Remind me never to do that again. Mr. Potter has a nearly depleted magical core. It is unheard of for anyone to deplete his core in one spell. Sure he did some spells before, but most of it was that one spell!” 

Nymphadora said quietly, “The power he knows not.” 

Andromeda said, “Perhaps.” After a few seconds pause Andromeda noticed Lacus’s worried expression. She said, “Mr. Potter should be awake by tomorrow. It may take a few days more for him to recover his core. Then again, some of the magic that flowed in you may flow back and quicken things a little. I just don’t know. The main thing is he not do it like that again. If your doing anything that requires that much power to protect your child, then you should not be doing it in the first place.” 

Lacus nodded. 

Andromeda said, “If you have no objections, I’ll have Poppy stop in and check on you both a couple times today. I’ll stop by in the morning. You should be able to do your normal tasks, although with your bond some additional time here may be useful. Either way there should be no need to stay here all day.” 

Lacus said, “I’ll stay. I can work on the design here with the team. I also need to find a replacement or two for me, should the aircraft end up needed beyond the flights I must take.” 

Andromeda asked, “Why a replacement? If your only flying it during the task, and you have to be there.” 

Lacus said, “Who can say what will be needed in the future? It should be a useful tool regardless. It also gives me a way to get around without relying on portkeys. The secondary crew should get some enjoyment out of it, and perhaps it will help to bring the two societies closer.” 

Nymphadora asked, “Are you the one flying it?” 

Lacus said, “No. I monitor things and control how much power the engines may use. In short, my position tries to keep them from doing any moves that might result in the aircraft accelerating wildly out of control and crashing. Cedric’s position controls the spells for braking as well as the stability charms. He also will have access to the two weapons we have planned. Harry’s got the actual flight controls as well as additional controls for each of the engines which sort of duplicate my own.” 

Nymphadora asked, “What kind of weapons?” 

Lacus said, “I think the twins are trying for that to be a surprise, although they were working with Hermione so I suspect at least one of them will be useful. Hopefully they won’t be needed.” 

Andromeda asked, “Why two sets of controls for the same thing?” 

Lacus said, “The design is far from perfect. The engines are all the same, even though the lift requirements are generally less. I can adjust the maximum each engine can output to make it easier to fly. Also, in an emergency I could remove some of those restrictions. It’s basically just a failsafe. Once I get things setup, the adjustment will probably be left alone. The position requires someone who will not do anything foolish. I can also assist with the braking charms in an emergency or use magic or air pressure to start engines. It basically requires someone very responsible that doesn’t mind a secondary role.” 

Nymphadora said, “Well the Weasley’s are out then. Hermione? No, she may be interested in developing the aircraft, but I don’t think she wants to fly that much.” 

Lacus said, “I haven’t asked her yet, but I suspect you are correct about Hermione.” 

Nymphadora said, “Well, quidditch team members would all be suspect there. No one that willingly plays that game can be said to avoid being reckless. Professor Vector perhaps? Neville doesn’t react quickly sometimes, so he may not be the best choice and Luna is known to get distracted at times. Fleur maybe? Actually, either Daphne or Tracy from Slytherin might be ideas there, if they wanted to practice. I can’t see either doing anything that would result in their own deaths, but then I’m not sure they would want to fly it in the first place.” 

Lacus said, “Fleur might work. Someone good at flying might be best for the alternate pilot position, although both Cedric and Victor might work there. They could swap positions I guess. Luna or Neville could also do Cedric’s position probably. I suppose we can just have a small class to teach people.” 

Nymphadora said, “Makes sense to me. I’d volunteer, but I’m not going to risk people’s lives on whether or not clumsiness would cause problems. I’m also only average on a broom.” 

Andromeda yawned and said, “I’m going to get going. I still need to make my rounds at the hospital. I’ll send Poppy bye to check over you later and be here in the morning as well.” 

-«oOo»-

In the end everyone they asked expressed an interest in learning how to fly the craft in one roll or another. Dobby delivered messages to Victor, Fleur, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Daphne, Cedric, and Hermione to meet in Harry’s quarters if they were interested in learning how to fly their aircraft. It was fortunate that while their quarters had access to the Gryffindor common room, it also had an entrance outside of Gryffindor so it wasn’t particularly difficult for everyone to enter. Lacus left Harry in their bedroom and met them in the common area that she shared with Meer who had her own bedroom. 

Daphne said, “So, what’s up? You mentioned learning how to fly your aircraft?” 

Lacus smiled and said, “First of all, I am pleased to announce that I’m going to have a baby!” 

They all congratulated her. Luna and Hermione even hugged her as if they were afraid to break her. 

Tracy asked, “Do you know the spell that broom fliers use? My mother taught me, just in case.” 

Lacus nodded. 

Tracy opened her mouth and started to speak then closed it. Finally she asked, “Can I check? My mother is a healer.” 

Lacus looked at her for a moment and then nodded. Tracy very carefully cast the detection spell and saw the solid wall of pink shrouding her womb in a wall of power. Tracy gasped, “What did you do?” 

Lacus said dryly, “Andromeda talked Harry through focusing his power. He’s now out cold in the other room. Don’t worry, Andromeda just looked and Poppy is due before long.” 

Tracy said, “Your kidding? Potter did this? I’ve never seen anything even remotely like it.” She gently let her fingers touch the aura only to pull back. 

Daphne said, “What do you mean?” 

Tracy glanced at Lacus for permission. Lacus nodded. Tracy said, “Run your fingers carefully over her womb.” The guys quickly turned around even though it was only a little of Lacus’s belly that was showing. 

Daphne carefully repeated her friends actions as her fingers brushed the slightly older girl’s skin. She said, “It’s like an overpowered intent ward. I could feel it almost judging me. Just what did Potter do? One things for sure, I’d hate to be the one that tried to hit her or cast at her. That ward is so overpowered it is far beyond a simple pregnancy safety charm. It is liable to lash out.” Lacus appeared torn at that bit of information. 

Tracy said, “Yep. I’d be careful. I seriously doubt that will wear off in a day either. There is just too much magic there. On the bright side your child is probably safer that it will ever be right now.” 

Lacus said, “Thank you. Andromeda thought everything was fine as well, but said she couldn’t actually sense the child due to the spell.” 

Tracy said, “I’ll have to talk with my mother, but Harry might be able to just renew that spell every day and maintain something close to that level with far less effort. I know I’d want the best, if it was me.” 

Lacus said, “You could be correct. I don’t remember anything in the Arithmancy that would prevent it from being added to, other than the minimum time between casting. It’s design is based on the natural protective magical shell some develop and I was fortunate enough to develop.” 

Tracy said, “I hope I’m that lucky if I ever have children. If you like I can see if my mother could stop by. She sometimes recommends supplements for pregnant mothers. You could run anything through your own doctor of course.” 

Lacus said, “Yes, I would like that. Could she come by in the morning?” 

Tracy said, “I’ll have to ask.” 

Daphne said, “Now what was this about teaching us how to fly your aircraft?” 

Lacus said teasingly, “In the womens cases, I had hoped at least some of you could take over my role sometimes in the craft which is to monitor and set things to try to prevent any horrible crashes. You see it needs someone very responsible.” 

Luna blushed a bit while the other women smiled. The twins said, “Oh, you wound us so. Why we are the very picture of responsibility.” 

Under her breath, yet audible Hermione said, “Irresponsibility maybe.” 

Lacus said, “Nevertheless there are three positions designed to control the aircraft. The pilot, the one who controls charms and weapons, and the role I had. You can all learn to do multiple jobs of course.” 

Lacus pulled a folder off the shelf and handed it to Hermione. “Hermione, can you make copies of the notes and explain things to everyone?” 

Hermione said, “Sure! If you don’t mind us spending a little money, I bet I could even get flight simulator software for your computer, or maybe even take them to an arcade.” 

Lacus said, “That is fine. Just be careful who you tell where your going. Not everyone is going to be thrilled with what we’re doing.” 

Hermione frowned, but nodded. 

Lacus paused for a half dozen heartbeats. She then asked, “Other than Hermione, does anyone here have inadequate wards?” 

Meer said, “Luna and I are staying at the Longbottoms to be safe.” 

Victor said, “My family’s wards are good.” 

Fleur said, “As are mine. Poppa has just recently upgraded them.” 

Daphne said, “Ours are good, but not state of the art or anything.” 

Cedric said, “We have excellent wards.” 

Tracy, Fred, George, and Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable. 

Lacus said, “That just leaves the Weasleys, Tracy, Daphne, and Hermione.” She pulled out a clean piece of parchment and a fountain pen. In her flowing script she quickly wrote a note and then used her wand to produce a drop of her own blood that she pressed below her signature into the note. She then called to Dobby who appeared. She handed him the note and said, “Take that to Hogwarts and give it to Ragnok.” 

Dobby paled. He said, “Dobby will obey.” 

Tracy asked cautiously, “What did you just send to Ragnok? He doesn’t even meet with humans.” 

Lacus said, “I authorized Ragnok to setup professional grade wards at anyones house who helped us significantly, as well as including your names to start with. Ragnok will probably delegate the task. I told him to use his own judgment about the details.” 

Daphne’s eyes open wide. She said, “Do you have any idea how much that might cost? Even if you somehow have access to the Potter vaults, that would likely dent it seriously!” 

Lacus said, “It is my own money, and the cost is unimportant. I’m also sure it won’t be abused. Everyone, including the ones staying at Neville’s house are welcome to get their home wards updated. Ragnok will appoint someone to do what is needed, no more, and no less.” 

Fred said, “I don’t think my parent’s will accept it, but I will mention it.” 

Lacus said, “That’s all I can ask.” Lacus looked around as if judging each of them. Finally, she said, “If I were to tell you a secret that you could not tell anyone else including your parents would you keep it? I couldn’t stop you from telling, but if the secret gets out to the wrong person a lot of people could die.” 

One by one they all agreed to keep the secret, even those who already knew it. Both Meer and Fleur looked a bit worried, but they nodded. Lacus told them what they expected during the third task. She didn’t tell them about her time travel. She left it unsaid as to how she knew, but said she could confirm it with the Headmaster if necessary. Fleur, Neville, Meer, and Luna spoke up as well. That those four also believed, seemed to be enough to convince the rest. 

Luna agreed to accept the wards, since they needed to protect their newspaper operation. Meer simply said her and her mother would remain at Neville’s if he didn’t mind. Both Tracy and Daphne said they would accept upgrades and expressed their thanks. They also cautioned against telling other Slytherins. Most were probably fine, but it was impossible to be sure. Hermione also said she would write her family and get them to accept somehow. Her home was in America, but that wouldn’t stop someone determined. 

Victor said, “So your aircraft is for more than just for task. You are also preparing for war or at least a battle.” 

Lacus said, “Yes. Yes I am. Time permitting, we may even make a second craft between the second and third task. Anything that can be done to prepare for that day I am doing. Hopefully it will not be needed, but I must try.” 

Victor nodded. He said, “We will do our part to prepare.” Fleur added, “Yes we will.” 

Lacus said, “Good. This group should also get together to practice fighting with magic. Even if all goes well, it is a good skill to have.” 

Meer said, “That it is. It would also be excellent preparation for becoming an auror.” 

-«oOo»-

Lacus said, “I have commissioned the goblins to create a hundred sets of their finest dragonhide armor. It will be comparable to the armor they do not sell. They are supposed to have it done by the time of the third task, but I will give it out as soon as we have it. I recommend wearing it as much as possible.” 

Victor said, “I already have a good set.” 

Lacus said, “This armor should handle significantly more. This should also disperse at least one killing curse.” 

Fleur, Victor, Cedric, and Hermione half shouted, “Impossible!” 

Lacus said, “It is nonetheless true. We can test it on a pig or something when we get it. Without someone magical inside, the armor likely will be damaged, but the pig should survive.” 

Hermione said, “You can’t cast the killing curse.” 

Victor shrugged. He said, “This I must see. I will cast it if you want. Learning it is not discouraged as much at Durmstrang and casting it on a pig is not illegal.” 

Hermione said, “Oh.” 

Lacus said, “Just remember that dodging is much better. I am only confident it will disperse one, and then there could still be concussive damage that remains from it. Also, if you get hit in the face or hands the armor would be useless.” 

Before he left, Victor said, “Not long ago I thought the young woman who managed to send a letter through my mail wards was clearly dangerous.” Hermione blushed furiously at that to which several noticed. Victor said, “Now, I am certain of it. I am also quite sure that you and your husband are more so. You may call on me at need. We will destroy them utterly.” 

Lacus said quietly, “Thank you.” 

After they left, an amused Meer said, “Well, if you weren’t married, I think he might have proposed.” A pillow flew up from the couch cover and batted Meer in the head. Meer said, “I thought you could only levitate metal.” 

Lacus said, “Whatever gave you that idea? The metal is much easier, particularly with the ones I engrave seals into. I can, however, levitate anything with some effort.” 

Meer tossed the pillow back in its place. She said, “Just wait till your not pregnant. You and me are going to have a pillow fight!” 

-«oOo»-

Poppy visited shortly afterwards. She grumbled at Mr. Potter’s ability to do amazingly stupid, yet powerful things with magic. She also could not tell more than Andromeda did, but said she would have to inform the headmaster about the condition since it could endanger foolish students. Her final parting comment was, “Tell Mr. Potter that if he does anything like this again I will keep him in the hospital ward for two weeks and make sure he drinks several flavorful potions a day.” 

Lacus smiled and said she would tell him. 

-«oOo»-

The next day Andromeda could not tell if the spell had diminished. Harry was awake and ravenous, but told not to cast any spells that could be avoided. They put off getting the new brooms until the following weekend. 

The following day Andromeda brought by the detailed arithmancy for her diagnostics charms. She gave that to Lacus while teaching Harry to cast the spells. He figured out the basic spell in an hour without understanding the arithmancy behind it. After that his wife cast a it on Harry and then her womb. Both worked perfectly. The second showed everything was normal with the child. At Andromeda’s suggestion Harry also tried. It turned out that as long as either Harry or his wife cast the spell, it could read through the barrier. 

At Andromeda’s suggestion Harry also cast the protective spell again, although this time he had clear instructions not to put much into it. Harry ignored them and cast it at considerable strength, but not the ridiculous level of yesterday. After being chided by both Andromeda and his wife, Andromeda cast the detection spell. It appeared to be stronger, but whether it was stronger than yesterday was unclear. Harry was mildly fatigued from casting the spell. Andromeda then told him not to cast again for another twenty four hours. 

Andromeda’s final words were, “Harry, I know your trying to do what is best for your wife and I support that, but I also know that what you did yesterday was reckless. If you are sick or heaven forbid kill yourself with foolishness, you know what will happen to your wife.” 

Harry sobered at that. He said, “I know. I’ll do my best to find a balance. This is just one of the few things I can do well, and they need all they can get. I can’t lose them. I won’t have us come all this way and even kill Voldemort just to lose her or the baby.” 

Lacus said, “Harry without you, I would probably already be dead from temporal fading. Without you, I’d have had no chance of making enough of a difference to really matter. You are a very smart individual, probably with an IQ not all that far from my own. You just haven’t been taught to use what you have been graced with. I blame those horrid relatives of yours. I’ve also got what I mentioned before to help me. You also have an ability I do not posses. Unless I see and understand the arithmancy of a spell I generally can’t even cast it at all unless you learn it first. I’ve seen you see a spell once, and duplicate it. You simply need to let go of your doubts and do it. That is something I will probably never be able to do. To top that off, you have the SEED factor. I suspect it is also native to you and not just something I managed to share, since my ability was very limited before I left you. Now I can almost enter it at will. I have seen it several times in both of us.” 

Andromeda said, “What is that?” 

Lacus said, “I had refrained from mentioning it, since explaining it doesn’t actually help one use it much and there are some dangers in overuse. It stands for Superior Evolutionary Element Destined-factor. Some say it is the next step is human evolution. It is rare, and probably occurs in less than one in a million. It could be higher than that though. It could be that the conditions to activate it are just so rare as to make it seem rarer than it actually is. It was first discovered in Coordinators, but there are also examples of Naturals possessing it. There is even talk of it throughout the history of mankind. It would often be referred to entering a Zen like state.” 

Harry asked, “But what does it do?” 

Lacus said, “It allows your mind and body to work in perfect unity. Calculations that would take an hour to work out on paper, you will instantly explore and make intuitive use of. I saw the memory of your flight against the dragon when I was unconscious. It allowed you to find the only safe path to victory there. It allowed you to fly a broom that should not have flown and to bring us both back safely. Just yesterday you used it and I felt myself responding and falling into it as well when you determined to cast that spell on me to the best of your ability. You did so. That spell may very well save either myself or my baby yet, particularly if we can maintain it. I’ve seen the ability allow a pilot to fire a laser beam that intersected other heavy bullets that were already in flight. It takes strength, will, and knowledge to change things for the better. It is fortunate that we both are strong in two of them.” 

Andromeda said, “You mentioned before dangers from use. Also, is there no way to train this ability?” 

Lacus said, “As near as I can tell the desire to protect, to avenge, or simply extremely focused resolve can bring the ability in focus. The third is how I managed the illusions in the great hall. The first is how Harry uses it, and it is why I said he didn’t really need training. He already used it when he needed to use it. As for damage, from what I saw of Kira, he was forced into a very sad situation where he was forced to fight and kill people he knew were good people, one of which was his childhood friend. He did this to protect other people that were precious to him. The emotional conflict tore at him badly, and I think his use of his SEED factor made it even worse, since in those bursts of insight you see not only all the possibilities but all the downsides of what you are doing, and even if you forget most of it moments later it leaves an impact. Later, after Kira had some time to heal he found a way to fight that he could fully believe in and he seemed to be fine and able to use the ability without side effects.” 

Andromeda said, “Incredible.” 

Harry said, “So I can train in the skill then?” 

Lacus said, “Kira eventually appeared to be able to control it, although it could have simply been a combination of need, resolve, and his desire to protect. He never told me the details. I never could control it before, although I can sometimes now. If one of us enters it, I think the other can somehow easily follow, yet I’ve no idea how it works, other than it is probably similar to how you can learn a spell easily without theory, and I can somehow learn it without the theory after you do. 

Harry nodded, obviously deep in thought. 

Andromeda said, “The ability would explain much. Perhaps it would even explain our own legends of Merlin and some other Heroes and legends. I wouldn’t be at all surprised if Dumbledore has it, or worse, Voldemort in some form. The few battles those two have had have been said to be legendary by those who witnessed them. If Harry is to be his equal, then it would make sense that they both had the ability in some form.” 

Harry said quietly, “I have no intention of being his equal, nor of giving him a fair fight. I know that we don’t intend that I’ll even have to fight him, but I can’t ignore the one prophecy. I feel that somehow, despite everything, it will come down to between us. It is another reason I have for forcing myself to become stronger.” 

Andromeda hissed, “That is incredibly dangerous!” 

Harry said, “I know. I’ve read all I could in the restricted section on the subject and am doing my best to stay in the safer zone, since I can’t afford to endanger my wife, but if I do nothing, and we do have to fight, then me playing it safe will save no one!” 

Lacus said, “I should have been paying more attention. I have been so busy. I know he has been very tired some days, and some days like when we built the building we used a ridiculous amount of his magic, but he always seemed okay, particularly after some rest.” 

Andromeda said, “It is not your fault. It is not as if you really had anyway to know what normal was, particularly for how you are. It also seems that Harry has avoided damaging himself so far.” She turned to Harry and said, “Harry, I can’t recommend continuing this, although I do understand your reasoning. Therefore, if you are going to continue this, I will at least insist on a full scan of you every morning, and I will ask Poppy to do one confidentially at night. This will help us make sure you don’t take this too far and end up harming both of you and the child. Can you agree to that, or do I have to have you confined to the hospital ward?” 

Harry said, “Of course. I hadn’t thought about getting medical checks so often, but it makes sense.” 

Andromeda said, “I’ll also insist that you avoid draining your core with heavy magic for at least four days before the final task. I’m not sure how to work around your need to reinforce the protective magic on your wife, but we will work out something and your core will need at least that long to fully recharge. There is also no point in going into a day like that without every advantage you can get.” 

Harry said, “Agreed.” 

Andromeda said, “Very well. I need to go now.” She turned to Lacus, “If he does anything else reckless, special ability or not, you have my permission to sick Poppy and Minerva on him. I believe she has a set of very special potions just for Harry.” 

Lacus smiled and nodded. Harry cringed, but kept silent. 

-«oOo»-

The trip to pick up and customize both the repaired old broom and the new two seat Firebolt model was somewhat anti-climatic. All the workers needed from them was for them to channel a steady flow of magic. They were able to do it all in an hour without breaks. Harry and Lacus together took brief gentle rides on both brooms. Then Harry and Lacus tested each individually. Lacus was slow and gentle, while Harry’s looked nearly reckless. She again reminded him of the potions that waited him and his flight smoothed out. They pronounced both brooms excellent and highly recommended them. 

-«oOo»-

There was now a second floor above one of the office areas in the new building. Hermione had started it, wanting an area all to herself to work. Victor had somehow noticed her efforts and started helping. That was nice of him, but she still wondered what he was doing there. Was he done with his own preparations? Later on the twins and then Harry and his wife helped her. Not long after that Daphne and Tracy arrived and began helping. Lacus ended up directing them to double the number of steel floor support studs and then support the middle of the room with a crossbeam and metal support poll. When they were done they had a single large room with a lot of space, windows, a staircase, and a half inch steel floor. 

Hermione picked out a dark green color for the carpet and it was delivered and installed a couple days later. The elves had found her a desk and bookcases, so she had her own work area. She also quickly had room mates. First it was Luna who seemed overjoyed at the idea of an area outside of Ravenclaw tower. Fleur’s team had asked as well and now her entire team had desks in the area, delivered by international portkey. They were of a white wood with clear varnish, as opposed to the deep walnut of the British desks. 

Fleur continued to help out as much as she could, which was mostly just to keep people from taking up Lacus or Harry’s time. Daphne and Tracy got elves to setup their own desks and bookcases and even professor Vector had a desk setup. When some guys asked for their own the existing girls pleaded that they wanted to keep it a girls only work area, which seemed to work, although Neville was often seen sharing Luna’s desk. So far, no one had volunteered to start building another floor in one of the other rooms. 

Since she gained an office, she had made several contributions to the project. One of her contributions was the charms on the engines that could take magic directly from someone in Lacus’s normal position on the left and then with an effort of will direct any of the engines to spin up to starting speed. It turned out not to be easy to create runes that would spin something at several thousand RPM. It was also quickly tiring to use, but it was better than having to create more precision gears. Once one engine was up, the air output from it could be used to spin up the others. If they were lucky, they would never run out of reserve air so wouldn’t need to use it anyway. She just hoped they never had to use it while in the air. That might be dicey although she supposed the braking charms might be enough to get them down in one piece. Overall though, Hermione looked forward to a time when they didn’t have to build everything from scratch. That old muggle car had helped, but mostly for the suspension, wheels, and seats, and even then all had been heavily modified. 

Another thing she had worked on was the weapons system. She was originally uncertain why Lacus had insisted on having effective weapons that would work against something like the dragons they fought before, but now she knew. Lacus feared that if things went bad they might have to kill Death Eaters. She hoped that was not the case, but feared it might be. Still, the other weapon they had should be useful to prevent the first from being needed in most cases. It was somewhat doubtful that what they had planned would work on actual dragons, but it was the best they could come up with. 

Currently, she had a problem. It wasn’t even a problem to do with the aircraft. They had solved those problems. No her problem was how to convince her parents to accept having wards installed without telling them why they should accept them, since even if she was willing to risk that secret getting out, it would mean her parents pulled her from Hogwarts. She was not sure how to solve that problem. So far the only plan she had was to say it was a complementary service, and she rather doubted the wards would be so unobtrusive as for her parents to buy that excuse. She considered going back downstairs to play the flight simulator game they had, but it was usually already busy. 

-«oOo»-

Fleur sat at her desk in the girls area. She had a perfect view of the beginning sunset out the window in front of her. So much had began this year and the future seemed so uncertain. Her new friend was going to be a mother. There was even a possibility that the child would be transferred to her own womb if it looked like the mother wouldn’t survive, although given that her own chances looked not much better, she doubted it. At least her sister should survive. 

If there was a good chance she was going to die before long then she wanted to do something, something impressive, yet she was unsure of what. Cedric was good company at the ball, but only that and she had no interest in leading him to believe something was there when it was not. She looked a couple desks over and saw Hermione sitting there fretting, likely concerned with how she was going to convince her parents to get the warding. Well, there was no point in both of them being miserable. She walked over to the younger woman and said, “Come fly with me.” 

Hermione looked up in surprise. “Fly? The jet is technically done, but flight tests aren’t till tomorrow.” 

Fleur smiled a roguish smile at Hermione. Her Veela charm wouldn’t have any effect on a woman yet she knew she had other charms. Now was perhaps a good time to use them to bring a smile to a deserving soul, and perhaps forget a bit of her own likely fate. She said dryly, “I was rather thinking of using a broom.” 

Hermione said, “But it’s cold outside and its high up and scary and..” 

Fleur’s smile grew wider and perhaps a tad wicked. She said, “It is nothing a warming charm won’t fix. Don’t you trust me?” Her voice was clearly teasing towards the end. 

Hermione sputtered. “Of course I trust you. Let’s go. Your right it is a nice time for a flight in the air. High in the air with the birds.” 

Hermione couldn’t believe that ten minutes later she was sitting in front of the statuesque silver blond and flying through the sky. She felt oddly warm and safe sitting in the arms of the foreign beauty. For a time they both let go of their worries and just flew through the sky. It was nice. They kept their leisurely tour around Hogwarts grounds until it was well after sunset. Under the light of the moon Fleur even floated them through her dorm window after using a very intricate unlocking charm on it. She could hardly believe that she had broken curfew, let alone got back in and not gotten caught. Ah hell, was that Katie Bell on the couch against the other wall? Well at least it wasn’t Lavender. That was a small mercy. 

Fleur turned to her, cupped her face in her right hand and said, “Thank you for coming to fly with me tonight Hermione. I rather enjoyed it.” 

Hermione could not quite resist brushing her fingers against Fleur’s as she touched Fleur’s with her own left hand. She said, “Yes. It was nice.” 

Fleur then smiled, got back on her broom and flew out the window that she then quickly closed. She would have to learn that unlocking charm. It looked well practiced and then maybe she could do this again sometime. 

-«oOo»-

Katie Bell hid a grin as she pretended to be asleep. Perhaps it was nothing, or perhaps it was a beginning. She, herself, was rather curious as to how it would turn out. Hearts would break if people learned of it. She wondered if Hermione realized that more than a few would break because she would no longer be available. Her hard work and drive to help team Hogwarts had impressed many, as had her first impression at the Yule ball. While she had not spent quite so much time on her image since then, it was clear she cared for it. The wind blown look she sported now was also quite fetching. A part of her wondered if this moonlight flight was a sign she might be able to get her into quidditch gear next year. She doubted it, yet couldn’t help but hope. Perhaps she could at least convince her to help them with strategy and planning then, maybe in agreement for silence. It was a thought. Any mind that could bypass mail wards and at least partially keep up with Harry’s wife would be an asset to the team, even if she didn’t actually play. Yes there was so much potential. She would just have to make sure the Weasley twins didn’t corrupt her. That would be a horror. 

-«oOo»-

More than half of Hogwarts came out to see the first test flight. The craft could handle nine people, including the three operators and three in each of the two rows behind them. The first test flight included from left to right Lacus, Harry, and Cedric. Behind them were Fleur, Victor, and Fred who had won the drawing for who got to fly the craft next after the flight testing was done. Behind them were the Headmaster, Minerva, and Septima who insisted they were there to make sure it was safe. They all had portkey’s provided by the headmaster that would work to get them to safety, even from inside the Hogwarts wards and Harry had continued to update the charm to protect Lacus’s baby. They thought it was now about as strong as it was when he first cast it, although it remained difficult to tell. Now, he just made sure that he found a few volunteer’s to supplement his magic when he cast it, and even then he only had to recover a days worth of energy lost from the ward, and not the power of the original casting. Most often his volunteers were Neville, Luna, and Meer. There at least he was taking no chances. 

Lacus said, “I’m turning on the air supply to spin up the front downward facing engine.” She turned the valve and almost two minutes later it was up to speed and burning. The engine only emitted a dull hum thanks to the silencing runes. 

Lacus said, “I’m now activating the other two ground facing engines. That will bring us very near to lift off.” Two minutes later they were also running. You could see dust stirred up outside the jet, but the clear cockpit canopy kept it out. 

Lacus said, “I’m now activating the back three engines.” They started to roll along the road to Hogwarts. Lacus said, “I’m shutting the back three engines back off for now. Everything looks good.” 

Lacus asked, “Is everyone ready to go?” They indicated their readiness and Harry pushed forward slowly on the ground engines throttles and soon they were accelerating up in the air. The front of the craft seemed to be tipping towards the ground, although after a small adjustment by Lacus the craft was level. The others remained quiet as they had been asked to. 

Lacus said, “I’m activating the runes to shrink and store our landing gear.” 

Harry pushed forward a little more on the throttles until Lacus said, “That is enough for now. We should be at thirty thousand feet in about two minutes.” 

Harry said, “Then I push them backward to nearly off while you light up the back engines?” 

Lacus said, “Correct. In a normal jet we would take off with only the back engines, but vertical take off is much safer, if you can do it.” 

The headmaster asked, “Then why would a muggle jet not do it?” 

Lacus said, “Because the extra engines would weigh too much to make the design feasible.” 

Professor Vector said, “We could do so much if we helped the muggles and they could do so much to help us.” 

Minerva frowned at that comment, yet gave a half nod. 

The headmaster said cautiously, “Be very careful where you say such things.” 

Lacus said, “Start easing your throttle back.” 

Harry did so and a half a minute later they were essentially suspended in air and the back jets were being spun up with compressed air supplied by the downward facing jets. 

Two minutes later the rear jets roared to life. Lacus shouted, “What is going on? What happened to the silencing spells?” 

Fred shouted, “I convinced Hermione to make them something we could turn off. Doesn’t that sound much better than silence?” 

Lacus glared at him, while Harry hid a grin. The engines quieted. Lacus said, “Keep sharp Harry. We are now going over two hundred miles an hour and accelerating. The flight test will be mostly finished once we reach Mach two unless something comes up to cause us to abort early. Cedric, you are supplying the power for the stability charms. Are there any problems there?” 

Cedric said, “No, although the drain is increasing. I’m not sure I can maintain it at Mach two. I know we put up some additional runes in the back seats that people could feed power into and Harry could as well, but I’d rather he focus on flying.” 

Lacus tweaked the settings once more and said, “Did that help?” 

Cedric said, “A little.” 

Lacus said, “If those in back would reach down to the right side of your seats you will feel a small bar of metal with runes engraved in it. If the people in the back could grip those and supply a little magic, then I believe we can continue testing.” 

Minerva looked like she was near the point of objecting, but instead did as directed as had the others. If nothing else it gave her something to hold on to. 

Cedric said, “Wow. That helps a lot.” 

Lacus said, “Harry as we approach the speed of sound you are to make no attempt at turning, of if you must do it by the littlest amount possible. When we cross the speed of sound do not turn at all until things stabilize. Our existing course should be fine.” 

Harry smiled and said, “I remember our practices.” 

Lacus smiled as well. She said, “Ease the throttles a little slowly forward. If it gets two fast I’ll adjust it here. Do nothing sudden or unplanned, particularly on a test flight.” 

Harry said, “Will do.” 

The roar of the rear engines began to slowly overcome the silencing charms as they moved out over the ocean. Lacus said, “I’ve begun partially closing the air intakes on the back jets to prevent damage from supersonic airflow.” The jet engines output slowed slightly yet they continued to accelerate. 

Minerva looked downright freaked out at this point and Vector didn’t looked that much better. The headmaster just continued to smile as he looked over the side. 

Lacus said, “We will cross Mach one in a few seconds. It is possible that the stability charms will briefly be unable to smooth out our flight, but it should stabilize shortly afterwards. This crafts shape is a hybrid between being ideal for subsonic and for supersonic flight, so it should handle both well enough if neither particularly efficiently.” 

Minerva face if anything grew paler. Fleur grinned enjoying every minute of it. Victor too had enjoyment on his face. Fred was little better. The ones in the front were lost in concentration. 

The craft started to shake a bit, but then suddenly those in the back started concentrating even deeper and it smoothed out. Lacus said, “We are at Mach 1.05 and stable.” 

Harry moved the levers a little farther forward until they reached their maximum position. Lacus tweaked the settings a little bit and they moved faster still as they continued to accelerate. Ten minutes later Lacus said loudly, “We are now at Mach 1.5 and stable.” The roar from the jet engines was now making it difficult to hear each other. 

Minerva said, “Are we sure this isn’t enough? Isn’t this just for a tournament. I’m afraid to ask how far we are from Hogwarts.” 

Lacus said, “We have been traveling for twenty two minutes and are one hundred and twenty miles from Hogwarts. Relax. This is slow compared to apparition or portkeys.” Then she added mischievously, “Perhaps it will help give you an appreciation with just how amazing your magic is.” 

Minerva said disbelievingly, “Slow?” 

Victor said, “I can’t wait till I get a chance to fly it.” 

Harry laughed, but kept the course perfectly straight and level. 

Lacus said, “Mach 1.7. Just remember if you have to go anywhere unplanned and particularly at these speeds you’ll probably have to go above, if not well above forty five thousand feet to make sure you hopefully don’t crash into a jet-liner. The odds are small regardless, but we lack any kind of radar due to tournament rules.” 

Minerva said hesitantly, “Perhaps you could install some and then just not use it during the tournament.” 

Lacus nodded. She said, “I’ll look into it. The other problem is finding a system that is adequately shielded from magic, so I doubt one can be found or made anytime soon. If it is available, it likely won’t be something I can just buy.” She seemed lost in thought for a moment until she said absently, “Mach 1.8” 

Five minutes later Lacus said, “Mach 2. Okay Harry ease off the throttles slowly. I’d like to take about ten minutes to decelerate back under Mach 1.” 

Harry did so. As they crossed Mach 1 their was again momentary turbulence but it quickly settled out. 

Lacus said, “In case anyone missed it when I went over it in training, unless its is a true emergency don’t exceed Mach 1 anywhere near land. The sonic boom people will hear will be noticed by the muggles. Building damage is also possible.” 

Minerva covered her eyes with her left hand as if not wanting to think about what mess that would cause. 

Lacus said, “Okay Harry we are at Mach 0.5. You can begin turning us around. I’ll use the point me spell to set our course back to Hogwarts.” She held out her hand as it pivoted in the direction of Hogwarts and Harry gradually began to turn in that direction. Thirty seconds later and they were on course. 

Fred asked, “Can we go fast again?” 

Harry fought off another grin. 

Lacus said, “The plan was to accelerate back to ninety percent of the speed of sound until we got closer.” Harry nudged the throttles forward. Almost an hour later they were back with Hogwarts in sight and running at only fifty miles an hour.” 

Lacus said, “Now Cedric begin to slowly apply the braking charms.” He did so and they quickly slowed to standstill. Lacus said, “Let off and then apply them more slowly when we approach where we took off.” 

Cedric said, “Understood.” 

Lacus said, “I’m restoring the landing gear. Landing gear is down.” 

They eased around and with all three working together gently touched down. Minerva and Septima let out a sigh of relief even as a few house elves pushed a portable set of stairs into place. They got out and looked around. The only obvious casualty was the paint above the three rear engines, although a few spots of paint were missing around the aircraft. 

As everyone gathered around the test crew, Harry said, “I want to thank everyone who helped for making this all possible. This is a proud moment for the wizarding world, for it is the first time we have flown something of our own creation at twice the speed of sound.” 

Draco in the audience looked a little dubious. He asked loudly, “When do I get my ride?” 

Lacus smiled and said to everyone including Draco, “The test flight went mostly normal, yet it took more magic from those aboard than I had expected. I’d like for us to try to solve that if we can. It is not absolutely required since Mach two flying is not required, but I’d still like to try. I also want to check over everything, and in particular the rear engines to see what wear they have sustained. I’m guessing that test flights will resume in a couple days. Next Saturday will probably be the last Mach 2 flight before the tournament match on the following Saturday.” She then focused on Draco and said, “So, you can either catch one in a couple days or wait for that one.” Then, as if to sweeten the deal she added, “Mach two is ten times faster than a Firebolt can fly.” 

Draco said under his breath, “Impossible.” 

Some others around had similar comments. 

The headmaster said, “How about this. Under supervision I will allow two students nominated by each head of house to use my pensive to view this flight, so perhaps one from Gryffindor and Slytherin today.” They all looked excited to hear that, even Draco. 

The headmaster added, “Oh, and to be fair, if you view the memory, you have to go to the end of the line for the real thing.” That caused grumbling, yet there was still interest. 

Draco ended up going on the next test flight in a slightly improved jet. They still broke Mach one briefly. They also did more maneuvers, but Harry refused to do anything remotely approaching interesting, even after Draco mocked him. 

Severus went along on the test flight that occurred later the same day with the backup team. Victor did some wild maneuvers that the stability charms allowed him to pull out, even if they did annoy Fred and the others in the back seats who were providing magic so they wouldn’t crash and die a fiery death. 

Severus offered to let Lacus and his godson view the flight in his smaller pensive. After they were done both looked a little green. Harry looked on in concern. Lacus said, “Thank you professor.” Then more crisply she said, “It seems I need to explain again to Victor that the aircraft is not a broom, and the purpose of the stability charms is not to do incredibly risky stunts. Had they failed, with as close as they were to the ground, they probably would have died before even having a chance to portkey.” 

Draco said, “That was great. I gotta get me one of those. How much did you say you wanted for one?” 

Lacus’s glare settled on Draco before settling into a more normal expression. She said, “I don’t plan on selling any, although if your really interested stop by and help out in the shop from time to time. You could start by learning to play the flight simulator game. Muggle flight school should really be next. They would likely teach in something like a Cessna, which is a good starting aircraft. With a few minor spells, including the broom stability charms, or better yet their warding counterparts, it would likely be even better.” Lacus held out a hand and a view of a Cessna in an air show appeared, before vanishing. 

Draco said, “Why not a jet?” 

Lacus said, “They are much more dangerous, particularly by yourself. Only the spells we have added make this one safe enough to use and care must be taken when adding spells to muggle devices so important things don’t fail, even neglecting the laws I believe your ministry has. I’m not saying you could never fly one, but if you just managed to obtain one from muggles somehow and tried to fly it you would probably end up killing yourself. Worse, the attempt is liable to kill many more people depending on where the crash occurs. It is best to start simple.” 

Draco said, “Then why build a jet in the first place? Why not just build that one you just showed.” 

Harry glared slightly at Draco, but said nothing. Snape looked on as well. 

Lacus said, “One reason was that the jet engine I had in mind to create was simple enough to be made in the time we had. I don’t think I could have made a regular internal combustion engine in that time with the equipment we have, but if you buy one then you won’t have that issue. I also needed something with vertical take off and landing potential, since we have no real airstrip.” 

Draco asked, “And your other reasons?” 

Lacus smiled and said, “I’ll let you figure those out.” 

-«oOo»-

Lucius Malfoy reread the latest report from his son and then threw it down in disgust. It seemed even his prodigy was beginning to become taken with the Potters and their junk. He actually mentioned the idea of buying one of their airplanes. They could travel across the world in a small span of heartbeats. What need they of muggle toys? The only advantage he could see is at least his son appeared to be thinking a bit more rather than just doing rather dumb things and expecting his father to bail him out. It did, however, seem that he would have to once again redirect his thoughts after the year was over. 

The good news was that his plans were proceeding well, and if one trap didn’t work, there was a very good chance another would. It was a shame he had to wait till the next task to set them in motion, but it was only then that the Hogwarts wards were lowered enough to make it feasible. The sheer number of people expected to be about would also help a great deal. 

-«oOo»-

Prince Charles stared at the latest report. There was still no news of what the death eaters were actually up to. They knew they were moving and likely planning something, but did not know what. He had given Dave standing orders that he could intercede if doing so was necessary to preserve the life of the Potters. He had wanted to do more, but the problem was Lacus had not done more, and second guessing the one person who logically had more information than they had, could turn out bad. She had as much admitted to at least guessing that he might have known about her by now when she tasked him with saving his wife’s life. He had not done much there yet, although he did add a covert team to her normal security detail that she did not know of. Her main team did of course. 

The really difficult problem he could not solve was the affair. There was no guarantee that Camila would keep quiet if he broke it off with her. It didn’t help that part of him didn’t want to break it off with her, but he knew Diana deserved so much better. Worse, he could not afford the scandal, not when there was a code black going on. Worse still, he was deathly afraid of dying as a result of the code black and facing his heavenly father as things were now. The Cardinal had expressed grave concern for his soul when he had confessed that issue. He very much doubted he would see heaven if he didn’t somehow make things right. With a sad resolve he asked his butler where Diana was. It seemed she was taking a nap and expecting to wake soon. He made the long journey to her rooms carrying the reports from his MI-5 director. That was something else that was wrong. Man and wife should not sleep in separate rooms so often. 

He saw her there sleeping and for a moment his heart remembered the day they married. She truly was a wonderful woman that he did not deserve. She was beautiful, both inside and out. He could not ask her to forgive him, yet perhaps she could find the strength to help guide his actions in the coming days. Lord knows she was better at seeing to the heart of the matter than he was at times. His own education had been filled with so many lessons about spotting treachery and deception, that he saw it even when it was not there. He knelt over her sleeping form and gently shook her shoulder. Her frown at seeing him hurt and made him feel so ashamed. 

He got down on his knees as she sat up on the edge of her bed and looked at him. His knees hurt more and more these days, but much less than facing her eyes now did. He looked in her troubled blue eyes and said quietly, yet sincerely, “I am truly sorry. I am going to break it off with Camila as soon as I can. I am not asking you to forgive me, but I am asking for your help. Please help me guide our people.” 

Diana asked, “What has gone wrong? Did the press find out?” 

That hurt him more, yet he felt it a fair accusation. He said, “No. They do not know. I could almost wish that was the problem. My sins would be revealed and then perhaps those I’ve hurt could begin to heal. It would be simple.” He smiled bitterly at that before his expression again shifted to one of sadness. 

Diana’s expression changed to more one of curiosity. She asked, “Then what is it? How can I help the people?” 

Charles entered the combination in the suitcase and opened it. He said, “The MI-5 director has declared a code black.” 

Diana gasped then stared at her husband as if judging the truth of his words. 

Charles opened the briefcase. He said, “Are you familiar with the Wizarding world and their use of time travel and the limitations that go along with it?” She should be, given she was in line for the throne, but he honestly could not remember if she had been briefed. 

Diana nodded. Charles said, “There is a confirmed prophecy. Actually there are two, but this one is the most important, and only reinforces the other.” 

He said, “A mortal woman shall fly through the fires of time to challenge fate. Alone, with unseen wounds, she will come into the world. She will seek to become one with the child of destiny to heal him of darkness, even as her own wounds remain. Their bonding will sustain her for a time, yet cannot overcome fate’s justice. Should the destined pair fall, all will fall, and silence will envelop the world.” 

He handed her the paper that showed their wedding and said, “This is the young woman and her husband.” She spent several minutes reading the article. He caught her smiling and couldn’t help but smile himself until he remembered why he was here again. 

He pulled the much folded paper out of his back pocket. He said, “I’m afraid that even my confession was brought about by that young woman. I should have told you long ago. I have already added additional security to your detail I haven’t told you about.” 

She looked at him in puzzlement as he held out the letter from Lacus with shaking hands. She took it and begin to unfold it as he said, “I want you to know that we will prevent it. No matter the cost. No matter if you decide to divorce me today. We will stop it. Understand that. We will prevent it.” 

He looked on as his wife read about how she had died and how badly he had failed her as her husband. He could see her heart breaking as she read the tear stained letter, yet he did not have the right to comfort her. He waited for her to finish. She then appeared to reread it. He waited again. Finally he said quietly, “I truly am sorry. I will leave the information here. You can either ask the head of your detail to return it to me or lock it in your private vault when you are done with it. Only the head of your detail has the security clearance to carry that briefcase and it must first be locked to reactivate its security.” He hated to go on about security, but they like everyone else had to follow the rules, and he wasn’t about to leave a briefcase armed with a small thermite bomb without a reminder. 

He started to walk out. He could see tears running down her face as she read Lacus’s elegant script another time. Finally he asked, “Would you like me to ask your mother to drop by? I can send a car.” 

She nodded. He gave her one last longing look and unlocked, then relocked her door. He told her guard quietly, “Lady Diana has received some unpleasant news. Make sure she is not disturbed. I will try to get her mother to visit soon.” The guard nodded. 

He walked a few more feet and then turned and said, “Watch over her carefully. She is a better person than I. Our people will have need of her in the coming years.” 

The guard nodded soberly as he left. A minute later another guard came up. This one was an older woman with brunette hair. She said, “So, he finally told her huh?” 

“So it would seem. You’d better get back to your post.” The woman returned back the way she came to her little room and saw the woman from the covert team still looking at a monitor. It showed the princess crying and going through the material in the briefcase. The image was large, yet the image was blurry so it was impossible to make out details. She said, “I believe the prince has finally told his wife of his infidelity.” 

The younger red-head nodded. She said, “It is likely something more, but I doubt we have the clearance to read what was in that case. Still, it is as well our team insisted on adding the blurry camera monitored only be women. I don’t think she will suicide, yet something big is going on. The MI-5 commander doesn’t pay social calls, particularly multiple times at two in the morning.” 

“There is also the chance that after hearing whatever news she heard that she will fail to take as much care as she should and leave herself open to some nut case.” 

The red head said, “Worse, that folder could easily contain a list of nutcases that may be gunning for her or worse. Spread the word. Everyone is to remain on extra alert. I’ll have a quiet word with the head of her majesty’s personal guard and try to convince her to increase the level of protection there as well. We can’t do much officially until we get orders, but I fully intend to do what can be done. 

The brunette said, “Our prince may be a cheating arse, but I pity whatever put that look on his face. I suspect that very soon some bad people are going to die messy deaths.” 

The red-head said cryptically, “If we can find them.” 

-«oOo»-

Lacus had directed and helped their team with the final upgrades and modification to their jet. During all of the testing, only one of the high speed video recorders had failed, which was actually better than she had expected. Oddly enough all the stereo equipment other than one musical keyboard was still working. The muggle studies professor had examined the truck they brought back and even learned enough to drive it around and show the class, but she soon lost interest in it. Oddly enough, Minerva had not. She would sometimes be seen driving it down to Hogsmede and back, although Lacus did have to help her arrange with Gringotts to deal with fuel. She dreaded the day she would have to explain how to do the rest of the trucks service. Perhaps Minerva could take it back to a muggle mechanic then or maybe she could convince the twins to do it. Somehow she just did not see Minerva McGonagall changing oil. She did not see herself doing it either, although she would if she had to. 

Hermione and professor Vector had learned much from her own earlier work and had rewritten the stability rune array from scratch and modified them to be tailored to this particular vehicle. They had also integrated a heat runic scheme into the engines so the heat would better dissipate over the outer surface of the craft to better protect the engines. All in all, it was an impressive piece of work. Lacus had modified their final work to automatically hide traces of itself until a correct counter key was drawn in magic the same as with the armor design for Gringotts. Nothing had been done about the paint burning or being blasted off during flight, but it was easy to repair, and the engines operated cooler now, so it was less of an issue. 

The engines had surprisingly taken almost no wear from their earlier flight tests. It seemed that as long as magic flowed through the craft, the runes inscribed in the engines truly did work as designed. It would still be better to replace parts with high precision bearings and better designs that would also include similar runic schemes, but that would be a matter for another time. 

The key stability issue from the first run had been the fact that the downward facing jet engines stuck out a little on the top and bottom. Making them the same size as the other engines had been a concession she had made due to time. Her own recent calculations had shown that minor shrinking charm work along with stabilization rune work would easily address that issue. That would also change the output of the engines a little, but that was countered by adjusting the shrinking charm on the front engine to reduce it more in the vertical direction than in the horizontal. 

Daphne had surprisingly come up with a very helpful improvement. She had a good start on a set of runes that would transfigure the surrounding metal to cover the jet engine intake and exhaust on command. Her work had a couple of flaws, but they were easily fixed. Daphne and her had placed these arrays on the top and bottom of the downward facing jet engines as well as the wheel storage area. The combustion air for the rear engines came from grill covered air scoops on the bottom of the craft. Now those air scoops gradually transfigured themselves smaller and more aerodynamic as their speed increased. It should protect the rear engines from supersonic air flow much better than before. It was another thing that magic made possible. The only thing she had truly neglected was to check for failure modes from bird strikes, but there was enough redundancy that they should be okay and they simply lacked the time. 

She had also reworked the aerodynamics of the jet, although that required repossessing her computer from the flight simulator fans. It was still a swept wing design, if a bit slimmer one now. Anyone very tall may have to sit in the back most seat now. The wing tips had also been modified to be more of a gradual curve that extended a little behind the actual wing a little bit. The flaps had also been tailored to be narrower overall and especially towards the wing tips. It took surprisingly little force to change their course with how light they were. All in all the jet was far in excess of what they needed to win the task. They were apt to lose that anyway due to some questionable parts orders and machinery used, but the goal had been to show what was possible to both Hogwarts, and to the audience that would attend and they would do that. 

She thought of her Husband. If she focused she could see through his eyes even at this distance. His vision was so much better than when they had first gotten married. That was a happy thought. He was now fighting for all he was worth against Victor, Cedric, Severus and surprisingly the headmaster. Harry’s opponents were clearly not going all out, yet Harry was still doing quite well. It would do him good to learn to fight against multiple opponents. It was a skill that only practice could develop to its fullest. Off to the side Daphne, Tracy, Minerva, and Filius were apparently recovering from some mock battle of their own. She smiled. They were all working so hard. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nymphadora look over at her in concern as she made her way into the girls office. She saw the Beauxbatons team and Hermione were hard at work. Surprisingly professor Vector was also there. Perhaps Hermione and her were helping them. If so, she wished them the best. It seemed that the guards that were supposed to keep everyone honest were missing again. That had happened more often of late, but by then it was obvious that the participants cared very little about secrecy or who won, and if they did not, then why should the chosen watchers. That was not to say that excitement had wanned any. Tomorrows event had been sold out for weeks. 

She asked, “Is everyone about done? I wanted to return to Hogwarts soon.” Left unsaid was that she wanted to go prepare Harry’s bath and perhaps help him into it. He should be very sore tomorrow, yet the magic given to them by the Veela ceremony healed that much after only a night’s sleep. The knowledge she applied from several books on massage probably helped as well, even though he would continue to insist that she didn’t need to do so. She was particularly grateful that he was a fast learner since he always returned the favor. 

Behind her Nymphadora gave them all a pointed look and gestured to the door. Sinestra said, “Yes, I think it is time to call it a night. Tomorrow promises to be a long day.” 

They left the building and started on the walk back. The full moon lit their path. As Lacus closed the small door behind them she placed a hand on the wall and the building seemed to shimmer briefly as the wards again locked and secured the building. 

Vector said quietly, “Someday I will understand the ward scheme you used there. I have spent hours and hours talking with Bill, yet the layers seem endless.” 

Lacus asked quietly, “How goes the work there? They will have them in time won’t they?” 

Vector said quietly, “Yes, they believe so. They have already tested several prototypes and were quite impressed. They are still trying to improve their understanding before creating the final sets so as to improve the final product, but they plan to start on them soon in any event.” 

Lacus said quietly, “That is good to hear.” 

-«oOo»-

Lacus sat relaxing in the hot water of their luxurious bathtub. It was a level of decadence that would never be tolerated in a space colony. Water could not be wasted so frivolously there. She ducked her head under the clear water briefly. She had no need to wash her hair just yet, having done so just yesterday. Instead she was preparing to exploit one of Harry’s weaknesses. He particularly liked the look of her like this. She smiled her best smile as she gazed at herself in the mirror. Her long hair seemed almost red now as it clung to her. 

She sent a nudge to Harry’s mind to get him to briefly look through her own eyes. They still couldn’t talk directly with each other mentally, yet they could get their point across. She grinned at the response she felt, even if it did cause him to get stunned yet again. She felt his impatience and eagerness to be with her. She sent back feelings of patience. Soon enough he was enervated. He then got up and then begged off further practice. Lacus was unsure if Harry’s trick to sometimes be able to throw off stunners was his own magic, or sharing his magic and blood with her allowed it. It was definitely one trick they wanted to keep secret. 

Hopefully tomorrow would be uneventful. If not, they had done what they could. They had also learned that the third task was going to be a complete repeat of the task in the first timeline. The headmaster had insisted on keeping it the same and not increasing the difficulty as they had with the first task. His supposed reason was to avoid the risk to the crowd the first test caused. The real reason was to hopefully prevent the fake Moody from changing anything else that they couldn’t predict. It didn’t matter. The task itself was but a bump in the road save that they would have to be increasingly vigilant. 

It turned out that the second task had been changed, as much for safety, as to create something plausible. Nine people to rescue three hostages was just overkill and the Merpeople probably didn’t want to have any children of the Loch Ness monster added to make things more interesting, as Durmstrang’s headmaster had suggested. 

Lacus felt Harry grow closer. She picked up her wand from a side table and transfigured a bright yellow super soaker out of the water in the tub. When he opened the door to the bathroom she fired. 

Harry yelled in mock annoyance, “Lacus!” as he kicked his shoes off and entered the tub otherwise fully clothed. He pulled her to him and sealed her lips with a lingering yet gentle kiss. Yes she had to be careful because of the child, but it would not do to forget to live. Tomorrow would come. The final task would come, and spirits willing they would live to raise their child afterward in a peaceful world. That was their dream. That was their goal. They would achieve it, somehow. 

-«oOo»-

Barty Crouch Junior sat in his quarters as he reviewed his plans. He suspected that Lucius or one of the others had arranged for the dragons in the first task to break free. He half expected something similar for the second task. He just hoped he would not be forced to try to protect Potter, else the oaths he had given before the judges might come to bite him, even if his name really wasn’t Alastor Moody. He had originally planned to give them indirect help, but it was quite obvious that they did not need it. 

The good thing was that he was ready for the third task. His master had helped considerably with the plans and the backup plans. The cup would still be a portkey of course, since it never hurt to cover ones bases, but even if Harry somehow discovered the portkey, his destiny was certain and he would see quite the surprise when he was delivered to his fate. No chances would be taken with this dangerous pair. His master would return and provide true leadership for this world. There would be an end to the nonsense about cooperation and working with the muggles to achieve greater things that the Potters spouted. They were born with the power to be kings, and they would take their rightful place in the world. It would be glorious.


	12. Chapter 12

Author’s Notes: The theme song for this chapter will be, "Faith of the Heart" by Rod Stewart. It was the theme song from Star Trek Enterprise. It just fit this chapter somehow. 

This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment. 

  
**Destiny**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Twelve»-_ **

Hermione frowned briefly when she was awoken early by Lacus, then she smiled and glanced at the relatively thick journal that was in her hands. 

Lacus said quietly, “This has runes on it that are keyed to you. Only you will be able to read it.” Hermione nodded, now very curious. Lacus gave her the book and then gave her a warm hug before saying, “Thank you very much for all your help.” She then walked out. 

Hermione opened the book and read. It said, “Hermione, I give this to you. I do not know what the future may bring. I leave the knowledge herein to use at your own discretion. I have written nothing down that I thought could do more harm than good, but one can never know how knowledge will be used in the future. Sometimes it is better to wait for some things.” 

“Should you not wish this role and should I be lost either today or in the future, then I ask that you break the runes and see that Prince Charles or Princess Diana get this book. I am considering giving them a copy of some of this information, but your edition has more in it. I believe they can be trusted although I do not know them, as I do you. Enclosed is an address that should still get through to the prince. You could also simply copy pages and then apparate to a mail box and mail them, should you wish to do things that way. Again, I leave it all to your discretion, although I caution against further action until after the Tri-Wizard tournament is over. My thanks again and my apologies for leaving this burden to you.” 

Hermione turned the page and read the summary of the first invention. It discussed how to formulate light emitting diodes that were orders of magnitude more efficient than what currently existed. It even gave very precise chemical formula as well as the recommended methods of fabrication. It spent more than thirty pages on this one item and even discussed how to build very efficient power supplies to power them. Some of it was typed, while the figures were hand drawn in Lacus’s own precise hand. What really surprised her was her analyses of the impact of them. They would last nearly forever and reduce the cost of electricity for lighting to a tiny fraction of what it was now. The information here was priceless and she had just given it to her to do what she wanted with it. If the books thickness was any indication there must be dozens of things in here of a similar value all explained in detail. She carefully locked the precious book in her trunk and then activated its ward scheme before getting ready for breakfast. The second task would start soon. 

-«oOo»-

Harry grinned as he got Tonks, Fred, George, and Hermione to touch his back and send him power. It felt incredible. He used all of that power to strengthen the magical shield around his wife’s womb that would be needed to protect their child today. When they were done the others were tired, while he had already mostly recovered. 

After she caught her breath, Tonks said , “Just to let you know Harry. We aren’t your personal battery! It’s for the kid.” 

Harry smiled and waved his thanks. They were ready. 

-«oOo»-

Harry smiled as they walked up the road to Hogwarts to be with the other champions. All the teams were now wearing form fitting one piece uniforms. They were Fleur’s idea and her and her teams creation. The guys had deep blue long sleeve one piece uniforms that had to be closed and opened with magic, while the girls had the same except they were a much lighter blue color, similar to the color of Beauxbaton’s uniforms. The girls uniforms were also form fitting, yet retained modesty. All in all Harry quite liked them. 

They uniforms also had a silver triangle pointing upward in the middle of each persons chest with the coat of arms of the school they represented at the top of the triangle and the other two schools at the bottom. Their helpers were out there as well, with Luna and Neville proudly representing Beauxbatons for the day. The old wizard who was Victor’s assistant was the only exception. He wore formal black robes. 

Harry looked around. He was standing in front of the portable stairs used to board their craft that Lacus had recently named Akatsuki. It meant dawn in Japanese. It seemed fitting somehow. As they stood there, he thought he saw Hermione glance over at Fleur. They had become better friends than he would have expected in so little time. Perhaps it was fitting. Both, barely knew anyone at Hogwarts, yet they had become friends. 

-«oOo»-

Albus Dumbledore wore his best regalia as he stood on the judges platform. The platform was above even the bleachers they had moved to the tops of all four main towers at Hogwarts. All four towers were filled to capacity. Omnioculars were seen ready to use by most. 

He walked up to the microphone that the twins had setup. No one was sure if the electronics would survive on top of Hogwarts, but this equipment was said to be simple and well shielded, whatever that meant. He spared a look at what they called a generator that was sitting atop one of the smaller towers. It had been surrounded by silencing charms so it was thankfully quiet, even if he could smell a puff of pungent smoke from time to time. 

If this gadget worked it should be a great help since otherwise he would have to repeat himself for at least three different directions. He tapped the microphone and was surprised at the thuds that were heard. He casually pocketed his hand and pretended not to be responsible as he took the final step to the microphone. 

He said, “Good morning ladies and gentlemen.” The audience too seemed surprised at his amplified voice coming from more than one direction. He said, “I now present to you the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament! Our contestants have worked hard to prepare for this task. The Hogwarts team designed, built, and tested a very impressive cart using both muggle science and our best magic!” 

That brought surprised looks from the people as they stared down at the curiously nearly triangular thing that the team was getting into. It had a large clear canopy where one side flipped up to let people in. 

Albus said, “The Beauxbatons team as you can see, or perhaps you can’t has harnessed the mighty power of thestrals. Unless you are directly touching one, they can only be seen by those who have witnessed death.” 

The crowd watched. Many of them saw the team seemingly sitting in air after they had levitated each other on top of the animals. An aura of surprise an anticipation began to build in the crowd as those who could see described the black nearly skeletal creatures to those who could not. 

Albus said, “The Durmstrang team has created what would no doubt qualify as a master work. They have crafted sets of wooden armor that snap around their arms, back, and legs that together somehow allow one to fly. It is probably similar to how a broom works, but as it is not a broom, it easily qualifies for this tournament.” 

The crowd looked down at the Durmstrang team with curiosity. It didn’t look impressive, but then neither did a broom. 

Albus said, “The race will be for one hour. Whoever is in the lead at the end of an hour will be declared the winner. The contestants must clear several markers for every lap around the perimeter of the Hogwarts grounds, but are allowed to go further out if they choose to do so.” 

The audience was now leaning down in their seats as a whining noise began to drift up from team Hogwarts odd contraption. 

-«oOo»-

Harry said, “Are the modified silencing wards working?” 

Lacus said, “They are. When they are active only the inside of the craft will be isolated from jet noise.” 

Harry grinned, even as a walkie-talkie on the dash said in a twins voice, “All is ready. If anything happens out of the ordinary we will let you know.” 

Harry picked the device off of its clip and said, “Thanks again guys.” 

Lacus said, “Beginning accelerated launch sequence. Air pressure is stable. Fuel is full and fuel pressure is nominal. Central rear engine is spinning up. I’m leaving the other two off, since they have no purpose at these speeds.” 

Harry saw the other teams already in motion and ahead of them. He was particularly interested in Victor’s armor. If you could wear that under your clothing.. It wasn’t as fast as a Firebolt, but it was impressive. So were Fleur’s thestrals for that matter. The thestrals were actually easily outpacing Victor’s team. 

Two minutes later Lacus said, “Levitation engines are up to ignition speed. Beginning fuel flow.” The roar outside picked up in noise as the craft slowly began to move up in the air. Akatsuki quickly rose to five hundred feet in the air then just seemed to hang there. The middle jet engine on the rear roared to life and they took off. 

-«oOo»-

In the stands Draco Malfoy sat with his father. Draco said, “Just wait. You won’t believe how fast that thing moves when they get it going.” 

“Must they make it so loud?” Lucius asked. 

Draco said, “It was quiet inside. Hey, they only turned one of the engines in the back on. That sucks.” 

His father asked, “Why would they only use the one?” 

Draco shrugged. He said, “I doubt they need more than one for this.” 

His father returned to staring at the oddly shaped craft. 

-«oOo»-

The craft quickly caught up with the others who were flying much lower. Seconds later they had passed and were still accelerating even as Harry let their course drift wider. Harry had no intention of following the precise outlines of the immediate Hogwarts grounds like the others. Instead he would follow a course nearly triple the size and try to cruise at just under the speed of sound. One engine could manage that, if barely. The course should have gradual enough turns to be safe for his wife and unborn baby. 

-«oOo»-

The crowed went wild. The Hogwarts colored jet was easy to see as it roared past the other contestants and then went on to the next. You could see the heads of people in the crowd twist as they followed it with their omnioculars. 

Albus said, “Would you look at that? Team Hogwarts has already done three far bigger laps while the Beauxbatons team just finished their first. Team Durmstrang is in third place at only half a lap. I’d bet they won’t mind too much though, once they get orders for their new invention! It could make quidditch a whole new game.” The crowd cheered even louder. 

The youngest Weasley brought a folded message to him that he quickly read. He paled as he grabbed his own omnioculars and stared off in the direction of Hagrid’s hut. 

-«oOo»-

The walkie-talky in front of Harry said, “Harry, there is a problem. We were hoping you could do something. If not, you need to get to safety.” 

Lacus grabbed the device from its clip in front of Harry, leaving Harry to fly. She said, “What is it Hermione?” 

Hermione said, “A full grown nundu has been spotted near Hagrid’s cabin. They can kill whole cities and it is headed towards Hogwarts.” 

Cedric cursed. 

Harry asked, “Will our weapons kill it? I know we haven’t done much testing.” 

Hermione’s voice said, “They would probably kill it, but that is not enough. If you don’t have a really hot fire toxins will become airborne. George already sent a note off with Ginny to the headmaster, so the professors should hopefully protect the audience at least, even if they are still bound by those stupid oaths.” 

-«oOo»-

Albus grabbed the microphone and said, “Listen carefully. It is necessary for everyone’s safety for them to follow me down into the great hall. There I will put Hogwarts into lock down.” 

One random witch shouted, “Why would we do that? This is just getting good.” 

Albus said, “Remain calm and begin your journey to the great hall. A full grown nundu has been sighted near the forbidden forest heading towards Hogwarts. We will be safe inside the great hall.” 

Panic erupted as one after another struggled to be the first down the staircase. Their were broken bones and injuries but thankfully no one died. Albus noted that the elder Malfoy had sat quite close to the staircase in the first place and was one of the first to go down, along with his son. 

-«oOo»-

Harry saw the top of the castle in the process of being evacuated. He said, “We need to get the others.” 

Cedric asked, “Will this craft protect us from a nundu?” 

Lacus said hesitantly, “I believe so. The canopy automatically seals and part of the runic array acts like a bubblehead charm to keep the air fresh.” 

Cedric said, “Good enough.” 

Akatsuki floated in front of Fleur’s team. 

Fleur’s team paused, saved for the wingbeats keeping them in air. Fleur asked, “Is something wrong?” 

Harry said, “There is no time. A nundu has been sighted.” Even as Harry spoke Lacus grabbed Harry’s hand and quickly levitated the whole Beauxbatons team into the cockpit. Fleur remained mostly calm, while the other two yelled in fright, before calming down once they were seated. The thestrals quickly took off in the direction of their herd. 

Akatsuki quickly moved in front of Victor’s team and opened the cockpit. Fleur waved them in and they floated in on their own power. The canopy settled back in place just as a half dozen bursts of green light splashed over the front of the ship, but seemingly doing no damage. Harry said, “Cedric, get the weapons ready. Some people are going to die.” 

The others faces grew grim as Cedric looked over the controls in front of him. They only had the two weapons, yet they were both effective, in theory. 

Lacus gently laid her right hand over Harry’s arm. She said softly, “Please do not kill them.” 

Harry looked pained at her words. They had just tried to kill them all, including his wife and their unborn child. If his wife hadn’t been so paranoid and added the killing curse warding scheme to their craft they would be dead right now. He had to act, but he could not disappoint her. Harry said, “Fine. Use Fred’s gummy goo gun.” 

The jet quickly eat up the ground to where the half dozen wizards were hiding just outside of the quidditch pitch. He maneuvered the craft in front of them. When they were close Harry yelled, “Fire!” 

A thick stream of pink goo splashed over them and disrupted the bubblehead charms they were maintaining. It quickly expanded trapping the would be killers in a ball of goo with only their heads sticking out. 

Cedric said, “Nice! How long is that supposed to last?” 

Lacus said absently, “It should last days without the counter potion. The gum probably won’t work on the nundu though. If it starts giving off poison it will drift on the wind. It could easily enter Hogwarts.” 

Harry said, “Cedric, I’m going to spin around the nundu. You don’t need to get it with the gum, but I want you to try to create a pen for it with the gum. Then we will switch weapons.” 

Cedric said, “I’m ready.” As Harry begun to spin the craft around the vile creature, a line of gum formed a rough circle around. It was roughly twenty feet in diameter and quickly grew to be ten feet tall. 

Harry said, “Okay start spraying it with the fuel potion mix, but don’t light it up yet!” 

Cedric did so as they made several more passes saturating the area with the mix of kerosene and a rather volatile potion. 

Fleur said, “It is beginning to give off poison!” as she watched the virulent green mist begin to appear. 

Harry said, “Light it up.” Suddenly the line of liquid became a line of fire as the whole thing started to go up in flames. 

Lacus yelled, “It is not enough! You can see the glow of the poison in the smoke!” It was drifting away from them and from Hogwarts for now, but that wasn’t guaranteed to last. Cedric let the fire trail off. 

Harry asked, “Does anyone know the fiendfyre spell? I’ve only read about it once, but I’ll try it unless someone else has a better idea.” 

Victor said, “I know it. I’ll do it. Fiendfyre is not a spell to be taken lightly. It probably won’t even get me kicked out of Durmstrang, but I doubt Hogwarts would be so forgiving.” 

Lacus looked worried before the expression vanished. She said, “Can someone do bubblehead charms? Fleur quickly shot one on Harry and Lacus, even as Cedric did his own and the others did their own, with only Aimee needing help.” 

Harry, with some help from Cedric’s control of the braking charms, maneuvered the craft to give Victor a clear shot and opened the canopy. Victor cast the spell. It flew wildly out of his wand even as he gestured with his other hand to close the canopy. 

Victor seemed to be fighting to hold onto his own wand. He gripped it with both hands yet it didn’t seem to help. The magic seemed to be nearly out of his control. The sentient fire refused to attack the nundu. Lacus said, “Everyone, help Victor control the spell. Just touch him, or someone touching him and will energy and control to him. With the fire to incinerate the nundu and its poison.” They did so. First the Beauxbatons girls laid hands on his left arm, then his own crew mates grabbed his right. Magic began to flow and the fire grew hotter still, yet more stable and it now descended on the burning monster. 

Harry went back to slowly circling the monster. More kerosene and potion mix saturated the area making the fire burn even hotter. Minutes passed as it all continued to burn. Lacus turned in her seat and cast Scourgify over and over, first on the people and then on the insides of the craft. The smoke had faded as the funeral pyre for the monster grew white hot. Finally the Fiendfyre exhausted itself followed quickly by Cedric running of the fuel potion mixture for the weapons. The regular fire continued to burn. Lacus turned a valve and pure kerosene was now expelled from the weapon, once again making the fire hotter, if not nearly as hot as before. 

-«oOo»-

The great hall ceiling had been changed to show the events that were going on now, and was currently focused on the death of the Nundu. Albus had already apologized for again being bound by the same magical promise that prevented him from interfering in the first tournament task. 

They had however informed the ministry who was preparing an assault force for the nundu. The force would take time to assemble to even begin to have a chance against the only creature in the world that earned a category five rating. Charles knew from his own briefings that they could easily kill whole villages with their poison. MI-5 had standing orders to eliminate with extreme prejudice any that were sighted. 

He was down in the great hall with everyone else when the head of his security team here came up to him. This was not how this day was supposed to go. The wizard handed him a small folded message. It read, “Potter’s team has captured the attackers and eliminated the nundu. It is unclear how contaminated the grounds are, but we think they destroyed most of the poison. The wizards have received at least a partial dose of nundu poison. We do not know if it will be fatal as they were mostly upwind.” 

Charles said quietly, “Avoid notice. Extract one if possible. Cancel the others. Make it look like the poison. Use your discretion, but handle it.” 

The wizard said just as softly, “I understand sir.” 

-«oOo»-

Outside in Akatsuki Harry resumed their flight around the course. There was no hurry now, but they also could not completely abandon the task, since their magic was on the line. The others were just content for the ride, since no one wanted outside after a nundu had released poison. 

Inside, Albus stood up in front of the great Hall and said, “Attention. The crises is over, yet the grounds may still be contaminated with nundu poison so I will have to ask you all to stay here at least till tomorrow, for your own safety. I also state as the head of the Wizengamot, the Head of Hogwarts, and as the chief warlock of the international confederation of Wizards that Victor’s use of the dark spell Fiendfyre is pardoned and ask the ministry itself to do the same. Finally, now that I am told the hour is up, I can at least do one small thing. Fawkes!” 

Fawkes appeared in a burst of fire in front of him. A long gnarled black staff was gripped in the birds talons that Albus quickly retrieved from him. Charles glanced up and noted that the ceiling was again back to its normal display of the sky outside. 

Albus said, “I toyed with the design of staffs in my youth. I never could get even close to the ones from Merlin’s time. I made dozens of them, but only saved a few. This is much like the ones the Durmstrang team made, save it doesn’t stun. It was for something much flashier than that.” 

He held the staff up high in both his hands as a solid beam of white magic shot forth into the fake sky. The old wizard sustained the bar of power. The other teachers look on with worry, even as the potions professor made his way up to him. The magic must have poured from his old frame for more than a minute before all his strength seemed to leave him. He almost fell, but was quickly helped back to his seat by the potions professor. 

Somehow Charles knew that beam affected the real sky. Seconds passed and clouds began to rapidly form until the sky was a solid mass of clouds that quickly changed to pouring rain and lightning. He could see in the ceiling’s view of the sky Harry’s group quickly landing before they got low enough to be ignored by the view. Minutes later the lockdown was released and the champions were let in the hall, even as a couple of his own people snuck out to get to work. 

Charles mused that the old wizard sure knew how to impress when he tried, even if the spell seemed to take a lot out of him. The rain would dilute any toxins remaining, which was probably the best they could hope for. 

One hour later he got a report that the healthiest one was in the bag and had already implicated Lucius Malfoy, while the others sadly died of nundu poisoning. Were they being witty? It didn’t matter. He was just glad that he had talked Diana out of coming. His argument was that she was far more apt to be recognized than he was, which was true, although he had been prepared to lie if it kept her safe. 

Charles was then quite surprised when he saw a brunette that had to be Diana with what he hoped was temporary hair coloring. How had she gotten here? Sure she had as much authority as he had technically, but he had never seen her actually use it. The minx. 

Charles was doubly surprised to see the woman he had come to question come up to him, as if she had never been in battle nor a rainstorm, and ask if they had any place to stay. His expression was one of surprise that he quickly covered. He said, “No, young lady. No, we do not. I find I must thank you for handling that monster though.” Harry came up beside his wife, seemingly curious. 

She said, “Well, we would be glad to share our rooms with you.” She then led a bemused Harry, Meer, and the rest to their rooms. 

Lacus said, “We only have the three rooms, but if you are here I think we need to talk. Does your grace the prince and Lady Diana mind stepping into our bedroom to do so?” 

The prince looked to his remaining guards. Three were wizards and one was a witch. None seemed to have any problem with it. He also looked at his wife. She was also okay with it. He said, “No, lead the way.” The young woman named Meer started to follow, but stopped at a serious look from Lacus and a bemused one from Harry. 

After the door closed one of the guards said with a smirk, “If we have to stay out, then so do you.” Tonks huffed and then called Dobby to see about some food and drinks for everyone. 

-«oOo»-

They entered the room to an unmade bed and Harry’s clothes scattered across the room. 

Harry said, “Um, I’m sorry about that. I know I was the last up, but I was kind of busy, and not really expecting guests.” He then reached down and started picking up his mess while the bed appeared to make itself. 

The prince turned to Lacus. He said, “That is an interesting ability, particularly considering you were born without magic. Tell me, how did you come by it?” 

Lacus looked surprised, but quickly recovered. Harry looked like he was going to quickly become angry. 

Lacus said, “I will not answer that question. I could wish you did not know so much, but I will not answer that. What Harry has given me is precious beyond belief, but I will not open that door. I fear too much sadness lays beyond it.” Harry stepped behind her to comfort her even as he glared at the prince. 

Diana said, “Husband, you are being rude.” She turned to them and asked, “Will you not tell us a little of your story though? You can skip over any parts you are uncomfortable with.” 

Harry’s expression softened at the princess’s words. Dobby appeared and handed a letter to Harry. Dobby asked, “Would peoples need anything?” 

Lacus turned to Dobby and asked him for a small assortment of food and drinks. She then grabbed hold of her husbands arm before using her wand to shift the large bed into two sofas with a large coffee table between them. Dobby left to get food. 

Lacus asked, “What was the letter about?” 

Harry said, “Oh, it’s just Dumbledore passing along a message. He thanked us for dealing with that monster. It seems Karkaroff complained about how much muggle material we must have used and how Victor saved them all. Dumbledore disagreed. Madame Maxine pointed out that Fleur’s team also helped stabilize the dark spell. They settled on calling the outcome of this task a three way tie.” Harry shrugged and handed her the letter. She dropped it on the table, only for Diana to pick it up. 

Charles sat down on the right of the couch facing the Potters. He said, “I suppose it is not surprising that you care little for winning this tournament, but then why bother building a very impressive jet? I doubt you knew about the nundu beforehand.” 

Harry said, “It showed what was possible when our two worlds work together. That was the goal. The tournament was our excuse to do so.” 

Charles said cautiously, “Informing our world of yours is not a good idea, at least not yet.” 

Lacus said, “After we eat something, would you like to take a trip in it? We could even drop you off somewhere if you want.” 

Diana said, “I’m in!” 

Charles said, “Now wait just a second. That is not a properly tested aircraft. It can’t be in so little time. Sure, I’ve no doubt she did her best. Besides, what about the poison?” 

Diana frowned. Lacus said, “The aircraft is safe enough. I would not fly in it with a child on the way if it was not. The poison is no doubt gone by now. We scourgified the inside and outside of the craft and our bodies multiple times and the rain would have removed anything else. It should be safe enough.” 

Diana smiled and embraced the younger woman. She said, “Congratulations.” 

Diana turned and said, “Ah come on Charles. You never let me have any fun, and you know they wouldn’t ever let me in a military jet.” 

Charles could see that her expression didn’t quite match her playful tone. She was quite serious and intent on getting her way. She was definitely taking advantage of him being in the doghouse. He approved. A Queen should fight for what she wanted. He had asked for her help to lead their people and she was intent on doing so. Yes, he very much approved, even if she never forgave him. Perhaps the letter had put things in perspective for her as it had for him. He asked, “Can our guard at least come?” 

Harry said, “I don’t see why not.” 

-«oOo»-

Voldemort’s mutated child form laid in his makeshift bed in the muggle manor they had stolen and warded. He said, “Dolohov your report!” 

Antonin said, “Almost everything goes according to plan. No one has a clue that our comrades in Azkaban are fakes. Killing people under polyjuice then raising them as inferi was an excellent plan. It could be years before anyone notices.” 

Voldemort said, “Good, now what has not gone according to plan?” 

Antonin said, “Sire, Lucius is missing. I know you said not to contact him, as he was too obvious and better left as a decoy. Sire, he released a nundu at the second task. Dumbledore protected the crowd by taking them all inside Hogwarts and locking it down. The Potters and the other champions killed it with the Durmstrang champion using Fiendfyre to help finish it off.” 

Voldemort said, “The Potters killed a nundu? How?” 

Antonin said, “The flying machine they built first trapped it by creating some kind of wall around it. Then they burned it with a flammable potion that streamed out of the machine. Fiendfyre and more potion finished it off.” 

Voldemort said, “Interesting, but unimportant. Harry’s increase in fame will make his final defeat and death sweeter. It is a pity about Lucius though. It would have been better if he lasted longer. He must really fear the Potters influence if he took such a risk. Let me know if you find what happened to him, although no special effort is required. We must keep focused on our goal.” 

Antonin said, “The invitations have all gone out. Your resurrection should be well attended.” 

Voldemort said, “And the preparations? 

Antonin said, “Everything goes well. Nothing will interrupt your moment of triumph!” 

Voldemort said, “Yes, nothing will stop me now.” 

-«oOo»-

At a nuclear reactor in France a technician was inspecting one of the readings. He said, “That’s not right.” 

His colleague asked, “What’s not right?” 

“The number three reactor is running about ten percent hotter than it should be.” 

“Really? Let me take a look.” He inspects the panel and then says, “Your right.” He then hit the button marked SCRAM. 

Alarms begin to sound. Automated calls were made to inform people in the government of the unplanned SCRAM of the reactor. 

“Crap, your shutting it down? You could have just inserted the rods a bit more. You do know how much of France that will black out. We don’t have enough spare capacity to handle the load.” 

“Can’t be helped. A ten percent increase in reactor power without an explanation is an emergency.” 

The red phone rang. He picked it up and listened. He said, “There was a ten percent increase in reactor power output from reactor three without any apparent explanation. A full scram is required by the book.” 

He listened more. “I understand the difficulties, but I have no choice. If you can get a few of the factories to shutdown and people to conserve we should have the capacity to handle it.” He listened more. “Again sir, I really have no choice. Until the cause of the unexplained surge is identified and addressed number three reactor will not be restored to service.” 

The technician looked at the readout again. The system was still producing almost eleven percent of its nominal power output. That was several percent higher than it should be. If he had to, he could inject neutron poison right into the cooling water, but he’d rather not if there was no need. It would make it a lot harder to restart the reactor later. Minutes passed. The needle appeared to still be stuck a little above ten percent. It wasn’t dangerous, unless they lost cooling, and there was no reason to suspect that. They could even produce a little power at that level. What was troubling was that a scram should have lowered it more. He glanced at one of the backup sensors and sure enough it was also reading the same. What could cause the reaction to work differently today than it had in the last two years since the fuel had been changed? When his supervisor took over, he resolved to head down and visually confirm that all of the rods had been dropped. Somehow he doubted that the answer was that simple though. At least the other reactors seemed okay. 

Author’s Notes: Thanks again for the reviews. 

There will be one or two more chapters before the final task. This simply got too long for one chapter, and I didn’t want to release another one that big without reason. I have an additional seventeen thousand words in draft form, so another chapter may be released in a few days, possibly this weekend, or I may wait and release it all as one chapter. 

Currently I have more reviews asking for a book two than not, although not all that many asking in total. I’m leaning to just extending this a few chapters to have a better ending. 

In the next chapter or possibly the one following it, depending on where the cutoff is Lacus may find a partial answer to one of her goals. Events are beginning to come together. The day of the third task should be interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Author’s Notes: The song for this chapter will be Elton John’s, "Candle in the Wind." In particularly it will be the 1997 version dedicated to Diana. The reason for this will be clear later in the chapter. 

This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment. 

  
**Destiny**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Thirteen»-_ **

-«oOo»-

The Royals, the Potters, and Meer ate relatively quickly and were soon back on top of Hogwarts. Meer had nominated the guard who said he had experience with both brooms and aircraft to run the braking and stability charms. The engines were kept mostly silent as they took off. Diana sat behind Lacus on the left, with the Prince in the middle and another of their guards on his right, while Meer sat in the back with the other guards. 

Charles asked, “Is there not any need to refuel this?” 

Lacus said, “Nope. There are expansion charms on the inside of the fuel tanks along with featherweight charms and stabilization wards. We probably have enough fuel for another day or two of flight at Mach one.” 

Charles said, “Someone remember that. Maybe we can’t use it everywhere, but there must be applications.” His guards nodded. 

Diana asked, “How fast can this go?” 

Lacus said, “We have tested through Mach two, however with the improvements we recently made it should handle Mach three. That would require additional magic from those in the back to the stability charms.” 

Diana used her best puppy dog expression on her husband. She was definitely abusing the fact that he was in the doghouse. 

Charles asked, “Why not use electronics and control systems instead like modern aircraft do?” 

Lacus said, “The problem is this craft uses a lot of magic. It flows through all of the metal. Every part of it has been shaped, enhanced, and protected with magic. That same magic prevents me from creating any safety critical system with regular technology. I’m not saying it is impossible, but it would have a lot more time than we had. The stabilization charms on the other hand will not fail as long as enough magic is supplied from somewhere, such as via the hand holds to the right of your seats. Without them, this craft would be limited to much slower speeds.” 

Charles said, “And this is safe for the baby?” 

Lacus said, “For a simple course and moderate acceleration there would be no danger.” 

Charles looked at his guards. No, there was no help there. Those from the magical world liked taking insane risks. He half wished his normal retinue was here. Finally he said, “Very well. Let me first try to make a call.” He made sure Diana’s four point seat belt was properly buckled and then double checked his own before reaching inside his coat to pull out a bulky phone that still seemed to be working. He pressed a button and explained what was going on. After getting chewed out by his own retinue he asked, “Can you take us to the Redford Barracks without being seen?” 

Lacus said, “We can do that. We will have to head out to sea first then go a longer route to get any Mach three flying in. We can stay at around seventy thousand feet to avoid most radar and other aircraft. Coming back over land some military radar may still pick us up. There is nothing stealth about this craft.” 

Charles relayed the information. He said, “Your presence on military radar will not be reported. When you get close there will be a helicopter to lead us down.” 

Diana asked, “Can we go that high without a mask or something?” 

Lacus said, “There are charms built into the jet to keep the air fresh and comfortable. I had not expected to test them against nundu poison, but for this they are fine.” 

Diana nodded. 

Harry lifted them off the ground smoothly and soon they were up to the one hundred miles per hour that Lacus recommended as a reasonable limit for ascending. Less than ten minutes later they were approaching seventy thousand feet and decelerating. His wife smiled at him, presumably for his piloting, or more likely for how careful he was being, even if she was protected by all that magic. 

His wife took her wand out and let it point the way. He activated the rear engines and put them on course. He again kept the acceleration to his own self imposed limit, which was well below the one Lacus had suggested. 

A few minutes after they started accelerating again Lacus said, “We are nearing Mach one. If the people in the back could feed a little magic into the hand grips it would be much appreciated. 

Charles glanced out the canopy and could see the ocean swiftly passing below them through some gaps in the clouds. A few boats might still notice the sonic boom, but they would probably chalk it up to a Concorde. 

The guard to Harry’s right said, “Thanks. That helped. I think we are crossing the threshold now.” The craft rumbled for a bit, but quickly quieted. It was barely noticeable compared to their first flight. 

Lacus said, “We are through the transition. In a few minutes we will slow and begin our turn.” They did so, with the turn taking almost a full two minutes to make before they were on their final heading, again thanks to the point me spell. 

Lacus said, “We won’t have much time at Mach three I’m afraid, particularly not with my husbands obsession with the acceleration indicator.” She smiled at him to show she was only teasing. 

He smiled back and they again started accelerating. The outer surfaces were now all closed except for the air needed for the engines and those surfaces would automatically close as they sped up to keep the airflow inside the engines subsonic. They quickly resumed supersonic flight and continued to accelerate. One of the guards in the back said, “This is better than a Harrier. Where can we get one?” 

Harry grinned at his wife. She patted him on the leg and said, “As I told another not long ago. We didn’t make it to sell and I’m sure you can build your own now that you know it is possible.” 

In a more somber tone she added, “I just ask that you use great care with what you develop. I can not stop you from creating weapons. I know that at times they are sadly needed. Just know that in my time-line the Earth ended a barren husk from weapons made from our science and the additional weapons we made to protect it were unable to do so. Be very sure you do not repeat our mistakes.” 

That caused gasps from the back from the magicals who did not know that particular secret. Charles turned to his guards and said, “That information is top secret. You will not repeat it. Understood?” They gave a somber nod. 

Lacus said, “We will be passing Mach three shortly. If my calculations are correct we should remain in it for just over three minutes before beginning to decelerate. We must drop below Mach one before we get too near the shore, or we will be noticed, even at this height.” 

The journey proceeded normally with Diana peering out her side to see the clouds just stream by below them. Twenty minutes later they landed at the Redford barracks with four helicopters following them down to the ground. It seemed that those in charge were a bit eager to have their prince back. 

Charles pulled out his bulky phone and pressed a button. He said, “We are down safe.” He then listened for about thirty seconds before saying, “Okay, we will stay here for a bit and chat to give you some time to organize the scene. Charles out.” He pressed another button on the phone and put it away. 

Charles asked, “Out of curiosity, would the canopy protect us from bullets like the metal did those killing curses?” 

Meer asked from the back, “There not going to fire on us are they?” 

Charles said, “No, although it won’t hurt to let people calm down a bit to be on the safe side. ” In a dry tone Charles added, “Apparently a few of them heard that the heirs to the throne were in an experimental aircraft flying Mach III and became concerned.” 

Diana smiled and blushed furiously. 

Lacus said quietly, “You saw that too it seems. The hull and the canopy should hold up to most small arms and at least a few killing curses, particularly if there is time between shots. I would very much appreciate it if you did not report any of that though, at least not yet. Those back at Hogwarts have most likely convinced themselves that they just missed or messed up their curses by now, or that I projected an illusion to throw off the attackers. It is, after all, a far more reasonable explanation than their all powerful killing curse was stopped.” 

Diana said, “But protection from such a thing would be very useful. If we could duplicate it, it would save lives.” 

Lacus turned around to her and said, “And if, despite our best efforts, a war still occurs between muggles and magicals? You would have me give the muggle world the means to slaughter them more quickly this time? No, I will not do that.” 

Lacus recovered her composure. She notice how upset the Princess of Wales was and regretted her words. She said, “I’m sorry. It is hard for me at times. It is so easy to see my actions leading to events making things so much worse. I must prevent that at all costs. Is there no way that we as a species can grow past the need of war?” 

She paused and said, “I can give you some of the completed dragon-hide body armors when they are done, but that is all. In time you no doubt will be able to purchase more, one way or another. I will not recreate the ward scheme for you, not until I see true peace and friendship between both peoples, and by then you will probably already have it. You should know though that without magic to power it, even that ward could only absorb at most a single shot from a killing curse.” 

Charles said, “So you have slightly leveled the playing ground and tried to give us reasons to cooperate. I can appreciate that. I can even understand that. You should know that all of the United Kingdom’s subjects are my subjects though. I would not easily forsake any of them.” 

Lacus said, “And the people that attacked us, did your people leave them alone?” 

Charles said, “No. They unleashed a bio-weapon in front of a school of children. All of them are dead save for the one we are interrogating. I expect Lucius Malfoy will be dead or captured by the morning since he was behind it. Did you really expect me to spare them?” 

Lacus paused to collect her thoughts. She said, “No. Not really. I may not like it, but I understand. The lesser evil is sadly often better than not choosing at all, but we must always strive for better. Still, I wonder if I had not encouraged my people to avoid killing if possible, would things have turned out better? Rebuilding would have been possible if even one colony or city had survived.” She felt Harry’s hand intertwining with her own. 

Lacus turned to them and said quietly, “I read all the records I could find that were left about the genocide war. It also included records that were stored at the ministry and Hogwarts. According to the records, you held out longer than most. That ended after an attack killed your first born child. You gave in to pressure and signed the order for total war without mercy and the prime minister countersigned it. The people who killed your son were good people, but their own daughter had died at the hands of muggle soldiers and they wanted revenge. The report said it was an accident and that they were targeting death eaters. I don’t doubt it was, but that is how the cycle of violence, how the never ending chain gains another link. It must be stopped! Each generation must choose not to add to it.” 

Harry enfolded his wife in his arms as he stared with warning into the eyes of probably the most powerful man in the United Kingdom. 

Diana reached her left hand over the seat to lay a calming touch on the younger woman. She said, “I think that is about enough for now. I believe we have a small villa nearby. Why don’t we all go there and take a break. This pair has been working very hard and deserves a rest and I intend to see that they get one.” 

Charles used his phone to ask for a platform to be brought close enough for them to get down. They got out. The platform was designed for a different craft, but an MI-5 operative helped them up to the ramps height one at a time. Harry was last out and managed to hook the canopy with his foot as he was pulled up. After the canopy fell shut, a small barely noticeable shimmer occurred on the bottom of the canopy where it met with the aluminum frame. 

After they were all on the ground, Charles approached the MI-5 commander who was standing there in bemusement. He said quietly, “Dave. Can you take care of this? Make sure it is not seen and not damaged. They will want to fly back in it.” 

After glancing around to see that no one without the appropriate clearance was too close Dave said, “I don’t suppose I can convince you to have them tone it down on the return trip. Covering up a Mach three radar trace is not an easy thing, considering no one else can actually do it. I had to take an F-18 to get here in time to meet you and I was quite a bit closer.” 

Lacus turned to the pair and said, “You had radar covering that far out at sea that high up? I did not expect that.” 

Dave said, “The heir to the throne was on that craft. It took effort, but we did it. Say, I don’t suppose you want to sell this one, or perhaps just the designs?” 

Lacus said, “No. I’m sure you will be able to duplicate it in a couple years or so. That is soon enough, and perhaps too soon.” 

Dave nodded as he directed people bringing a massive black tarp to begin draping it over the craft. Before he left he whispered to Charles, “Many people want them detained for questioning, including the Prime Minister. I told them that you would handle it, so I hope you can get something from them.” 

Charles whispered, “I will talk with the Prime Minister when I get a chance. He will have to make do with that.” 

Dave nodded and went back to directing people in their tasks. 

Diana directed them to the limo that was patiently waiting and soon they were gone. Back at the aircraft a technician was directing a little vehicle that was normally used to tow jets. They towed it to the nearest hanger which had already been partially cleaned out and uncovered it. 

Dave said, “The prince said we had to make sure it was not seen and not damaged. I expect you to do so. I also expect you to learn as much as you can about it in the next few hours. With any luck we will have it longer, but don’t count on it. Also, someone make a set of boarding stairs the correct height. I nearly had a heart attack when the prince and princess had to be pulled up to the platform. The last thing we need is someone breaking their neck.” 

Camera flashes starting going off. Ten minutes later one of the engineers came up to him and said, “The canopy sir. It is somehow fused with the hull. There are no seems. We can’t open it at least not without probably damaging it. The wizards on the staff have already hit it with a couple finites, but we dare not do more.” 

Dave said, “Lovely. Do what you can, but remember the prince’s order.” The tech nodded and went back to his work. 

Ten minutes later the only jet engine mechanic they could find in the time they had who just happened to have a sufficient clearance came up to him. He said, “I’ve looked at the engine design with fiber optic cameras and others are recording more images of it. Simply put, there is nothing special there, well other than the lack of obvious bearings. I’m not sure how she managed that. More magic I guess, but the basic design is like, well..” 

Dave said dryly, “Nothing special, other than they managed to assemble a Mach three vehicle with relatively primitive tools and raw materials in a ridiculously compressed time-frame. Sure magic helped most of it, but there is also an excellent engineering mind there that I would dearly love to have on my payroll.” 

The mechanic said, “I didn’t mean to imply it wasn’t an impressive achievement. It most certainly is. It would probably cost a fraction of what our own designs cost to duplicate, well assuming the magic bit could be done. No, what I meant is we have far better and more efficient designs for things like engines. As for as payroll goes, I rather suspect there is already a line, should she ever need to seek employment. She did arrive with one impressive calling card.” 

Dave nodded. He hazarded, “So, it is it perhaps like someone who knew how to build a jet engine but perhaps had only primitive tools like the machine shop tools we know she purchased and one heck of a time crunch?” 

The mechanic nodded. He said, “There is one thing though. The engine shouldn’t be able to handle supersonic speeds, let alone the Mach three you reported. They have to at least have something to reduce the incoming air flow at those speeds, else the flame would blow out and the engine would likely be shredded.” 

Dave said, “Perhaps they do. I don’t pretend to understand magic. Just make sure you write up all of this so those that do can begin figuring it out. Also, add a note for our engineers to begin trying to understand this arithmancy of theirs, including that paper Lacus penned that was published, and any thing else we have of her designs. I am almost certain that what she has brought to the field is the ability to see things with the eyes of someone trained in science. That is where we have failed in the past. Sure, she is without a doubt a prodigy, but we have those as well, so that is no excuse for our neglect.” 

He paused for a moment then said to the mechanic, “If possible, I would like to see something flying within a month using magic to improve its performance. A small remote controlled craft would probably be a start. We should also look into training more wizards to fly aircraft. They are not expendable. No one is, but their ability to apparate or portkey out of danger does make them potentially safer test pilots.” 

The mechanic said. “I agree sir, and would appreciate it if you kept me in mind for further work on this program. This is a dream to work on sir.” 

Dave said, “I will recommend it.” The mechanic nodded and went back to his work. 

Another tech came up. He said, “Sir, we now know how they did it, part of it at least. Sir, the jet’s weight is wrong. It is at least twenty times lighter than it should be. It’s more magic I guess.” 

Dave cursed. He said, “All these years, how the hell did we ignore that little ability of theirs? She was right, we will probably be able to duplicate her flight within two years if not far sooner.” 

The tech said, “Just think what just the ability to reduce the weight of things could do for the Americans space program.” 

Dave said, “I think you mean for the British space program.” The tech grinned and nodded before heading back to his work. 

He turned his head to see one of the wizards from the princes guard approach. Dave said, “Report.” 

The wizard said, “You already know about the events at Hogwarts, so I presume you mostly want to know about our flight back.” 

Dave nodded. 

The wizard said, “Sir, if we could perhaps go somewhere private.” 

Dave called out to a passing private. He asked him, “Private, I need a secure conference room. Where might I find one?” 

The private said, “Sir, I will have to approve it with my captain. Orders sir.” 

“Understood Private. Get to it.” 

The private ran to fetch his commanding officer. While they were waiting another tech walked up. Dave said, “Your report.” 

The tech said, “Sir, we have a preliminary report from the x-ray scans. From all accounts that is standard aircraft alloy. It is not even the more exotic mix we use in jets for its endurance.” 

Dave said, “Yes, your point being?” The tech said, “Sir, there are no fasteners as near as we can tell. It is as if the entire craft was somehow made as one piece without any obvious flaw other than minor variations in thickness. There is not even any evidence of the heat stress you would expect near the engines. This kind of materials quality control is unheard of sir. There must be a significant weight savings right there, just by avoiding the extra material that would normally be required to keep things strong where parts are fastened together. I can’t imagine how you would fix anything though.” 

Dave said, “Interesting. Make sure you write up your report in detail. There have to be a lot of applications in however they fused the material, even if it can’t be easily separated. Perhaps it is an application of transfiguration.” 

The tech nodded and went back to his task. 

The captain was facing them less than a minute later. He said, “Right this way sir.” He led them to a secure conference room with a combination lock embedded into the door. After the captain unlocked and opened the door they had to wait for him to disarm the security system. After that was done the head of MI-5 said, “You are dismissed captain.” The captain nodded and left. The head of MI-5 closed the door. 

The wizard said, “I was told part of what I heard was to be classified at the highest level. Shall I proceed sir?” 

Dave said, “This room is not rated for that level. First cast silencing wards around the room, then we will double check the room. That will have to be enough, given the urgency of this situation.” 

“My spell will probably fry the alarm system.” 

Dave said, “I don’t care a wit. They can replace it.” 

He cast the spell on each wall, floor, and ceiling. They did a quick search of the room which came up clean as expected of any secure area. The wizard then began reciting everything he knew about the flight back. He had been the one to run the braking and stability charms so he knew how they operated, including how additional wizards were needed to power them at high rates of speed. 

Dave said, “And the aviation industry changed overnight, although given that the information is top secret I suppose not. Still it will be an interesting project to see if the engineers can take a crack at building a craft with the best of both worlds. It is not interesting that she avoided the use of electronic control systems. She had reasons enough, between the tournament rules, the problems magic causes, and her own desire to highlight what magicals themselves could be doing. The interesting bit is she seemed to indicate that modern controls systems might be possible.” 

The wizard said, “Sir, they discussed more than just the jet. I’m not sure if the Prince intended that I reveal it, but sir.” He stopped, obviously waiting for orders. 

Dave said, “Let’s hear it then.” Dave listened quietly as the wizard reported everything dutifully. Finally after he had been silent for several moments Dave said, “Understand that neither I nor the prince want war and we will do everything we can to prevent it. That included killing those terrorists earlier. I’ll have no mercy on anyone who unleashes a biological weapon on innocents, no matter who they are. I will protect every citizen of the United Kingdom to the best of my ability, and most especially those who report to me.” 

“I understand sir. It’s just. I can’t believe things could go so bad so quickly and the very idea of time travel that actually changes something. I thought that was a one way death sentence.” 

“It probably will be,” Dave said softly before he caught himself. He added, “Forget I said that.” 

The wizard gave him a look that asked if he was an idiot. 

Dave said, “I shouldn’t say more, but as I already screwed up I might as well tell you this much. Yes, going back in time that far should have killed her before she even arrived. I still don’t know the specifics of how she did it, and I suspect she is not about to tell me or anyone enough information to recreate it. Yes, changing things on the order she did and is still doing would normally guarantee death. Very powerful magic is probably all that keeps her here, and no I cannot go into details.” 

“Harry Potter is said to be strong, but surely he can’t be that strong.” 

Dave shrugged and said, “I can’t go into more details. I will see if your security clearance can be upgraded.” The wizard nodded. 

Dave asked, “Tell me, do you think we should tell everyone about your people?” 

The wizard stopped and thought. He said, “Normally I would say no. The statute has served us well, but after tonight I wonder if that is really true. I do not think now is a good idea, but they will learn sooner or later, and I don’t want it to be in a time of war like it was apparently last time.” 

Dave said, “Then we will have to simply help them with their problem, which I again can’t discuss, and convince her that their is no need to rush and that others will take up the tasks should she fall.” 

“Then she is expected to die soon. Whatever she came back to stop, the key event must be soon. Is there nothing we can do? What happens if she does die. Does everything else remain the same?” 

Dave looked at him for a moment. He said carefully, “I know of no method to remove the danger she and her husband are in. I would have already implemented it had I known such a method.” 

The wizard probed, “Then you are worried about it all unraveling without her presence, or simply don’t know and can’t risk it.” 

Dave said nothing. 

The wizard said, “Sir, I would like to volunteer for covert duty at Hogwarts, if the prince no longer requires my presence.” 

Dave said, “We shall just have to see how your special access clearance process goes. I will have it expedited.” 

-«oOo»-

At the villa Diana took Lacus into the rooms that were set aside for her. When Harry started to follow, Charles put a hand on his shoulder and said, “I recommend giving them some time.” Harry flinched slightly when he heard the word time. 

Meer said quietly to Harry, “If your not safe here, then your not safe anywhere.” 

Harry said, “Did you have somewhere you needed to go?” 

Meer said, “I really should be reporting to my boss.” 

Charles said, “Ask one of the guards to show you to the safe apparition location. If you leave or enter anyplace else on the grounds you will probably be badly injured. You will also have to surrender your wand until your identity is confirmed when returning. Do not bring anyone else back that way, without clearing it first. They will be attacked. Now, are you in fact auror Nymphadora Tonks as intelligence believes?” 

Meer frowned at the name. She said, “What makes you say that?” 

Charles said, “Simple deduction. You have been missing from your usual patrols, and then suddenly a new student enrolls in Harry’s grade. You are also clearly not related to Harry’s wife, since otherwise you would be in the same condition.” 

Meer sighed. She said, “Yes, that’s me. Could you not use my first name though? Call me Tonks.” 

Charles said, “I’ll need to see your true form as will the guards. They have some way of testing for metamorphs that you managed to bypass by being with me.” 

Meer allowed herself to slip back to her base form. She looked quite a bit like a younger Bellatrix, although her features seemed softer somehow and her face was more heart shaped. Her sandy colored hair framed her face well. 

Lacus said, “You are very pretty like this.” 

Tonks said, “You try having any resemblance to Bellatrix and coming from my family. I changed it as soon as I could.” She waved and walked towards the closest guard. 

Charles said, “Come, I believe they keep the lake outback stocked and there should be some poles out there in the shed. With any luck there may even be some bait in the little refrigerator I remember being out there.” 

As soon as they set down to the lake with their fishing poles Fawkes burst into flames in front of Harry. Harry said, “It is good to see you too Fawkes. Yes, we are sorry about leaving without telling anyone, but their were people we had to talk to and it was probably better they didn’t stay.” Fawkes chided him some more. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket then just started looking at it. 

Charles looked over from where he was assembling his fishing pole. He said, “This place is well warded, so if you need to do magic it won’t be detected.” 

Harry said, “Thanks.” and then conjured a clipboard, fountain pen, parchment, and paper. He wrote a quick note before dismissing everything but the paper. He folded that up then said, “Fawkes. Thanks again for coming. If you like fish you could come back. We are going to try to catch some.” Fawkes chirped at that as Harry held out the letter for him to grab. Seconds later Fawkes disappeared in a ball of flames. 

Charles grinned and said, “I’m glad my guards have been well briefed on the magical world, else they might be running in and doing something silly.” 

Harry gave a sheepish grin to the guard who had been stealthily walking up to them with his gun out. 

Charles said, “That was the headmaster’s phoenix was it not? I’ve never seen one before, save in pictures.” 

The guard nodded and went back to his patrol. Harry said, “Yes, that is Fawkes. He saved my life once. He pulled the sleeve of his arm back and showed the older man his scar. 

Charles asked, “Would you tell me the story?” Charles tossed out his line then helped Harry with his own. 

Harry said, “Sure. Why not? It was my second year at Hogwarts...” 

-«oOo»-

Diana patted the side of her bed and Lacus hesitantly took a seat. Diana fidgeted for several moments before saying, “I really do want to thank you, not just for probably saving my life, but for everything, especially for time with my children that I probably would not have had without you.” 

Lacus winced slightly beside her. Diana said softly, “If there is anything I can do...” 

Lacus face grew solemn. She said quietly, “They say that our child may anchor me here. That he or she may help to keep me from fading away. It is a selfish reason to have a child, yet I had wanted children someday anyway, and there is no better time, for their is no time at all.” The last was said bitterly. 

Lacus pulled back her resolve through force of will and said, “I know they must want to know the story of how I came back, all the details that they don’t already know. I will tell you and only you it, not all the details to make it work of course, but the shape of things. Perhaps that knowledge will help guide those that come after. I will tell you the story, but I want one thing in return.” 

Diana said, “Name it. If it is within my power, I shall do my best to do so.” 

Lacus said, “If I don’t survive, they say their is a chance that our child will. I do not know if that means I will live to give birth. It is possible that Nymphadora Tonks or possibly Fleur Delacour will carry my child to term if the worst occurs, to at least give our child a chance. If I die, then I ask for you to watch over and see that my child is taken care of and if he lives my husband as well. Our bond will probably drag him down with me, but I can hope.” She shed tears. The older princess enfolded the younger in her arms. 

Diana said, “I Diana, Princess of Wales, Duchess of Cornwall, Duchess of Rothesay, Countess of Chester, and Baroness of Renfrew swear that I will watch over your family, and if both you and your husband pass away, I will gladly adopt and raise your child as if it was my very own. You also don’t need to tell me anything for it. Let the men wonder. I am content to know you are here and thankful for the help.” 

Lacus said, “Thank you. Thank you very much. I’ll make sure my will is updated to include you. I have some money as well.” 

Diana said, “Yes, you’ve been a very naughty girl, even if you did do far more good than harm with your apparent thievery.” 

Lacus blushed. She said, “I did only what was necessary.” 

Diana said, “Just make sure not to do it again, or at least talk with myself or my husband first. We are on your side, and our government is not without resources and neither are we.” 

Lacus nodded. 

Diana grabbed a hair brush and moved behind the younger woman. She asked, “Do you mind if I brush your hair?” 

Lacus looked at the brush for a moment then said, “No. My mother used to do so.” 

Diana began to gently untangle and brush her rich pink hair, being very careful not to pull too much as she did so. Nothing else was said for several minutes as the two seemed to simply relax. Finally Lacus said, “A singer named Elton John made, or I supposed remade a song for you after you passed away. I listened to it a few times. I could sing it for you and perhaps a little more if you like.” 

Diana said softly, “Yes, please.” 

Lacus sang, “Goodbye England’s Rose, may you ever grow in our hearts...” 

Diana felt Lacus take her hand and suddenly everything changed. She was suddenly there at the gates of Kensington Palace a few steps behind the members of the Welsh guard that were loading what she knew must be her coffin. The crowd was massive, even as Lacus’s voice continued in the background. 

The scene shifted to St. James Palace where Charles and her family were waiting outside. All of them appeared to be deeply mourning, even Charles. She could not believe how much her boys had grown in so little time. 

The scene shifted again to Buckingham Palace. The crowds if anything were larger. She saw the Queen and the rest of the royal family there. She had never seen the Queen so sad. 

The scene shifted to the inside of Westminster Abbey. It was a lovely setting and there was Elton at the piano. As Lacus finished her rendition, Elton’s began. She found she liked both versions a great deal. As Elton’s version began to fade she found the buildings becoming transparent as her own form floated above the center of it all. She could hardly believe how many people had come out. As the last notes faded so too did the scene. She was back in her bedroom with Lacus who let go of her hand. 

Diana asked in wonder, “How much of that was real?” 

Lacus smiled and said, “I saw the news footage of the entire ceremony. It was an important event near these times so I watched it all. It was as real as I could make it. I did use my imagination for parts, but only for minor details. I suppose you could say that magic also filled in parts, since that much detail was beyond me. At times magic almost seems alive, or near so. It is a curious thing.” 

Diana said, “That can’t have been easy. Why go so far?” 

Lacus said, “In the times that come you will know beyond all doubt that you are important and valued by many. I had hoped that this knowledge would be of comfort to you. How could I do less for the one who has volunteered to be the godmother of my child?” 

Diana gave her another hug and said, “Thank you so much. Someday, when this is all over, I would like to see more. Whatever you want to share. I don’t ask for secrets. I’d just like to see how people lived.” 

Lacus froze then said hesitantly, “I think I may be able to show you the last battle and more. I don’t mean just moments, I mean all of it from my perspective, and even my thoughts at the time. Doing so may be hard on you though. I don’t think you will suffer any permanent harm, yet it might take a day or so on your part to recover from that level of immersion. It may not work.” 

Diana said, “You would go so far.” 

“To give someone else the resolve I have, yes, I would do so.” 

Diana asked, “How long would this take?” 

“The last battle took just over two hours, yet you would need more than that to understand. I’m guessing it will take the rest of this evening. I might be able to do it more quickly. I might not. I don’t know.” 

Diana asked, “Should we get Charles and Harry?” 

“I will need my husband’s strength.” 

Diana asked, “Have you done this with Harry?” 

“I did not figure out the last detail on how to do this until I did the illusion with you, so no. This will not be easy. You will probably see many of my thoughts; including some I am not proud of. Do you still want to do it?” 

Diana said softly, “Yes, yes I will.” 

Lacus said, “To do this, I can not filter it in any way. You will probably gain a small understanding of some of the technology used. To the right people even that level of understanding could be of considerable use in developing those same weapons. You must not help them do so.” 

Diana said, “I promise I will not, yet why take the risk?” 

Lacus said quietly, “I will probably die soon. You are the best person I have seen to carry on after I am gone. To do so, you must understand the battle that must be fought. Words are not enough. I cannot give you all, but I can give you my full experience of key events and the last battle. Perhaps with that you can help guide the world to avoid the worst of it. If you could, it would be beyond my greatest hope.” 

Diana said, “I don’t know what to say. I will do my best. Are you sure Charles should not also see?” 

Lacus said, “You can tell him what you feel he needs to know, but I will only share the experience with you. You have lived a life of service and kindness. You have the influence to make a difference and the morals to make the right difference.” 

Diana said, “I’m not sure I’m as good as you think I am.” 

Lacus asked, “Knowing the cost of failure, would you pass the cup to another?” 

Diana thought for a couple minutes then hesitantly said, “No. I would not.” 

Charles knocked on the door and after being told to enter asked, “Is everything okay? Harry suddenly wanted to come back.” 

Diana smiled and said, “Yes it is. Lacus has offered to share some of her memories with me via magic, and needed her husbands help.” 

Harry asked, “You can do that without a pensieve?” 

Lacus said, “I figured out the key piece when I showed Diana a small scene from the future earlier. It should only take a few hours, but we both may need to rest for awhile afterwards. Perhaps as much as a day or two.” 

Charles asked, “Are you sure this is safe?” 

Lacus said, “I do not believe she will come to any permanent harm. If this works as I hope, she will remember times of being me. That may be confusing, but I doubt I will be able to show so much to her that the confusion will last.” 

Charles said gently, “You are already preparing for the possibility of your death then?” 

Lacus nodded even as Harry looked on helpless to do anything. She said, “I have no intention of giving up. If there is any way to live, then I wish to do so, to see the world grow, to see our child grow, to grow old with my wonderful husband. I want to see humanity finally leave the cradle of the this solar system.” 

She hugged her husband for a long moment before turning back to them. She said, “I also must be realistic. I could die any number of ways, and then there would be no one who truly knew, who truly understood what I was fighting for. I’m sure Harry would continue on if he could, but I doubt very much if he can outlive me with how deeply we are bonded. Tell me Prince Charles, as the likely next monarch of your country, can you name one person you would better entrust with such knowledge?” 

Charles said softly, “I cannot.” 

Harry said, “If this is apt to take hours, I think we should at least eat first.” 

Lacus smiled at Harry and embraced him in another hug. She said, “Thank you. Thank you for so much. Thank you for this chance for a part of my resolve to be protected into the future.” He held onto her tighter. 

-«oOo»-

They eat a simple dinner and by the time it was done Charles had both a mediwizard there as well as a regular doctor. They would watch and if it looked like any of the three was in significant trouble the wizard would ennervate all three, which Lacus thought would be enough to break the connection. If that didn’t work they planned to simply pull them apart. Lacus had requested they all be in simple modest swimsuits as skin contact should help, both with getting additional magic from Harry and with transferring to Diana what she wanted to see. 

The others left so they could get ready. Harry laid down first on his side, then Lacus laid down in front of him with her back to his front and pulled his arms around her body. Harry seemed hesitant until Diana said, “Mr. Potter, I’m quite sure your not going to do anything inappropriate, not with your wife right there.” Then as if to prove she had a wicked sense of humor she added, “Of course, if it annoys my husband, then I shall not shed a tear.” Lacus laughed and Diana smiled before she laid down with her back to Lacus’s front. Lacus wrapped her arms around the older princess and pulled the princesses body against her own. A minute later the doctor came in and covered the trio. He was followed by Charles and the mediwizard. 

Charles seemed troubled by the content expressions on their faces, but said nothing. 

Lacus said, “Please do not interrupt unless you see something serious. I should be able to stop if something does happen.” With that, a soft glow enveloped first Lacus, then Harry, and then Diana. That is all there was save that their expressions now mirrored each others. One moment all would be smiling. A half minute later they all might be crying. It seemed random. 

Charles said quietly to the wizard, “Can you tell anything?” 

The wizard, “I can tell only that magic is being performed, but you could see as much yourself. It is not really a lot, yet it is if this really goes on for hours or more, and they are both so young yet. I do know that I’m very hesitant to try to break them out of it. Unpleasant things can happen when powerful magic is disrupted.” 

Charles said, “Let me know instantly if you notice anything new.” 

“Of course.” 

-«oOo»-

Hermione paged through the wonderful book once more. She understood the implications, but hardly knew how to build any of it. That would require degrees that she simply did not posses. They were all interesting though. Suddenly she noticed the Gray Lady was in her room and reading over her shoulder. How could she defeat the runes? She supposed being a ghost must have some perks. 

The Gray Lady said, “They will need this thing soon.” 

Hermione paled as she starred at the Gray Lady. She asked, “What makes you think so?” 

The Gray Lady said, “I cannot say. I have said more than I should.” 

Hermione’s face grew paler. She quickly pulled out a long clean roll of parchment and executed the most elaborate copying spell she knew. Since she was tied into the minor warding scheme on the book it should work. Yes it was working. Fifteen minutes later she had a perfect copy. She had watched every stroke and compared them to make sure as best as she was able. The problem now was what to do with it. If she simply mailed it as Lacus suggested days would be wasted and if the dead were warning them, it might truly be serious. She would see the Headmaster and explain it to him. He could surely get something to Prince Charles if he needed to, and from there they might be able to make these things. 

-«oOo»-

Diana found herself confused. She was not a boy, let alone a boy who was hiding from local bullies including her own cousin, and yet he was. 

Diana felt joy as the large man brought him the very special letter and the smashed cake. He had never had a present before. 

Diana became friends with the shy boy named Neville. They worked together to protect the Philosopher’s stone from the evil monster. They were ignored by those in charge. They went themselves to protect the stone. Neville was hurt, yet told Diana to go on. Diana confronted Voldemort in Quirrel’s body. The terror was indescribable. His resolve held and somehow his touch hurt the bad man. He held on with all he was worth and woke in a hospital bed to be told he was too young to know, but thanks for saving everyone. 

Diana watched people find out about his secret ability. He watched as one by one it seemed that everyone but Neville turned on him. He rejoiced at seemingly making a friend of the strange girl named Luna only for her to grow distant. He grinned when Neville shouted in triumph after figuring out the monster must be a basilisk, and then how alone he felt when Neville was petrified. He looked for help, but ended up going alone into the Chamber of Secrets to rescue Luna. 

He froze in horror as he met Voldemort once again, barely recovering himself long enough to dodge the first strike of the basilisk. He was sure he didn’t close his eyes in time, until he realized he was okay. He heard Fawkes screech. He dared a glance at the monster only to see its eyes had been clawed out and then the hat and the sword and the insane desperation holding up the sword. He was still alive but the pain was unbearable. He could feel the poison burning his veins as it ran through his body while his blood ran from him in rivulets. He remembered his desperation when he pulled the tooth from his arm and brought it down on the diary, only to hear Voldemort’s pained scream. He again woke up in the hated bed in Poppy’s domain, surprised to still be alive. Fawkes had saved him with tears. Incredible and still no real explanation. 

Diana watched as his relatives delivered him to the middle of nowhere, only to be relieved they had done so. Diana remembered his first meeting with Lacus and then finally being told the truth. That alone endeared her to him. When she offered to help save him, if he would help save her, he was suspicious, yet could find no other explanation. He also believed her explanation on his scar. It fit too well. The history she had presented also had the ring of truth to it. He could not imagine such a story coming from anyone in the magical world. She was so kind, and then she broke down. He held her for such a long time as he tried to comfort her. That was probably when he first really truly believed and started to fall for her. 

Diana could hardly believe how Lacus risked her life and maybe her soul to save him. It was close, and odd for someone to care so much for him. He didn’t think it was love, but perhaps it would be some day. Could he love? He did not know, yet he already cared for this wonderful young woman. He had been interested in Luna, yet she seemed unreachable, and how could he endanger her? With Lacus it was basically a trade. She would heal him and he would help heal her. It seemed strange that his blood could do such a thing, but if that was what it took, he was willing. Perhaps they would never fall in love, yet they would live, and help the world. That would have to be enough. It was probably far more than he deserved. 

He felt an echo. Lacus truly had begun to care for him and he felt the same. Their bond gave them that much, yet he felt sure he would grow to love her without any of the bond silliness. He deeply regretted that he could not take the time to truly win this precious persons heart, or even to truly give her time to grieve the one she had loved. It had been several months since it all had happened to her, but she had never really had time to grieve. Perhaps one day he could make a memorial to honor all those who were lost. Even if time was rewritten, shouldn’t those that gave this world a second chance by making Lacus who she was be honored? 

Suddenly Diana noticed that he was no longer a young boy, but instead was a young girl with pink hair. She could not understand why the naturals hated them. No one chose the genes they were born with. It didn’t work that way. Parents just wanted what was best for their children. What was wrong with that? She would trust Momma and Poppa to take care of it. They always did. 

She went to school. It was a school the sons and daughters of important people often went to. They learned so much. They were gone for nine hours a day with a nap in the afternoon. Some students came in from mixed schools. They would often express how much they missed how easy it was there. Their teacher here told them that they had no excuses not to excel and he would insist that each and every one of them did so. 

The teacher said, “No student of his would be tolerated to merely have a naturals level of education. The world was hard, and they would have to work hard to make sure it didn’t get harder. The naturals had already forced them from the Earth. They must work to find the solutions to tomorrow’s problems. Nothing would be given to them.” 

Lacus worked harder. She grew to appreciate her teacher who worked just as hard to help them. Later she learned that most of the other teachers were not nearly this hard. That disappointed her. How could one be truly expected to improve unless they were expected to do their best? 

She learned how to sing and play the piano. She spent over an hour a day practicing, either under the supervision of her tutor or simply by herself. Later when the school hours were reduced due to a less demanding teacher she spent most of the additional time practicing more. She soon added dance and ballet to her schedule, even as the normal subjects including engineering and sciences got harder. 

Her mother and father always loved to hear her play or sing, and soon they brought others over who wanted to hear her. She learned the acoustic guitar and they also liked that. Soon her performances for a handful of people became hundreds. 

Sad people became happy after her performances, if only for a little while. The news of the fighting with the naturals kept the happiness from lasting. Why did the naturals have to make it so complicated? Was not leaving the planet to them enough? It was time to go in and make her mother smile by playing with her. 

She grew, made friends, and performed more concerts. She was even engaged to Athrun Zala, yet it didn’t really mean anything to her. Yes she understood intellectually that she would marry him someday. Sometimes he even made her smile as she did him. He was a good friend, yet she did not think she loved him. He even made her one of those little round ball like things that bobbed up and down and said silly things that made her smile, yet why did he not just spend more time with her himself? Sometimes she wondered why her father agreed to engage them. He said it might prevent the leadership of their colonies from fracturing, yet it didn’t seem to really improve after they were engaged. The main thing was that he assured her that the final decision was hers so there was no need to be concerned. 

Her mother could not come to her latest concert and her father was in the capital on business. She saw the horrible news report where her home was destroyed by the bloody valentine. The naturals had launched nuclear missiles at a fragile space colony. How could the they do such an evil thing? How could they kill her mother? Hate and rage blazed through her. She wanted to strike out and hurt the ones who had killed her mother. Father came. Father was kind. She didn’t understand. Why did he ask for understanding? It was clear that he didn’t want to, yet he did. The bad people must be punished, mustn’t they? 

She learned from her father than the council of the space colonies wanted to rain down nuclear missiles on the Earth in retaliation, yet her father had intervened. They had compromised on saturating the Earth with neutron jammers missiles launched deep into the Earth’s crust. It was hoped to cripple them. The jammers prevented the use of nuclear power or nuclear weapons, so that they might sue for peace. They were originally developed as a final fail-safe for nuclear reactors. Necessity had turned them into a weapon. The war continued. 

Athrun joined the military. Weren’t they too young for such things? He changed. He no longer laughed or smiled. He made her more of the floating ball like toys, yet it seemed that less and less of him was there anymore. Where had his smile gone? He had embraced the war. Perhaps this was what father was trying to tell her. It also hurt the ones who must hurt others. She felt sorry for Athrun and wish he would smile again. 

Father said that wars usually benefited no one. Sometimes people must fight, but they must fight for the right reasons at the right time. To blindly attack in hate usually just made matters worse. She did not understand. He gave her access to the historical database and asked her to read about the true causes of war in the past. 

She read and read and read about the history of war. She could read and understand faster than most of her classmates, thanks to her first teacher who taught her how to learn. Father was proud of her, yet she still didn’t understand. It seemed that good people often went to war for really stupid reasons. Her father agreed, yet he did not ask her to stop her work. He said she was a bright girl and asked her to help him find a way to end the war. 

She performed more concerts. She poured her soul out singing songs of peace and hope. People smiled, yet it didn’t seem like enough. It was like trying to empty the ocean with a bucket, yet she kept trying. She often tried to get the naturals to play her songs, but they never would. 

Time passed, and the one year anniversary of the bloody valentine occurred. She went as the chief representative of the memorial delegation. An argument started with an Earth ship who insisted they stop and be searched. They attempted to comply but things got worse when they heard they were a memorial delegation for the Junius 7 tragedy. Did the naturals not sorrow at the loss of life? Could they be proud of that event? It did not make sense. 

A battle occurred and all the others were lost. She was shoved in a lifepod and set adrift in space. She was saved by a lonely boy who seemed even more troubled from the war than she was. This was an Earth ship, yet most on-board treated her well, particularly the boy Kira. She learned he had gotten caught up in all this on Heliopolis and was just trying to protect the ship so his friends would get home alive. 

She stayed on board for a time, often singing alone in the quarters they gave her. Sometimes she would hack the security on the door and go out and explore. A pretty red haired girl seemed to hate her for being a member of ZAFT. She explained that she was not a part of their military, yet the girl grew more vocal in her hate. She let Kira lead her back to her room. Kira told her about how he had to fight his friend to protect his other friends on the ship. She learned that the friend he referred to was her fiancee Athrun. It made no sense. 

Kira worked so hard and it tore his soul to have to fight his friend Athrun. She was quite surprised that he was fighting her fiancee. She hoped a day could come when the fighting stopped. The Earth ship reached its allies, yet her own people had set a trap. So many people died. The hateful red haired girl named Flay forced her towards the bridge. She could have stopped her easily, yet was uncertain if that was the correct thing to do. Would the battle not stop if her people knew she was here? 

The battle stopped too late to save the girl’s father who was on another ship. More souls were destroyed by this horrible war. Flay’s father, Flay, and all the others who died. Could they never find a way to end the war? It so easily took on a life of its own. They had stopped the use of nuclear weapons which had slowed the war, but it saw no signs of end. It had also left a large portion of the world without power. It was better than the alternative, yet it seemed to have done nothing but buy time. 

Later Kira risked his life to bring her back to her people. He also risked his mobile suit, which was needed to protect the Earth ship. It was a foolish thing to do. She should have stopped him, yet she smiled and did not. She did not want to go to Earth and be forever used against her people, yet she did not want to see Kira or the others she had met killed either. 

Wearing a space suit she leaped across the space between the mobile suits to the one her fiancee used. The others started to attack Kira and his ship once she was safe. She demanded they stop while a member of the memorial delegation was there. It worked, yet she doubted it would work again. The battles had paused, yet the friends would continue to fight and she would continue to sing. 

Kira returned to her life some months later when Reverend Malchio brought him gravely injured to her home to heal. The Reverend was one of the few people trusted by both sides. She had Kira’s bed brought to the little glass gazebo in her garden. He cried out his sadness, often on her shoulder. She could see he was healing. She wished it could always be like this, just her and Kira, yet news came of a grand attack by their forces on Earth. He wanted to return to protect his friends. He would not return as a member of the Earth military, but as someone who simply wanted to do what was right. She knew that would be horribly difficult. Will alone was not enough. 

Her father and her had many friends and they too would act. Their first act was to give to Kira the latest mobile suit ZAFT had developed. She knew it would be used best in his hands. With strength to go along with will he might be able to stay alive long enough to make a difference. She dearly wanted him to stay alive and come back someday. 

Her erstwhile fiancee confronted her soon after, after having followed the trail she left for him to recognize and follow. He found his way to one of the first theaters she had ever performed in. She was notified when he approached. The stage had been set with rubble to resemble the buildings destroyed in the war. She began her rendition of Token of Water as soon as he approached. It was a song that talked about calming the currents of water and land. She wrote it to try to influence people against the war. She hoped Athrun at least would hear the message in it. Could she at least get him to understand? 

Athrun could not believe what I had done. I reassured him that it was for Kira. He didn’t believe me, as he thought he had killed Kira. He accused me of assisting a spy and drew a gun on me. I stood up and walked to him while he continued to hold the gun on me. His hand shook, yet he continued to hold the gun towards my chest. 

I reassured him that his friend was alive and tried to get him to think of how the war was going, and what people were doing. His father had ordered built those two immensely powerful mobile suits with the technology to allow nuclear power to work again, even in the presence of an active N-Jammer field. The suits only used nuclear energy for power, yet if that technology got out, it could lead to nuclear weapons being used again. She had given one to Kira, because he had need of it, but she knew he would die before that technology was let out. 

I asked him, "What is it you believe in and fight for?" I thought I was getting through to him, but we were attacked. People trying to kill me had followed Athrun somehow. Athrun protected me, even as members of the Clyne faction picked off the guards. I smiled at Athrun and asked him to seek out his friend on Earth. He did so, taking the other powerful mobile suit. 

Weeks passed. The Clyne faction was hunted, yet we continued to elude them, until one day I heard news that my father did not. Our rebellion had just cost my father his life. Athrun had again returned, this time to confront his father. We helped rescue him and took him with us when we escaped by stealing the Eternal. It was to be the ship that supported those two mobile suits. 

They were pursued and had to be rescued by Kira and his friends who were now fighting as one, not for Earth, but against the war. Their tiny alliance only had three ships in it, with the third from the Orb union, yet they had some of the best weapons available. 

In the end, it was not enough. The final battle consumed all. Their forces struck down countless nuclear missiles aimed at the colonies, only for still others to destroy their homes. Their efforts to stop the Genesis gamma ray weapon from being fired at the Earth failed, not once but multiple times after already destroying the colonies on the moon. All was gone. Kira was gone. It was just her and her crazy plan to travel back in time. She entered the tiny cramped coffin like shuttle and was put to sleep. 

She woke up to blue sky determined to stop it from happening again and hoping that her plan to help Harry Potter in return for his own help would see her live long enough to do it. Based on what she knew it should have worked, but she did not know all. Now she knew her folly. She knew it was more than simple radiation that she had to be concerned with. She knew that she had both help save and yet probably doomed the young man she had fallen in love with. It seemed strange to truly fall in love well after you got married, but they did so. She also knew he would not change anything if he could, well other than the probable death part of course. 

Lacus hoped she would at least live long enough to give birth. It might possibly be enough to save Harry and if not, then at least some part of them would carry on. Now Diana would carry a part of her life with her. She was honestly surprised that she had managed to impart almost two years of experiences. She had not thought it would work that well, yet it had worked almost too well. She very much doubted she would do it again. Wait, when had they separated? She could feel her husband with her, yet. Oh, she had almost forgotten. She had to separate herself from Diana. They were meant to be two. She must separate them. If they were to fade from history, she had wanted to give more, to have someone else truly appreciate their struggle and understand their folly. No, she must focus. Must cut off the flow of magic between them. They were two and separate. They were two and separate. She again pulled power from her husband. It seemed weak now. She used that power to delicately build a wall between. They must be separate. Must let her go. It was... All went black. 

-«oOo»-

Charles was a wreck as he looked on to the trio. He somehow knew things weren’t going exactly as Lacus had said they would. For one it had been over four hours and they had not awoken. He greatly feared for his wife and the other two he had come to like. The mediwizard had cautioned against separating them, unless it looked like they were about to run out of magic, which they, or rather Harry was not. The more the mediwizard studied what was going on the less he liked the idea of interrupting it saying only that interrupting great workings of magic tended to produce great messes. 

Suddenly the headmaster’s phoenix burst into flames in an open area then dropped a rolled up scroll at his feet. He picked up the scroll and noted a smaller scroll wrapped around the outside of it. 

He unfolded that first and read, “Prince Charles, I was just asked by a friend of the Potters to get this to you as soon as possible. I do not understand this scroll, yet I was told that one of our oldest and most respected ghosts said they would need us soon. The friend thought that they meant you. You should know that ghosts very rarely give such clear warnings to the living. I urge you to take heed of it. I very much fear that this thing will be needed, sooner, than later.” 

Charles unfolded the other scroll and started reading, then just as quickly rolled it back up and went to find a phone. It was clearly another of the future’s inventions just like the better lighting and batteries. Dave would need to delegate this right away. He would also have to contact the prime minister and the Queen. If this was really that time sensitive, they may not have time to wait for their own labs to duplicate it. 

His communication with Dave made him even more worried. France had to scram a reactor. No explanation had been given. He had ordered Dave to shutdown what reactors he could and have agents personally monitoring the others. The scroll was on its way to the MI-5 office via three of his personal guard where it would be duplicated. If their engineers thought it necessary, it would be on its way via encrypted fax machine to Los Alamos National Labs in the United States. He was on his way to the Queen. The Prime Minister and a few select members of the parliament would meet him there. It was past time that they be briefed on the situation facing them. 

Perhaps he could send one of those members of parliament to New Mexico as his liaison with Los Alamos, if that became necessary. He hoped it would not. It would be more difficult to protect the Potters if the Americans became involved. They always wanted to take charge, and that could mess up existing plans. He would have to make sure that if the plans were sent they were reformatted to look like a product of their own labs and that their concern and release of them to the united states was due to the reactor scram in France. They might not buy the explanation forever, since it wouldn’t explain why they had not built one themselves. Perhaps it could be rewritten more as an untested theory? It was worth a shot at least. Wait, if these halted nuclear reactions, then they must have found a way to allow them, otherwise those space colonies would have remained intact. If the Americans got hold of this technology they would work on its counterpart right away, which might mean that this technology might not work someday when it truly needed to do so. All he could do was to explain the situation to his head of MI-5 and tell him to wait for the Queen and Prime Minister’s final decision. Either way, they would get started themselves as soon as possible. He just had to explain the situation and then get back to Diana. Lacus had said she would be okay, but he was worried that they were still not out of it. He remembered that Andromeda Tonks was the Potters’s personal mediwitch. He would send for her as well. 

Author’s Notes: Thanks again for the reviews. 

There is less written after this, yet it still looks like a single chapter until the final main arc starts. I’d apologize for the cliffhanger, but I probably wouldn’t mean it. I seldom leave them, so I am perhaps overdue.


	14. Chapter 14

Author’s Notes: The theme song for this chapter will be, "Chiisana hoshi ga oriru toki" from the Japanese animation Mai Hime. It is worth a listen. Seriously it is. Don’t let the Japanese cause you to skip it. Whether you like the anime or not is another matter although I personally liked it. 

This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment. 

On a side note, I’m just not that great at estimating how many words it will take to get to particular points. Ah well. 

  
**Destiny**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Fourteen»-_ **

-«oOo»-

The next morning there was a staff article in the Prophet about how the Potters had again saved the day with their new contraption, thanks in part to the Durmstrang champion. According to the article, the culprits had cast killing curses that missed due to how fast the craft moved and were then subdued by the Hogwarts team. It went on to say that the culprits later died of the poisoning they had been willing to deliver to children. A later article mentioned that Narcissa Malfoy reported her husband had gone missing. 

The article didn’t mention what the commander of MI-5 now knew, since there was no way for them to have access to that information. Lucius Malfoy expected the Potters to die fighting either the nundu or the hit-wizards and counted on Hogwarts being used to protect the spectators and him. Of course there was a specially warded plate around the nundu’s neck that was supposed to keep it away from anyone who had the plates counterpart as Lucius and the hit wizards did. Even so, it must have cost a fortune to hire them. 

One amusing thing they had found on Lucius body was a warded notebook that included his own theories of where Lacus Clyne came from. Fortunately the warding that hid the text was not difficult to bypass. It seemed that he and the undersecretary were of the opinion that she was likely Perenelle Flamel. As random guesses go, it wasn’t bad, yet it was obviously incorrect. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to have the Flamel case reopened. It was probably futile, as he remembered reading the report that firmly concluded that they were in fact finally dead. He was, however, more than willing to grasp at straws at this point, if that was all they had. He would also have to make sure there was surveillance on the undersecretary. It was always possible that someone else of interest would visit her and ask for help. 

Overall the information from Lucius didn’t change much for the people at MI-5. The people that died had been willing to slaughter children if it got them their objective and they were better off dead as they now all were. The only serious concern was that it might disrupt the plans in place to take out Voldemort once and for all, and there was little they could do there. They could hold back only so much. 

Still, today was a mostly good day. Both Prince and Princess had returned safely from a bio-weapon attack. They had finally gotten a chance to meet the Potters and make some plans. They had even figured out the key pieces to duplicate the Potters rather useful jet. Of course the wizards that had so easily cracked Lucius ward scheme on his notebook were seriously annoyed that they couldn’t even analyze the obvious ward scheme integrated into that craft. It didn’t appear to have anything special at all, but those dispersed killing curses said otherwise, not to mention the couple finite spells did nothing during their failed attempts to open the canopy. Beyond that, the rune work that had to be there to stabilize all the other work was conspicuous in its absence. 

He could wish the princess had not taken a stupid risk, yet he could understand the appeal of such an offer. There was also nothing he could do there. Still, it would be nice if they had at least waited till they had been totally cleared from possible nundu poisoning. He had his people watching the others at the castle for signs, just to be on the safe side. Everything seemed okay so far. 

There were two other pieces of troubling news. First were the reports he had of dark wizards gathering and meeting. They were planning something and he very much feared it was going to be coincident with Voldemort’s resurrection. The Potters had done what Dumbledore had not. He very much feared that they had given the Dark Wizards a true target. The question was, whether or not it was enough for Voldemort in whatever weakened form he was in now to seek out allies. His profilers suggested nearly infinite arrogance from Voldemort. The convoluted path he was using seemed proof of that. Was there something more to it? Were the Dark Wizards perhaps moving in to witness Voldemort’s full resurrection? 

If they could just find the monster then they could capture him and end this, but their only solid lead there was fake Moody. If they took him and failed to extract Voldemort’s location quickly enough they could ruin everything. The best odds he could get on that approach was three in ten, which put it firmly in the no go category unless something changed. Still, even with those odds he had a team on standby for that one task. 

The second piece of troubling news was by far the worst, well if it was related to the reactor issue in France. Particle accelerator experiments were yielding slightly different results than they had in the past and the effect appeared to be increasing. It would be one thing if it was only the results from one lab, but a half dozen of them around the world had duplicated the results, with the results different more as they approached the United Kingdom. 

His best people thought it might possibly be a sign that things were beginning to unravel. They thought it was equally likely to be perfectly harmless and unrelated. He considered sending the results to Lacus as soon as she woke to see what she made of them, but immediately rejected it. If the Potters’s cracked under the strain they might very well all be doomed and they would already be asking them about the neutron jammers they had just received the information on. That would be enough for now. He had already authorized expedited background checks on the workers at the UK accelerator. As soon as he got any of them back approved he would have his people bring them in and get them up to speed, if it took faking a few deaths to do it. They could not afford to depend on one young woman for everything. 

In other news their agent in the Department of Mysteries had reported that Dumbledore was often reading from some of the oldest magical tomes there, although so far they had no idea what specifically he was looking for. It was presumably some method to stabilize the Potters further. He supposed you couldn’t rule out something to stop Voldemort either. 

He had a whole team composed of wizards, muggle doctors, and engineers looking into the same issue and so far their consensus was that nothing further should be attempted while they were stable, lest the one more straw be the one too many. They did suggest bringing the Veela that were in the bond to Hogwarts for the final task, well provided you didn’t mind the likely negative consequences for said Veela when Voldemort finally died. His latest intelligence there indicated that they were already coming, except for the youngest Delacour sister, and he could hardly blame the family for making sure a young child was as far away as possible. 

The problem was they also had no idea what to do if and when the crap hit the fan. The idea of further bonds was flat ruled out. They would simply fail and be repelled by the existing bonds. So far the only implementable plan he had was the Hail Mary pass Diana and Charles had discussed with him, which he very much doubted would work. He would prepare it regardless of course and have some other people look to see if they could find any precedent in history for it. If they got desperate enough to try it, well, it would probably be the right thing to do at that point anyway. 

-«oOo»-

The prince looked pale with worry. He had not slept in two days since this began. The first day had begun with a private overview with the Queen. She had insisted on it. There he told his mother what he knew, including on how Lacus had sent him a note detailing details of his affair that should not have been know to her, if she wasn’t as she said she was. He also detailed Diana’s likely future fate should nothing be done and the actions he had already taken there. She had not been surprised at the affair. She did, however, appear surprised that he had admitted it to Diana. 

She said, “We shall have to see to it that laws are enacted to prevent such a tragedy. Stalking is stalking and I will not have it.” 

After controlling her anger she said, “It is good to see you learn from your mistakes son, even if you must be prodded with a very large stick to do so. Now what would you have us do? I have read the reports forwarded to me from our intelligence division. I am unsure how the crown may assist further.” 

He said, “I would like permission to keep control of things. We have the resources to see this through. The head of MI-5 believes we can solve this ourselves. He even believes we can, if the document from Lacus is correct have the first neutron jammer built within ten days, and begin mass producing them shortly afterwards. They may not be ideal, but they should work. Unfortunately, we only have enough material for about ten of them so far, but we are also working on that. Everything else has been planned for as well as can be. There will be a lot of people getting little sleep, but that would occur regardless.” 

She said, “I thought you were concerned that you might need the resources of the colonies to produce enough of these devices.” 

He said, “I would like to keep that option in reserve, at least till Lacus wakes and we talk to her. Our best guess is that unless we revealed all the United States would not act immediately on things and may disrupt our efforts more than help. They may also call us crazy. Worse they may waste time we do not have. It is not a matter of resources really, other than obtaining sufficient quantities of the rare minerals we require. Dave believes that he can get them. When the devices are complete we plan to stage them at bases around the world, although more will be focused near here, since our people believe that if the cause is related to time travel that it may be worse nearby.” 

He said, “We only need to get them within half a mile for nuclear reactions to be disrupted. That distance probably won’t stop them, but it should prevent the worst of it. When active, they also disrupt wireless communications at the same time, so we will have to be very careful in their use. The plant in France still appears to be safe, even if no one understands why it is still generating more heat than it should and has failed to reach a cold shutdown state.” 

She said, “Very well. Make sure intelligence knows I will want twice daily reports on developments. I approve of your plan of a mandatory safety stand down of at least sixty days for as many nuclear power plants as we can comfortably do without, regardless of the cost of the alternative fuels. We will say it is as a result of the incident in France. If there are more incidents, you have the crown’s authority to shut all of them down in the United Kingdom regardless of the consequence of doing so. Protect our people my son.” 

He said, “I will.” 

She asked, “Do you believe that the end is coming my son?” 

He said, “I believe that our lord may take us whenever he chooses to do so. Until he choses to do so, I fully intend to fight for our world. Do I believe that Lacus’s time travel is probably at the heart of this? Yes I do, but I’d rather die fighting to preserve a better world than give up and march towards the tragedy that has gone before. Perhaps it is even a test of our faith. Will we take the easy way out and possibly doom the future, or will we take the harder path?” 

She said, “It is fitting that their be a cost to fixing our mistakes. Let us pray that it is not too high a cost. Now, what of your wife? I understand she remains unconscious, as do the Potters.” 

He said, “They remain connected magically. There is nothing that can be safely done until they come out of that. Our doctor has given the three of them intravenous food and the mediwizard has a minor spell to clean them for when that becomes necessary. The mediwizard insisted the doctor wear heavy gloves when she added the intravenous lines, fearing that other people could be trapped in what Lacus began. Nymphadora Tonks returned and was shocked at their state. She immediately requested to bring in her mother, who has been the Potters healer. We agreed of course. I had already been looking for a way of contacting her.” 

“Andromeda agreed with our own healers, but added the request of renewing the protective spell on Lacus’s womb. Our own mediwizard thought it was probably one of the few things they could do, as it would limit the likelihood of Lacus unconsciously using magic to bolster that protection. He seemed fascinated that Harry had created something so powerful. Andromeda got both her daughter and our mediwizard to assist her. It was the most incredible thing. I had read the reports, but I had never seen magic combined like that. She said that if they did not do what we could to renew the ward that Harry might risk his health again to bring it back to full strength before he was fully recovered.” 

She said, “That is perfectly understandable of course.” Charles nodded. He said, “I intend to return to the villa as soon as I am done here. I hope to hear more by then, but if not Dave is already having updated phone encryption hardware sent out there. If my wife can truly gain part of that young woman’s memories then we may have a better guide in the coming days than we could hope for. I just pray that they are okay and that Harry doesn’t run out of magic. I suggested having others donate magic as they had done to assist Andromeda, but both mediwizards agreed that touching anything this unknown and powerful that was facilitated by touch was a bad idea. If they were pulled in, their magic would be drained very quickly and likely make things worse. They plan to just levitate them apart if they are forced to separate them.” 

She said, “Do not mention your wife’s possible knowledge to others. We shall keep that a secret, if we can. When she recovers you must watch her to be sure she is not influenced unduly by what has happened. Based on the reports, including your own, I do not believe Lacus Potter would do so, but vigilance is always necessary. You were perhaps foolish to allow a desperate dying woman to do what she wished without greater care, yet the opportunity is also great, and the need greater still. I believe she may have understated the risks, or simply not known them and offered anyway, because she thought it was necessary.” 

She said, “When Diana is better, I wish for her to attend me by herself. She is embracing her future role as Queen. It is an act I highly approve of, yet she must remember that the Queen most of all is the servant of all. She does not have the right to visit dangerous locations, or fly in jets, or participate in unknown magical acts. Nor do you have that right. You would do well to remember that.” 

He said, “Yes mother, though I would point out, that we may not have time for excessive caution either.” 

She said, “Do not mistake my caution as disapproval of your actions my son. While certain of your actions have not been forgiven, your recent ones do show improvement of which we are glad. We have committed to this course. We must see it through.” 

He said, “I understand mother.” 

The meeting with select cabinet members and the prime ministers was anti-climatic after that, mostly because they were keeping a lot of details away from them. He had originally thought it was overdue that they be told more, but the more he thought about it, the less he actually cared. They were already getting briefed by MI-5. That would be enough. They simply did not need to know everything and Charles could not be bothered to take the time to tell them, especially not now. They were told what they needed to know to do their jobs. He had the Queens backing which was enough for now. Eventually they would demand more, but hopefully things would be settled one way or another by then. Now was time to get back and check on his wife. 

-«oOo»-

As Charles sat watching the trio’s sleeping forms,he noticed a noise from outside the window. He got up quietly and looked out only to see an obviously exhausted house elf slumped on the ground. How the devil did the little guy get past the wards and all the way to the window of the room Diana was in without being spotted? 

He shook the nearby mediwizard awake and whispered for him to keep watch, and then pointed out the window. The mediwizard quietly got up and looked out the window and then nodded. He then stepped out to the hall and whispered the situation to the wizard who was guarding them. The wizard frowned, only to go outside and then levitate the house elf to an empty room and onto a bed. They were then were joined by another guard and the prince. The prince sent for a light snack and something to drink in the hopes it would help the poor little guy. He waited for it to be brought and set on the bed before he asked the wizard to waken the elf. The wizard cast an ennervate on the elf. 

Dobby woke and looked around and then seemed to shrink into the bed when he saw the wizard with a wand pointed at him. 

The prince said, “We are not here to hurt you, but we do need some questions answered. You can eat or drink first if you want.” The prince motioned to the food on the tray in front of Dobby. 

Dobby quickly eat the half sandwich and drank some of the tea before saying, “Dobby no mean any harm. Dobby come see the great Mr. Harry Potter, but bounce off wards and then try to sneak in.” 

Charles asked, “Why are you like this Dobby? The wards should not be that bad.” 

Dobby seemed to shrink further in on himself. 

Charles said, “Wait a second. I know who you are. You are that elf that Harry freed at the end of his second year.” 

Dobby grinned proudly. 

Charles said, “That must mean you never took another bond.” 

The wizard said, “He has probably been absorbing magic from Hogwarts, but he would be healthier if he were bonded to someone he wanted to be bonded to although in Mr. Potter’s case that would probably be a bad idea. A house elf does not draw much magic from his master, but Harry has none that can be safely spared. I also wouldn’t like to think how adding a house elf bond into that mess he already has would work.” 

Dobby said piteously, “The great Harry Potter sir wanted Dobby to be free, so Dobby no ask.” 

Charles asked, “Dobby, the Potters are going to be okay.” Dobby looked relieved. Charles added, “Dobby, I don’t believe that Harry would have wanted you to suffer. At the same time I can’t recommend you ask him to bond you. Do you understand why?” 

Dobby said, “Mr. Harry Potter Lacus has already bonded him. There be no room for Dobby.” The little elf’s ears drooped. 

Charles said sadly, “Yes Dobby, that is sadly true.” Dobby wilted further. 

Charles said carefully, “Dobby can you think of anyone else that you might like to serve? Perhaps they could let you do what you wished on your free time?” 

Dobby’s eyes grew wide, then he grinned and said, “Could Dobby ask Miss Luna?” 

Charles said, “I don’t see why not. She has been a good friend to you and your group has she not?” Dobby nodded. “Let me write you a note first. Will you be okay to return on your own? I could ask a wizard to take you back.” 

Dobby paled. He said, “Dobby be okay. Dobby not like wizard pop. Make Dobby sick.” 

The wizard frowned at that. Charles finished his note and handed it to Dobby who started for the door. 

Charles said, “Wait. I need you to wear a disguise and follow this gentleman out of the house so you are not seen. He will also tell you where you can check in the next time you come. This is important. If you come in again without checking in you could be hurt or killed. Do you understand?” 

Dobby nodded. Dobby said, “Dobby will obey.” 

Charles said, “Thanks Dobby.” 

After they had left Charles told the guards angrily, “Check over all the video recordings. Find out how a tired elf got right up to Diana’s window and make sure it doesn’t happen again! He can visit if he goes through the proper channels, but from now on I want at least one wizard or witch and one regular guard inside this room at all times and additional guards outside. Get them cloaks so they aren’t noticed, but get it done. Furthermore, while those two are with us they will have the guards they see and an additional covert detail to make sure things like this do not happen again. Their lives are more important than yours or even mine. I rate only Diana’s life higher. Are we clear?” 

“Yes Sir! We will not fail you again.” They bowed low, even as Charles went back to watch over Diana. 

-«oOo»-

It was the fiftieth hour since Lacus had first proposed the idea of giving some of her experiences to Diana. Laran, the mediwizard who had been sleeping when the house elf appeared, was now wide awake and focused on the trio. 

Laran said, “Not even Harry Potter has endless magic although he definitely has way more than me. I may have to separate them soon. I have no idea what it will do, but letting them be drained completely dry will be worse. That will kill the Potters for sure.” 

Charles nodded, his face grim. He said, “Do what you have to do.” He had already given that order several times, yet now it seemed it would become real. 

Suddenly the expression on Laran’s face changed. He jumped up and over to them. He then began frantically waving his wand in some elaborate sequence. He said, “They are separate! She has done it. She has somehow managed to let go.” He then reached into his pouch and pulled out a potion. Remembering Andromeda’s advice, he tipped the entire potion down Harry’s throat. Steam came out of Harry’s ears, yet he could also see the effects in Lacus. 

Charles asked, “Is Diana okay?” 

Laran said, “I think she will be. I can’t give her a potion. It would be little more than poison to her. I did, however have positive readings on her just now before the magic faded away from her. It’s gone now so I can’t tell any more.” 

Sarah, the muggle doctor, must have heard the commotion and come in. She asked, “Then can we at least move them to the palace now? I was not in favor of keeping her here this long save you thought it would be more dangerous to move her and forcibly break a connection that strong.” 

Laran said, “Yes, I believe so. The link Lacus formed I don’t think was ever meant to be permanent. I’m guessing she lost control of it somehow and shared more than intended. It is quite odd. I would highly recommend she not try it again. It could be easier to lose control a second time, and she might not be able to stop before she drains her and her husband to death. Some forms of magic can be very seductive. They are not necessarily dark, just insanely dangerous, thus are never passed on. Often they simply kill the practitioner, and then there is no one to teach such dangerous magic to the next generation. I believe that Lacus discovered, or maybe rediscovered one such. I’m just glad it stopped when it did. They were very nearly out of magic. I was about to have to pull them apart, and I don’t know what that would have done.” 

Sarah asked, “Do they need to still stay together?” 

Laran said, “The Potters should for sure. Andromeda was very insistent on that. I’d say transfer them in the same unmarked ambulance, and keep the Potters together, but separate the princess. If this causes a problem they can be pushed back together, although I don’t think it will. I’d do the same at the palace hospital. At minimum it should make it easier to care for them and keep things under wraps.” 

Charles said, “Do it.” 

A few hours later they were in the palace hospital and in line for MRI scans of their heads when Sarah had stopped the palace doctor from proceeding. She insisted on doing at least preliminary CT scans first of the Potters as they had no medical history on either of the them. The palace doctor pointed out that the CT scan would have a small risk to the child, while Sarah pointed out that with shielding, the radiation would not touch the fetus, as they were not scanning that region. This turned out to be a very good idea as the CT scan turned a bright spot just outside Lacus’s visual cortex. Her husband’s scan was clean save a little scaring around where his scar used to be. 

Charles asked, “What do you make of that spot in her head?” 

Sarah said, “I do not know. My best guess is some kind of electronic device. It is not causing inflammation, yet it clearly rules out using an MRI on her ever. Doing so would probably be fatal. My recommendation would be to leave it alone. To be safe it is probably better to not use an MRI on Mr. Potter either. At the very least, his wife would have to be kept in a separate room and away from that intense magnetic field, and we wanted to keep them together as much as possible.” 

Charles asked, “Why did you want the MRIs anyway? Should one still be done on Diana?” 

Sarah said, “I recommend one on the Princess. We know she doesn’t have any metal objects in her head and it could give us a better idea of what is happening to her brain. The CTs on the other two told us that their brains were apparently undamaged, but does not give the detail of the MRI scans. After that I say just put them all on EEGs. Those are passive, so should be safe regardless.” Charles approved her plan. 

Diana’s MRI revealed minor swelling from parts of her brain. Sarah was concerned, but not deeply so, and neither was the specialist they consulted, provided she avoided doing such a thing ever again and let her brain rest. Diana’s MRI also appeared to reveal an extremely high degree of activity. EEGs of all of them showed high activity on both Diana and Harry, and very little on Lacus’s. Her’s appeared to reflect a true unconscious near coma like state. 

-«oOo»-

Later the next day, Charles caught Sarah again looking at the results of the initial scans of Harry, Lacus, and his wife. He asked, “What seems to be so interesting?” 

Sarah said, “I was just looking. All three appear to be healthy, yet there are really not any large obvious physical differences in any of them, save for activity. Whatever makes her a genius doesn’t show up on a CT scan, unless it is that device, which I doubt. It’s connections to her brain are minimal. If I were to guess, well perhaps it is some kind of data storage.” 

Charles said, “That is probably a reasonable guess. At the very least, it would make several things make greater sense.” 

Sarah said, “There are a couple other interesting things. First off, we did blood tests on them all as a precaution. Sir, Harry and Lacus somehow have a mix of each others blood. It is very strange. It is an even mix, something I would have thought impossible to achieve, short of a continuous transfusion.” 

Charles asked, “Who else knows of this?” 

Sarah said, “No one sir. I did the tests myself. It took me awhile even to figure out what was going on. Ignoring the magic bit, their blood appears to be basically compatible, yet I wouldn’t have expected that to be enough to prevent a long term reaction. It is very curious.” 

Charles said, “Destroy your notes and any samples and forget about this.” 

Sarah said, “Sir?” 

Charles said, “It’s classified I’m afraid and you don’t have a need to know. Some things are best forgotten, for now at least, or so I am told.” 

Sarah said, “Very well sir. I have a printout of their EEG’s here as well. It took me awhile to line them up side by side, but I think you will find this interesting.” 

Charles looked at the long waveforms that were pinned up on the wall. He asked, “What am I looking for?” 

Sarah said, “The seventh one down on each.” 

Charles said, “They are very nearly identical. Is that normal?” 

Sarah said, “No, it is certainly not. It is almost as if some aspect of their thoughts are the same, or maybe they are communicating. I really have no idea.” 

Charles said, “Is it medically relevant?” 

Sarah said, “I don’t know. I doubt it.” 

Charles said, “Keep any notes you feel are necessary to treat them, but insure they are secured in the same manner my wife’s are. Destroy everything else when you are done with it, particularly those blood samples.” 

Sarah said, “I will do as you ask. I’ll attend to the samples now.” 

-«oOo»-

The Potters were on the other side of the dividing curtain in the room they shared. Three days later Diana and Harry’s EEGs showed much reduced activity while Lacus’s showed more. They were finally beginning to approach normal levels. Another day passed. Diana’s eyes moved and she blearily opened them. This wasn’t right. Her vision was better than this, or was it? She half moaned, “Could someone get me some Tylenol?” 

Charles was startled out of his slumber in the over-sized stuffed chair he had been sleeping in. There was something about Tylenol? He looked around and saw Diana moving. He gasped out, “Your awake!” 

Diana said, “Tylenol. Need Tylenol.” 

Charles looked around, only to half stumble through the door as he tried to make his sleeping foot wake up. He saw the mediwizard and the doctor and said, “She is awake and asking for Tylenol.” 

Sarah said, “I’ll give her something a bit stronger. It’s best we not rush things. While I know it was unintentional, her brain needs to rest.” 

Charles nodded, obviously relieved. He asked, “How are the Potters doing?” 

Laran said, “I saw a finger on Mrs. Potter’s hand fade a few hours ago. Since you mentioned they had already had phoenix tears before, I gave one more to each of them, although by then the finger had already come back. I’ll need to get more tears. That was all I had. I’m not really sure what more I can do there.” 

Charles said, “And my wife? Are you sure she is not affected by this temporal fading? When you tested Harry and Lacus the first time I felt sure she would be affected.” 

Laran said, “I’m sure she is fine. Whatever Mrs. Potter did to try to give the princess bits of her memory did not leave any permanent residue of magic or bond of any kind. I’m almost surprised at that, given how long it lasted, but it could be that with whatever the Veela did, it is simply impossible for her to form another permanent bond.” 

Charles still looked worried. 

Laran said, “I’ll go check again.” When he arrived, she was awake and drinking something. He cast the detection spell from behind her and again failed to detect any magical residue on her. He told the prince who nodded. 

Sarah came back. She said, “I got her to drink some broth and take the pain reliever. She fell right back asleep and appears to be sleeping normally now. I think the worst is over. Let’s see how she feels when next she wakes up.” Harry and Lacus woke up next. It was almost a day later. Both expressed interest in food and were quickly given soup and crackers along with glasses of hot tea by Laran. An obviously tired Charles came in and sat down. He looked torn as he examined the Potters. He saw the moment Lacus noticed him and the guilt and shame on her face. 

Lacus said, “I am truly sorry. I lost control. It was so easy. Your wife wanted to see and experience all I could give her, and I got caught up in it. I think I nearly killed us all. I truly am sorry.” 

Charles asked, “She is okay though?” 

Lacus said, “Her mind was rich and vibrant when I lost consciousness. I had barely remembered that we must be two not one before that point. I could not tell beyond that. I could not sense her fatigue, or my husbands, or even my own until the very end. It was just so easy, and I knew she wanted to know, needed to know even, and I wanted to pass on something. I probably can’t ever do that again, not without some solid way to separate. I’m not sure I could stop if I tried that again.” 

Harry pulled her to himself as he embraced her. He said, “Hey, I was there too, and I didn’t stop us either. I don’t think I saw it as clearly as Diana did. I wasn’t the intended target, yet I can remember your life growing up. I think I could even muddle through playing a piano now.” 

The door opened and a wan Diana stumbled though the door only for her eyes to light up and smile as she saw Harry. She walked carefully towards his bed and nearly fell on top of him, but not before pulling Harry into a scorching kiss. Harry pulled back and Lacus gently pushed them apart, even as she held onto the princess to prevent her from falling.. 

Charles said in shock, “Diana!” Diana shook her head, looked back at Harry and blushed. Charles steadied her and helped her to the chair he was sitting in as he himself stood. 

Lacus said, “I’m afraid that was probably my fault as well. I think she got almost two years of my life, mostly carefully chosen, so effectively significantly more. I had not intended it, but she must have also got some of my feelings for my husband. I think in time she will be able to distance herself from the memories, but they are fresh now.” 

Harry was still half out of it. Lacus kissed him softly to show that she understood he had nothing to do with that. 

Diana turned back to her and said, “Do not apologize. You have given me a gift beyond measure. It will just take me a bit.” Diana sang, “Beneath the veil of starry sky..” 

Lacus smiled at her. She said, “It will take time to train your voice properly, yet it is good to see my sudden obsession with showing you my music lessons seems to have worked.” 

Diana said, “I could already play the piano, but I’m sure I am much better now. I can’t wait to try it out.” 

Charles said, “Your feeling better then?” 

Diana turned to Charles. She yawned before saying, “I’m just tired. I think tomorrow I’ll be fine.” She turned to the Potters. “I really am sorry for that. I wasn’t quite myself for a moment, although I must admit to being a little envious of you Mrs. Potter. You married a living legend. I just got this guy.” She pointed backwards to Charles. 

Charles sighed, but said nothing. She had not forgiven him, but she had also not divorced him. He thought her current actions were mostly in support of their people. Well, he had a responsibility there too. Still, if she had felt the love in the Potters’s marriage, did he have any hope at all? He guessed not. He had not even formally broken it off with Camilla yet, hoping that they could at least pass through this current crises first. Of course he had not seen Camilla either other than letting her know that a complicated situation had arisen that he couldn’t discuss and that he wouldn’t have any free time for some months. It was cowardly he knew, but it served no-one for him to be weakened by scandal right now. 

Charles notice Diana’s expression pale, then he thought about what she really must have seen. He was without a doubt an idiot, thinking of his own problems. She had looked fine, yet he supposed it all had not hit yet. He said, “Dear, perhaps you should get some more rest.” 

She glared at him. Then her expression softened. To Charles she said crisply, “I need to talk to the Queen, while it is all fresh.” To the Potters she asked, “You will be here when I return?” 

Lacus looked at Harry for a moment. Harry said, “We will be here. I’m still trying to sort through some of what I saw. I don’t think I’d be up to flying just yet, even if I wanted to.” 

Diana said, “Thank you.” 

With that she walked out of the room only for Charles to catch up to her and offer his shoulder to lean on. She hesitantly did so as they made their way to the Queen’s study. Along the way she said softly, “I tried to keep it together in there, but it was all too fresh.” 

Charles said, “That is understandable. You went through a lot.” 

Diana held her head with her hands. 

Charles asked in concern, “Are you in pain? Should we go see the doctor?” 

Diana looked up. Pain was obvious in her expression. She said, “Some Excedrin wouldn’t hurt. It is probably just a side effect. I suppose it is too much to expect to gain two years worth of memories without a little pain.” 

-«oOo»-

The Doctor gave her the medicine and then examined her in detail. She made her follow her finger with her eyes as she moved it in front of her. She also tested her coordination, before testing she could feel all the places she was touched. She then tested Diana’s memory by giving her a short article to read and then talking with her casually for a few minutes before asking her questions about the article. 

Finally the doctor said to both of them, “It seems to be just a tension headache.” She said to Diana, “You should take things slow for awhile. If anything gets worse, do not hesitate to come back day or night. I will be here. I also want to see you once a day until further notice. What you have gone through is unprecedented so we must take care.” 

Diana said, “Thanks. The medicine is starting to work.” 

Diana and Charles thanked the doctor. The doctor was working on her notes as they left. 

-«oOo»-

They entered the Queen’s private study after having her guards announce them. The Queen was sipping on a cup of tea while reading over a familiar report on the current crises. 

Diana asked, “May I sit? I am really not feeling well yet.” 

The Queen said, “Of course dear. You as well son.” Charles helped his wife sit and then asked the guard to relay a message for more tea and snacks before sitting himself. 

Diana said, “She knew fully what this might do to me, the price I would pay. I can’t believe I had not put it together myself. Oh I had, but not fully. It was a story, not something I had lived!” She didn’t sound truly angry. It seemed more a matter of frustration. 

The Queen asked, “Are you physically okay my dear?” 

Diana said, “Yes, as far as I know. Emotionally is another matter. I kissed Harry just after I woke up. The emotions overwhelmed me and I just did it, yet that is the smallest thing. I was there. I lived a good portion of her life! She said two years. It felt like ten. I felt the pain and rage when her mother was killed by a cowardly attack with nuclear weapons. I think I will always feel it, even though she has mostly let go of the rage these days. I felt her desperation to save Kira Yamato when he decided to return to the war. She convinced her father to help her steal a giant nuclear powered mobile suit, so that Kira could have the tool he needed to make a difference, to try to end the war. Her hidden reason, the one she told no one, was to give him a chance to live through the war. She could not see him surviving it without it, and she wanted him to survive. She felt it was important somehow, above and beyond her own feelings for him. You won’t believe this, but I’m sure Kira and that robot could devastate our entire military!” 

The Queen said, “Surely you are kidding.” Fresh tea came along with a plate of small snacks. Diana helped herself to both. 

Diana said, “Not really. It would take him time, but he could do it. Not that he would do it. He very nearly was able to avoid killing after the day he helped steal that robot, by being very selective with his aim. Her two knights, Kira and her former fiancee Athrun, using two of those mobile suits very nearly saved the world. The Americans talk about their strategic defense initiative. Those two stopped countless nuclear missiles and other robots by themselves. Oh sure, there were others helping, but I really think that if she had just one more knight, she would have saved the world.” 

She continued, not noticing how the pitch of her voice subtly rose. She said, “But I failed. All of our effort. All of our technology and I failed. I could not make them listen. All of those I had known were dead. All of those who had risked their lives and their families to follow me were dead. My god I remember giving the eulogies to so many on a dead world. I remember the last kiss I gave to Kira’s torn body before watching his coffin lower into the ground. I remembering killing the dark lord’s puppet with my own hands. I burned him to ash with my own hands. Why are they not burned? I remember desperately holding a sword in the air, only for a monstrous basilisk to almost swallow my arm. The sword went through its head, even as a tooth from the monster broke off and lodged in my arm. I remember the poison flowing through my veins even as I yanked the tooth from my arm. I felt my blood flowing out as I desperately plunged the tooth into a diary that contained a part of the dark lord’s own tainted soul.” 

Charles faced her and gripped her shoulders. He said, “Snap out of it Diana. Let the memories go.” 

Diana’s eyes seemed to loose focus for a moment before focusing on Charles again. She said in her normal voice, “I’m okay.” She drank some more of her tea. 

The Queen said, “No, I do not believe you are. I think you will be though. I also think the experience may make you a better Queen when that time comes, even if it is not really yours.” 

Charles asked, “You got some of Mr. Potter’s experiences as well?” 

Diana said, “Just his experiences at the end of his first two years. I think when things began they just somehow thought I might want or need to understand who this Dark Lord was, so they gave me that. It was horrible. I fully agree that he must die.” 

Charles said, “Of that, there is no doubt.” 

The Queen asked, “Did she give you any good to balance the bad?” 

Diana smiled. She said, “She did. I felt her hopes and her dreams. She truly believes that men can grow beyond war even if she has doubts at times. She gave me much of her early education. I probably know more about engineering and science than most college graduates. She taught me as was taught to her that we must challenge our youth. Mediocrity is not enough. I learned how to truly learn effectively, how to focus on a subject to the exclusion of all else. She gave me her long search through history on the causes of wars and how they were resolved. There was so much stupidity, posturing and greed; so many mistakes of the past were repeated over and over. Most of all she gave me her music. I think she gave me almost all of her training and all that she knew of it. It is amazing. It truly is amazing. It feels like I have done all these things, yet as I remember I see things that were not part of my life and I know it is one of her memories.” 

The Queen said, “Remarkable. Most remarkable. Now, I must ask you as the likely future Queen of our kingdom, can the Potters be trusted?” 

Diana frowned momentarily. She said, “If she survives the year, she plans to continue to do all she can to lead the wizarding world, and if necessary our own world, although she doesn’t believe that it will be necessary there. She does not seek power for power’s sake, but to avoid the mistakes of the past. She would be just as happy if good leaders appeared and she could be a simple singer, but she also won’t shirk from doing whatever is necessary. She did steal that money, and more that we haven’t found, from similarly contemptible sources. Her dream is to play a concert with her family under a new sky on a new world. She believes that the only true way to guarantee humanities survival in the long term is to leave the cradle and settle among the stars. She also believes that magic is the key to seeing that done in our lifetime. Much of her work has been to point us in that direction, even if it fit other goals as well. So yes, I believe she can be trusted.” 

The Queen asked, “What is your opinion Charles?” 

Charles said, “Our die is cast. We must weather the coming storm. We will deal with the future once we have dealt with the present. If God’s grace is with us, then we shall all survive it and have the tools to make a better country and a better world.” 

The Queen said, “That was well spoken my son. I also have no problems with the Potter’s ambitions. When good men and women fail to follow the call of leadership, it leads to less good men and women taking those places.” 

Charles asked Diana, “Does the term neutron jammer mean anything to you?” 

Diana asked, “Why ever would you mention those? They would be a good defense I suppose, or even a good safeguard for our nuclear plants, but I can’t think of why we would need them now. I suppose they would also be useful in finally helping to cleanup Chernobyl and a few other sites, but I can’t think of any reason they would be needed right now.” 

Charles went on to explain why. 

Diana said, “I have no idea. I know the time travel is supposed to be destabilizing, but I don’t know more than that, or if Lacus knows more. I doubt it. I know about how she traveled back in time, even if I think it is better not to say. That was so horrible, to launch myself into the abyss, into the cold dark night, into the fire, to pray that the universe would grant me its forgiveness and give me the chance to make it right.” 

Diana caught herself. She paused then said, “I do know she had no knowledge of negative effects from it beyond the radiation damage she expected to die from, if Mr. Potter didn’t agree to help her in exchange for her own help. I had not wanted to trap him in the stronger bond, but he was right it gave us the best chance to live, so we agreed to it. I had to live if I was going to make a difference. I knew he was infatuated with me. I had showed him kindness. It was something he had so little of. It was too soon for love to truly grow, yet I accepted the necessity and vowed to try to make him happy, even if love never came.” 

“The ceremony began. Our oaths were given. I felt this strange thing enter me as Harry’s blood began to flow in me. Was this magic? I could even feel a bit of him and then there was the darkness in him. The horrible darkness that I had come back to destroy. I used all the energy that flowed in me and all of my own to fight that darkness, to cast it out. I could feel Harry’s friends lending their own power to the runic structure we lay on as they too fought the darkness. The structure reinforced and supported our oaths. The promises we made unto magic in exchange for the bond we prayed for. Voldemort was not a part of our bonding and must be cast out. I, no we fought, back to back. We were virtual strangers but resolved in this. So much time passed. The struggle seemed to take forever, yet in the end we won. Things would be good now. I had time now. I had helped save the chosen one. Surely that was enough for him to forgive me my now eternal need of him. All was well. We should live. Perhaps we would even go beyond affection to actual love someday. I hoped so. I truly hoped so, yet I did not know when or if I would ever truly get over Kira, yet I would try. I so wanted to leave something behind in this world beyond my mere actions; something to represent those that no longer were and now probably never would be; not in the same way at least.” 

Diana snapped out of it on her own. She said, “Talking about it helps. I just get caught up with it. I’m sure I’ll be okay in time. We should ask her about the Neutron Jammers. She may be able to help. I also want to ask her to record her songs. We will need a studio, an acoustic guitar, a grand piano, maybe an orchestra.” 

The Queen asked, “I suppose there is no better time, and I myself would like to hear her sing.” 

Diana said, “It is more than that. Her songs give people hope. She believes that the exposure of the magical world is inevitable, yet is now willing to wait on your promise Charles. Don’t you see, if we release her music, then we can point to her as an image of a good magical. It would help a great deal when the time comes to tell the world. I also just want to see that much saved. She has done so much, we can at least help her with that.” She sang, “Goodbye England’s Rose. May you ever grow in our hearts...” 

After her rendition of the song finished, the Queen said, “That was beautiful my dear. Who was it for? Wait, was it for you?” 

Diana said, “It seems quite strange to sing a song meant to express sadness at my own death, yet I still like it. I should be better when I can actually practice a bit.” 

Charles said, “I will go see to the Potters and arrange for the recording studio and the rest. Diana you should stay here, or else just rest for now. The couch over there is quite comfortable from what I remember.” 

The Queen said, “What promise did you make my son?” 

Charles swallowed then said, “I promised I would see the secret revealed in my lifetime and work towards peace between our peoples.” 

“And what do you intend to do about that promise?” 

Charles said, “I intend to keep it, perhaps within ten or twenty years.” 

The Queen said, “Very well my son. Now, you are going to go get some sleep. You can send one of the guards in when you leave. Your task can be delegated and should be.” 

Charles seemed relieved. He said, “As you say mother. Please wake me if there is need. I would also like to be there when these recordings our made, particularly if Diana records any.” 

Diana blushed, yet quickly composed herself. 

After Charles had left, the queen informed the head of her guard of the tasks she wanted her to arrange. After the door was again closed the Queen asked, “Can you ever forgive my son?” 

Diana looked back at the door. She didn’t respond for almost a minute. She finally said carefully, “He hurt me. He hurt me so much. I did all I could for him to be the proper princess. Can I forgive him? I truly don’t know. He has been better these last days than he has perhaps ever been, and compared to what I’ve seen his betrayal seems petty. I do know that I will not seek a divorce unless there is no other choice. That would be giving up my duty to my people, and I refuse to do that. He asked me to help him help our people and that is one promise I’ve made to myself that I intend to keep, but forgiveness, well, there is one obvious thing he must do to even begin to have that chance.” 

The Queen said, “I think he would have already broken it off with her, and perhaps even publicly apologized were it not for the current circumstances.” 

Diana said, “And yet, he married her in the other time-line. Also, while it would be nice to see him grovel a bit more, I see no reason to weaken him politically to do it. We may need that strength to help lead our people.” 

The Queen said, “You never answered my question.” 

Diana said, “No, I don’t guess I did.” 

The Queen smiled. She said, “Perhaps you should talk to him sometime. Truly talk and truly listen. He too seems to be embracing his role.” She paused then said, “I will tell you a secret, that I ask you not to tell him.” 

Diana looked on intrigued. 

The Queen said, “It is traditional for our family not to abdicate, yet I had initially thought I would do so for you, and then I was somewhat disappointed.” 

Diana prompted, “Oh?” 

The Queen said, “You were the perfect princess. I waited and watched, yet I never saw you bloom into the Queen I had hoped you would be. It is no slight on your character. I think you just didn’t have the opportunity. Now that you have it, I see it in you, even if you were just stupidly reckless, by so easily agreeing to the request of a desperate dying woman to perform experimental magic on yourself.” 

Diana winced at that. 

The Queen said, “Charles too failed to take his duty to his people seriously enough. His affair said he put himself above his people, and his own honor, yet it was more than that. It was only after he apparently heard of your death that he shaped up. I now have hope he will make a good king when the time comes. Our immigrant from the future has my thanks, for she has done what I could not.” 

Diana walked over and gently hugged the Queen. 

The Queen said, “Daughter of my spirit go and rest. I will wake you before it is time to go. My son is right that couch is still comfortable. I have had to stop them from taking it a half dozen times. They have repaired it almost as many.” 

Diana smiled after she finished her tea. She said, “I will have to pass on that for now. I wish to see my children before I sleep. I think I will sing them a new lullaby.” 

As she was walking out the door Diana said, “I know magic. No she knew magic.” Diana looked around, then not seeing anything she asked the guard for a coin. She dropped the coin on the table they had been using. 

The Queen asked, “What are you doing?” as Diana sat back down. Diana just seemed to stare at the coin. The coin moved ever so little, then a little more, and finally one more time. In total it moved no more than an inch. 

Diana said, “Well, she didn’t actually give me the magic to use that knowledge, even if I seem to have a tiny ability on my own. I certainly have no plans to pay the price she paid.” 

The Queen asked, “What price was that?” 

“Some people experimented on magicals during the war between the magicals and the non magicals. They learned how to make devices that allowed normal people to gain a portion of a magicals magic by sharing their blood. Should Lacus ever get too far away from her husband for too long she will die, and then their bond will also probably kill Harry. I don’t think she intended to give me that secret, yet I also don’t think she could avoid it. She thought about it too often. I know that she has magic that protects the secret, but evidently not from how she shared it.” 

The Queen said, “I agree that that one should be kept. The young are foolish. Even the best intentions would lead to much heartache and pain. The worst don’t bear thinking about. Are there any other secrets that I need to know?” 

Diana smiled and said, “No.” 

The Queen said, “Then I will trust you to keep those for as long as they are better kept.” 

Diana said, “Thank you.” She then gave a short bow and left to find her children. 

As she was leaving the Queen said, “Don’t forget to wash that ridiculous hair die out of your hair. You are a princess and should be seen as one, not dying your hair and skulking about strange castles.” 

Diana turned to give a quick slight bow of acknowledgment before hurrying out. 

-«oOo»-

Dave walked into the main lab that had been hijacked to try to build the neutron jammers as quickly as humanly possible. He was surprised to see that both of the Potters were there, and both had those strange smaller than normal pupils that his people had seen a few times. Both were also appearing to be working very quickly. Harry was talking and explaining high level theory with the employees while Lacus appeared to be working on a computer to program something. She appeared to be typing quite fast, at least compared to anyone he had seen before. 

The only person in the room with a business suit saw him and came over. 

Dave asked softly, “Larry, what is going on?” 

Larry said, “The Potters are trying to help. Lacus already corrected some minor mistakes that must have crept into the graphs when the information we got was copied with a spell. That alone probably saved us a wasted week. The thing is, she says she had never studied the theory behind these devices and had originally only memorized and wrote out the paper as a precaution. If she hadn’t said it, I wouldn’t have believed it. She is now working on programming our Beowulf cluster to simulate the entire process. She hopes to be done in the next six hours. Meanwhile Harry is discussing and explaining the theory to our scientists and engineers. I think they are going to begin to build something soon, or maybe tomorrow. I don’t know. The thing is, how did Harry get the knowledge? He is from our time, right?” 

Dave said, “I think when they are like this they are communicating somehow. I’m going to get a doctor and a mediwizard up here as well. That level of focus for hours at a time can’t be good for them. Can you make sure there is some place for both of them to rest or likely collapse together nearby? I don’t know for sure that this is exhausting him, but I know it would me.” 

Larry said, “I’ll also have people stay close, and try to catch them if needed. We need to do that anyway, since they aren’t on the approved list for the room.” 

Dave said, “Good enough. Now, can you give me an ETA until you will get one of these ready? You said she thought the simulation would be done in six hours. I’ll be back to see that, even if I can’t understand it.” 

Larry said, “My best guess is we could do a simple experiment in a few days, maybe less. She is saving us a lot of time, but it might take weeks, if not more for us to fully understand the simulation she is creating. She also cautioned us not to trust her work blindly. She said she would do her best, but as she had never done it, mistakes were likely. She promised to try to catch them. No, we are doing what we planned before, and that is to just build it from the directions without full understanding although the Potters are certainly helping. Some of the scientists even understand a little now. Unfortunately experts aren’t made nearly so quickly.” 

Dave said, “Just remember all of this material is classified top secret special access. If I don’t approve it, they don’t find out it exists. My cell phone is on day and night. If you need something, you are to call right at the moment you need it. Do not wait. Understood?” 

Larry said soberly, “I understand sir. Should we attempt to add any tamper resistance to protect these from being reverse engineered?” 

Dave said, “On the first half dozen, just get them to work. If you can do something on the others without significantly delaying them, then that is fine. If it is going to cost significant time then skip it for now.” 

Larry shrugged. He said, “From what little I know it should be possible to fit a small explosive inside the device that triggers when it is opened. It should be enough to destroy the embedded operating system and the key guts, but not much else. We have that kind of thing in stock. Someone careful could probably get around it with enough time though. They require a special magnetic key to disarm. They are hardly hi-tech, but there apparently isn’t time for anything else.” 

Dave said, “That could work. Just make sure we also have access to the keys. Also, run the idea behind Lacus to see what she thinks. If there is a problem let me know. If she asks why, simply explain we were concerned that the release of this technology might be dangerous. Its nothing more than the simple truth. Contact me if you need me.” 

Larry said, “Understood sir.” 

-«oOo»-

In total it actually took Lacus and Harry almost seven hours of work to finish. Unfortunately, they had collapsed after four hours. They were coerced to drink some water and then were placed on a couch to sleep. Three and a half hours later they woke back up and went back to work, despite the protest of the mediwizard and doctor who supervised them. It was near midnight when they finished and their eyes went back to normal. Lacus sent her husband to a chair and took the next one herself. 

One of the scientists said, “So, the process of jamming neutrons is really just the process of highly accelerating the decay of free neutrons into component particles. By doing so, secondary fission reactions are prevented. This is done by very specific patterns of ordinary electromagnetic radiation.” 

Lacus yawned. She said, “It is more complex than that. It is true that the actual pattern is reasonably well documented in the paper you received. The problem with that is it is possible to block different frequencies of electromagnetic radiation easily enough. If you just did the one pattern then it could be easily blocked, and people could use nuclear weapons again. It might even be accidentally blocked by certain shielding. I wish I would have read a better report, but the key is to produce many patterns simultaneously, some of which only cause the correct pattern to be generated when they interact with shielding. That is in the model I created. I modeled the basic reaction that promotes free neutron decay, then modeled different attempts to shield it. I then developed different modulation patterns that when interacting with the shielding produced the fundamental canceling pattern required. I think what I designed will be enough for now, at least when you have no one actively trying to stop these devices. If a nuclear site truly looks in danger, I recommend using at least two, and preferably three nearby at disparate locations, if at all possible. The different paths and interactions between the three jammers should improve your results. If you can get one actually in the room with the core, then that is even better and would likely be enough in itself.” 

Dave said, “Is there any substitute for the rare earths used in these devices? It is difficult to obtain enough in time.” 

Lacus said, “They are necessary for the emitter to generate the correct secondary waveforms. I doubt you will easily find a better combination anytime soon. I suppose you could reduce the size of the emitter and the power input to a fourth of the previous size. That would also reduce the amount needed to a fourth. They should still work, although it would be better if I updated the model. Your range would also be cut in half.” 

Dave said, “How close would we have to get then to be useful?” 

Lacus said, “I’m guessing that two of the smaller ones, on opposite sides, within a thousand feet of a reactor would do as much as the control rods. That is just a guess though. I did my best with only the one paper. I never guessed you might need these so soon.” 

Dave asked, “Can you remain here to help them finish this? The third task is still almost three weeks off.” 

Lacus said, “The problem is, the longer we are gone, the more apt things are to change in a way we can’t predict.” 

Dave said, “I have some very good operatives. I can think of a couple off hand that might hold up for awhile under polyjuice, particularly if you sent a message to have your friends help cover for them.” 

Harry said, “Can you have them meet us in the morning? For that matter, where are we going to sleep?” 

Larry stepped forward and said, “Hello, I’m Larry. I’m not sure if you remember me from our hasty introductions, but I’m the manager for this group. I have a very nice house not far away, with a fully furnished guest bedroom. You are welcome to stay there. I’d imagine you would also be welcome back in the palace, although that is further.” 

Lacus glanced at Harry who gave a half nod. She said, “That sounds fine. There will be food too I hope?” 

Larry said, “My kitchen is decently stocked, but I’m a lousy cook I’m afraid. I pay a cleaning service to help with my house and make dinners when I expect to be home at a decent hour.” 

Dave said, “One of my guards claims to be a rather good cook. I’ll send him along. Larry your property already has security right?” 

Larry said, “Yes. It seems your predecessor thought I was at risk of being kidnapped by a foreign government, so I have a half dozen people that cover my security. I believe two should be on duty tonight.” 

Dave said, “I’ll send the operatives over in the morning to your house Larry. Todd should recognize them. They are not authorized for this facility and I see no need to change that.” To the Potters he said, “Does a weeks worth of hairs seem reasonable? If it takes longer, I can easily get more to them.” 

Harry looked to Lacus who nodded. She said to Dave, “You do understand that it might be risky in my case?” 

Dave said, “I will brief them on the risks, and make the duty volunteer. I’ll also send the mediwizard from earlier along just in case.” 

Harry yawned. Lacus gave a half nod and fought off her own yawn.” 

Dave said, “Good enough then. Larry, I’ll leave the Potters with you. Make sure they get some actual rest before they come back here. If Todd’s meals are any good, then I’ll lend him to you for the duration and the extra guard. You will have to call your cleaning service and ask them to not come to your house for awhile though.” 

Larry said, “Of course.” 

-«oOo»-

The next morning a nondescript middle aged witch and wizard arrived at Larry’s house to join them for a traditional English breakfast that Todd had prepared. The man introduced himself as Gary while the woman introduced herself as Sarah. Both agreed to take Polyjuice and the woman understood that Lacus was just different enough for it to be a concern. She said she had survived some fairly ridiculous polyjuice mishaps over time, so this would likely be nothing. The mediwizard showed up just after breakfast. 

Both transformations appeared to go normally. Both already had wands that looked surprisingly like the Potters. Lacus’s double said she felt great. She was also, unfortunately, completely unable to do magic even after trying all five wands they had between them. Harry’s double had no issues whatsoever. 

The mediwizard checked over Lacus’s clone and could not find anything wrong with her, other than her magic appeared to be muted somehow. Her pregnancy wasn’t duplicated of course, but as Lacus still didn’t show, it didn’t matter. 

The operatives spent the next hour talking and getting to know the Potters. They even asked the Potters to kiss and hug so they could copy that. At the end of the hour both operatives were back to normal. The Potters also taught them the trick of being able to share magic. Harry used that power to first reset the protective power on his wife’s womb to full strength and then to cast a strong version of the spell on the agent. It would have little effect, other than perhaps just protecting that one area, but it might help them pull off the deception for a little longer. 

To pull off the swap, they would need to fly back the jet, while the Potters would take a helicopter later. Harry walked outside the wards of the villa and called out, “Dobby?” Dobby appeared. 

Harry said, “Dobby, you look better! The prince told me what happened. Did Luna bond you? ” Harry motioned for Dobby to follow him back inside. 

Dobby said, “Miss Luna did accept Dobby’s bond then just tell Dobby to do whatever he wanted. Dobby has already played many pranks against mean claws that take Miss Luna’s things!” 

Harry pause in his walk then said in a low angry voice, “They are still bothering her?” 

He was now near the entrance to the house. Lacus was there waiting for them. She said, “I’ll add her directly to the ward control list of the new building when we get back. She can sleep there from now on.” 

Harry said, “That is not good enough.” 

The others had now stepped outside to see what was going on, having apparently heard the earlier words from the window. Gary said, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll try to get Flitwick to handle it, and if not we can handle it. You need to focus on your task.” 

To Gary Harry said, “You are right.” Then to Dobby he said, “Dobby, I know I’m not your master now, but I need you to stop pranking the Ravenclaws unless Luna is actually in danger. If that happens, do what you have to do to keep her safe.” 

Dobby said, “Dobby will obey, but he be telling the great Harry Potter if they no stop!” 

Harry said, “Thank Dobby.” 

Lacus said to Dobby, “We are not mad at you, but we are worried. House elves have less rights, and if those students decided to act against you then you could be badly hurt. It is better to do it this way.” After a pause she asked, “Has anything happened since we left?” 

Dobby said, “The third task is a maze. Dobby found that out. You will have to find the Tri-Wizard cup at the center of the maze.” 

Lacus smiled. “Thank you Dobby.” 

Harry asked, “Can someone make a portkey that will handle three or four people and bring them back here? If your taking the jet back, you will need a crew to help.” 

Gary said, “No, but I can make a pair of them that will handle two people each.” 

Harry said, “That should work.” Gary magically cleaned a couple saucers and turned them into portkeys. 

Sarah said, “I hadn’t thought of that. I suppose we can disillusion the others and have them sneak out after we get back. It would be fun to fly it though.” 

Lacus said, “I’ll write a note. I’ll ask Minerva to open the assembly area for you and to add Neville, Meer, and Luna to the ward key.” She started writing. 

Gary asked, “Can we be added?” 

Lacus looked up and said, “I’d rather not. I don’t think there is any need and you’ll only be there a short time.” 

Gary said, “Fair enough. You don’t know that we won’t rifle through every paper and item you have there.” 

Harry said, “If we didn’t trust you, we wouldn’t have provided the hairs. I’m pretty sure we aren’t going to be added to the list of people that can get in that lab without an escort either.” 

Gary said, “Point taken.” 

Sarah said, “I don’t suppose we can learn to fly the aircraft?” 

Lacus said, “I’ll add a note that if anyone has time to teach you then they are welcome to do so. I’m also asking people not to explain every detail we went in the construction. You will learn that soon enough on your own.” Lacus added some additional writing to the note before passing it to Harry. 

Sarah said, “I understand.” 

Harry read it then added a few more lines before saying, “Dobby can you take this to Luna or Neville? Make sure you aren’t seen giving it to them by anyone outside our group. If you can’t find them, you can give the note to Minerva, but again don’t be seen.” Harry picked up the portkey plates and put the folded note on top of it before handing them to Dobby. 

Dobby nodded and then ran outside the wards before popping away. 

-«oOo»-

Fifteen minutes later Luna, Fleur, Hermione, and Minerva turned up. Luna, Fleur, and Hermione were together at the time Dobby popped in. They had only stopped to inform Minerva, who decided to come along. 

After they were showed in Minerva said, “I do understand that you two are a special case, yet in future, I would greatly appreciate it if you would inform me when you need to leave the grounds. If there weren’t a lot of special circumstances right now, I’d have had you in detention for the rest of the year.” 

Harry gulped and said, “I understand professor.” 

Lacus said, “I apologize for the position it puts you in.” 

Minerva sighed and said, “I suppose that is the best I could hope for. Well if everyone is okay, I’m going to be getting back. I presume the others will be back this evening?” 

Sarah chimed in, “That is the plan.” 

Minerva looked at Sarah closer and said, “Sarah? I haven’t seen you in ages.” 

Sarah said, “I’ve been a little busy, but now I get to do the staring role of her stand-in, so perhaps we can chat?” 

Minerva said, “I would like that.” 

Sarah said in a teasing tone, “So your not going to take a trip in the jet?” 

Minerva said, “No, I think once was quite enough. Thank you very much.” Minerva then walked out the door. 

They then made the trip back to the army base in an unmarked van. When they saw the jet, several were working on or near it. One appeared to be trying to lift the canopy again. There was even a red laser beam scanning over the side of it. 

Harry said loudly, “You mean we forgot to leave the key when we asked them to fill it up?” 

Lacus laughed as they scrambled to pretend they were not doing what they were just caught doing. A tech came up to her and asked, “Did you want it fueled? We never found where your fuel fill point was.” 

Lacus asked, “What do you have?” 

The tech said, “JP-4, JP-5, and JP-8. No wait, we also just got a full tank of JP-7.” 

Lacus said, “JP-7, you have a Blackbird?” 

The tech said, “I can’t say.” 

Lacus asked, “How much do you have.” 

The tech said, “I think the storage tank contains about seven thousand gallons.” 

Lacus said, “I’ll take it. I’ll also need a tanker in here to take the around four thousand gallons of kerosene we have left.” 

The tech said, “Four thousand gallons? In a jet that size? Your kidding?” 

Lacus said, “Nope.” 

The tech asked hesitantly, “How much JP-7 would you need?” 

Lacus said, “Probably all of it.” 

The tech said disbelievingly, “I’ll, um, go check with my boss.” 

Fleur asked, “What was all that about?” 

Lacus said, “JP-7 was designed for the rigors of supersonic flight. It is a far safer fuel at those speeds which is why I’d prefer to replace it. The magic we have in place makes the kerosene usable, but if they are offering, we might as well. It was designed for the SR-71 blackbird which went into service in 1966. The blackbird will handle Mach 3.3. I’m guessing they got the Americans to donate them one, probably as a result of our Mach 3 flight.” 

Hermione said with a touch of annoyance, “It’s faster than ours and from 66?” 

Lacus grinned. She said, “Just think how fast the Blackbird would have been if they had you to help them with the design?” A nearby tech paled even as he got a goofy grin on his face. 

Hermione said absently, “Well yes, our structural ward scheme along with some weigh reduction, although it might mess with the electronics.” 

Lacus said, “Careful Hermione. Let them find their own answers in this.” 

Sarah said, “Or at least wait till they give you a job offer.” 

Gary, Fleur, and Harry laughed, while the tech scrambled to write down notes. A mad gleam was in his eyes as he did so. 

A few minutes later the original tech that had asked about fuel returned with his commanding officer. The officer said, “I’ve been instructed that you have permission to use all of our JP-7 fuel. We are trying to get a tanker truck here to offload your kerosene. It is just kerosene and nothing else right?” 

Lacus nodded. 

While they waited Lacus and Harry popped open the canopy and started explaining its operation to their stand-ins, who listened carefully. A half an hour later the big door opened and a tanker truck was backed in followed by a small pump truck. 

Lacus transfigured a top section of the aircraft into a hinged opening and opened it. She then took the hoses she was offered and transfigured them to connect to the existing tank. Ten minutes later they had the kerosene being loaded on the tanker truck. One hour later their jet was empty. The tanker left and it was followed by a three thousand gallon tank on wheels that was towed in. It would take a few trips, but they would get all of the high grade jet fuel, without even having to leave the hanger. 

Dave stopped in a few minutes later and asked Fleur, who was by herself, “Are you guys about ready to head back?” 

Lacus was over looking at something a tech was showing her. She had even cast a few simple spells inscribed a couple simple runes on a small helicopter based drone craft. Harry looked like he was just itching to play with the craft’s controls. Hermione was in their jet checking things over. 

Fleur said, “I think so. I’m the one flying back, and the craft has been fueled.” 

Dave asked, “Can I ask you to stay below Mach 1 on the way back? It would be better still if you could follow a flight plan.” 

Fleur asked, “I plan to stay below Mach 1. Lacus had already asked us to when we were near or over a continent. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to follow a flight plan.” Sheepishly she added, “It hasn’t really come up.” 

Dave palmed his hand to his face. He said, “I’ll get someone to fetch a set of magic mirrors. Our aircraft traffic controller should be able to keep you on course by radar for the most part.” 

Fleur nodded. She said, “We just use the point me spell Hermione created.” 

Dave said, “That is interesting. Could you teach it to Gary and Sarah?” Fleur nodded. 

Dave said, “The main reason for following a known flight path is to avoid the chance of a mid air collision as well as to avoid flying over cities and populated areas when possible. Your method of just flying above where aircraft normally fly is better than nothing, but I’d prefer to do things correctly. Also, if you intend to keep flying this aircraft after the current situation is over, then I’ll have to insist everyone get licensed and the aircraft get the things every other aircraft requires. I’d also prefer if this particular aircraft was retired in favor of something less unique and maybe less colorful.” 

Fleur grinned. She said, “I understand. I wouldn’t mind learning.” 

Dave said, “Well, in that case, this summer you could come work with us. You could then either finish up at Beauxbatons or Hogwarts, or we could cover your remaining courses and help you get an international set of Newts.” He handed her a card. “The only problem is your a citizen of France, but we can work something out.” 

Fleur said, “We shall see. Things are uncertain for me right now.” She looked around, and saw Hermione still in the cockpit a distance away and no one else close. She said, “If I don’t make it, will you perhaps give my little sister a chance when she is old enough? She might find such things interesting. Too many treat Veela as trophy girlfriends or wives, and I would have her avoid that fate, if possible. Hermione may also be interested.” 

Dave said, “I’m sorry to hear that, but you can’t give up. Nothing is over yet. I’ll be glad to give your little sister a call after she graduates, or at least gets her Owls. I wouldn’t mind hiring both of you, assuming your little sister shows similar potential. We already employ a few part Veela witches and at least one full Veela I think. The main thing we ask is for them to keep control of their allure and even that we can work around, although it would limit options considerably. As far as Hermione goes, she already has an offer. Normally we wouldn’t ask until after someone graduates, but we could use her skills now.” 

Fleur said, “You want the skills Lacus taught.” 

Dave gave her a wry look as if to say, “Wouldn’t you?” He said, “Yes, we very much do. We make no secret of it. Her father served with distinction in the SAS, so perhaps she can talk with him about it. Her role would, however, be limited to the role of a civilian contractor, so danger should be minimal. You could choose to be either a civilian contractor, or if you wanted you could formally enlist. Enlisting requires a much deeper commitment, so I recommend beginning with the civilian contractor route.” 

Fleur asked, “Enlist? You teach the wizards that work with you how to fight?” 

Dave said, “Yes. We have to remain prepared.” 

Fleur paused. Then after a few moments thought she asked, “Could you teach Harry more? He thinks he may yet fight the Dark Lord. Also, if the two that are replacing them know how to fight, then perhaps they could help us prepare as well.” 

Dave sighed. He said, “We will offer it to Harry of course, to both of them. Even if we can’t cast offensive spells against a pregnant woman, she could still probably learn some things. I will also ask Sarah and Gary to teach what they can while they are there. If they want, they can probably stay there for that matter, assuming they can remain hidden once the Potters get back or we can get them a full time position. We would continue to pay their salary.” 

Fleur said, “Thanks.” 

Dave said, “I do ask that students try to let those older fight this battle. Perhaps something will go wrong and you will have no choice, but this is not your fight. Please don’t be reckless.” 

Fleur said, “Harry and Lacus have to survive. Prophecy says so. If my life can help guarantee a world for my little sister to grow up in, then I will give it.” More softly she added, “I probably already have.” 

Dave said, “Just don’t give up.” 

Fleur said, “I won’t.” 

Those returning to Hogwarts flew back, with Fleur piloting, Hermione manning the settings and limit controls and Luna the breaking and stability charms. It was an uneventful trip, other than Fleur continuing to make small corrections to her course at the air traffic controllers request. The provided communication mirror had been attached to the dash with a sticking charm. 

The Potters spent the rest of the day at the lab. As they were walking out to the minivan they had been using to ferry back and fourth, Dobby popped in. 

The guards that surrounded them immediately drew aim but Harry shouted, “Stop.” 

Dobby ducked behind a car, dropping what he had brought. 

Harry said, “Everyone relax. Dobby is a friend.” They put their guns and wands away. 

One of the guard wizards picked up a box and opened it. 

Dobby started to head towards the wizard, but Harry grabbed him. Dobby said, “That is Harry Potter’s property!” 

The wizard opened the box. He said, “Nice. It’s a new set of dragonhide armor.” He added wistfully, “I wish I had a set of this quality.” 

Lacus asked Dobby, “How many sets have they delivered?” 

Dobby said, “Kitty lady asked me to deliver these. I think there were more.” Dobby wrung his hands together, as if disappointed at not knowing the answer to her question. 

Lacus asked Dobby, “Can you go back and ask if it is possible to get a half a dozen additional sets for now?” 

Dobby nodded and popped away. They got in the van and went to their temporary home. Only a couple minutes after they got in the driveway Dobby popped in just outside the gates to the house. He seemed to be half stunned. Harry thanked Dobby and he popped away. As they were picking up the packages Lacus said, “I think Dobby is getting tired of bouncing off wards. Most do not think to ward against house elves.” 

The director said dryly, “We like to assume that our enemies aren’t stupid.” 

Harry asked, “Was Dobby hurt? He looked stunned.” 

The director said, “I am told that bouncing off the wards is unpleasant, but he should be fine. I apologize for not thinking of this before.” 

Lacus looked troubled, but followed the rest into the house. Once there she picked up one of the packages and handed it to the wizard who had previously admitted wanting one. 

He said, “You can’t mean. I recognize quality when I see it. This is probably worth more than I make in a year.” 

Harry said, “Just accept it. The other five as well. We can hardly expect you to help protect us, but not have the same protection we do.” 

The man said, “Thanks, I’m going to go put this on.” 

Minutes later he returned in an form fitting outfit. One of the women guards whistled and then said, “I think you were supposed to put your old clothes back on over it.” 

The guard blushed, but tried to cover it by saying. “Ah come on. Someone hit me with a stunner. I want to test this!” 

He was suddenly hit by three different stunning spells which dissipated as they washed over the armor. He said, “Nice!” 

Lacus then shot him in the chin with a stunner. He collapsed, but not before one of his fellow guards caught him. Lacus said, “It was just a reminder.” 

The guard that was holding the now unconscious man said dryly, “Noted.” 

The unconscious man woke up and got to his feet. He said, “What happened?” 

“You told people to stun you. You neglected to specify where.” 

“Well, thanks for the ennervate.” 

“You were not ennervated. It has only been seconds ago.” 

Lacus said, “The armor is powered by the ambient magic your body generates. If there is a spell attached to your body, it will slowly absorb it. It’s capacity is limited, so don’t count on it. It doesn’t gain energy from spells that directly impact the outside though. That happens too quickly for that to be a good idea. It simply disperses them around you and into the ground, if it can.” 

The armor wearer said, “Nice.” 

Larry said, “So, if we had the prince and princess wear a set of these, then they could be recharged by having one of the wizards or witches who guard them trade them sets daily?” 

Lacus nodded. She said, “The critical need would be after they dissipated damage of any kind, but daily is a good idea.” 

Larry nodded. He said, “Well, its getting late. I’m going to order Thai food if no one has any objections?” They did not. 

A few minutes later Lacus and Harry were in the guest room. Harry closed the door then said quietly, “Will that pull from the protective spell around your womb?” 

Lacus hesitated. She said, “Yes it will.” After a half a minutes pacing she said, “I can fix it, but I don’t have any sealing supplies here, and I’d have to release the protection on the matrix to do so. It could be copied then. It would almost be easier just to start over.” 

Harry pulled her into his arms to stop her pacing. He asked, “Is their no other alternative? Perhaps something to limit the drain. You said their was a limit on how much it would store.” 

Lacus said quietly, “There is a limit, but it is adaptive. The armor can, well should, grow stronger over time. I didn’t want them to abuse it, so I didn’t mention that. It was a side effect really and might make the matrix unstable in the process, so its not something that really should be pushed. I also didn’t add a final limit. I didn’t think there was a need, and adding one would reduce its effectiveness.” 

Harry said quietly, “You would still be safer in the armor right? I know I don’t see a problem with the set you wear growing stronger.” 

Lacus said quietly, “No, not unless we let that spell fade first. You put a massive amount of energy in that spell. The armor was never intended to take that much. It would be dangerous. It might explode if it was hit. The protective spell is much simpler and it can take being overloaded like that, but at the same time the protective spell can’t block the killing curse or bullets. The ward scheme for the armor is much more complex. It had to be to do a good job. It cannot take the influx of magic, not safely at least. There is also the chance that the overpowered spell will react badly if it was hit. With the armor in place that reaction would be confined.” 

Harry paled at the thought. He asked, “Is there no way to keep the two separate, for now at least? Once we are back to the magical world we can stop by Gringotts and make you a new set.” 

Lacus said, “Maybe.” She got up and went to the bathroom. She came back a half a minute later with the shower curtain. Harry watched and could not quite hold back a smile as she started removing clothing. He double checked the lock. She was only wearing her underclothes when she draped the curtain over her. Harry watched as she started to transfigure it to fit her body. She soon had a form fitting set of shower curtain armor that she covered with the armor from Gringotts. With two layers, it wasn’t quite as form fitting, yet it still reflected her form well. 

Harry said absently, “Nice.” 

Lacus smiled and gave him a kiss that he quickly returned. A couple minutes later she said, “I’m glad that the armor at least has temperature charms or this could get very uncomfortable.” 

Harry, still caught up in the view, blinked and said, “Huh?” 

Lacus said, “This should work for now. We will have to renew the protective spell with the armor off though, but that shouldn’t take long. When we get back I can redesign the ward scheme. I’m sure the goblins will appreciate a version that prospective mothers can use safely. Thanks dear. I hadn’t honestly considered it until you mentioned it.” 

-«oOo»-

As they were eating dinner with the others, Lacus said, “I made a small mistake in the design of the armor. It will also absorb useful spells that are on your body given enough time including the one that protects my womb.” 

They looked surprised at that. The witch guarding them asked, “Then why are you wearing it?” 

Lacus said, “Harry came up with the idea of shielding things. I’m now wearing a form fitting shower curtain under this. I plan on helping design a new version when I get back that will not have this issue. It will be a little weaker than this version, but not enough to justify not having the protective spell.” 

Harry said absently, “Your going to need a new shower curtain.” 

Larry glanced at one of the regular guards who said, “I’ll go get one.” 

Later that night, just before he was about to sleep Larry answered the red phone in his room. He told Dave about the armor and about their comments earlier. 

Dave said, “I wonder what she is not saying. Wearing a shower curtain can’t be pleasant, particularly not with dragonhide over the top and clothes on top of that. There may be some problem with that armor absorbing too much magic. Perhaps that is another reason it doesn’t attempt to absorb magic from spells fired at it. I doubt it is an intentional flaw. There are limits. It sounds like she compromised on something she didn’t expect to happen for better protection.” 

After a pause Dave added, “Someone will be by in the morning to pick up three of the sets to begin testing. Assuming they pass initial testing, we will need at least that many to be able to keep the prince and princess in a charged set. Hopefully they will have some more arriving soon. I for one will be relieved when they are wearing armor that isn’t obvious that will still probably stop a killing curse or a bullet. I’ll leave it to you to decide on the two other pairs for now.” 

Larry said, “Understood.” He yawned then said, “Now, if there is nothing else, I really need to get some sleep.” 

Dave asked, “I don’t suppose it would do any good to show up with some high grade dragonhide armor and warding supplies.” 

Larry said, “I doubt it. You said she did not want to share that technology, err that magic. She has already given us priceless information. I wouldn’t push it.” 

Dave said, “I know. Believe me I know. I don’t even have the people to keep up with the leads and ideas that we are investigating. We are hiring, but people with that level of clearance are not that easy to find. They usually already have jobs and I’m forced to offer them significantly more money to try to get them, since I can’t explain anything until they accept the job and sign the non disclosure forms. It would be different if I had the extra budget, but the parliament is being slow to act there. The fact that they have been told next to nothing probably doesn’t help, but again I understand why that is the case. I’ve also pushed for a faster clearance process, but the division that handles them is already working massive overtime, including doing their own hiring. Things can only be rushed so fast and maintain operation security.” 

Larry said, “I’m sorry to hear that Dave, but for now I gotta get some sleep. I really do.” 

Dave said, “Understood Larry. Watch over them for me. The people I have investigating that Veela prophecy are very worried for their health.” 

Larry said, “Understood. Good night.” 

-«oOo»-

The next morning Diana joined them for breakfast. As she was finishing she told the Potters, “I’ve got a surprise for you two.” 

Harry looked at his wife then asked curiously, “Yes?” 

“I’ve gotten Charles and Dave to give you the day off and reserved time at a very good recording studio. They even have instruments of all kinds waiting there including a very nice grand piano. I’ve also arranged for the London Royal Philharmonic Orchestra to be at your disposal should you wish for them to record anything or even play it live. They have a performance Saturday evening, that they have invited you to perform at, provided they can get enough practice in on things. There is a computer setup at the studio that I’m told can be used to record a score. It has a musical keyboard attached to it. I believe it is said to connect with something called MIDI.” 

Lacus said, “But the engineers.” 

Diana said, “Need time to understand the work you’ve done so far. My understanding is that they can do the first tests today without you, and you will only be a short distance away. You can stop by there this evening.” 

Harry said, “What about preparation? If we are not helping them, I should at least be preparing.” 

Diana scowled. She said, “At three Dave setup a meeting with the guy who trains our field teams and his top team. They have already rented an empty warehouse nearby to make things simpler. With your permission, he will evaluate you both and do what he can to train you, although he of course will not be asking Lacus to do anything that would risk her child. Dave thought you could do that for two or three hours then if you felt up with it stop by the lab after a meal. It’s Tuesday. The recording studio, the training teams time, and the orchestra are all at our disposal at those times through Saturday. Harry could even go an hour or so early to the training area if he wants, although I’d have to check who would be available to help him then.” 

Lacus asked curiously, “What did you want me to record?” 

Diana smiled and said, “Everything.” Then a short time later she added, “Well everything you feel should be recorded. It can be your own work, or others. We would like to know for our records, but beyond that, I just feel that more from your future should be preserved, if possible, and I don’t just mean the science. More importantly, we are going to tell our people about the magicals sooner or later, and we really want your music to be an example to them of someone from the magical world that did something good for our own. It could make all the difference.” 

Lacus embraced the older woman in a hug and said, “Thank you. Thank you very much. I have waited for so long for the naturals to listen to my song. Now they finally can. I really want to do the concert too.” She looked at her husband who had a goofy smile on his face. 

He recovered quickly. He said, “Of course. I could probably help out too. Maybe we could even add in an illusion at some point as well. I mean we wouldn’t have to tell them it was magic, would we?” 

Lacus said, “It couldn’t be an immersive one. Too many people. We could do one like a large video I suppose.” 

Diana seemed uncertain. She said, “We’d have to get that cleared first. Perhaps we could record what you had in mind and just project it.” 

Lacus said, “That should work.” Then after a pause she smiled and asked, “Can we make it live?” 

Diana asked seriously, “Your not planning on using it to do anything that would expose magic right?” 

Just as seriously Lacus responded, “No. The time is wrong for that and you have accepted that task. I’ve changed too much as it is, and yet not enough. I just hope that the third task goes as expected.” 

Diana said, “I will get it done and ask people to watch. Unfortunately, to get a lot of people to watch I’ll probably have to sing at least one song during it and then advertise that I am going to do so. Is that okay? I had meant it to be your night, but if you want an audience, that is the best way I can think of to do so in so little time.” 

Lacus said, “I’d love to have you be a part. I can help you prepare, or you can sing with me if you want.” 

Diana said, “I’ll sing with you for one song. That way I already know it and just need to practice.” 

Lacus smiled and nodded. 

-«oOo»-

Charles and the Queen were there at the music studio when they arrived. Both had arrived in unmarked vehicles, followed and proceeded by other unmarked vehicles. 

The Queen made the first request. She said, “Mrs. Potter, we would ask for you to first give us your best rendition of the song that was sung at our daughter’s sad day.” 

Lacus looked at the others and then nodded. She transfigured her own dress into a simple, yet elegant white dress. She pointed her wand at Diana and asked, “May I change your dress?” Diana nodded and soon she was wearing an exquisite yellow dress, complete with tiara. Lacus asked her to stand in front of the piano and smile. 

Diana blushed but did so. She asked, “Why am I doing this?” 

Harry said, “Well the song was for you, wasn’t it?” Diana blushed again. 

Lacus said to her husband, “Actually, your going to sing it with me.” 

Harry sputtered and said, “But I haven’t practiced. I’m not singer. Sure I have a few of your memories, but I haven’t practiced.” 

Lacus said, “We can do it the same way we have done other difficult things.” 

Harry said, “The doctor told us to stop doing that so much.” 

Lacus said, “It will be okay. If anything, this experience will act as a buffer for harsher times. Please?” She gave him her best smile. 

Harry held up his hands in warding. He said, “I surrender. I’ll do it.” Lacus grinned and took the opportunity to transfigure his clothes into a formal black tuxedo. 

There were several people with high quality studio cameras and even a make up person there who quickly added a little to the pair and to Diana. 

The recording took four takes, but by the third Diana had learned how to keep a serious smile affixed to her face as she looked at the players and Harry was finally doing a credible job blending his voice with his wife’s. Before the fourth take Lacus and Harry let themselves just sing. It was the best take of all, with no special abilities whatsoever. 

After they were done they all went back to the control room. Charles wiped his eyes. The Queen said, “That was beautiful. Thank you. Of course, we can’t release that one, but it was beautiful.” 

Charles added, “Thank you, but not for that.” He then pointed to Diana and said, “but for this.” 

The Potters smiled and nodded. 

Lacus said, “About the concert. I have an idea for a theme, although I thought I would ask since while it won’t break the statue of secrecy, well it might cause a little concern.” 

The royals listened, and then asked the Potters to go into a nearby room for awhile while they discussed it. Lacus took the time to start entering the music she wanted the orchestra to play in the computer, mostly via the musical keyboard. 

Almost an hour later Charles and Diana entered. Charles said, “It was a close thing, but we did approve it. It will not be easy to get it all setup in time. Are you sure this is a good idea? It is bound to upset many people, even presented as it will be.” 

Harry asked softly, “In Voldemort’s last reign you had to help cover up many atrocities. How could this upset people more?” 

Charles said, “It will. I can’t imagine your own people being happy about it either.” 

Lacus smiled. She said, “We are wearing armor, and I will not reenter Hogwarts until I have made a set tailored for me.” Harry looked worried, but equally determined. 

Charles said, “I will have to ask your stand-ins to slip out Saturday evening. We can’t have people notice you in two places at the same time. I’m willing to ask them if they will take the initial danger, but you will need to let me know what to tell them to tell others.” 

Uncertain, Lacus asked, “Can we move the concert to the following Friday? Your people are filling our roles and training people. There really is not much more I need to do at Hogwarts so the delay would not affect much there and it would give me time to get a new suit of armor made at Gringotts.” 

Charles said, “Sure. We can probably manage that. It would also give the royal philharmonic time to practice a bit more, which I’m sure they would appreciate. Your task would be the very next day though. Most people would want some distance between the two events.” 

Harry said dryly, “Actually I think I would prefer to be fighting Voldemort when certain figures in the magical government find out about that performance.” 

-«oOo»-

They recorded several more songs that day before Harry and Lacus spent time with the trainer. The trainer was impressed with both of them for their ages, even if he limited his offensive spells to paint balls. Lacus managed to dodge almost all of them, without taking the sudden moves that she normally would have employed. When she brought out her set of defensive plates, none got through. She also mentioned needing to make a new set soon. 

The trainer managed to take down Harry, armor in all, in less than five minutes when he got serious. Harry wasn’t injured of course, but he did end up swallowed in the ground wand and all when the floor suddenly became soft. The trainer then proceeded to show how to defend against that. Harry kept going when two hours had passed and Lacus left to go to the lab. Harry later learned that the test of the neutron jammer device was a success. 

-«oOo»-

The day repeated like that with minor variations save that Harry spent more and more time in training. For the orchestra Lacus composed two new pieces and then selected a dozen others for their event. She quickly ran through her own material and started singing other songs from her time, and then used her time in the morning to work with the orchestra. The royals had managed to get the Apollo Victoria Theatre freed up for practice. It was the largest in London. It was a crazy rush, yet they thought they would be ready in time. They were going to use multiple film projectors, each displaying footage that Lacus and Harry together had helped create. The projectors had the advantage of being able to produce much higher quality images than electronic systems of the time could. 

Everyone involved thought it would be a success, even if they were utterly confused on why the key players would only be available on that one night. Their understudies were working hard to be able to somehow continue. It was thought that they might be ready to go the following weekend. All in all it was the shortest time a production had been put together in, yet all involved were professionals and determined to make it work. The manager of the theatre was not even upset that they had to pay the cancellation fees to force out a successful production to do the show, since anything the princess was involved in was guaranteed to draw a crowd. He expected to sell out, even with the limited notice. 

The apparent success of the neutron jammers didn’t reduce the requests for Lacus’s help there either, and she often found herself there while Harry was practicing. Diana had insisted she remember to do things for herself, to which Lacus replied, “That is what I am doing.” 

Diana asked, “Are you truly sure, there is not something else you would rather be doing?” 

Lacus said, “Harry feels the need to be ready to protect me and kill Voldemort on that day. I do not think he is incorrect. The only way he can become truly good is to practice. I cannot help him in that, at least not much more than I have. Whenever I use magic, I take away from what he has available to use. Even with help he already uses quite a lot just updating the ward protecting our child every morning. He will also not fight at his fullest, if he knows I am watching and it is practice, since he knows I hate to see him hurt. So yes, I am trying to focus on the production and give him time to do what he needs to do.” 

Diana said, “You are that sure that somehow events will conspire so that the first prophecy is valid and Harry himself must face him? Why can’t it just be at Harry’s direction or yours? You would certainly qualify as the power he knows not by yourself. If I was you, and I saw this Voldemort, I’d slice his head off with one of those plates and be done with it.” 

Lacus said, “I do not know. Too much has changed. Even Harry living is a large change. We each do what we can. Harry would never forgive himself if he didn’t do all he could to be ready, nor could I forgive myself if I had not done what I could. As to your last suggestion, I will of course try.” 

That night a reactor a hundred miles away started to run away from them. They quickly did a reactor SCRAM, but that only resulted in the output dropping to seventy percent of normal. Dave authorized a flight of three attack helicopters to deliver two of the neutron jammers and the tech’s needed. The third helicopter, which would go in first had been modified to be able to power a jammer itself. 

Other than the total blackout of all nearby wireless communications caused by the jammers the operation went perfectly and the radioactivity from the core plummeted. When it cooled enough they would unload the fuel to the pool, but that would be at least a week even with the jammer in operation. Fortunately, since it was one of their own reactors this time, they were able to leave the jammer just outside the core and then dial back its power enough that the communications blackout mostly just affected the plant itself. 

One helicopter and one jammer remained at the site as a failsafe. They had even brought electricity out to the helicopter should the second unit need to be activated for any reason. A pilot was also always on standby, in case the jammer was needed elsewhere. 

That night messages that had been carefully written were sent to all neighboring countries via encrypted data links. Something was going on with nuclear power. They did not know what, but advised powering down what reactors were possible to power down. At need, they had developed technology that appeared to help stabilize an existing reactor. They would be glad to lend it out if needed, but would require the devices remain in control by United Kingdom personnel. It was a risk to give out the information, but it was deemed a lesser risk than not doing so. They also sent out teams to Canada and the United States. It was difficult to get them to agree to accepting them and also agree to leave the devices alone, but they had done so. It was also necessary, since they needed to locate the devices around the world to be able to respond in time. The issues with the particle accelerator lab results seemed to indicate that they were correct in focusing on the areas around the United Kingdom, but they were taking no chances. 

-«oOo»-

Rita skitter put the finishing touches on her article for what should become a special evening edition of the prophet tomorrow. It would reveal much, but not until after the major events were over. That would be soon enough. Her bed had never felt softer. 

She never noticed the stunner that hit her after she fell asleep, nor did she notice the Oblivate that followed. Her article and all her notes would be found missing the next morning. 

-«oOo»-

Hermione fidgeted as she walked disillusioned through the quite large portable set of dorms that was the Beauxbatons carriage. She eventually found the room she was looking for and knocked softly. 

Fleur Delacour opened the door in surprise, only to see the shimmer of a dissillusionment charm. She asked, “Who is there?” Fleur looked exhausted. 

Hermione said softly, “It’s me. Can I come in?” 

Fleur grinned as she opened the door wider, and then after Hermione passed in she closed it quietly. 

Hermione dispelled her charm and said, “Can I stay here, just for tonight? I was just having trouble sleeping, and I knew you could do that thing you do.” 

“Sing,” Fleur said impishly. 

Hermione said, “Well can I?” 

Fleur smiled and said, “Of course. You are always welcome here.” 

An hour later Hermione lay in the statuesque part Veela’s arms asleep as Fleur continued to sing softly to her as she let her magic embrace the younger woman and chase away her bad dreams. It was good to be reminded of this part of her magic. The fatigue that shown on her face when Hermione arrived seemed to melt away as she too fell asleep. 

-«oOo»-

Dobby appeared in the Slytherin dorm and looked down at his former master. He had no desire to ever serve Draco again, yet he was glad that Draco had let go of some of his hate. He could see it in the more innocent smile he now wore when he slept. It seemed that Mother and son had made a new start since Lucius died. He wished them the best as he popped to his own bed. 

Tomorrow would be a long day. His mistress was sleeping in the new building with Neville sleeping outside her door on a couch. She had invited him in before, but Neville had refused, citing her honor. That had made his mistress smile more even as she fell asleep clutching an old shirt of his. Dobby fully intended to make sure that his friends had a truly special breakfast tomorrow and always. 

-«oOo»-

Albus Dumbledore was weary. He had finished his work in the great hall and used magic to hide it until the time was right. A part of him dearly hoped it would never be, but the larger part of him knew the work here would see use tomorrow. As he turned to go to bed he saw Minerva standing there. 

He said softly, “Good night Minerva.” 

Minerva asked, “What are you up to Albus?” 

Albus said, “Oh nothing much. It is just an idea I had. Now, I find I really must find my rest.” 

Minerva said quietly, “You are a good man Albus Dumbledore.” 

Albus turned back to her in surprise, but she had already turned away. He made his way to his bed, after downing a couple of potions. Nearby Fawkes crooned softly. 

-«oOo»-

Diana looked at the two books Lacus had Dobby deliver. She had done something to key the books to her, so that it could only be read by her or one of her descendants. Each book contained notes how to remove those protections, should she wish to do so. The first book contained inventions from her time she thought might be useful. Lacus had apparently picked them as offering the most benefits with the least risk of producing weapons. It was without a doubt a priceless gift. 

On the first page of the smaller of the two books was a handwritten note from Lacus. It said, “Diana, thank you for all your help. It gives me hope that no matter what happens the future is in good hands.” 

“This is the major results and theories from the last major peacetime research program funded by the Orb union. They were a small island in the South Pacific that accepted both coordinators and naturals. They often represented my hope for the future. It’s funding was cut as the war began as it never produced results. Still, some very sharp people worked on it. I do not know if the research will ever yield results. The truly dangerous part is the introductory material I have included that is necessary to understand the research.” 

“In my world, scientists around the world, both coordinator and natural eventually completed what physicists call the final theory. It is also sometimes known as the theory of everything. Of course, it wasn’t truly final, since there were still a great many unanswered questions. It did, however work better in all situations than either the standard model or general relativity so it was still a huge accomplishment. Finally, there was no need to choose which theory you used based on particular applications. It also answered many questions that no other model before it ever did and raised still more. The knowledge has nearly limitless potential for both good and evil. Be very careful with it. ” 

“The research in this paper builds on that theory and proposes ways of manipulating gravity on a fundamental level. In theory you could launch spacecraft easily, if you could simply setup a field that would negate the force of gravity in one direction. Similarly you could travel across space by choosing which directions gravity is allowed to affect you. It would take some time to accelerate, but speeds a significant fraction of the speed of light might eventually be possible. It was proposed as our doorway to the stars, but the war came and the research was never completed. I leave it to you or your descendants whether this research will ever see the light of day. You should know that the final key to this door may be the magic that your world still has. That is not my idea although I agree with it. There were many scientists that later lamented the loss of magic from the world. With its loss, so too did they lose ways to duplicate phenomena that casually defied the so called final theory. I leave our final key with you knowing it is in good hands. With it humanity may be able to go to the stars one day. It could also lead to more dangerous weapons before you are ready for them, if it is even possible to be ready for them. Regardless care must always be taken to be sure that our humanity guides and directs science and not just our baser emotions.” 

“You now know more about me than anyone else, save my husband, and that is only because he too was with us that day. I never could find a simple solution to avoid wars. I do not believe there is one. It is up to us to teach the next generation of the mistakes of the past in ways that make it real to them, that make them see how very important it is to learn from those mistakes, for we can no longer afford to repeat them. I will keep you in my prayers. -Lacus Potter” 

Diana wiped tears from her eyes as she finished reading the introduction. She thought it was the first time Lacus had ever mentioned having any kind of faith. Diana locked the books in her vault before stopping to say a prayer. Tomorrow would bring the show that was going to cause a storm, yet she herself knew it must go on. That would be followed the next morning by the third task and the events that would happen after it. 

Tomorrow the world would change. Diana found herself remembering a quote from Hamlet. Upon examining her memory she could not tell if it was her memory or one she had gotten from Lacus. Still, she thought it fit Lacus Potter quite well. The quote read, “The time is out of joint; O cursed spite, That ever I was born to set it right.” 

Diana could think of one more quote that seemed to well fit her hopes for tomorrow. It was taken from Ulysses. It read, “Tho’ much is taken, much abides; and tho’ we are not now that strength which in old days moved earth and heaven, that which we are, we are. One equal temper of heroic hearts, made weak by time and fate, but strong in will. To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.” Diana thought that Tennyson could have been speaking to this very moment. No matter what happens they would not yield. 

She would for the first time in over a year sleep in the same bed as her husband tonight. She would also have her children in the same room on separate beds. She fully intended to keep her robe on and Charles would as well, but for this night and the next, they would be a family again. They would be together. She reached over to her counter and grabbed a bottle before swallowing another Aleve. The headaches that had started after her trip through Lacus’s memories were beginning to become less frequent with time, although she definitely had no plans to do that again. She wasn’t sure she would survive a second time.


	15. Chapter 15

Author’s Notes: This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment. 

The youtube video that probably best fits the start of the theatre scene in this can be found by searching for "Harry Potter Go The Distance." 

  
**Destiny**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Fifteen»-_ **

-«oOo»-

The next morning all appeared ready. Gringotts had completed all the armor deliveries. The members of the order, Dave’s active teams, the royals, the cursebreaker teams, all the participants, and Harry’s friends all had the new armor. The goblins had even admitted freely to owning Lacus a great favor for helping them redesign a version of the armor for pregnant women or goblins. They seemed more impressed with that than the original set, particularly since they had also not caught the danger until Lacus mentioned it. 

Still, even the best laid plans can change, and this happened when Dobby delivered a long scroll from Hermione as they were leaving Larry’s house. She thanked Dobby and started reading it, then quickly scrolled through the entire thing. She said, “This changes everything. With this I can put on a production to bring down the house.” 

Diana was there as well. She said, “Your not planning some elaborate bit of magic are you?” 

Lacus put on her best pleading expression. She really was ridiculously cute when she tried. She said, “Please. I promise I won’t say that magic is real. They can just think it is special effects. With this I’ll be able to do so much more.” 

Diana said, “You put me in an awkward position. The right people will see this and know. You know they will. Even the film footage that was created by magic would have caused many issues. This will cause more.” 

Harry asked, “And is waiting really that much better? We likely will not get another chance at this.” He left unsaid why they would probably not get another chance at this. 

Diana said, “And what about the magical governments finding out? They are bound to react even more after this.” 

Lacus said, “First off, they will find it impossible to do much of anything. There would be too many people to obliviate. That along with the live broadcast will make it impossible to do much of anything, although to try to minimize the mess, we should probably let Amelia Bones and some others know, but not definitely not Minister Fudge. We could also ask some of our friends to attend.” 

Diana walked back and forth in the driveway for about half a minute. Finally she said, “What the heck? I’ve already set in motion something just as bad. Charles is going to kill me. I need to talk to the him and the Queen earlier than I thought. It seems part of our plan B is going to be a bit early. Now what do you need.” 

Lacus said, “I’d need probably seven witches or wizards to help power what I have planned. This is based on the seal work that Hermione, and Professors Flitwick and Vector have setup for tomorrows tournament, but modified a bit. I can use the same music from the orchestra, so that should still work, although I might have to generate some magically from time to time. I’d also need to talk with professor Dumbledore to see about getting some of the students and Amelia here. I can just send a message back with Dobby for that though.” 

Diana said, “We can probably work out the witches and wizards, provided you at least don’t mind them taking notes on your work?” Diana just dared her to question that part. 

Lacus said, “Ah no, that would be very fair. I’ll even try to explain as I go.” 

Diana said, “Good, that is one of the few positives I can make to sell this.” 

Lacus said, “You could also possibly use the one book. I’d imagine you will do so sooner or later anyway. Now is probably the best time.” 

Diana asked cautiously, “About that other book. Could that explain some of the strangeness that has happened lately?” 

Lacus said, “Maybe. It is beyond me I’m afraid, at least without a great deal of work. All the theory I knew did not predict this. The warning there remains. You will have to decide if that is released. You know and understand the costs of abuse.” 

Diana nodded. She said, “Don’t do anything obviously strange until I get Dave to send a team to manage the chaos.” 

Both Potters promised they would not, even as Diana got into an unmarked car and was driven to the palace. 

Harry handed Dobby a note and he popped away. Ten minutes later a tired Albus Dumbledore walked up to them. They went back inside Larry’s house as the Potters discussed their plan. 

Albus said, “Let me get this straight, you want to do a grand, blindingly obvious display of magic in front of a huge crowd and hope they pass it off as, I believe you called it muggle theatre magic.” 

Lacus said, “Do you not believe that the story needs to be told? Can you think of a better time to tell it? No, it will not be easy, but pretending that there will suddenly be a day which is the day for the two worlds to finally drop their masks is kidding yourself. I doubt even the prince will truly keep his world. Won’t it not be easy to keep putting it off, to always see next year as the time to do it? I promised not to say what we were doing is magic. This will probably be written off as just a spectacular show they were never able to repeat, yet I refuse to let this opportunity pass us by!” 

Albus said, “Won’t this alert Voldemort’s people?” 

Harry asked, “How? If we are here nearly exposing the magical world, they can hardly think we are plotting to destroy him. It might even make things easier tomorrow morning.” 

Albus sighed. He said, “If I am to invite Amelia, her friends, and students from Hogwarts, then I’ll need a room at this theatre of some kind. A closet will do. We will also want some decent anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards on the theatre, although I believe you mentioned having that taken care of.” 

Harry asked, “What for?” 

Albus smiled and said, “You will see. We do not teach all of magic at Hogwarts. There are things older in magic that few ever learn. I will see if I can get a few other professors to help with it. Have Dobby come get us when you are ready for us.” 

After the headmaster left Harry said, “I’m surprised that he agreed, let alone that easy.” 

Lacus said softly, “He is quite old, even for a wizard. I think he may be wanting to see business finished. He too has come to believe that we cannot remain hidden forever. I doubt anyone believes it will be easy. It is, however, necessary and I do not believe the better time Charles talked about will truly every come.” 

-«oOo»-

Diana again sat in the Queen’s study. Charles was also there, as was the head of MI-5. Diana had explained what the Potter’s wanted to do. 

Charles said, “I had hoped not to do this now. Your other revelation is nearly as bad, although we could still stop that.” 

Dave said, “Just to play devils advocate. How exactly will waiting guarantee us a better result a year from now or ten years from now? This fits in well with the Hale Mary pass we already have planned. I don’t like it, but if you really want that plan B to have a shot, well this prep work would help a very great deal. All we have is the Headmaster’s plan, whatever that is, and this. Assuming we finish off Voldemort, then if we believe the prophecy, we must somehow keep the Potters alive. Can anyone think of a plan with a better chance? All this really does is extend your own idea with a bit more truth. If you truly expect your plan to have a chance, then I think we need to let her do this. Besides, we have already had two other reactors go down and require neutron jammers to safe them. One was in Russia. They barely let us get in there in time. I’ve had to order many factories to close and people to save energy as much as possible. The people are already near panic. I say they deserve to know what the heck is going on, even if we let them pretend it is all theatre magic tonight.” 

The Queen asked, “What say you Diana? You who is to be our successor. Consider this your very first royal decision. You will have to live with the outcome of this and continue to lead all of our people.” 

Diana said, “Let the truth be heard.” 

The Queen said, “So be it.” 

Diana said, “There is one thing more, beyond the inventions she has given us. I wouldn’t mention it at all, save that the problems that have occurred may require this knowledge to begin to solve them.” She went on to explain what was in the final book. 

Dave said in awe, “My god. Do you people have any idea how much that book is worth? It has to be every bit as big as splitting the atom. The only thing she hasn’t given us is the theory she used to travel back in time, and given it is tearing our world apart, not even I would risk knowing that one.” 

The Queen said, “The power to save or the power to destroy the world. For now daughter, do not remove the protections on that book. We must ponder very carefully before we open that door.” 

Dave said, “But, I may need that.” 

The Queen said, “Can you say for sure that the knowledge would not get out if we had it researched? Can you say for sure that you need that knowledge?” 

Diana said, “I do not think it is of immediate help. Had she known of these possible side effects she would never have married and bonded Harry.” 

Dave said, “We still may need to know it. Even if it is as you say still incomplete, it is a heck of a lot further than we are now. We know none of our current knowledge of science fully explains what is going on now.” 

The Queen said, “Very well. Dave, I’ll expect you to come up with a plan to keep this knowledge secure. I also want this limited to only a couple people that have a record for keeping secrets secret. Take your time. When you have all of that sorted out, we will go over it and make a decision then.” 

-«oOo»-

Lacus drew the sealing script right on the stage using her wand and several bars of pure silver she had had Dobby deliver from Gringotts. The script was convoluted but easily covered the stage as it extended to seven areas behind the curtains where the wizards and witches would sit. If the drain ever became an issue the wizards and witches could simply step away. 

Dave walked down inspecting the area. He said, “You don’t do anything cheaply do you? That silver had to be pricey.” 

Lacus said, “It will matter little to me. It can easily be removed once the magic fades. You could even have someone attempt to do what I plan to do tonight. Just be careful. It requires more focus than most can manage.” 

Dave asked, “Is it dangerous?” Harry too seemed curious as to that answer. 

Lacus said, “No. The matrix will collapse if any of those involved are tired, or if any of the pillars are missing. It could simply be very embarrassing if you failed to control your thoughts.” 

Both Dave and Harry blushed at that. Diana who was watching from the front row grinned. 

Dave asked, “Would it work for non wizards to present what they have seen?” 

Lacus said, “No. Magic is required to direct it although not a lot, at least not for basic things. Diana might even be able to manage simple scenes, although probably not for long.” 

Dave said in process, “The princess?” 

Lacus said, “I felt it when I gave her the memories. It helped a great deal then. She has a small touch of magic. I suspect many people have that much. With enough effort that small amount may grow. I do not know if it is possible for it to grow enough to be usable in the way other witches and wizards use magic. I would guess that would take many years of effort and may still fail.” 

Dave asked, “How could you tell who has that? I had thought people were either magical or they were not.” 

Lacus said, “This seal work may be as good of a test as any, as it allows someone to use magic without expending much of their own, particularly for simple things. The memories I gave the princess should help her there. Be very careful with the seal work. If one understood it, they might be able to design a darker version.” 

Dave said quietly, “It is always that way with new discoveries. We banned personal ownership of firearms to cut down on misuse. It worked pretty well, yet I can’t help but wonder if people will want their firearms back if they discover wizards and witches among them armed with something more dangerous.” 

Harry said, “Perhaps you could use this as an opportunity to teach people martial arts again. I have learned that simply being able to dodge and fight without a wand can often be useful against those with wands, particularly if they don’t expect it. 

Lacus said, “I like that idea. It would provide discipline and exercise. My people taught a form of martial arts to their young, even though it was seldom used in battle. It would also help keep people in shape and healthy. The most important thing is to make sure to stop abuse as quickly as possible. If the magical government does someday go into disarray, you will have to step in and keep order. I suggest recruiting Amelia Bones’s help and making sure she stays alive. She was targeted early on last time.” 

Dave said, “It might be possible to mandate higher fitness in schools and push people towards martial arts as an option. It will require some thought. I will also make an effort today to talk with Amelia.” 

After a pause Dave asked half seriously, “I don’t suppose you know of a way to make Veritaserum work on normal people?” 

Surprised, Lacus said, “Ask Andromeda Tonks. She knows a less toxic form. If the need was great enough, then perhaps it would be worth it. It should be safe enough on a healthy person for occasional use.” 

Dave blinked and said, “Thanks. I really appreciate that.” 

Harry said, “If there is one thing I’ve learned from her, it is that we are in this together.” 

Dave asked, “Is there anything else you need?” 

Lacus said, “Can you try to get the band here a few hours early so we can run through a few things? It will mostly be the same music with a different order, with me having to create anything actually new. It would be better if they were not surprised.” 

Dave said, “And I’m to convince them that it is just special effects and not to be concerned about it.” Under his breathe he added, “They are never going to buy it.” 

Lacus just smiled. Harry put an arm around his wife and smiled too. Both were unrepentant. 

Dave sighed. They knew what a mess this could be! Ah well, at least they had managed to record the seal work, and oh, this might save them tomorrow, never forget that. He was so overdue for a vacation. Why couldn’t he have just gotten word about Voldemort’s resurrection, his location, and a complete list of his Horcrux locations, during the original time-line? He could have then had him killed off, and had a boring life. Was boring so much to ask for? His portable phone rang. Dave cursed. 

-«oOo»-

The headmaster waited till the end of the lunch meal before standing. He tapped his goblet with his fork to get their attention. The headmaster said, “I have been recently informed by the Potters of a most exciting opportunity. There is to be a new muggle show put on in the best theatre in London this very evening. They have graciously paid for everyones tickets who wish to go. Should you wish to go, you must sign a sheet in your common room in the next couple hours. I have already arranged transportation.” 

The fake Potters smiled and answered any questions that asked what was going on with phrases like, “Well you’ll have to go to find out won’t you? I’d bet you will enjoy it.” 

-«oOo»-

Right after the dinner hour, those interested in going met back in the Great Hall. The headmaster said, “I have just received a note that standard muggle clothing will be made available when we arrive so that is not an issue. Since this is a muggle venue, I must insist that wands remain in your dorm rooms for those who are not of legal age. For those that are of legal age, I must caution you that there will be a lot of muggles there so you are to do nothing to draw attention to yourself. I am also told that the show they are to put on may look like magic, but not to be concerned.” 

Pansy said softely, “As if muggles have anything of interest.” 

Severus moved over and said quietly to her, “If you are not interested, then why are you here? I have only been to one of these things once, and I know they are impressive.” 

Pansy glanced over at Draco who was watching the Potters intently. She said nothing further. 

-«oOo»-

Amelia looked at Dumbledore like he was out of his mind. She said, “This is all some firewhiskey induced joke right? You must be kidding.” 

Albus said, “I’m sorry, but no. The Potters wants to see the story told, and I can’t say they are wrong to do it. You agreed that we would have to do something sooner or later to introduce the two worlds.” 

Amelia exclaimed, “Yes! Later! Like when I’m not director of magical law enforcement! Do you realize the position your putting me in? I’ll be out of a job by midday tomorrow!” 

Albus said, “No. I doubt that. One of my people slipped me a copy of tomorrow’s prophet. It is supposed to come out in the middle of the third task.” He handed the paper to Amelia who began to read. As she read she seemed torn between shock and horror. 

She said, “This is what she is going to show tonight?” 

Albus shrugged. He said, “That or something related is my guess, but I haven’t actually seen it.” 

She said, “This is still insane.” 

Albus said, “Yes it is. So will you help?” 

Amelia asked, “I can at least pretend that whatever they are doing is not magic?” 

Albus said, “No idea.” 

Amelia hung her head in her hands. She said, “What if I’m ordered to arrest the Potters tomorrow morning? Won’t that screw up things? I mean its not like Fudge to ever be logical.” 

Albus said, “True, although technically if he read the tournament rules, the ministry is forbidden from interfering with the Potters for any reason, at least until the tournament ends.” 

She said, “And you think that will stop Fudge? If he sees his power threatened, he will do whatever he wants, and there are bound to be a lot of people whispering in his ear tomorrow with sacks of gold.” 

Albus grinned and handed her a folded piece of paper. 

She unfolded it and read it before lightly smacking the old man in the side. She said, “Ah well it seems that even that has been prepared for. I don’t like it, but it clearly is the lesser evil given the circumstances. Are you sure that we can’t talk them out of it?” 

Albus said, “They expect to be dead within twenty four hours. I hardly think they can be talked out of anything.” 

She asked softly, “Will they be?” 

Albus said, “Not if I can help it.” 

She asked, “Can you help it?” 

Albus said, “We shall see, shall we not?” 

Before he left Albus reached into his pocket and pulled out two ornate golden rings and placed them in Amelia’s hand. She just stared at them as he walked out the door. 

-«oOo»-

It was thirty minutes to showtime when the closet the Headmaster and the other heads of hours had prepared started disgorging students. The entire complement of Harry’s original boat tour also arrived along with Amelia Bones and a few chosen aurors such as Tonks and Shacklebolt. 

The students were, quickly separated by people in uniforms into approximate year and gender and then directed to rooms where formal wear was provided. They were then escorted a large balcony that had been subtly enlarged further with magic to hold them. 

All in all, over half the population of Hogwarts, the entire Beauxbatons delegation, save their headmistress, and a third of the delegation from Durmstrang had come. Madam Maxine and Hagrid had only stayed behind since they would draw far too much attention. Professor Dumbledore had asked them to remain in the castle and watch over the students. Of the teachers, Minerva and Professor sprout also remained behind to watch the students there. 

-«oOo»-

The show began with the lights slowly fading and the orchestra beginning its warm up. Music played for about five minutes as conversations slowly ceased. The lights went out and the curtain raised on Lacus Potter in the same purple white, pink and rose colored layered robes she wore after the Yule Ball. Two lights shown down on her from high up in back of the theatre and followed her as she moved. The music faded away. 

As she spoke, her voice reverberated as it was amplified by the theatre’s electronics and enhanced by her own speaking skills. She said, “Welcome all. Welcome to a night of magic.” The Hogwarts students started whispering and pointing, but were not heard due to a well placed silencing spell. The teachers quickly quieted them. A quiet martial tune began. 

“It began in a house in Godric’s Hollow nearly sixteen years ago.” The street appeared on the stage, as if it had always been there, with the Potter’s house front and center. She said, “It was prophesied.” 

Suddenly the disembodied voice of Sybil Trelawney said, “The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... ” 

She said, “The Dark Lord had been led to this fateful house, not by the friend most thought, but by what they thought was another friend.” The front wall of the house faded and they saw Peter Petegrew in front of the Potters and their child. 

Lilly said, “Thank you Peter for keeping us safe. The secret to finding our home is now locked in your very soul. We know you will keep it well.” 

The scene shifted to show Peter Pettigrew cowering before his master in a dark room gilded in gold. She said, “But Peter did not. He told the secret to his true master Lord Voldemort.” The music picked up in pace and intensity. It showed his master’s glee as he heard the news. One of his servants dared interrupt him and Voldemort shouted, “Crucio!” As he disciplined the fool, a dark red light connected Voldemort and the writhing servant. As the screams of pain were heard, the music took on dissonant notes becoming painful to hear. The sound went on for a long minute before Voldemort ended it. The man collapsed unconscious as blood ran down from his eye sockets. 

The music faded out and the room went dark. A peaceful tune played in the background as the sun rapidly rose on Godric’s Hallow. The music became furtive and cautious as the Dark Lord appeared. His every step was punctuated by the beat of a bass drum. You could see the glee on his serpent like features as he drew his wand and started casting explosive curses at the door. Every explosive curse seemed to shake the very theatre as Voldemort beat the wards down. 

Lacus said, “It is unknown how long the Potters’s wards lasted to the onslaught. We do know the approximate events that happened next. James Potter delayed the Dark Lord, while Lilly Potter cast ancient magic and prepared to fuel it with her own life to save their son Harry. She did not know if it would work and she was more than a little desperate.” 

They watched the scene play out as Voldemort burst through the wards only to be attacked by animated furniture, lions, and piercing curses. Voldemort made quick work of it all as he powered through it. A shout of, “Avadra Kedavra” and a green beam ended James Potter’s life. 

Voldemort took to the stairs and confronted Lily Potter. Her right middle finger was still bleeding at the tip. Voldemort said, “Out of the way woman. You were not to die yet. You have been promised as the plaything of another.” 

Lily refused to move. She said, “I beg of you. Take me. Spare my son.” 

Voldemort shouted, “Avada Kedavra,” and once more the hated green beam ended another life. Voldemort did not see, but the crowd did the smile that briefly brightened Lily’s features at the end. An answering flash of magic coalesced around little Harry before fading away, also seemingly unnoticed by Voldemort. 

Voldemort strode forth once more and cast again, yet this time the magic that had settled into Harry’s skin reacted, reflecting back on the evil wizard, and separating his ghostly form from his body. The crowd which before had been on the edge of their seats cheered at that. 

“Without their leader to lead them, Voldemort’s followers soon scattered. Some went to jail for their role in torture, murder, and other dark deeds, and some did not. Some, a few, claimed that they had been under magic themselves. Gold changed hands, and they purchased their way free of justice, while others, like the friend who they thought protected the Potter’s was thrown in their worst jail for their crimes, without even a trial.” 

Scenes showed vague figures paying off other vague figures, and then a clearer scene showed Sirius Black as he was first thrown into his jail cell, and then after years of captivity. 

The scene darkened and once again it was only Lacus highlighted against a backdrop of blackness. She said, “The young boy grew, though he was ignorant of his potential. He grew up in the home of his non-magical relatives. It was perhaps not the best life, yet the magic his mother left him followed him there. For as long as he lived with a close relative of his mother’s he too was protected. He lived there until the twelfth year of his life, where he first entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” 

The music enhanced the anticipation as the view brightened to show Harry’s first view of Hogwarts from the Black lake. She said, “He learned magic. At first it was simple. A pin. A feather. A potion.” The scene shifted to show each. 

She said, “Towards the end of the year he and a friend learned of a plot to steal a dangerous artifact that was unwisely hidden in the school. They believed that one of Voldemort’s followers were after the artifact for their master, for with it they believed that Voldemort could be returned to life. The artifact was the legendary Philosopher’s stone. Harry and his friend Neville, after failing to find help went themselves to try to protect the artifact.” 

In the audience, behind the silenced barrier, Draco asked, “Was the stone really hidden in the school my first year? Do you really expect us to believe Harry and the squib fought off a dark wizard?” The scene changed to reflect Harry and Neville journeying through the obstacles including Neville’s injury. Harry went on. The scenes would play a bit in real time and then blur forward to the next important part. 

The headmaster sighed, “I am deeply sorry for that time. I thought Voldemort could be stopped once and for all and I risked children to do it. He attacked the defenses when I wasn’t there to stop him.” They watched as Quirrelmort was burned by Harry’s hands and Voldemort’s spirit was again driven away. 

Lacus said, “Yet again, the magic his mom died to give him saved his life, yet still Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were heroes, if of a foolish sort. They really should have tried harder to get help. Will alone is not enough to make a difference. The right kind of strength too is required. Harry just had strength he did not know he had, and even then it was a close thing. He could have easily died.” The audience didn’t really like her warnings, but they listened. 

Fleur said, “These kind of things do not happen at Beauxbatons.” The headmaster said quietly, “That is as it should be. I forgot that in my focus on the greater good.” The others were stunned at the headmaster’s admission. 

The images and the narration continued. They saw Voldemort’s shade enter the Basilisk to control it. They saw it attack muggleborns, even as it failed time and time again to kill them. They saw it take Luna Lovegood down alive into the Chamber of Secrets and they saw Harry and Neville come down after it, with Neville breaking a leg in the rock fall and Harry continuing. They saw Harry desperately raise his sword. He won, but he almost died as he pulled the tooth out of his arm before Fawkes cried healing tears on him 

Lacus said, “A foolish yet brave Harry Potter saved the girl. It is the stuff of legends, yet how long can such legends last?” 

They see highlights of the events of third year, and see that Sirius truly was innocent. They see Luna and Neville fly on buckbeak. It took some urging from Luna to get Neville up on hippogriff, yet they both seemed to enjoy the experience. There was no mention of time travel. Tracy asked, “Was that really what happened Luna?” 

Luna said absently, as if it truly didn’t matter, “Well she left out that bit about the Snorkack.” That got a few short laughs, but they were soon focused back on the show. 

They see Harry’s name come out of the tournament as the fourth champion. There were no teams. Tracy said, “I know that didn’t happen.” 

Luna said absently, “But it did,” which drew most everyones attention. The headmaster looked particularly pale as the events of the first task played out, so differently from their own. 

Fleur said, “That was an idea I considered, but rejected since I had a team. I also wasn’t burned.” 

Finally, the event those in the know had been fearing occurred. The music roared. Harry flew, but not well enough. His body was torn in three by the mouth of the dragon. The lights went out and the audience yelled their displeasure. 

Draco said, “That did not happen. Just what is going on here? Not even Dumbledore would meddle in time to that extent, and if he did, he would be dead.” 

Dumbledore smiled his insufferable knowing smile. He said, “I do not think the show is over yet.” 

Seconds later the follow-spots where again focused on Lacus highlighting her in double circles of light. She said, “The story does not end there, yet the first act does. I will be singing several songs during the intermission which will last fifteen minutes. After the final act, Princess Diana will join me for one final number.” 

A few got up to freshen themselves, yet most stayed in their seats and listened to Lacus accompany the orchestra. Finally the lights dimmed briefly to signal time was nearly up. The music changed as the lights again dimmed then went black. The follow-spots were back, and Lacus was standing on the left side of the stage facing the audience. 

She said, “Life went on, yet somehow Voldemort returned. We still don’t know all the details. We know his and his followers actions inspired a war between the magical and non-magical worlds that raged on for many years.” 

The scene faded in showing a young family of muggles and their daughter, who proudly was showing them her wand. Once again it looked like that house, with its missing front wall had always been there. Death eaters blew the door in, tortured them all and killed them. The scene shifted showing the death eaters do the same to a family of muggles. 

She said, “The war was horrible. So many died on both sides, and despite their best efforts they never seemed to be able to finish off Voldemort. Over a billion regular people died, mostly by magical means being used to turn the weapons systems the rest of the world was so proud of against their very own creators. In the end the magical population was decimated and no one with the spark of magic was seen again. Voldemort’s plans had led his own people to their end and the world nearly to ruin.” As she talked, she showed scenes of the carnage, of the death and of the destruction. The music itself seem to get into their heart strings and rip them out as it too mourned. The audience in the theatre and around the world was horrified at what had been done. 

Draco shouted, “That is impossible! There is no way we lost!” 

As the scenes played out, the headmaster said sadly, “But we did Draco. Did you really think the muggle world would tolerate us treating their people like animals forever? I admit, I don’t have first hand knowledge, but she showed me far more than this and I believe it. Can you not understand the fear we would inspire in the muggle world if they knew about us? We can take over them with a spell, scan their memories, or even modify them to suite our whims. Can you not see where that fear might lead, particularly if things went badly? Terrible wars have started from so much less.” 

Draco had nothing to say, nor did anyone else save Luna who said, “But it shall not be. We shall not waste this chance.” 

Neville said, “No, we shall not.” The others of Harry’s friends quickly added their own assurances in. 

Hermione said, “I have not been a member of this school for long, but it seems that a better way is there, just for the taking.” 

“What do you mean?” Cho Chang asked. 

Hermione said, “We built a craft using combination of muggle know how and magic that can travel over ten times faster than a firebolt. How far do you think we could take the world if we did work together with them? We could reach and create settlements on distant planets just as Lacus showed us.” That created a lot of discussion, but the scenes had ended and Lacus was speaking again so it halted. 

Lacus said, “The sin was complete, yet the stain was lasting. Humanity had learned that genocide was an acceptable option. It was a lesson they would sadly remember. Life moved on. People became happy again. For a time the world was not a bad place to live.” She also showed pictures of that and the audience smiled a bit at the happier world. 

Lacus said, “Yet the mistakes of the past were not set aside. Voldemort believed that magical humans, particularly those with a long history of magic in their families were somehow better than anyone else. In short he was a bigot that was followed by thousands of other bigots.” She again let the stage flash through scenes of Voldemort’s reign of terror. 

Lacus said, “Others believe similar silly things, such as ethnic background makes one superior, or the color of your skin, or which country you were born in. The list is nearly endless. One group in particular had been active in the last war. They claimed to believe in a pure world, even though they were directly responsible for many of the atrocities in the last war. Some of them truly believed in their so called righteous cause, while others were just in it for power.” She showed scenes of their tactics and actions. They could see the deaths as a result of their quest for purity. The audience was horrified at what horrors could be done in the name of, “The preservation of our blue and pure world.” 

Lacus said, “Still, even with that evil in the world, things might have settled down, save for the simple fact that parents often want what is best for their children.” She seemed so sad when she said that and the music was also sad. 

Lacus said, “It was discovered how to make major changes in the genetics of a fetus prior to fertilization. The changes would make children more intelligent, quicker, with better reflexes. Now these special children could win almost every award and succeed in almost any task. Things that would be nearly impossible for normal people were just very difficult for these children who became known as coordinators.” She again showed pictures, focusing mainly on the first coordinator George Glenn. The music grew cautious yet quiet. 

Lacus said, “Perhaps you think we were arrogant. I have little doubt that we were, yet should we blame the children for their parents actions? Consider the case of a young girl diagnosed very early in the fetus to have a birth defect that will cause her to have a below normal intelligence. Would it be wrong to use that technology to repair the damage?” She heard quite a few nos. She said, “Sadly the technology did not work like that. If it had, then perhaps more would have accepted the technology. The re-sequencing had to be done as part of the conception process, so that the changes would propagate. Perhaps in time we could have used our knowledge to help normal people more. We surely should have tried more than we did.” 

Lacus said, “Now what if there was a place with only coordinator children. Suppose for the sake of argument that the current generation have all been born naturally. Would it then be wrong for a non coordinator couple to have their child enhanced so he or she could keep up with his peers? After all, from a certain point of view that child would have a birth defect.” She showed images of an ordinary child pushed into a class where they were discussing high energy physics. There were a lot fewer nos that time. 

Lacus said, “My goal is not to have you make up your minds, but for you to think and consider other points of view. That is the important thing. To be fair, I will also say that Coordinators did have one serious problem. Some believed we were truly a separate evolved species. We were not. Genetic modification is not evolution and there was a cost to our haste. Second and third generation coordinators had extensive difficulty conceiving children. Some might even believe that a god was punishing us for our arrogance. I do not believe a just god would punish a child for the decision of his parents, yet I also do not believe a just god would simply magically fix all of our own mistakes. We were given intelligence and wisdom so that they would be used. We must use them always and not so casually let others make up our minds for us and forsake what we have been gifted with.” 

She showed images of loving parents in fertility clinics talking with doctors. The wife said, “Is their nothing you can do for us doctor? We have wanted a child for so long. Please doctor. Please help us! We beg of you.” 

She said, “And the doctors and researchers tried, not just to fix their previous mistakes, but because now a whole civilization depended on it. Was that wrong? I do not believe so. Is it wrong for a normal doctor today to help a normal woman have a child? The methods they use could be considered by some as unnatural as well.” 

She said, “By this time Coordinators as a people had been largely chased from the Earth by their cousins to live in gigantic space colonies. The one I show you now was known as Junius Seven. It was an agricultural colony. It had no great military significance. It was also the home of my mother. It was the home of so many mothers, daughters, sons, and fathers.” She zoomed through the gigantic hourglass that was the colony to show her younger self playing on a swing where a beautiful blonde haired woman was pushing her to significant heights. The scene moved out a bit to show so many others doing the same thing. 

She said, “We thought leaving the Earth for the most part would have been enough. It was not. Blue cosmos continued their campaign for purity. They continued to stir up trouble until one day they launched a nuclear attack on this fragile colony.” She showed the missiles streaking in and separating the colony at its midpoint causing it all to unravel. She showed countless thousands of people dying as the ground tore to pieces and they were pulled out into the vacuum of space. They heard the cries as people were ripped apart or tossed into the cold vacuum of space. It was horrible. 

The crowd in the theatre and countless millions around the world exclaimed in horror even as the music grew deeply dissonant and nearly painful to hear. The scene faded and the music changed to a martial theme once more. She said, “Once our rage had dulled some among us did our best to find a peaceful end to the war. We failed. Blood called out for blood and now we could make weapons even more terrible than the nuclear weapons that were used on us. In the end the war between the naturals and the coordinators cost the lives of all but four people of which I was fortunately enough to be one. It cost me everyone I loved and the man I hoped to marry. All were dead. The mistake of the Genocide war had happened again and all seemed lost. The Earth was sterile with horrible dust storms and a harsh yellow sky. Perhaps the Earth could have eventually healed, but there were not enough people left to repopulate it, though the few left vowed to try.” The scene shifted to show Lacus and the other three helping to bury the dead on the dead Earth. It went on as she finished the Eulogy for the man she had hoped to marry. Tears were common, both in the theatre and around the world. 

She said, “I tell you this, and pray that you will remember it and not repeat the horrible mistakes we all made. Learn from history. Do not think of anyone as simply the enemy. People are people. They all have hopes and dreams. Perhaps their leaders are evil. Perhaps they have been taught reprehensible things. I do not pretend that war can always be avoided, but we should never stop striving for peace. In the war that ended my world both sides gave up thinking of the other as anything other than something to be destroyed at any cost, but now you know the cost of that thinking.” The scenes continued in all their horror showing atrocities committed by both sides. Both would frequently refuse to grant mercy to those who tried to surrender. 

She said, “I and some other like minded people tried to stop the war, but as you saw, we were too little too late. Some might argue that it was the fault of those leaders that led everything to ruin, yet is that not also the fault of the people who did not learn from the past and did not try enough to stop it? Is it not even a little the fault of the soldiers on both sides for not questioning orders that they knew were immortal? I do not pretend that things are easy. What is right is often not easy. It is easy to blame others for problems; to let jealousy, envy, and fear rule instead of reason, kindness, and compassion.” 

She said, “The end nearly broke me, yet I remembered a failed research project into time travel. It had solid theory yet had seemed unworkable. Desperation allows one to do what normal times would be considered insane. The few of us that were left turned a leftover super weapon into what the theory called for. I won’t ever go into details so don’t ask. I do not understand them fully myself. I just know that time travel is horribly dangerous and should not be done ever again. I believe my trip may have damaged the fabric of this section of the universe. I did not know about that risk when I made my journey. Even now I still do not know what the long term consequences will be. Tell me, if you could perhaps make a difference and save everyone so that mankind would not go quietly into the night, would you do so, or would you accept that mankind’s journey must end and let that end come? Would you fight for a better ending?” 

The audience shouted, “Fight!” over and over. Lacus smiled. The music went silent as the audience shouted their answers. 

As the audience quieted the quiet martial music returned. She said, “As it is, to make the theory work at all, I had to go back many years. I chose to go a few more, to try to change Harry’s fate, to try to break the never ending chain at its greatest link. Was I wrong? Would you have fought as I have?” She again showed Harry’s death followed by scenes of Voldemort’s atrocities. Chants of, “Fight! Fight!” were again heard from the crowed. A few even crossed over the barrier of silence that separated those from Hogwarts. 

She said softly, “Thank you.” She then asked softly, “Harry, my love, would you come out here?” The amplification made it easy to hear for all as Harry Potter clad in rich black wizarding robes walked out onto the stage. Cheers were heard as they recognized the hero from the earlier scenes. Harry waved to the audience before he gave his wife a searing kiss that lasted a dozen seconds. When he stopped he said, “I’m so proud of you my wife, and I shall always be there for you and for our child when he or she is born.” 

The cheers grew louder still. Lacus said, “Harry’s magic and the magic of a very brave set of people who I shall not make public without their permission are probably all that keeps me in this world, for I am a person who’s past likely no longer exists, who herself should no longer exist. Things have changed and continue to do so. I ask that you keep us and in particularly our baby in your prayers. I pray that he or she is at least born healthy and has a chance to grow up.” The crowd was nearly silent. 

She said, “Some might wonder what I believe? I am a product of our advanced genetic engineering. Do I believe it its better to pursue it again, to recreate much of the people I grew up with? Part of me wants to say yes, but my answer is no. Let us do enough to insure our children are healthy and no more. Let us temper science with our humanity. Let us not do things that might lead to more strife. Humanity has endless potential. If we teach our children to work hard, we can meet that potential as we are. Reward those who work hard to make a better tomorrow. Make excellence in all things the goal of all children, and not simply sports or being a rock star.” 

She paused for a moment then said, “Some might say, that is all okay for you. You will have a child with your potential that may even have magic too. As most parents would, I hope our child has all the potential in the world. I make no apologies for hoping so. I however fear that the damage done to my DNA by going back in time may harm our child. Without the genetic engineering from my time, I honestly have no idea if my child will even be born, let alone his or her abilities. That technology is gone, and may never be created. It was only through magic’s grace and the help of that group I mentioned that I was even blessed to conceive a child. Well my husband had a little to do with that too.” The crowd laughed. 

She said, “I ask that you keep our child in your prayers.” She brightened and said, “Now who wants to see how the first task went this time?” 

Shouts were heard. She said, “This time, due to my bond with my husband, when his name was drawn, mine was as well. This caused a change where each school was allowed a team of three players.” The scene shifted to the first task, save that all the time between contestants was essentially skipped. 

The audience cheered all of the contestants although the Beauxbatons trio seemed especially well received. Finally they were caught in suspense when Harry and Lacus fought their impossible battle with the dragons. You could see the pride Lacus had in her husband as she watched the event again even though she herself was unconscious at the end. 

The scene shifted again. This time all the contestants were in their jet heading out low over the ocean as it kicked up a spray of water with its jet wash. Lacus said, “We had a lot of fun this year at Hogwarts. We even worked together to make this jet, using simple technology from the non magical world and magic. That is what I hope for for this world, that the magicals will learn to work together with the non magical world to make it a better place. You are stronger together. You can do so much more together. We ask you to do so.” The jet noise grew thunderous as the jet started zipping along above the water and then out of sight. The scene faded and the curtain closed. The room faded to black. 

Music played for several seconds until lights came back on dimly with the curtain still closed. Lacus pulled a hesitant princess on stage. Diana looked great. She had a commanding presence that Lacus was making no attempt to emulate. The follow spots focused on them and soon they were circled in light. Lacus said, “We promised you a song, and if we can convince the princess then you shall get a song.” 

Someone shouted, “What happened next?” 

Diana said, “The story is not yet over.” She seemed almost surprised that she said that. Lacus chimed in with, “But that part of the show is over for now. Now I’d like you to give a big hand for the band’s help tonight. I asked the impossible of them, and yet they delivered. They were exemplary.” 

Clapping ensued, even as more and more people stood to do so. Lacus said, “Now, I think we will end tonight with a rendition of Realize by Nami Tamaki.” 

Diana hissed quietly, “That wasn’t what we planned on!” Of course, as she was wearing a microphone it was all heard clearly. 

Lacus grinned and said, “And yet you know it well, and I know that many people enjoy faster music than I normally sing, so lets do it.” The orchestra started to play. They did an excellent job singing with both voices blending seamlessly. The last words of their song were, “When mistakes and pain are overcome. Prayers embrace the light and the future is called awake.” 

Lacus said, “Goodbye. Thank you for listening to our story. Goodnight.” 

Diana said, “Thanks for coming. This has been an unforgettable night for me as well.” 

They bowed and waved. The lights faded. The band played on. The lights came back up. Lacus and the Princess were gone. The crowd continued to stand and clap. 

An announcement came over the theatre speakers. “This concludes our presentation for the evening. The band will continue to play to allow the princess and a few other guests to leave safely. I ask everyone to remain seated. It should not take long.” 

-«oOo»-

Daphne asked, “How much of that was real?” 

The headmaster said, “As far as I know, most of it was real. She is most definitely from the future. I also know without any doubts that she did save Harry’s life, though I cannot go into the details. This show did not quite tell the muggle world about us. They are still apt to believe this was only a crazy story, yet it brings them closer to the truth. She wanted us all to know and learn now, in the hopes that it would prevent the war, or at least make it less bad.” 

-«oOo»-

The president of the United States just finished watching the very surprising international telecast. He said, “What the hell are those people doing? Sure most will just assume it was just a story, but they just exposed the magical world and used a heck of a lot of magic to do it. At the very least there will be calls far and wide to duplicate what they did tonight. Then there will be investigations to figure out how it was really done. It is a nightmare.” 

The secretary of defense said, “I’m more worried about the time travel and the future she portrayed. If that is true and if the time travel is behind the strangeness with particle accelerator results and the out of control reactors then we have a huge problem.” 

The secretary of energy said, “It is fortunate that they also had a solution for this problem. This smells of knowledge from the future. There is no way the UK had a research program that advanced into controlling nuclear power without us knowing about it.” 

The chief of staff asked, “So what are we going to do about it?” 

The president said, “Well, I’m going to call Tony Blair and offer our complete assistance if there is a problem. If that maniac is coming back then I want him dead permanently. The last thing we need is some nutcase stirring up trouble. As for as the rest of it goes, that was only a show. Make sure it is reported that way. Also, do what you can to figure out how those Neutron Jammers work, without annoying too much our guests from the United Kingdom.” 

The secretary of energy said, “Well, we might be able to make a fake one that makes a similar RF disturbance. I’m not sure how well it would fool our guests from the UK though. We’d also have to be prepared with some other way to quiet troublesome reactors. Adding neutron poison to the cooling water seems the obvious route, even though it may greatly extend the time they have to be powered down.” 

The president said, “See that you are ready to do that in every nuclear power plant regardless. Also demand that every one of them checks their backup generators and supplies. If something is going on, expect it to get worse and yes, if you can get one of the devices to study, do so, but whatever you do, don’t break the thing. We might need it.” 

The chief of staff said, “Understood sir.” 

The secretary of defense said, “Standard policy on anything top secret like that would be to include some kind of anti tamper device to reduce the odds of reverse engineering. If they were rushed, it might be one we are familiar with. I’ll have to make sure they check carefully. Regardless, we have to get these things. If they can, as is expected, prevent nuclear reactions from cascading our nuclear deterrent has just become obsolete. Already trouble is stirring and unrest due to the apparent shift in the balance of power. We have to stay ahead of it. If it weren’t for the current crises with nuclear power in general there might be greater saber rattling. As it is most are too spooked to do anything stupid, but that won’t last forever.” 

The president said, “You are correct. Get to it.” 

The secretary of defense said, “Should we also begin work on how to counter this technology?” 

The president sighed. In that moment he seemed to age thirty years. He said, “Let’s just see how these work for now. A part of me deeply hopes they can’t be countered so easily. We must protect our people regardless, but we also can’t ignore the warning that has been given. Investigate that show as well. Try to figure out any way you can disprove or prove anything in there. The royal family is behind it, so I can’t but help believing it.” 

“Understood sir.” The president nodded and the meeting was over. 

-«oOo»-

“Hello Tony?” He listened for a bit. “So you have been mostly kept in the dark as well, and what you do know you can’t say. Great. Just Great. Tell me, is there anything we can help you with?” He listened some more then said, “The event of interesting is tomorrow. Great. Just Great. Very well, I will make sure all of the nuclear reactors, including the ones in military use are shut down as a precaution tomorrow. It will cause a mess, but I’ll do it. I’ll also do what I can to get others to follow suit. Tony I absolutely hate flying blind in this. I’m going to put one of the joint chiefs and his staff on a jet right after this call. Please work with him. If I can get a couple more of those Neutron Jammers I’ll also be sending a couple of aircraft carriers your way. The one might get there in time at flank speed. The other will not. I’m also not sure what they will be able to do, but they will be there, in case they are useful. Good, your people will meet our aircraft carriers in a few hours. I’ll feel a lot safer running them at flank speed with the extra backup. 

-«oOo»-

Harry walked his tired wife out to the unmarked van. Harry knew she had created more music then she originally planned to out of thin air, and that combined with the extremely realistic images took their toll, even with the backup. He was little better himself, having focused all of his attention and not to mention his magic on helping Lacus pull this off. Had they gotten the notes on the new ward scheme earlier they might have planned this earlier and at least had the band better prepared, but then had they gotten them earlier they might also have been told no. They had to be very close to what the royals were willing to allow. 

Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks, and her mother had caught up with them and followed them. Despite how tired he was he felt that most of it would be recovered by morning. He recovered faster than anyone he knew and he was grateful for it. Charles and Diana rode with them as they traveled to a nearby helicopter pad. Lacus and Harry were asleep within seconds of being seat belted in comfortable seats in the van. Andromeda struggled to keep her footing in the moving vehicle to check over them. 

They woke enough to get into a helicopter. It would take a few hours to reach Hogwarts, yet that was soon enough for the sleeping couple. 

Tonks said to the royals, “Thanks for taking care of them and for the ride back. I know they were very serious about trying to avoid unnecessary port-keys while she was pregnant.” Tonks and her mother got in the helicopter. 

Charles said, “It was the least we could do.” Charles sent along two more wizards to act as additional guards for them. 

After the helicopter had taken off Amelia Bones shuddered and said, “What a horrid way to fly.” 

Charles said, “I quite like it actually. Now, to what do I owe the honor of being visited by the head of the department of magical law enforcement?” 

Amelia said, “I think we need to talk.” 

Diana said, “Yes, yes we do. Our own helicopter is over here. Will you be joining us?” 

Amelia paled. She gathered her courage and said, “Of course.” Under her breathe she said, “I should have asked if Andromeda had a calming potion before she left.” 

Diana grinned even as she grabbed the older woman’s arm and walked her to the parking lot instead of the other helicopter. Diana said, “What, you thought we needed a helicopter to go across town? That would be silly.” 

Amelia let out the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding in relief. 

-«oOo»-

Dawn came. The expected visit from Cornelius fudge did not come. Dobby made all of the Potter’s friends his best breakfast and then they all suited up with their magical armor and then the outfit’s Fleur’s team had made last time. 

At the same time, the royal family appeared on television and forwarded the broadcast via satellite to those countries who were willing to take it. Many did, including Canada, Japan, Australia, New Zealand, and the United States. Others joined later, after adding a tape delay. It was very rare for the Queen to speak in public, so the occasion was most definitely news, particularly after the strange performance last night. 

The Queen said simply, “We have decided that it is time to let the truth be known. The magical world is real. The show last night was real magic and contained real events. We now have several surveillance drones floating above Hogwarts to view the final task to the tournament you saw part of last night.” 

Charles said simply, “Yes, It is real. The magical world has existing in hiding for as long as we have recorded history and your leaders have felt it is better to keep that secret, yet now it seems it is time for secrets to end.” 

Diana said, “It truly is real. As Lacus showed you images of the future, I have seen so much more. We have the opportunity to change our fate. I ask for your fealty. I ask for your help. Help us to make the transition a peaceful one. Some of you even have children in the magical world. You can now talk freely about how proudly you are of your child. I even found out that I have a touch of magic, if a very small one.” The camera zoomed in on the table in front of her as a toothpick was slowly moved around. 

The Queen said, “I also give a reminder. Citizens of the magical world must obey the same laws as any other citizen and have the same protections. Our government fully intends for those laws to be enforced fairly for all. Now, shall we watch with the other citizens of the magical world?” 

-«oOo»-

The president said, “She did it. I can’t believe she actually did it. Is their any way we can handle this?” 

The secretary of defense said, “No, not really, unless you want us to paint them as insane or under some kind of threat to act that way, and even then I doubt it, plus they are continuing to broadcast, and short of us bombing key locations, we can’t even stop that.” 

The president said, “Tell me we at least have a plan for this situation?” 

The secretary of the interior said, “We’ve got a plan. I’m not sure how workable it is, but we have one.” 

The president said, “Get it out and let’s go over it. See if you can get the royals into a teleconference. We need to deal with this people.” 

-«oOo»-

The headmaster said, “Thanks to the works of our very own Hermione Granger and Professors Vector and Flitwick there are now charms on each of the champions that are linked to the seal work they created. They allow us to see the champions in the air in front of us as they are busy going through the maze. It is really some very impressive work so I ask that you give the trio who worked hard to make it possible a big hand of applause.” Polite, but not enthusiastic applause followed his request. It got louder when the champions appeared before them in the air. Those watching on television could also see the camera view of the scene in the sky that showed the candidates walking out together. 

A special edition of the Prophet was behind delivered including numerous copies to those attending the TriWizard tournament. The headmaster paid for his copy and simply nodded, not surprised at all. He could see on the cover the Veela ceremony. He could see the magic pouring into the tent and into the Potters, and thanks to the glow of magic he could also see outlines of the Potter’s due through the tent cloth. Things were blurred, yet there could be no doubt what they were doing. A part of him wondered how they had gotten that scene, yet it didn’t matter. The article was said to be written by Diana. The first paragraph read. 

“Lacus Clyne came to our world less than a year ago. She came from a century in the future in a craft little bigger than a horse. In her time, the magical world was dead for most of that time, lost to a war that began again when the dark lord returned. Her own world too was dead, lost in a war that she failed to stop, despite her own best efforts and those of the many who followed her. Her first actions after getting established were to save Harry Potter’s life, and maybe his very soul from truly dark magic left behind by the Dark Lord when he first lost his body. The process was at the risk of her own life and maybe her own soul. They agreed to form a marriage bond, not for love, although there was attraction even then, but because it offered them the best chance to win against the dark magic that lay behind Harry’s famous scar and because it also offered a chance to cure Lacus of the radiation damage she suffered from the time travel that was expected to kill her in the next year or so. They vowed to share in each others pain and joy, to honor each other forsaking all others, and to do their part to work for a better world. They were strong vows, for that was the price of the strong bond they needed to survive the battle with the evil that Voldemort left in Harry and the larger battles that faced them down the road.” 

It was all there. It had more than even he knew and more than was in his advance copy, although it at least didn’t mention Horcruxes directly. Albus tossed the paper. It simply wasn’t important right now. The task was in progress. The rest would be dealt with afterwards. He did, however, notice a great many people reading copies of the paper. 

As the task progressed, the Headmaster reported on it. He said, “Well, I must say, this is definitely a task for the record books. Every champion is foregoing a chance of getting ahead and instead they are marching forth as one. The monsters in this task appear to be no threat for nine wands.” A few minutes later he said, “It looks like the riddle of Sphinx delayed them for a bit, but yes, as you can see the brilliant Miss Delacour has solved it allowing them to proceed.” Then ten minutes later he said, “They have done it. In record time they have cleared a maze of this complexity and are at the cup. What’s this, they just cast a combined finite at the cup. Harry get out of there. It’s a trap! The grass is charmed!” 

As the headmaster said this thousands of blades of grass shot out of the ground and surrounded the Potters. Fleur dived for them and was able to grab a hold of both Potters as they vanished from view. The scene changed to a barren field surrounded by a haze of smoke and a half dozen masked death’s eaters. All three collapsed as soon as they breathed the smoke. They were quickly searched. Their wands were broken and tossed. Their portkeys were also tossed. Lacus’s pouch full of deflection plates were tossed as well as were two additional small pouches from Lacus and one additional each from Fleur and Harry. Before the scene faded, one of the death eaters picked up the pouch full of deflection plates and slipped it inside his robes. The death eaters then dropped galeon coins on each and they were portkeyed again. This time they were surrounded by a forest. At least a dozen death eaters were already there.


	16. Chapter 16

Author’s Notes: The musical recommendation for this chapter will be, “Sakebi to Okori no Mukukata he" It is a nice piece of orchestral music that probably fits this chapter as well as any. It has no singers whatsoever. My original choice was probably the Top Gun Anthem which is also good, but I’m trying to stick with things people have probably not heard. Both can of course be found on Youtube. 

This is a non-profit work of fanfiction meant only for entertainment. 

  
**Destiny**  
by Lerris Smith

**_-«Chapter Sixteen»-_ **

As the headmaster said this thousands of blades of grass shot out of the ground and surrounded the Potters. Fleur dived for them and was able to grab a hold of both Potters as they vanished from view. The scene changed to a barren field surrounded by a haze of smoke and a half dozen masked death’s eaters. All three collapsed as soon as they breathed the smoke. They were quickly searched. Their wands were broken and tossed. Their portkeys were also tossed. Lacus’s pouch full of deflection plates was tossed as well as were two additional small pouches from Lacus and one additional each from Fleur and Harry. Before the scene faded, one of the death eaters picked up the pouch full of deflection plates and slipped it inside his robes. The death eaters then dropped galeon coins on each and they were portkeyed again. This time they were surrounded by a forest. At least a dozen death eaters were already there. 

-«oOo»-

Charles was in the situation room. He shouted, “Have the team extract fake Moody now! What is the status of everything else? Is our locator on the Potters working? Can we get a fix on them?” 

Dave said, “Augusta’s teams are in progress for destroying the Horcruxes. Our own teams are moving in to back them up. The snake with Voldemort still needs to die though. From the video we don’t think they found the transmitter. If they had they would have probably found and removed their armor and they didn’t do that.” 

After quick look at a screen Dave said, “The problem is we have no idea where they are. Wherever they are they are either not within range of any of our detectors or both transmitters have failed from the multiple portkeys. Whatever that first trap was it cut right through the wards at Hogwarts. All the image at Hogwarts shows is a forest that could be anywhere. I’ve mobilized all of the jets and helicopters we have that could track the beacon, but as of now we have no way to narrow the area. We don’t even know if they are in the country.” 

Charles said, “How the hell did we screw this up? Contact the Americans. Tell them we need to bring every resource they have to finding them. Have them launch from that aircraft carrier that just arrived. Give them the frequency of the tracking devices. Maybe they will get lucky. Also find out it we can track that magical signal. Have someone look for the real Moody too. Maybe he can help.” 

-«oOo»-

Hermione looked around her. The twins, Neville, and Luna were nearby. She also saw professor Flitwick. She yelled, “Professor, guys. I think we can track them using the charms for the illusion that are on their clothing, but if we don’t hurry they are liable to dispel them. They might even fail just from the distance involved.” 

Filius said, “What do you have in mind?” 

Hermione said, “The jet. We will get the others from the tournament. We need to hurry in case the charms are dispelled. At best I can get direction. We will just have to go and turn around when we pass them.” 

Filius said, “Agreed. Let’s go.” They ran. The short professor ran very quickly for his size. 

-«oOo»-

Diana was on the television and being viewed around the world. She said, “We gave the show last night because today’s events were uncertain. We didn’t expect this exactly, but we knew today was to be dangerous. They volunteered for this, knowing the risks, but our enemies are also clever. They have taken the Potters means of escape. Please pray with me as we watch and keep vigil. The magical picture you see is still in front of the stands at Hogwarts, yet we do not know where the Potters or the Beauxbaton’s chapion are. We are searching. Please pray that we find them in time.” 

-«oOo»-

Albus looked on the scene that showed the others with the Tri-Wizard cup and felt every bit of his age. Harry was gone. Harry’s wife was gone. The others had passed around the cup, hoping they could follow, but they had already dispelled the portkey, if it even was ever made one, and the secondary trap went with the Potters and Fleur Delacour. They were now heading out of the maze as quickly as they could with brooms provided by Dobby. 

This was not the plan. Even Fawkes could not help. He had just completed a burning day. He looked up at the display. Peter was preparing a cauldron. They had very little time and next to no knowledge of where they are. 

Dobby popped in front of him. He said, “Sir. Headmaster Dumbles sir. The flower’s mother is fading!” Dobby held out another broom that Albus grabbed. Albus’s face grew paler still. He got on the broom and quickly took off. He was at first surprised at the speed, but maintained the pace as he rushed to the far stands. 

Sure enough, surrounded by dozens of mostly older Veela, was Apolline Delacour and she was beginning to become see through. Worse, the effect wasn’t confined to her. He could begin to see the very bleachers she was on and the ones near her begin to fade as well. He was sure today would be pivotal, even if he had wished otherwise. 

Albus cast a sonorous on himself. He said, “Listen to me. I command all the House Elves to remove everyone, including themselves from Hogwarts except for the great hall. Ignore their belongings. They can be replaced. Just get the people and try to save the contents of the library.” Dozens of elves popped in then popped away again. Albus canceled the sonorous spell. 

Albus then said quietly, “Dobby?” Dobby popped back in place. Albus asked, “Dobby, can you sense where Harry is?” 

“Dobby sorry. Dobby can not tell.” 

Albus cursed. He said, “Okay. Have some elves get the real Alastor out of the chest in the defense professor’s rooms. Ask him if he knows where Harry is, and if he does inform one of the heads of house. There are a dozen St. Mugnos emergency portkeys on top of my desk. Drop one on anyone needing healing and say St. Mugnos, but save at least a couple for Harry and his wife okay? Also, try to help find the fake Alastor. If you find him, tell Severus or another of the heads. Tell them we need Harry’s location. Tell them I said to do whatever was necessary to get that location.” 

Dobby nodded and popped away. Albus knew it was a bit to ask of the loyal elf, but he thought he could do the job. 

Albus again cast sonorous on himself, ‘Any of age volunteers that are willing to risk their lives to save us all may gather in the great hall with their wands. Everyone else is to stay out!” 

He canceled the sonorous and pandemonium erupted. He got back on the broom and turned to the Veela near Apolline. He said, “Hand her here. I will save her if I can. She may be our only hope.” They hesitantly passed her over and Albus was soon rushing to Hogwarts, even as the broom he was on, the woman he carried, and his very self began to fade away. In the illusion wormtail continued to add ingredients to the simmering cauldron. 

As he approached the great hall he quickly opened them with his wand and flew through before getting off the broom and letting it drop. He then levitated Apolline to the center of the room. She remained a few feet off the ground as he waved his wand to move all the tables out of the way. The runic diagram he had drawn a couple of days ago, partly with his own blood, was again visible on the floor. Some senior students were beginning to gather around the array, but none dared step onto it. Albus gestured and Appoline was laid out gently in the middle of the diagram with her silver blonde hair fanning out around her. 

Albus shouted, “I need an elf to bring me the sorting hat and the Sword of Gryffindor right now as well as the vial with the rest of the phoenix tears.” Several house elves popped in with the items. He floated the sheathed sword out and manipulated Apolline’s hands so she held it loosely in her right hand with the scabbard resting on her legs. He then floated the Sorting Hat out and placed it on her head where it stuck. 

The hat said, “It hasn’t been since the founders died that it was done this way. I had thought you were going to make one of the Potters headmaster to try to save their lives.” 

From one corner of the room there was a quiet whirring noise, yet when Albus looked there didn’t appear to be anything there except a small shimmer. He had the oddest feeling he was being watched. He ignored the feeling. On televisions across the world there was now a split screen between the events shown outside and those shown inside. It wasn’t high definition, but it was there, complete with sound. 

Albus looked around. He said, “Listen carefully. I do not have time to repeat this. Some of it is in that paper. It is true that Lacus traveled back in time. Previously the magical world died as a result of a war a resurrected Voldemort started. That we; That I failed to stop him before things went that far is a deep shame to me. Lacus has tried to change that history, even as Voldemort nears resurrection at this very moment! Fleur Delacour discovered that the Potters, both of them, were the fulfillment of Veela prophecy. The prophecy basically stated that if the Potters died, then everyone else may also die. She, along with her mother and her sister volunteered to create a type of magical bond with the Potters that should give them strength. It helped, but it wasn’t enough. The older members of an entire Veela coven repeated the ritual with Fleur’s mother serving as the key to the initial bond, making a ridiculously strong bond, that still wasn’t strong enough, not to fight Fate’s revenge. Time travel that changes things has a price. Time travel that changes everything is bound to have an enormous price. Your seeing it now, yet we need to pay that price, lest it all be undone and our world truly does die the final death. The Veela that were part of the ceremony are here now. I can tell by looking at them that none of them expect to survive the day. You can tell they participated as they too are fading from time to time.” On the television the camera panned around showing arms feet fading in and out as they were forced to simply lay on the floor. 

He paused, even as a house elf held out a glass of ice tea for him which he quickly took a brief drink of. He said, “This makes Fleur’s mother doubly bonded to the Potters. My original plan was, if and when things went to heck, was to make Lacus headmaster and pass my power to her and then tie her directly to Hogwarts itself. A thousand years of magic, spirit, and stone would give them and us the best chance to ride out the storm that will come when Voldemort is killed. I had hoped to give them and the rest of the magical world a chance. Now we must improvise. Apolline is here. If we can save her, she can perhaps save the Potters and her daughters. Fleur may be able to help as she is there and is linked as well, between the initial bond and the one of her birth. I’m asking you to give what magic you can to this ceremony when I tell you to. Help me save them. I tell you this; You will be going against forces that may crush us all. You may die, yet even if you do you may allow others to live. If you have family that is not here, your choice may very well determine whether or not they ultimately live. If that isn’t enough, there was another true prophecy that says that Harry Potter is the only one who will have a chance at defeating Voldemort. He is supposed to have the power he knows not. I hope that this power is what we prepare now.” 

-«oOo»-

Across the world panic erupted yet was kept contained as people remained hopelessly glued to their television screens. Some might have thought it a fake like War of the Worlds, if it wasn’t for Diana. 

Diana said, “According to the first prophecy we have a chance. I need your help. Please, just stop what your doing and pray for the world. Pray that evil will be vanquished. Pray that we be allowed this chance. Pray that the good people involved have the strength to survive this.” Diana stopped what she was doing and did just that. The imaged then zoomed in on a picture of the Queen Mother kneeling in prayer. The world seemed to tremble as the hearts of man became focused on a common cause. 

-«oOo»-

In the clearing seven Death eaters stood by large stone obelisk etched with glowing runes and suddenly a gigantic magical dome formed around them leaving the loyal Death Eaters inside the dome with the cauldron and Voldemort’s deformed form. Anticipation was in the air as they looked on. Harry Potter was stuck to a gravestone near the giant cauldron, while Lacus and Fleur were stuck to gravestones on either side and forced to watch. Dozens of wizards and witches, most in elaborate formal robes suddenly started appearing outside the dome and taking an interest at the actions inside. Some even brought dusty bottles of unopened wine. Glasses were conjured and filled, yet no one drank. They were still waiting. This too was shown worldwide. 

-«oOo»-

The other tri-wizard contestants arrived at the storage building at nearly the same time Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Flitwick did. They wasted no time in opening the building and using magic to roll the jet out. The only problem was they had a dozen people and only twelve seats. Flitwick quickly fixed that problem by magically inserting additional space and three additional seats behind the final row of seats. Hermione winced when he did that, but said nothing. 

They piled in with Hermione taking Lacus’s position, Victor taking Harry’s and Flitwick taking the gunner and braking position. Luna, Neville, and Aimee took the second row with the rest piling in how they could. Victor and Hermione quickly got the jet in the air. 

Hermione said, “Belt up! This is going to be fast!” The passengers quickly did so. 

Victor said, “Which way?” 

Hermione did an elaborate incantation combined with the creation of what appeared to be a sphere of light which faded to reveal a tiny copy of the image around Harry complete with sound. The sphere was centered in front of Victor. On the left front edge you could see an area on the edge tinted green. 

Hermione said, “The green spot shows the way.” 

Victor pushed the rear throttles all the way forward even as he simultaneously cut back on the throttles on the left used for take off and levitation. The roar soon grew past what the silencing runes could manage. 

The craft started to shake as they accelerated rapidly past Mach1. Hermione shouted, “We are going to need additional magic. Those in the back get to it!” It took some fumbling, but soon they had additional magic from nine people added to the stability and structural charms. 

Victor said, “Faster Hermione.” 

Hermione who was still held in her seat by the acceleration said, “I’m going to increase the maximum fuel flow to its maximum. This will not be safe. Are there objections?” 

Filius looked like he was about to. Instead he said, “Do what you have to Miss Granger. Get us there in time.” 

Hermione turned a valve to her right slowly until it was in the full open position. It took all of her strength to keep her hand out and finish turning the valve as the force due to acceleration kept trying to crush her into her seat. The jet engines howled in pain. 

-«oOo»-

Back at the situation room in the palace, a technician said, “Crap, that aircraft of theirs just passed mach three over land and it is still accelerating.” 

Dave shouted, “Keep track of that aircraft. I want our own jets to follow it. Try to coordinate with any local resources we have and have our jets intercept as best as possible. Launch the blackbird as well. Move whatever naval assets we control to make sure we can keep a radar lock on that craft. If I’m correct, everything will happen somewhere in front of them!” 

Sam, the member of the joint chiefs of staff the president had sent said, “I’m ordering the launch of an aerial refueling tanker and a squadron of F-18’s in case this drags out. The only thing along that flight path outside of the UK is Iceland, or I suppose Greenland if you go further.” 

Dave said, “Contact Iceland and Greenland. See if they can help. Send a third of our ready magical forces to each destination. We will keep in touch with mirrors, and update their destination as soon as we know something.” 

The technician that spoke up before said, “Sir, your not going to believe this, but they have now passed mach four point five. I have no idea what is holding that craft together. We sure as heck can’t build one like that and certainly not out of vanilla aircraft alloy.” 

Dave said simply, “Magic I should think. From the reports I have this must be a horrible strain on those inside. Make sure the men know that there is a chance their craft will tear itself apart, but I still need them to search along their course as fast as they are able.” 

“Understood sir. Relaying your orders.” 

-«oOo»-

Bill Weasley and his team stood before the Gaunt shack. They had already confirmed a massive amount of dark magic here, but had been unable to confirm the horcrux. They would have to work their way through the traps first and that might take days to do safely. He was surprised when a uniformed soldier walked up to his group and said, “I need you to pull back now! The target is already painted. That house is going to be annihilated by more ordinance than has been launched on this country since the last war.” 

Bill could see the large shinning red dot on the front of the house from one of the house. “Your going to do what?” Bill asked. 

“Blow it to hell and back. If that doesn’t destroy what you want destroyed, then you can dig through the remains, but I very much doubt anything will be left. You need to get at least a mile away and stay there for the next fifteen minutes.” 

Bill paled as he explained it to his team. They quickly apparated to a nearby hill that was just over a mile away and got out their omnioculars. Bill quickly created a large clear shield between them and the shack. Less than a minute later the shack and all the surrounding areas was blasted away down to the bedrock and the pounding kept coming. 

One of the cursebreaker’s asked, “So how will we confirm the horcrux’s destruction? I can’t believe it would survive that, but we still have to know.” 

Bill said, “I have no idea. I guess we will spread out and search for dark magic traces. I for one have no intention of going back until we confirm its destruction.” 

The others nodded their agreement. 

-«oOo»-

Barty Crouch Junior yelled rapturously, “Blood of the enemy forcibly taken!” even as he dragged a golden knife down Harry’s right arm and let the blood spill into the cauldron. Voldemort’s deformed green form screamed in pain from the simmering liquid but seem to take strength as Harry’s blood bubbled into his skin as he began to grow and change. 

Harry began to become translucent, except this time he was not becoming visible again. Attached to other headstones Fleur and Lacus were not in any better shape. 

-«oOo»-

Hermione shouted over the jet noise, “We are exceeding Mach 6. Are those in the back okay?” She couldn’t turn to look. The acceleration would not let her. Several of them shouted, “We are fine!”. Some of those voices sounded weak to her. 

Hermione shouted, “Victor, remember we cannot turn or use the braking charms at these speeds. We’d die for sure. We have to get well below Mach 1 to do so. When the time comes just back off the jets and let us slow first.” 

Victor’s concentration never slipped even as he said, “Da.” 

The mirror stuck to the dash turned on and Dave from MI-5 was on the other end. He too ended up having to shout to be heard. “What is your status?” 

Hermione shouted, “We have their bearing and are accelerating as fast as possible, but we do not know exactly where they are.” 

Dave shouted, “Understood. Can you keep this connection open? I’ll have someone monitor it. Let us know as soon as you pass it. Iceland has already scrambled jets and more of ours are on the way. Do you have any idea how to take that barrier down?” 

Hermione shouted, “Yes I do. Is there anyone apt to be below us to be hurt by our wake?” 

Dave looked away and asked a question. He then responded with, “No, your basically clear on that route now.” 

Hermione shouted, “Victor, stay as low as you dare once we get over land. When we pass them, the impact of the air we are pushing ahead of us should cause a lot of damage to that barrier.l” 

Victor gently brought the jet down some until they were about two hundred feet above the ocean. Even that seemed insane at that speed, yet it didn’t seem to phase Victor at all. 

Dave asked, “Is that safe?” 

Hermione shouted, “No, but at the speed we are going our wake ought to have a huge impact on the barrier and scatter those outside it. If you have a better idea, then say it. If this fails, you may have to use a missile to shatter the barrier. If you avoid a direct hit, it may work. We are now at Mach 7. Structural integrity wards are holding, but we are well above our design limits and I think the people in the back are tiring.” 

Dave shouted, “Stay as safe as you can. Our people are not far away, and more are coming.” 

Hermione shouted, “We will.” 

-«oOo»-

In the situation room Dave winced at the lie he had just told. They hadn’t had time to clear the route, although they were doing their best. At the very least their wake was apt to blow cars off highways they crossed particularly if they stayed very close to the ground. He hoped no one would die from it, but he had sent people to their deaths before when the situation called for it. 

-«oOo»-

Albus looked around seeing how well people were taking it. He thought that perhaps half of them believed him when suddenly a deep keening sound was heard. It was as if an ancient giant church bell had suddenly been rung. The hat on top of Appoline’s head said quietly, “And so it begins.” 

Albus paled. He said, “If anyone sees anyone too young to help, throw them out! House elves are to keep this circle and me from being interrupted at any cost. Also I need an elf to take Fawkes to safety. He should be in my office! He just had a burning day! Everyone else, lend what magic you can. The world depends on it!” 

With that Albus sat Indian style in front of the Runic Cicle before using his wand to slice open his left wrist. The blood gushed out, yet you could see torrents of magic leaving too. It made the display he put on after the second task look like first year work. This was not just powerful magic. This was his very life. The blood fell to the ground and then suddenly changed course as the blood and magic was absorbed into the ward scheme, flowing along the lines and curves of the scheme. The bell tolled again. This time it was even deeper and sadder than before. The house elves looked around fearfully even as they lined up to protect the runic circle. The Veela were the first to give their strength, even as they continued to fade from existence. Then a few brave students added theirs. Then some professors joined in around the outside of the circle to lend their power. From the outside, the entire circle and everyone touching it seemed to be caught between existence and non existence as the bell tolled again. 

-«oOo»-

The bell was not just heard at Hogwarts. It seemed to be heard everywhere around the world as if there was a bell at the heart of creation warning of imminent disaster. People remained glued to their televisions, which now rotated between the jet, the inside of Hogwarts, and the resurrection ceremony. In the room of requirement, another team stood before the Diadem Horcrux, while in number twelve Grimmauld place a surprised Sirius led a team to his study. In Gringotts a team of goblins and cursebreakers levitated a cup into a large empty room. In all these places the words, “Killing curses in three, two, now!” were shouted. A half dozen beams of green death shot forth at all three locations at the Horcruxes. In the forest Voldemort screamed in pain as his form grew to resemble, but not match a human. He had pale nearly white skin, one breast, slots for nostrils, thin lips, and snake like eyes. He seemed to grow stronger as clouds of dark magic started pilling in from around the country. 

Voldemort slowly recovered. He shouted, “Robe me.” Bellatrix lovingly enfolded him in a robe. 

He then shouted, “My wand!” Wormtail hurried to bring him his wand, and then scurried away. Voldemort ignored Barty Crouch who was even now bleeding to death from the loss of a hand. 

Voldemort stalked over to Harry and inspected his fading form. He snarled, “I know what you have done.” He turned to Lacus and said, “Or perhaps I should say what you have done. I got an early copy of the paper as well.” 

Lacus winced even as she reflexively covered her stomach with her hands. 

Voldemort said, “I congratulate you on eliminating my anchors. It will not matter. I am stronger than ever now, and I will lead the magical world to victory over the muggles. There will be no repeat of history! I will make sure they all die!” 

Voldemort visibly calmed himself. He said, “It is a pity you are already fading away, but that is the punishment for those who mess with time. Still, how can my victory be complete if you die without me even lifting a finger?” He seemed truly disappointed. 

-«oOo»-

Around the world people reeled in fear as they heard of Voldemort’s plans. His deformed form did not help matters. 

In the situation room Dave asked, “What the hell happened to him? How did he manage to get a breast of all things?” 

Charles said quietly, “It is likely due to Lacus’s bond with Harry. He somehow pulled some of his traits from her as well.” Dave gave Charles an understanding look and said nothing further. 

Suddenly another alarm went off. A technician said, “Another nuclear reactor is starting to run away.” 

Dave said, “Silence those alarms for now but continue to monitor the situation. Only inform us if the teams involved need something or we need to know about a situation. Our priority has to remain on eliminating Voldemort. I’m not about to let that monster make more of those anchors and start this mess all over again.” 

“Understood sir.” 

-«oOo»-

Albus Dumbledore slumped over ashen. His aged skin seemed even more fragile now. There was no blood left in him or even nearby on the floor. He was clearly dead. The bell tolled again even as Albus’s body fell to dust. 

Above them the magic that had shown the sky for countless years faded away. Deafening crashes could be heard from all around. One of the house elves said fearfully, “She is dying. Hogwarts is dying!” The others all nodded in fear even as they kept a close guard on the door to keep out those too young to make this choice. 

-«oOo»-

Fleur suddenly seemed to brighten and glow. She was just able to reach out and touch Lacus’s left arm. The contact seemed to transfer energy to the dying young woman, and then Harry too began to solidify. From the ground mists of white energy seemed to slip into Harry and his friends. 

Voldemort saw this, then looked around. He turned back to Harry and said, “Interesting. I don’t know how your doing it, but it seems you shall not miss your appointment at death at my hand! Excellent!” Voldemort gestured and Harry fell on the ground. Voldemort said, “Give him his wand!” 

One brave Death Eater said, “But we snapped them!” 

Voldemort aimed at him and shouted, “Avada Kedavra!” He then said, “Well Harry, are you going to pickup your new wand?.” 

-«oOo»-

Back at Hogwarts the hat said, “It’s not over yet! The time has come to defend your home. For Merlin’s sake help! I don’t want to die here!” More joined in pouring magic into the circle. By then almost two thirds of the older students and nearly as many of the audience had packed into the great hall and began to lend their magic to the runic scheme. It glowed brighter than the sun, yet the woman at the heart of it continued to be balanced between existence and non existence. 

-«oOo»-

In France, a different reactor at the same plant where it all began started to melt down. They had already started a reactor scram and were in the process of forcing neutron poison into the system when the fuel started melting through the reactor core and pooling into its containment vessel. Near the United Kingdom another ten were in similar states. Further away, there were another half dozen, with two in the United States. None had as of yet released any significant quantity of radioactive fuel, but if something did not change it seemed unlikely that would remain true. Fortunately, so far it seemed no one had been stupid enough to actually arm any nuclear weapons, but it was unknown if that condition would last. 

-«oOo»-

Diana said, “No matter what happens we will stop him. Have no doubt of that. Now I ask that you continue to pray for the Potters. I believe that we ourselves can make a differences and I ask everyone to try. Millions of prayers all crying out at once must make a difference!” 

-«oOo»-

The technician said in disbelief, “The Hogwarts craft is now at Mach 10.1 and holding. That must be as fast as they can go. They are almost over Iceland. I’d expect some significant structural damage to any buildings there. People may also be killed by the shock waves of their wake, with how low they are flying. 

Dave said, “It can’t be helped. We have to find them. I want you to mark their exact position when they slow down or when you hear from them. Direct resources to fly over that spot.” 

The technician said, “ I just hope we can keep them on radar once they are over land. If they had any stealth ability at all we’d lose them at that height and speed. Still, since they are at their top speed we can estimate their position fairly accurately.” 

-«oOo»-

Harry held the poorly matched wand in his hand. He felt invigorated and alive. It felt like his body was on fire yet he loved every second of it. He felt like he was playing a quidditch game in front of the entire world and the game rested on his ability to execute an absolutely insane dive for the snitch before the opposing seeker saw how close it was to him. 

In the back of his mind he could sense that his wife was working on something. He would have to stall and cast minor spells. If he cast anything big with this wand, he doubted he’d get more than a single shot off. Losing his hand to an exploding wand would also not help. He needed another wand. 

Voldemort shouted, “Bow to death Harry. The niceties must be observed.” 

Harry continue to watch him, remaining wary. He said dryly, “I don’t suppose you’d let me choose from some of the other wands here. You know to give me a sporting chance.” 

Voldemort shouted, “Crucio!” 

Harry stepped nimbly aside. Harry said, “Did you really expect me to stand there? Please, give me some credit.” White mists from the ground continued to enter Harry, Lacus, and Fleur, seemingly unnoticed by the others there. 

Voldemort shouted, “Crucio!” again, This time he was almost twice as fast. 

Harry barely managed to dodge. He thought, “Operation piss off Voldemort and hope he makes a mistake seems to be working a bit too well.” 

Harry started sending out piercing curses left and right. None were of any significant level of power, yet he knew the simple curse could be very deadly and it was also far less apt to burn out his wand. Even so he felt the resistance from the poorly matched hunk of wood. He also felt it begin to heat up in his hand. 

Voldemort easily shielded some of the curses. The rest he parried with his wand tip with contemptuous ease. He said, “Is that all the savior of the world has? These pathetic piercing curses?” 

Harry said, “Well if you’d care to trade wands, I’m sure I could come closer to your expectations. I’d bet I’m a far better match for the brother of my own wand than this piece of crap.” 

Voldemort said, “No deal! Crucio!” 

Harry again dodged. He then cast Expelliarmus, but not on the dark lord. Instead he cast on Barty Crouch’s apparent corpse and quickly plucked a wand out of the air. The other Death Eater’s started to cast against him, but Voldemort shouted, “He is mine!” 

Harry tried the wand. It was actually usable. It still wasn’t a match, but might even survive a few high level spells. He pocketed the other, but wasn’t quick enough to dodge Voldemort’s, “Avada Kedavra!” 

He fell to the ground feigning death. As he fell he caught sight of what he though was their jet mere feet from the dome top as a deafening sonic boom to end all sonic booms slammed into the shield that separated those outside the resurrection ceremony from those inside. 

The shield was obliterated by the force. Most of the ones outside were picked up and hurled hundreds of feet away. Only about half of them got back up and most of them were holding their ears in pain. Those inside were blown tens of feet away by the force that the shield had failed to absorb before it was destroyed. 

The bell of the world rung in deep pain as it again echoed over the Earth. Harry kept hold of his latest wand as he shifted to land on his feet. His previous wand when flying, but he didn’t even notice. Harry drew aim on Voldemort as he waited to land. As his feet touched the ground he shouted, “Avada Kedavra!” A thick leg sized bar of green light lanced out and connected the two of them dropping and burning a hole through Voldemort even as Harry was tossed backwards and cracked his head on the ground. 

Harry was so surprised by the beam that he let go of his wand almost before he felt it go red hot. His wand seemed to jump away from him before it exploded. He strumbled upward and said, “What the heck?” Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Lacus and Fleur were now free and Fleur was searching a corpse for a wand. 

Suddenly there was a familiar square shield in front of him and Voldemort was on the ground, seemingly dead. Another square shield lanced through Voldemort and separated his body from his head before beginning to tear him to pieces, while still another had started slicing his familiar up. 

The other Death Eaters began to scream in pain as they held onto their arms. Lacus killed dozens of them by slitting their throats with her floating shields. Fleur was nearly as persistent as she launched severing curse after severing curse at their necks. All were more powerful than he would have ever expected from any of them. He stopped looking and grabbed another wand and aided the two women with piercing curses of his own before launching a huge flame spell at Voldemort’s cooling corpse. It was a bloodbath, yet it seemed that the death eaters were already near to death even without their help. 

Several other jets passed overhead, each sending sonic booms into the area. 

-«oOo»-

Seconds ago in the Hogwarts Jet Victor pulled back on all the throttles. Hermione shouted, “We have to slow down normally before we use the braking charms or we will be torn apart!” 

-«oOo»-

A technician in the situation room said, “We’ve got them. One of our Harriers got lucky and just flew past An American F-18 is also almost there. The harrier is turning for an attack run. Orders sir.” 

Dave said, “Protect the Potters and Fleur. Several of the figures outside have been identified as Dark Wizards. Kill those you can without endangering the Potters. Once we can get coordinates I’ll relay them to our teams and they can move in and mop up.” 

Sam said, “I’ll relay the same orders. Make sure you tell me before you send any wizards in so I can make sure none of them get killed by friendly fire. Right now there are only the three friendlies there correct?” 

Dave said, “That is correct.” 

The strafing continued even as a now free Lacus continued to mercilessly hack dark wizards to death. Both Harry and Fleur’s wands grew too hot to hold and they tossed them. Fleur grabbed another from a nearby corpse, while Voldemort’s wand floated up from the fire that was his corpse. Harry shouted thanks to his wife and gingerly took the wand. It was cool to the touch. He began to help Fleur with precision piercing curses that punched right through shields and took out some of the recovering wizards who were originally outside the shield, while Lacus was now focusing almost totally on defense. 

Even with Lacus’s best effort, several of them managed to hit the Potters and Fleur with Killing curses but they were dissipated by their armor. A dark witch managed to connect a killing curse with Lacus’s womb. The curse itself was not just dissipated but entirely reflected and amplified as it took out not only the Dark Witch, but two of her companions behind her. Harry looked near to loosing control, but he just continued to mow down wizard after wizard, even as bullets from strafing runs took out dozens more. 

-«oOo»-

Snape stumbled into the Great Hall. He looked like he could barely stand to walk. He had his arm unbuttoned and held it up in the air, using his other arm to support it. He rasped out loudly, “The dark mark fades! Help! Finish It! Do not let Lilly Potter’s sacrifice be in vain!” He struggled over to the circle and began sending vast amounts of power into it. No sooner had the circle pulled it in than it seemed to be gone and then Severus Tobias Snape collapsed to the floor dead. White mists began to crawl in from outside and center on Appoline Delacour. Where they touched she seemed to become more solid, however the solidity seemed ephemeral. 

People for a moment were stunned at what their hated professor had done, yet even more joined in. The bell continued to toll even as the destruction continued. Hogwarts was tearing itself apart around them. You could hear clearly the deafening sounds as room after room and floor after floor collapsed onto itself, yet this one room remained solid, save for the area around Fleur’s mother that continued to be torn between nothingness and existence. The elves quit guarding and bent down and gave their own magic to the mix. It was weak compared to the others, yet it seemed to briefly make a difference. 

Most people were so focused at this point that they failed to notice the Veela that were helping begin to fade away one after another until they were all gone. The bell tolled again. 

Outside Hogwarts the castle was in ruins with only three floors remaining, and of that most was already crumbling. For every toll Hogwarts seemed to fade just a little more from existence, only to snap back afterwards, yet each time there was a little less than before. Now five floors were completely gone. The pace seemed to be accelerating. Now six floors were gone. 

As Hogwarts itself faded from existence, the bell of the world seemed to toll a deep keening sound one final time that everyone felt right down to their bones. It was if the world itself mourned what had just been lost. Hogwarts was gone, all save for the bedrock of the great hall. Even the tables were gone. Silence filled the air as those who were still conscious stared at the stark foundation of what had once been the greatest castle in the world, yet that silence did not last. 

A young woman with blond hair and a bottlecap necklace said, “Come. It is cold. Let us go where it is warm.” She then led them to the aircraft assembly building including helping to levitate Appoline Delacour who was surprisingly solid yet unconscious. Appoline still wore the hat and now held onto the sword with both hands even as she remained unconscious. Others helped and everyone that still existed, unconscious or not, was carried into the assembly building. 

-«oOo»-

By the time Victor and the others returned to the site most of the dark wizards and witches were dead. Dozens of wizards from MI-5 were sweeping the ground to verify their conditions. A few were found still alive but gravely injured. They were stunned and portkeyed away. 

Harry Potter, Lacus Potter, and Fleur Delacour had been placed on cots side by side inside a conjured tent. Andromeda Tonks was already there attending them. She said, “They will not wake.” 

Hermione asked, “Is there nothing we can do?” 

Andromeda said, “We should bring them back to Hogwarts. If they are linked to Fleur’s mother and her to Hogwarts, then that may help. I’d rather avoid more portkeys though, particularly international ones. Beyond that, I have no idea. As near as I can tell both are physically okay if weak and even the baby seems okay. Some of the protective spell is even still there, but not enough to block my readings. I do not know why they won’t wake.” 

Hermione said, “We’ll the jet’s useless. I felt our warding scheme shatter when we landed. It may still technically be in one piece, but I wouldn’t dare fly it. I doubt the structure is much better.” 

Victor said, “She did a great job. I will never forget this flight.” Hermione nodded. 

Andromeda said, “Perhaps the muggles have a craft then.” 

Hermione said, “I’ll see what I can find out. Professor Flitwick and the rest are near collapse from keeping the jet from flying apart. They cannot do more. You should probably look at them soon.” 

Andromeda said, “I will.” To Victor she said, “Can you watch over them while I go look at the others?” 

Victor said, “I will protect them with my life.” 

Andromeda said, “That wasn’t what I had in mind, but it is probably not a bad idea either. There may still be dark wizards around.” 

Victor nodded even as he pulled out his wand and kept it at the ready. Andromeda went to look at the others. 

Victor’s watch was uneventful. The Potters and Fleur were flown back in a large military helicopter with Andromeda going along to watch them. 

-«oOo»-

Diana’s voice suddenly took on an ethereal tone. She said, “The battle is won, yet time itself has been scarred. When time’s circle closes, Fate’s grace will end. If the scar of time remains, silence will envelop the world. Hope rests with the children.” 

Above where Voldemort finally died a single totally black spot floated motionless. It was surrounded by a white sphere that seemed to spin and wrap around it. Seconds passed and the spot got just a little bigger. 

-«oOo»-

Diana shook herself. She said, “I’m sorry, I blanked out for a second.” She them sobered and said, “We have news. The Potters and Fleur Delacour are alive but in a coma. Fleur’s mother also appears to be in a coma. We are trying to check on Fleur’s sister, but we do not have her exact location. From Hogwarts we know that all the Veela who were there were been part of the ceremony that bought us this chance. They are all dead; vanished into nothingness to give us this chance. Of the older Hogwarts population fully half of them are dead from what we can tell. A similar proportion of the audience in the stands appear to be dead. Again this is all preliminary.” 

The view on the television showed the inside of the military helicopter with Harry, Lacus, and Fleur strapped onto gourneys. Hermione stared at them sorrowfully and then pulled out her wand. She said, “I think that is about enough of their lives shown.” She then cast a spell on all three and the television now only showed the empty sky around Hogwarts. 

Hours later when they arrived at Hogwarts all four patients were put up in the room that Hermione and the other girls had carved out for themselves. Andromeda sent a note passing her current case load to others and choosing to stay to personally watch over them. 

-«oOo»-

That evening military rations were passed out to the students of Hogwarts who sat around or slept on cots that were provided by the government. Minerva stood in front of the crowd on a makeshift stand she had conjured. 

Minerva said, “Attention, students of Hogwarts. As Hogwarts is in no shape to continue this year, we will have the express here in the morning. I am sorry to say, that I cannot see Hogwarts opening again. The school is gone. You all will have to make other plans to continue your education.” 

Luna jumped up and shouted, “No!” 

Minerva asked, “No? What would you have us do then?” 

Neville jumped up to stand beside his girlfriend. He put an arm around her shoulder and said, “Luna’s right. In the short term we can learn here. It will be crowded, but we can do it. We can also setup some temporary housing for dorms. Lacus showed us how.” 

Luna brightened and said, “Don’t you see. Have you been here all this time and still not understood?” Many looked perplexed and more than a few looked angry. 

Luna ignored them all and said, “Our new headmaster is still linked to Hogwarts and she is linked to the Potters. The grounds are still here. The wards that protect this valley are still here. You can feel them sing if you listen close enough. They protect this place. Even many of the hearthstones at the foundation of Hogwarts are still here. We simply need to rebuild the rest. I bet when we do, the Potter’s and our headmaster will wake. Can we, the children of Hogwarts forsake her so easily? For all we know the Veela prophecy is still in effect. Should we give up on the Potters and Fleur so easily? Lacus risked everything to come back for us. I say we make sure that their child will have a place every bit as great to learn magic as we had.” Hermione winched when Luna mentioned Fleur. 

Cheers were heard around the room as most everyone agreed with Luna’s plan. Minerva said, “Or we could do that.” 

-«oOo»-

Of the nuclear reactors around the world thirty seven suffered at least partial melt downs with fifteen suffering complete melt downs. Seven reactor workers died helping stabilize the situation at one reactor. Another thirty four were not expected to make it another ten years due to radiation poisoning. In most cases neutron jammers were delivered in less than a day. The only exceptions were those sites that had not bothered to ask for one early on, and had foolishly waited trying to contain the situation themselves. 

The jammers didn’t make the reactors safe. There were still molten pools in the containment structures containing mixes of control rods, fission products, nuclear fuel and reactor housing. The mix was called corium. Preliminary estimates were that the time to clean up the sites had been reduced from several decades to less than a decade, but that was only a guess. The main thing was the additional dampening kept things stable which was a small miracle in itself. 

Of all the sites that went down, only four had significant leaks into the environment and none were nearly as bad as Chernobyl had been. They had stopped the worst of it in time and the safety systems had, for the most part worked. 

-«oOo»-

The next day first year and second year students were sent to their homes with most of the rest staying. When time came for the true end to the school year, most still continued to stay even as shipments of stone began to come in and be placed by teams. Hogwarts was being rebuilt, if slowly. 

The British Museum was the largest in London. It also had a new attraction kept behind bulletproof glass. The Akatsuki had been carried by cables and straps under a Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion to an aircraft carrier off the coast of Iceland. Then the helicopter had carried it to a private hanger for further study. Weeks later Diana intervened and had it moved to the British Museum. It was the first major work that combined science with magic. It was right that it be preserved. It seemed fitting the Akatsuki meant dawn in Japanese, for this one craft had marked a new dawn. On the wall behind the Akatsuki was a floor to ceiling slab of polished marble fifty foot wide. 

Diana stood and stared at the wall. It was exactly as she had requested. On it was written, “In memory of the brave men and women from the future that shall now never be and the recent past who gave their lives to pay for our second chance. We are eternally grateful.” To the right of that text was a magical painting showing the scene of their final victory in the field in Ireland over and over again, except sometimes it would switch to show the ceremony inside Hogwarts and occasionally it would show the ceremony where all those Veela helped the Potters. 

Further down was written in smaller letters, “This craft was the first combination of magic and technology. The young people who built this have showed us the way to a brighter future. On its last flight it reached a speed of over ten times the speed of sound. The shock wave of its passage was so great that it shattered an extremely powerful magical barrier, helping Harry Potter, Lacus Potter, and Fleur Delacour end permanently a great evil. They were not alone in their victory, for three hundred and forty seven magical humans including Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore gave their life for this victory, for this chance for our world to choose another path. We thank them for their sacrifice and honor them by putting their names here.” 

After that list of names was another sentence, “We honor also those from the previous future that now will no longer be and thank them for the chance we now have.” 

Below that was a list of over a thousand names. Diana had wracked her memory to recall each one. The memories that Lacus had given her were still fresh. She had created a book with information on each one that was available in the lobby. It also had what information they were able to gather for the magical humans who had died including a very fair portrayal of Veela and the sacrifice they had made. Their act of sacrifice went farther than any action in recent memory in making it clear that Veela were as human as anyone and entitled to all the same rights as anyone else. 

She had left off the worst of the lot from the old future, including Murata Azrael, the man who had really started the war that ended it all in Lacus’s time. The list of the truly evil went into a separate book kept classified by British intelligence. It was possible that they would never be born now and it was possible they would be born and taught better, but her government would take no chances. They would be watched. Constant vigilance was the price of freedom and while it was not wildly reported there was over five thousand deaths around the world that appeared to be linked to her own request to pray for help. The working theory was that they were latent magicals that had given more than they could afford to give. Diana and Charles had refused to fund a study to find out one way or another. 

In the background of the exhibit Diana could hear Lacus sing Token of Water again. Of course her music, and the music she had recreated from her time were not just here in this museum. They were also bestsellers, with the proceeds being donated to charities at her own direction. 

Diana had been to Iceland and saw the site of Voldemort’s final death. She also saw the Scar of Time. She still didn’t remember giving the prophecy, but she saw the tape and knew what it meant. On the day that Lacus first came back in time the protection the people of Earth had inadvertently helped build would end and the Earth would end. It was possible that Iceland would be destroyed before that and the United Kingdom wasn’t that far away. They did not know. 

They still hoped they would find a way to stop it, but if not, they were determined to save what could be saved. There was already talk of colonizing Mars. They had no idea if the Scar of Time would spare any planet in this system, yet even if it just bought them a few years, it could easily be worth it and provide them time to do so much more. 

Already the MIR space station had its own magical portal at the end of an otherwise unoccupied node and plans were on the way to have the space shuttle launch with a humongous module that a team of wizards had shrunk down and lightened so it would fit inside the shuttles cargo bay. When it was in space and fully expanded it was to contain a much larger portal that took dozens of wizards to power. It would be their first gateway to the stars. The module was by necessity empty inside, but time would change that. So much was possible now that it was comparably cheap to get things into space. There were even plans to build mass drivers. They were basically a long magnetic levitation track that arched way up into the sky. That was the technology used by Lacus’s people to ferry most materials to outer space. With the aid of lightened vehicles it could be used now. 

More plans were made to build gicantic cities in space. Diana had even been shown an old animation called Macross with some ideas, although the more practical designs centered around O’Neil cylinders where two counter-rotating cylinders each 5 miles in diameter and 20 miles long would be connected via a rod and bearing system. The cylinders would rotate to prove artificial gravity. The magicals recent demonstration of how transfiguration could be used to make perfect joins in metal was likely to be a great help in building whatever they decided on. The expectation was that any voyage to a new planet would take many generations. Currently the plan focused on using nuclear power including reprocessing to sustain those moving cities. They also expected to have to stop at planets and asteroids to harness materials they might need on the way while they looked for a new home. Diana hoped it would not be necessary, but it would be foolish not to do it anyway. 

They still hoped to duplicate some of the existing engine designs from Lacus’s time, but to do that anytime soon the young woman would have to wake up, and no one knew when, or if that would happen. Diana had heard the theory that they would wake up once Hogwart’s was complete. She did not know what to make of it. She hoped it was true. Her government had offered to help with the rebuilding, but they had refused, saying that a place of magic had to be rebuilt with magic. Perhaps they were right. She did not know. 

She did know that Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger, Aimee Beaucourt, Professors Flitwick, and Professor Vector were hard at work in the designs and protections of the new castle. Already they had restored what had been the Slytherin dormitories, to ease the burden on the crowded area they had created to build their aircraft. Dave had been particularly regretful that he couldn’t at least tempt one of them to work for him, yet when he realized he could get his people up to speed by simply sending them to help, he was satisfied with the outcome. 

-«oOo»-

It was two months after the third task and Lacus was very clearly showing the baby growing inside her. They had been moved into the new medical area that had been rebuilt on the ground floor of the castle. An identical area was planned for the fourth floor with a magical portal linking them, so that aid could always be gotten quickly. 

Thanks to Andromeda’s tireless efforts all five of the comatose patients looked to be only resting. The fifth was sadly Gabrielle Delacour, who, even though she was far away had not been spared. The health and vitality she gained from the nearly priceless vial of phoenix tears her father had given her had seem to flow away that day, probably to those who had greater need of it. 

Alain sat between his wife and his daughters taking time to hold each of their hands even while Hermione remained focused on Fleur’s other hand. He smiled. He did not know what was up with Hermione and his eldest, yet it was good to see. He himself had quit his job as the head of France’s Magical Law Enforcement to be here for his family. He knew that his second in command would do a good job having spent ten years training him. Alain contented himself with doing all he could to help rebuild this castle as well as to coordinate the logistics involved in getting materials here. He had sold his home in France and spent his entire fortune towards this project. Ragnok had also allowed half of the Potter wealth to be spent towards the project, since it was thought to help the Potters. That was as far as he could legally go though. Other rich families had also contributed much, including the Longbottoms, the Greengrasses, and surprisingly the Malfoy’s. Even so Hogwarts had been a massive castle and rebuilding did not come cheap. 

Alain watched as Hermione sang softly to his eldest daughter. He even recognized the words from the song as one Appoline had often sang to their daughters to get them to sleep at night. He watched as Hermione quietly crawled under the covers with his eldest. She then gave her a short but tender kiss and fell asleep with her head pillowed over his daughters heart. With a heavy heart he gave his other daughter a brief kiss on the forehead before donning a nightgown and snuggling up to his own wife. He had no idea if it would help, but he knew that she hated to sleep alone, so perhaps it would. He hoped so. Much was happening in the world, yet this little corner of it was all he cared about for now. 

After they had fallen asleep a now healthy and full grown Fawkes perched on the bed’s shoulder and cried a single tear into Appoline’s eye before repeating the process with the three others. He then snuggled into little Gabriel’s side and fell asleep. 

-«oOo»-

Author’s Notes: This ends the story. For a final song recommendation I recommend giving, "Summer Lightning" by a Canadian musician named Garnet Rogers. I seldom recommend what is basically country and western, but it is a nice little ballad. I recall originally hearing the song after having it mentioned in a story called, "Ranma and Akane: A Love Story." A copy appears to be at 179718 on this site although I didn’t check it much. I haven’t reread it in years, yet I recall it being a good story. If your unfamiliar with the anime you may want to read the wikipedia entry first though if your curious. 

I have decided to continue this in Destiny: The Scar of Time although it may be a while until I get time to start that. When I’m ready to start posting, I’ll add a note to this story, but other than a possible revision/rewrite someday, this is complete. 

Starting with a new story gives me a chance to start somewhat fresh and perhaps attract a few more readers. I have no idea on length yet, but I’d expect at least fifty thousand words or more, but shorter than this current story. This story is a crossover of course and will be moved there in time. 

On some other minor notes. In this story a death eater picked up the bag with Lacus’s plates in it. He basically wanted them so he could figure out how they worked. The nuclear plant issues were meant to show that at the heart of things reality itself had grown unstable, which made processes like splitting atoms occur easier. Also, while I haven’t plotted the next story out enough to even know all the details my current plan is for Lacus’s character to give birth to a healthy baby girl. I have not thought of a name yet, nor anything else although I have some ideas. 

I’m not sure what I’m going to write yet. I should go back and finish an older story, but there would be a lot of effort in doing so. That doesn’t mean I won’t try to finish one of them, or perhaps do a revision if necessary. I may also continue Sylvester and Tweety. I have some ideas there. Writing more in Sylvester and Tweety is also tempting, although that would likely be based on shorter arcs which might be easier. I have a couple other ideas as well, so I suppose time will tell. 

Thank you for reading and reviewing. It’s been fun.


End file.
